CALOR DE HOGAR
by ariadne.a141
Summary: Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha. Cronológicamente se ubica después de The Last y de Sakura Hiden. Sasuke regresó para salvar a su ex compañera de equipo, cuando se entera que ha sido secuestrada pero con ella fuera de peligro, decide continuar con su viaje de redención sin presentarse delante de sus amigos, pero solo unos días después de dicho ev
1. PROLOGO

Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cronológicamente se ubica después de The Last y de Sakura Hiden.

Sasuke regresó para salvar a su ex compañera de equipo, cuando se entera que ha sido secuestrada, pero con ella fuera de peligro, decide continuar con su viaje de redención sin presentarse delante de sus amigos, pero solo unos días después de dicho evento decide regresar a su aldea natal y no ser tan egoísta con sus amigos que deben estar preocupados por él. Pero al pasar los días y cuando está listo para seguir viajando Kakashi le ordena continuar con su viaje pero acompañado con nada menos que con Sakura, ¿cómo cambiará la relación del ultimo Uchiha con la Flor de Cerezo de la Hoja?

Los personajes aquí descritos no son de mi pertenencia, si no de Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Cronológicamente se ubica después de The Last y de Sakura Hiden.**

**Sasuke regresó para salvar a su ex compañera de equipo, cuando se entera que ha sido secuestrada pero con ella fuera de peligro, decide continuar con su viaje de redención sin presentarse delante de sus amigos, pero solo unos días después de dicho evento decide regresar a su aldea natal y no ser tan egoísta con sus amigos que deben estar preocupados por él. Pero al pasar los días y cuando esta listo para seguir viajando Kakashi le ordena continuar con su viaje pero acompañado con nada menos que con Sakura, ¿cómo cambiará la relación del ultimo Uchiha con la Flor de Cerezo de la Hoja?**

**Los personajes aquí descritos no son de mi pertenencia, si no de Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Estoy en casa, Sakura"; dijo Sasuke mientras se materializaba detrás de la médico de cabello rosado.

Se volvió hacia él, sus ojos se ensancharon, un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Los orbes esmeralda comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero ella rápidamente las limpió antes de que se deslizaran sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo con notable felicidad.

Sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente ante el sonido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había oído su voz. Ese sonido fue refrescante, reconfortante incluso; eso lo sorprendió y mucho. Él la estudió por unos momentos, su ojo oscuro se puso rojo al ver su condición. Su chakra era muy bajo y él podía ver marcas en sus muñecas, evidencia de la terrible experiencia que acababa de experimentar solo hace unos días. Su mandíbula se apretó ante las marcas, si hubiera sido solo un poco más rápido, si hubiera estado un poco más cerca de la aldea, tal vez si hubiera regresado cuando escuchó por primera vez sobre los extraños incidentes que involucraron a personas que se hacían pasar por el para causar problemas, tal vez ella no estaría en esta situación...

"¿Hay algo mal?"; preguntó ella sacándolo de su tren de pensamiento.

"No"; respondió rápidamente. "¿A dónde vas? Pensé que estarías de camino a casa".

Sakura se rió entre dientes y sonrió, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda de una manera que le hacia recordar sus días de genin. "Eso estaría bien"; ella admitió. "Desafortunadamente, tengo una montaña de papeles esperándome en el hospital".

"Voy a caminar contigo si no te importa"; dijo caminando hasta pararse a su lado.

"Gracias. Me gustaría eso"; ella respondió mientras empezaban a caminar.

Se detuvieron en un gran edificio que él no reconoció. Niños de todas las edades jugaban dentro del espacio cercado a su alrededor. Sakura cruzó las puertas y varios de los niños se detuvieron y se giraron hacia ella, con la cara iluminada de felicidad.

"¡Sakura-sensei!"; varias pequeñas voces sonaron

"¡Miren todos! ¡Lady-Sakura está de vuelta!": una voz más alta gritó.

El Uchiha retrocedió un paso cuando varios niños corrieron hacia la médico casi haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras

envolvían sus brazos alrededor de ella lo mejor que podían alrededor de sus compañeros.

"Sakura Sensei!" un niño con cabello negro gritó desde donde estaba y corrió hacia ella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Escuchamos que habías salido de la aldea, pero ninguno de los adultos nos quiso decir a donde y cuando regresaba"; el niño explicó. "Estábamos tan preocupados!"; se lamentó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Una suave sonrisa tocó los labios de Sakura mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza del niño. "Lo siento mucho por preocuparlos a todos ustedes"; ella dijo acariciando el cabello del niño antes de tocar a los otros niños. "Todo está bien ahora. Ninguno de ustedes necesita preocuparse".

El chico de cabello oscuro olfateó y asintió presionando su rostro contra la cintura de Sakura"Estoy tan feliz"; murmuró suavemente.

Sakura miró al niño y se echó a reír. "Zen..."; ella murmuró suavemente.

El chico levantó la vista y sonrió al escuchar su nombre mostrando un par de hoyuelos.

"¡De acuerdo todos!"; un médico joven gritó mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo de niños. "Sakura-San tiene mucho que hacer. Es hora de que todos regresemos a nuestras actividades".

"Como siempre arruinando el momento"; Zen hizo un puchero cuando él y sus compañeros se alejaron a regañadientes y reanudaron su juego. El chico detuvo su mirada enfocándose en Sasuke por primera vez. "Sakura-Sensei, ¿quién es ese?"; preguntó señalando al Uchiha.

"Ese es Sasuke Uchiha"; ella explicó y luego añadió; "Él es mi amigo."

Los ojos del niño se entrecerraron. "Un amigo eh?"; dijo antes de marchar hacia el Uchiha. Puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras miraba al joven Uchiha de arriba y abajo antes de resoplar. "Lo entiendo. ¡Mi rival finalmente ha aparecido!"

"¿¡Huh !?"; Sakura murmuró, dejando caer su mandíbula.

La frente de Sasuke se contrajo ligeramente cuando el chico lo miró antes de dar un paso brusco hacia adelante y lo señaló directamente. "¡Escucha, chico bonito!"; él gritó. "¡Sakura-Sensei es mía! ¡No creas que puedes llegar de la nada y arrebatármela solo porque soy un niño! ¡Lucharé por ella si intentas arrebatármela!"; declaró, levantando los puños mientras sus oscuros ojos se estrechaban.

Sakura coloco la palma de la mano cubriendo su rostro cuando Sasuke parpadeó y estudió al chico que estaba frente a él, sin saber qué decir. Era tan extraño lo mucho que se parecía físicamente el niño a cuando él era más pequeño, pero actuaba como Naruto.

"¡Zen! ¡Ven aquí!"; la voz de una chica gritó. "Es tu turno de contar!"

El niño suspiró. "¡Bien! ¡Ahora voy!"; dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el grupo de niños que esperaban. "No creas que esto se acabó, Sasuke Uchiha"; prometió antes de trotar y apoyarse contra un árbol con la cabeza inclinada mientras comenzaba a contar.

"Lo siento por él"; Sakura dijo caminando hacia Sasuke.

"Está bien"; él respondió siguiéndola al edificio.

"Zen quedó huérfano cuando un grupo de extremistas políticos atacaron la aldea hace unos años"; ella explicó mientras caminaba por el pasillo decorado de colores infantiles. "Fue uno de los primeros casos que tomé yo sola desde la admisión hasta el alta"; se detuvo frente a una puerta grande y la abrió. "Por eso se volvió más apegado a mí. Las cosas comenzaron a volverse mucho más locas después de que lo encontré. Mientras iba creciendo comencé a notar algunas lecciones que se producían después que me separaba de él cuando tenia misiones y especialmente después de la guerra. Eso me molestó y me preocupo mucho ya que era él mismo el que se auto lesionaba, verlo sufrir así. En realidad, es una de las razones principales por las que inicié este hospital. Quería crear un lugar donde él pudiera sentirse seguro y en familia". Caminó hasta un gabinete en su oficina y sacó una botella de píldoras de alimento, metiéndose una en la boca. Su nariz se arrugó por el sabor cuando alcanzó una botella de agua y usó su contenido para borrar el sabor. "Sai tiene razón. Tienen un sabor horrible"; ella admitió. "Bueno mientras cumplan con su objetivo eso realmente no me importa".

Sasuke asintió y miró alrededor de la habitación. Estaba iluminado con varias ventanas que revelaban el patio trasero del hospital. El equipo de juego y los juguetes estaban esparcidos y desde allí se podían escuchar las risas de los niños, seguidos por la voz de un adulto que gritaba que había que tener cuidado y disminuir la velocidad. El interior de la habitación estaba decorado de manera bastante simple con varias piezas pegadas en todas las paredes de los que eran dibujos echos por los niños.

Sasuke volvió su atención al escritorio de Sakura. Estaba tan limpio como se podía dada la cantidad de papeles que estaban apilados en él. Tres fotografías se encontraban en él. La primera era una foto de su familia con sus padres sonriendo mientras mostraba con orgullo su chaleco Chunin. Otra era una fotografía de ella e Ino de pie delante del hospital y en el centro Kakashi realizando lo que parecía ser una ceremonia de inauguración. Naruto y varios otros amigos suyos se reunían alrededor de ellas, claramente felices y orgullosos del logro. La última foto, posada delante y en el centro del escritorio, era una fotografía que él mismo conocía bien. Era el original equipo siete en toda su gloria infantil. De alguna manera eso hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido al saber que ella miraba su rostro todos los días.

El movimiento de madera contra el suelo atrajo su atención y frunció el ceño cuando la ahora mujer de pelo rosa comenzó a escribir sobre las pilas de papel sobre su escritorio. Se sorprendió de que ella no le contara todo sobre los eventos en los que había estado involucrada. Aunque él sabía que el hombre responsable y sus cómplices habían sido neutralizados, quería saber exactamente qué le había sucedido y por qué.

"Sakura, ¿qué pasó?"; preguntó.

Ella suspiró y dejó su pluma. "No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Sasuke-kun"; ella respondió. "Todo ya ha sido atendido".

"Ya lo se"; respondió. "Todavía quiero saber".

La médico de cabello rosado parpadeó sorprendida y luego bajó la cabeza. "Está bien. Te lo diré, pero no ahora. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer"; ella golpeó su barbilla ligeramente con su dedo. "¿Qué tal si te reúnes conmigo en mi casa para cenar alrededor de las seis y media de la noche? Te lo explicaré todo entonces. ¿Está bien?"; ella preguntó.

Él asintió diciendo: "Muy bien. Te veré entonces... Tengo que ir con Kakashi".

Ella asintió diciendo: "Suena bien..."; mientras él se movía hacia la puerta. "¡Oye Sasuke-kun!"; ella gritó

"¿Sí?"; él respondió girándose hacia ella.

"Es bueno tenerte en la aldea. Me alegra ver que te está yendo bien"; ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Él simplemente asintió sin saber qué decir antes de salir de su oficina y regresar por donde había venido.

Sasuke caminó de regreso a través del grupo de niños y esquivó fácilmente una patada torpemente dirigida a la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Se movió de nuevo y atrapó un pequeño puño que apuntaba a su pecho y se nivelo a la altura con el chico que se parecía mucho a él cuando era un niño.

"Así que los rumores son ciertos"; el niño dijo apretando los dientes. "Eres bueno."

"No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo"; Sasuke dijo con un toque de dureza en su voz.

Zen resopló diciendo: "No entiendo por qué le gustas tanto a Sakura-Sensei. Eres tan sombrío y sin chiste comparado con ella".

Del Uchiha salio un pequeño ruido de diversión que retumbo en su pecho. "Yo tampoco"; admitió antes de saltar haca los techos de los edificios cercanos. En unos momentos, él estaba en la puerta de la oficina Hokage.

"Adelante"; la voz de Kakashi resonó mientras levantaba una mano para llamar a la puerta. La empujó para abrirla y encontró el espacio lleno de documentos, un Naruto de aspecto cansado y aburrido, de pie junto al Hokage actual, mirando un pedazo de papel que el Hokage sostenía.

"Recuérdame otra vez por qué mantenemos el ANBU cerca?"; Naruto dijo mientras su nariz se arrugaba en disgusto. "Lo que hicieron fue un montón de basura. Secuestrar a Sakura-chan de esa manera..., es un acto de traición por donde lo mires"

Kakashi suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Parece que tendremos que tomar la misma acción que hizo Gaara cuando asumió su cargo como Kazekage. Tendremos que limpiar la pizarra y comenzar de cero".

"¡Hey Sasuke!"; Naruto exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se enfocaba en el hombre de cabello oscuro frente a él. "¡Mucho tiempo sin verte!"; dijo apurándose y dándole un puñetazo juguetonamente en el brazo. "Te perdiste mi boda, idiota. Se suponía que eras mi mejor hombre"; dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Los labios de Sasuke se torcieron con una punzada de dolor mezclado con una oleada de calor en su corazón ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. No los merecía, no después de todo lo que había hecho, pero todavía los apreciaba.

"Estaba ocupado"; él respondió rápidamente.

"Si, si, si."; el ninja rubio se quejó con las manos en las caderas. "Bueno, no esperes que aparezca en tu boda"; él amenazó.

Sasuke simplemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras buscaba dentro de su bolsa y sacaba un grueso libro atado y escrito a mano. "Este es un registro de todas las tierras que visité, con las que me encontré y el estado del mundo ninja, como puedo verlo"; dijo entregándoselo al Hokage. "No estuve cerca de ninguno de los lugares donde sucedieron los incidentes sobre los que me escribiste".

"Bueno, eso lo sabíamos"; Naruto dijo sonriendo mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "No eres tan estúpido".

"Gaara no parecía pensar eso"; Sasuke respondió.

"Dale al chico un descanso y no lo juzgues tan a la ligera"; dijo Naruto con un suspiro. "Él no te conoce tan bien como yo y las cosas también han sido agitadas para él con la reorganización de las cosas. Ustedes dos tampoco han estado en el mejor de los términos".

Kakashi asintió diciendo: "Siempre habrá quienes sientan que la mejor manera de hacer las cosas es a la antigua forma como se estaba acostumbrada y siempre buscaran el conflicto en vez de la paz".

"Hablando de problemas, ¿alguien quiere explicarme cómo fue que Sakura fue secuestrada en primer lugar?"; Sasuke le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados a Naruto, quien se encogió un poco. Habían acordado en secreto que el héroe de guerra cuidaría de Sakura mientras Sasuke estaba lejos. Una falla tan colosal por parte del último jinchuriki irritó al último Uchiha.

"No me mires así. Últimamente no he salido con Sakura-chan"; el idiota que tenia como mejor amigo respondió y se rascó la nuca diciendo: "He estado un poco ... ocupado".

"Sasuke tienes que entender que Naruto es un recién casados"; Kakashi dijo con un gesto ingenio y luego agrego: "Estoy seguro de que ha tenido otras cosas en mente".

"Kakashi-Sensei, ¿por qué tienes que hacer que todo sea tan raro?"; Naruto se quejó mientras se ponía rojo.

Sasuke suspiró. "Bueno, está claro que ustedes dos no van a ser útiles. Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta esta noche y hablar con ella yo mismo"; dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!"; Naruto gritó. "Voy a caminar contigo".

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y los dos amigos llegaron a la calle. Después de unos minutos de silencio, como de costumbre, Naruto comenzó a hablar.

"Sabes, deberías ir a buscar ropa que esté un poco menos hecha jirones"; dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo de arriba a abajo. "No te ofendas, pero te ves como una persona sin hogar".

" Soy una persona sin hogar"; el Uchiha le recordó.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon. "¡Cierto! No tienes casa aquí, ¿verdad?"; se tocó la barbilla. "Puedes quedarte conmigo y con Hinata-chan si quieres. Estoy seguro de que a ella no le importará".

La nariz de Sasuke se arrugó ante el pensamiento. Compartir una casa con los recién casados seguramente sería una pesadilla, especialmente cuando uno de ellos era Naruto. "No, gracias"; él respondió rápidamente. "Voy a encontrar otro lugar para quedarme".

"Estoy seguro de que Sakura-chan te dejaría quedarte con ella"; dijo Naruto. "Se mudó de la casa de sus padres hace aproximadamente un año. Algo sobre el hecho de querer estar más cerca del hospital y sentirse mal por el hecho de que sus padres se hayan despertado a horas de la madrugada cuando ocurrían emergencias".

"Ya veo"; dijo Sasuke mirando el camino. Sakura ... El chico había dicho que todavía a ella le gustaba. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué ella se preocupaba tanto por él.

"Entonces dime, ¿por qué regresaste al pueblo?"; Naruto dijo interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.

Sasuke parpadeó. "Me pediste que volviera, ¿verdad? Me enviaste suficientes mensajes molestos".

El rubio resopló. "Sí, y nos dijiste que nos ocupáramos de eso nosotros mismos".

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"¿Fue por Sakura-chan?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon y su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho.

¿Fue por Sakura?

Había sido tan fácil para él responder a los mensajes que le habían enviado diciendo que el no tenia nada que ver con los incidentes y que la Hoja lo solucionara hasta que descubrió que Sakura había sido tomada.

Recordaba claramente cómo su sangre pareció enfriarse al pensar que algo le estaba sucediendo. De que ella desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. No podía negar los sentimientos que había sentido a menudo como genin, sentimientos que habían surgido brevemente durante la guerra durante sus batalla con el Diez Colas, Obito, Madara y Kaguya, que habían cobrado vida dentro de él. El intenso deseo de encontrarla, salvarla y luego hacer que los bastardos responsables de cualquier dolor infligido a ella sufriera un castigo más fuerte de lo que los que serian capaz de soportar. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro de por qué. No era como si Sakura fuera una mujer débil que no podía salvarse a sí misma. La Hoja también estaba llena de ninjas fuertes y capaces que se preocupaban por ella y que harían cualquier cosa para asegurar su regreso seguro y, sin embargo ...

"Tal vez"; 'él admitió. "No sé por qué, pero ... quería salvarla con mi propia mano".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco antes de que él sonriera y le diera una palmada en la espalda. "¡Mírate!"; él exclamó.

"¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué demonios ?!"; Sasuke siseó con su piel palpitando por el golpe.

"Nada..."; el rubio respondió con un guiño. "Entonces, dijiste que estarías cenando con Sakura-chan esta noche. ¿Quieres que te muestre dónde está su nueva casa? Pero antes podríamos comer algo de ramen".

Sasuke parpadeó con una pequeña punzada de celos en su mente por saber que Naruto conocía mas cosa de su compañera que él; mientras asentía. "Supongo que eso sería útil"; el Uchiha admitió.

"¡Genial! ¡Vámonos! Te contaré todo lo que te perdiste"; su mejor amigo exclamó.

"Aquí vamos"; murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo cuando el rubia se lanzó a contar su historia sobre la misión de salvar a Hinata del ninja de la luna.

Sasuke miró la hora y respiró hondo. Eran las 6:20 pm. Diez minutos antes de la hora en que se suponía que se encontraría con Sakura. El idiota rubio finalmente lo había dejado ir y ahora estaba solo en una de las concurridas calles cerca del hospital. Mientras caminaba, algo llamó su atención y se detuvo a estudiar la explosión de color.

"¿Ve algo que le guste?";preguntó una suave voz.

Sus ojos parpadearon hacia la voz y se encontró mirando a uno de sus ex compañeros de clase.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando pareció reconocer su rostro. "¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Realmente estás de vuelta en el pueblo!": exclamó Ino.

"Sí"; dijo simplemente. Una parte de él quería huir, mientras que la otra quería comprar el ramo de flores que llamó su atención.

"Sakura dijo que estaba cenando con alguien esta noche"; la rubia dijo mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa. "No sabrás nada de eso, ¿verdad?"

El antiguo vengador suspiró y sacó algunas monedas de una bolsa en su cintura. Los empujó hacia el ninja de transferencia mental antes de recoger el paquete de claveles rosados y escapar rápidamente antes de que la chica entrometida pudiera decir algo más molesto. Caminó por la ciudad observando a varias personas que se alejaban de él y otras que se reunían susurrando mientras lo miraban. Era de esperar, por supuesto. Casi había destrozado el mundo shinobi, lo había salvado y luego desapareció durante años. Por supuesto que la gente iba a hablar. Para ser honesto, desde antes de que él naciera parecía que su familia eran el blanco de los susurros, los cuales solo se intensificaron después de la masacre. Ahora no le molestaba tanto como antes.

Se acercó al edificio de apartamentos donde Naruto lo había llevado más temprano ese día y subió los cuatro tramos de escaleras hasta el departamento de la medico de cabello rosado y se dirigió a su puerta al final del pasillo. Nervioso por una razón que no entendió muy bien, golpeó suavemente sus nudillos contra la madera de la puerta.

"¡Ya voy!", vino la voz familiar de Sakura y cuando abrió la puerta le sonrió. "Bienvenido"; ella dijo retrocediendo para que él pudiera cruzar el umbral. "Ya casi termino de cocinar todo"; dijo alegremente mientras caminaba desde la entrada hacia la sala principal.

Sasuke dejó las flores suavemente y luego se quitó las sandalias y las puso junto a su par más pequeño y menos gastado. Miró alrededor del espacio simple, pero cálido, observando varios cuadros y fotografías enmarcadas que se alineaban en las paredes. Caminó por el pasillo y entró en la sala observando varios estantes de libros, un sofá y una mesa de café. Continuó avanzando hacia la cocina y el comedor que eran una sola donde había una variedad de pescado, sopa, arroz y tomates en rodajas.

"Elige el asiento que quieras"; Sakura dijo de espaldas a él mientras se quitaba el elástico que sostenía a su cabello en su lugar, dejando que los vibrantes mechones de color rosa cayeran sobre sus hombros, un poco más largos de los que recordaba haber visto su cabello. Luego se quitó el delantal blanco que había estado usando, revelando una blusa color verde claro y unos pantalones de color canela.

"Gracias"; el Uchiha dijo avanzando. "Sakura?"

Ella se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué pasa Sasuke-un?"; ella preguntó.

Torpemente le tendió el paquete de claveles rosados hacia ella. "Estos son para ti"; dijo simplemente, molesto por el tinte rosado que no pudo evitar que apareciera en sus mejillas.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó y un fuerte rubor se instalo en sus mejillas cuando se acercó y los aceptó con una sonrisa suave y genuina. "Son hermosos"; murmuró suavemente cerrando los ojos e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante para oler las flores. "Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo moviéndose hacia la cocina.

Abrió un armario y estudió la colección de jarrones allí antes de seleccionar uno y llenarlo con agua. Colocó las flores dentro y las movió a la mesa. Sasuke sintió una oleada de calor en su pecho por lo genuinamente feliz que se veía, al menos por el momento. Él no la había visto así en ... su mandíbula se apretó un poco mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que ella había estado tan a gusto con él. Una punzada de culpa lo golpeó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar la última vez en que ella le había sonreído de ese modo. Aun así, estaba feliz de que algo tan simple pudiera hacerla sonreír.

"Gracias por la comida"; dijo en voz baja antes de recoger los palillos que se encontraban en frente de él.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a comer. Después de unos momentos, ella habló. "¿Así que ... cómo has estado?"; Sakura le preguntó.

"Lo suficientemente bien"; él respondió simplemente.

"Ya veo"; ella respondió mientras volvía a su comida.

"Escuché que el idiota se casó"; él dijo tratando de aliviar la tensión en la habitación. Ella no estaba tan nerviosa alrededor de él como solía estarlo, ni estaba tan enérgica y pegajosa. La Sakura que comía con él era tranquila, muy tranquila, casi demasiado. La tensión entre ellos era enteramente su culpa lo que le hizo querer aliviarla aún más.

Ella asintió. "Fue hermoso"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. "Estoy muy feliz por ellos".

Sasuke asintió. "El idiota parecía muy feliz cuando habló de eso".

Sakura sonrió. "Sí. Me alegra que los sentimientos de Hinata finalmente lo hayan alcanzado. Ella lo ha amado tanto durante tanto tiempo".

Sasuke asintió de nuevo y comieron tranquilamente hablando de aquí y allá sobre el estado del pueblo y sus amigos.

Cuando la comida se termino, Sakura limpió los platos y luego preparó té mientras caminaba hacia la sala. Se acercó y le ofreció una taza que él aceptó antes de que ella se sentara en la esquina opuesta a él. La distancia y la tensión en la habitación eran casi tangibles mientras bebían su té. Finalmente, cuando Sasuke pensó que el silencio iba a ser su muerte, la boca de Sakura se movió.

"Lo siento"; Sakura dijo suavemente.

Él se volvió hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de estudiar su rostro lo mejor que podía; ya que ella estaba con la cabeza inclinada. "¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?"; preguntó.

Agarró la taza con más fuerza en sus manos, Sakura respondió: "Es mi culpa que hayas regresado al pueblo. Lo siento".

Sus ojos casi se crisparon de irritación. "¿De qué estás hablando? Te dije que volvería".

Sakura suspiró. "Sí, pero no fue porque quisieras regresar. Regresaste porque caí en una estúpida trampa".

Sasuke respiró hondo para calmar su creciente irritación. Sus disculpas empezaban a molestarlo. "Regresé porque quería"; dijo simplemente. "No te disculpes por algo que no fue tu culpa"; él suspiró. "Aunque debo admitirlo, me sorprendió un poco ver cuán fácilmente te atraparon en esa trampa".

Sakura suspiró y bajó la cabeza. "Sí. Yo también". Ella lo miró y dijo: "Espera, usaste genjutsu en los ANBU que estaban involucrados, así que ya sabes lo que pasó. ¿Hay algo en específico que quisieras saber?"

El Uchiha asintió. "Quiero saber lo que te hicieron"; dijo suavemente.

"Mientras fui capturado te refieres?"; ella preguntó.

Sasuke asintió.

Ella suspiró y dejó su taza antes de pasar sus dedos por su cabello. "No era nada que no pudiera manejar"; Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa, aunque él podía decir que era falsa.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta"; respondió.

Ella suspiró. "Después de burlarme de cómo me iban a usar como cebo para atraerlos y matarme delante de ti, uno de ellos usó una droga para transformarse en ti delante de mí"; su mandíbula se apretó ante el recuerdo. "El tipo se burló de mí mientras usaba tu forma y ..." ella cerró los ojos por un momento. "Me hizo enojar y eso es todo". Ella se rió y miró hacia el techo, sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras la ira, la culpa y la tristeza se arremolinaban dentro de él. No era un secreto que Sakura tenía sentimientos por él. Casi todos en el mundo shinobi lo sabían. Solo podía imaginar lo que podría haber hecho un bastardo sádico para lastimarla mientras usaba su forma.

"¿Te tocó? Mientras se transformó en mí, quiero decir?"; Sasuke no pudo dejar de preguntar de repente.

Ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí, pero solo mi pelo"; Sakura dijo tocando un mechón.

"Ya veo"; contestó con otra punzada de culpa tirando de su corazón.

Su cabello, el pelo que ella había cortado años atrás por razones que aun no las tenia muy en claro cuando se encontraban en el bosque de la muerte. Cabello que sabía que ella había estado dejando crecer por él. El hombre probablemente no lo sabía, pero esa acción probablemente tuvo más efectos de los que se imaginaba.

Sakura deja salir una carcajada forzada y dice: "Sabes, no pensé que aun estuviera tan enojada por eso, pero"; él observó su mano en un puño. "Realmente me molesta. Toda esta maldita situación"; ella murmuró levantándose de repente, dándole la espalda. "Usándome a mí porque me consideraban tu debilidad".

"Sakura?": cuestionó levantándose para seguirla. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. No te preocupes por eso"; ella respondió con su voz un poco áspera. Después de unos momentos, ella respiró hondo y se volvió para sonreírle. "Supongo que no tienes un lugar donde quedarte esta noche. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres"; ella ofreció. "Tengo un futón extra. Pensé que preferirías quedarte conmigo que con los recién casados, ¿no?"

Sasuke asintió diciendo: "Definitivamente. Gracias."

Ella asintió y trotó hacia un armario, bajó la ropa de cama y se la ofreció. "Puede que quieras dormir en la sala. Te dejaría dormir en la otra habitación, pero francamente ... Se convirtió en la oficina de mi casa y ya no hay espacio como para que duermas allí"; Sakura admitió con un ligero sonrojo.

"Está bien"; dijo cambiando un poco el paquete que era el futon para que pudiera sostenerlo con una mano.

Ella pareció notarlo y frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras usaba su monstruosa fuerza que no se adaptaba a su pequeña forma para mover los muebles fuera del camino con facilidad;"Tu brazo de reemplazo está listo, lo sabes ¿verdad?"; ella le recordó. "Podría colocarlo yo misma mañana si lo desea".

Miró hacia el espacio donde solía estar su extremidad. Esa era el precio que había tenido que pagar por su ridícula búsqueda de poder. Un precio que Naruto también había pagado por salvarlo. El idiota merecía un brazo nuevo y más por su sacrificio, por otra parte él... "Gracias, pero no"; dijo tocando el muñón. "Esta fue una de las consecuencias de mis acciones egoístas. Tomé vidas inocentes e infligí un dolor terrible a otros en mi búsqueda de venganza. Esto será parte de mi camino hacia la redención".

Sakura suspiró. "Me imaginé que dirías algo así"; ella murmuro "¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro"; respondió. La imagen del brazo de Danzo explotando en su cuerpo mientras usaba un brazo artificial hecho de un material similar cubierto de sharingan todavía lo perseguía de vez en cuando. No quería nada que le recordara al hombre que había sostenido brevemente el título de Hokage y mucho menos una extremidad. Además, no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea combinar su sangre Uchiha con células Senju, especialmente después de ver lo que le pasó a Madara.

"No tienes que castigarte a ti mismo, tienes que entender eso Sasuke-kun"; Sakura dijo mientras tomaba el futón de él y lo dejaba en el suelo. Alisó las mantas y agrego: "También fuiste una víctima".

"Eres demasiado suave, especialmente conmigo"; dijo estudiándola.

La médico de pelo rosa suspiró. "Quizás tengas razón"; ella dijo poniéndose de pie.

El sonido de una roca golpeando la ventana los sobresaltó a ambos, y Sakura cruzó rápidamente la habitación y abrió la ventana.

Curioso, Sasuke lo siguió y encontró a un joven parado en el techo del edificio de al lado que sostenía un aparato musical. La máquina estaba tocando una canción sobre el amor eterno y la devoción, y la frente del Uchiha se contrajo ante el sonido.

"TE AMO SAKURA-SAN!"; gritó el joven. "¡NO IMPORTA LAS MUCHAS VECES QUE ME RECHAZAS ME SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ! ¡NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ !

"¡maldición que te dije sobre estas cosas!?"; Sakura siseó mientras recogía la roca y se la arrojó al joven. La roca lo golpeó justo entre los ojos y cayó hacia atrás.

"¡SU PUNTERÍA ES PERFECTA COMO SIEMPRE! OH HERMOSA FLOR DE CEREZO DE LA HOJA ¡KATO HIMURA TE AMARÁ PARA SIEMPRE!"; el hombre grito a todo pulmón en plena noche.

Sakura gimió y cerró de golpe la ventana y corrió las cortinas. "¡Idiota!"; ella siseo "Va a ser arrestado de nuevo".

"¿Ha hecho esto antes?"; Sasuke cuestionó mientras recogía sus tazas de té vacías y las llevaba a la cocina.

"Casi todas las noches"; Sakura admitió mientras comenzó a lavar las tazas. "Durante la reconstrucción de la aldea después de que las cosas finalmente se calmaron, él estaba trabajando en uno de los edificios cuando una viga de soporte se rompió repentinamente y fue enterrado bajo los escombros. Lo saqué de entre los escombros y lo curé. Y se ha encaprichado desde entonces ".

Los ojos del Uchiha se estrecharon un poco ante eso. No le gustaba la idea de un hombre tan persistente cerca de Sakura. "Si te causa problemas, avísale a Naruto o a uno de los otros. Podría volverse peligroso".

La mujer de pelo rosa lo miró y él se sorprendió al ver un destello de ira en sus ojos. "No soy una damisela en apuros que necesita ser protegida"; ella protestó. "Puedo manejarlo bien por mi cuenta"

Él parpadeó. "Aun así, eres una mujer. No debes aguantarte eso".

Sus ojos se estrecharon por un momento antes de suspirar. "Bueno, odio ser la que diga esto, pero probablemente deberíamos ir a la cama"; ella dijo mirando el reloj. "Kakashi-sensei me dijo que me tomara un tiempo fuera del trabajo para descansar y en realidad estoy bastante cansada"; ella estiró el brazo y se estremeció.

"De acuerdo"; dijo estudiándola.

"El baño esta en la última puerta al final de ese pasillo"; Sakura dijo señalando el pasillo que se separaba de la sala. "Siéntete libre de coger cualquier cosa de la casa".

Él asintió y ella reflejó el movimiento antes de dirigirse a la puerta que, según él, llevaba a su dormitorio. El instinto de tocarla repentinamente lo venció, la ansiedad que se había borrado cuando la había encontrado ilesa más temprano ese día se estaba filtrando lentamente en su conciencia.

"Sakura"; él la llamó acercándose a ella.

"¿Sí?"; ella respondió volviéndose hacia él.

Quería abrazarla, presionarla cerca de su corazón y confirmar que realmente estaba viva y bien, y no solo era un sueño o una ilusión, pero él no podía. Él no se permitiría tanto lujo, en lugar de eso, extendió la mano y le tocó suavemente el pelo. "Gracias"; dijo simplemente.

Ella se sonrojó de un bonito tono rosado y él casi sonrió. Era muy bonita a la luz suave de la lámpara. Lleno de una cálida sensación que notó que solo parecía tener cuando pensaba en ella, se acercó y le dio un golpecito en el centro de la frente. "Te veré en la mañana".

Su acción fue recompensada cuando ella se volvió de un tono aún más rosa y una sonrisa cálida y genuina apreciaron en su rostro diciendo: "Sí. Nos vemos en la mañana".

_**Hola a todos estoy de vuelta...siiii **____** jejeje**_

_**Porfis dejen sus votos para poder continuar con la historia **____** y como segura la mayoría ya sabe como va la historia pueden dejarme por interno que cosas quieren que agregue a la historia para que así podamos disfrutarla un poco más la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo siganme en esta cuenta y en la otra ya que la otra solo sera como respaldo si me eliminan nuevamente esta cuenta que espero que no sea así. **_

_**Estaré subiendo los siguientes capítulos lo mas rápido que pueda se los prometo.**_


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Cronológicamente se ubica después de The Last y de Sakura Hiden.**

**Los personajes aquí descritos no son de mi pertenencia, si no de Kishi **** .**

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó por el sonido sutil del agua golpeando los azulejos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo se tensó cuando se incorporó rápidamente y escudriñó la habitación donde estaba acostado.

"¿Dónde estoy?"; reflexionó en voz alta.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos por un cuadro colgado junto a la ventana. Era un retrato de varias personas.

Naruto, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi se encontraban alrededor de Sakura, que estaba de pie con la cabeza gacha. La mano enguantada de Kakashi yacía en el lado derecho de su cabeza, la de Yamato en la izquierda. Sai se colocaba a su izquierda, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y Naruto se encontraba a su derecha, su mano sosteniendo la de ella. En el fondo se podía ver la luna y podía distinguir lo que parecían símbolos de tomoe en ella, como si un sharingan gigante los estuviera observando. Varios otros se reunieron alrededor de ellos, incluyendo a Tsunade, Ino, Rock Lee y Hinata que en se acercaban para tocar al médico.

"¿Estás despierto?"; una voz familiar llamó su atención lejos de la pintura. "No quise despertarte"; Sakura le aseguró.

Sasuke sintió que se le secaba la boca cuando ella apareció en la entrada del pasillo vestida solo con una toalla la cual estaba firmemente envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Su cabello rosa estaba húmedo, grandes gotas de agua se deslizaban sobre sus hombros desnudos hacia la hinchazón de su pecho. El impulso de tocarla era casi enloquecedor.

_¿Desde cuándo su presencia le afectaba de esa manera?_

"Sasuke-kun?"; ella preguntó nuevamente liberándolo de sus pensamientos confusos.

"Cierto. Tengo el sueño ligero"; él confesó.

Sakura asintió. "Eso tiene sentido. Quiero decir, has estado mucho tiempo viajando sólo. Aunque puedes relajarte aquí"; ella le aseguró con una sonrisa.

"Gracias"; él respondió reprimiendo las ganas de tirar del cuello de su camisa. La habitación se sentía demasiado caliente, demasiado pequeña con ella vestida así. Se aclaró la garganta. "Sakura, ¿podrías ...?"; tosió otra vez.

Ella parpadeó, miró su estado de vestimenta y se sonrojó desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta los extremos de sus orejas. "¡Lo siento!"; exclamó corriendo hacia su habitación.

Minutos después, reapareció vestida de rojo y azul marino.

"Realmente lo siento por eso"; ella dijo deslizando su diadema en su lugar sobre su cabeza.

"Está bien"; él le aseguró y luego agregó: "Esta es tu casa."

Sakura asintió y notó la pintura que él estaba observando y sonrió. "Recuerdo esta pintura"; dijo estirándose para tocar el marco con cariño. "Sai pintó esto para mí poco antes de la guerra. Dijo que era una disculpa por ser insensible a mis sentimientos y por obligarme a hacer algo que no quería". Ella se rió entre dientes y continuó diciendo: "Ese tipo, puede ser un pinchazo sin tacto a veces, pero hace cosas bellas como esto".

"ya veo"; dijo Sasuke estudiando la foto. No estaba seguro de qué pensar acerca de su _reemplazo_. "¿Pintó todo esto?"; preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación adornada con las diversas pinturas.

Ella asintió. "La mayoría de ellos de todos modos. Cuando me mudé a este lugar por primera vez, me dio muchas diciendo que las fotos en la pared son lo que hace que una casa sea un hogar". Se dirigió hacia un dibujo enmarcado de colores arremolinados que colgaba al lado de un estante para libros. "Esto me recuerda la primera misión en la que se unió a nuestro equipo". Ella dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ese Sai... Él nos dio a Naruto y a mí nuestros apodos durante esa misión".

"Apodos?"; repitió Sasuke.

"Sí. Se los da a todos los que considera sus amigos"; ella explicó.

"Ya veo. ¿Cual es el de Naruto?"; preguntó el Uchiha mientras se movía de la sala a la cocina abriendo la nevera para sacar un cartón de huevos.

La médico resopló. "Sin pene"; ella respondió.

Sasuke resopló y sonrió "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"; preguntó.

Ella suspiró y agachó la cabeza. "Fea"; Sakura murmuro

El Uchiha parpadeó sorprendido y negó con la cabeza. "¿Supongo que tiene cuidado de no usarlo a menudo?"

"Tiene cuidado de no usarlo cuando sabe que tendremos una sesión de entrenamiento"; Sakura respondió mientras rápidamente preparó tortillas para ellos dos. "Hablando de combate. Tengo que ir al campo de entrenamiento esta tarde".

Él asintió y pregunto: "¿Con quién estás entrenando?"

"Lee-san y Tenten"; Sakura respondió cortando unos tomates.

"¿Estás segura de que deberías estar haciendo eso? Te veías cansada ayer"; él le recordó a ella.

Sakura asintió. "Mmmm... ya lo hemos acordado la semana pasada. Está bien. No tengo que usar chakra cuando entreno con ellos de todos modos"; Sakura colocó su comida en el plato y la llevó a la mesa. "Además, en realidad es parte del tratamiento de Lee-san de todos modos".

"¿Tratamiento?"; Sasuke hizo eco.

Sakura asintió. "Sí. La guerra fue dura para todos nosotros, pero ..."; ella suspiró. "A él casi lo destruyó. Perdió a su mejor amigo y su ídolo fue gravemente herido fue un golpe tras otro. Naruto logró salvar a Guy-sensei pero, como sabes, no pudo recuperarse al cien por ciento. Lee fue afectado tremendamente. Después de despertarse del tsukuyomi infinito que lo tenía y al terminarse la guerra entró en un estado casi catatónico debido al shock. En su sueño, su rival y sensei estaban vivos y bien; al volver a la realidad donde el primero estaba muerto y el segundo estaba en condición crítica era más de lo que su corazón y su mente podían soportar."

Los ojos del Uchiha se ensancharon y luego bajaron. "No tenía ni idea"; él admitió y luego agrego: "Entonces, ¿cómo estás entrenando con él como parte de su tratamiento?"

La médico de pelo rosa explico: "Bueno, para empezar, él disfruta de mi compañía. Además, el ejercicio siempre ha sido su forma de lidiar con las cosas. También puedo observar su estado mental mientras luchamos".

"Ya veo"; Sasuke respondió.

Ella asintió y luego resopló. "Fue duro al principio. Pensé que estaba loco la segunda vez que nos encontramos para entrenar".

"¿Porqué pensaste eso?"; preguntó el Uchiha mientras se levantaba y recogía sus platos vacíos.

"Apareció borracho. Alguien, probablemente Lady Tsunade, le dijo que beber era una forma de lidiar con el estrés"; Sakura se estremeció. "Deberíamos haberlo emborrachado durante toda la guerra. Ningún enemigo hubiera tenido una oportunidad contra él. Él destrozo todo el campo mientras yo intentaba alejarme de él".

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido. Había oído hablar de la habilidad de Lee con el puño borracho pero nunca la había visto en acción. Ahora no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

"Puedes dejar esos platos y bañarte si quieres"; Sakura dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"De acuerdo"; dijo mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su bolsa cerca del futón.

"Tengo el día libre hoy, así que no tengo ningún lugar donde deba estar hasta mi sesión de entrenamiento. Así que tomate tu tiempo"; le aseguró mientras doblaba la ropa de cama y la empujaba en un rincón.

Él asintió mientras sacaba un conjunto de ropa limpia y caminó hacia el baño mirando hacia atrás para ver a Sakura sentarse en el sofá con un libro en sus manos. Ella todavía era un ratón de biblioteca. Parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Poco menos de media hora después, salió del baño limpio, seco y vestido con su ropa limpia. Entró en la sala y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura sentada en la mesa de la cocina con varios sobres esparcidos alrededor.

Sakura suspiró cuando abrió uno, leyó el contenido y luego lo arrojó a una pila grande donde estaban mas sobres.

"¿Que es todo esto?"; Sasuke preguntó.

"Mi suministro diario de confesiones de amor"; ella murmuró mientras leía otra carta y la arrojó a la pila. Sus ojos jades se suavizaron un poco mientras abría una tercera. "Ese tipo. Incluso ahora, después de tres años".

Sasuke sintió una sacudida de dolor e ira tanto por la expresión como por sus palabras.

_¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan popular?_

_Claro que ella era una de las legendarias Sannin ahora, pero eso realmente justificaba tal reacción de la población masculina. _

_¿Qué sabían ellos de Sakura de todos modos?_

"Bueno todo esto no importa. Ya que has terminado de ducharte, ¿quiere venir conmigo al mercado? Quiero obtener algunas cosas para mi suministro médico personal"; ella dijo dejando las cartas sobre la mesa para ser leídas más tarde.

"Por supuesto"; Sasuke acepto. No era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

"Tal vez podamos encontrarnos con Naruto para el almuerzo"; dijo mientras se ponía las sandalias y se colgaba el bolso sobre el hombro.

"De acuerdo"; aceptó rápidamente mientras se ponía la capa y los zapatos antes de que ambos salieran por la puerta.

Bajaron a la calle y varias voces gritaron para saludar al médico de cabello rosado.

"Eres muy popular"; Sasuke murmuró cuando una anciana se fue después de dejar a Sakura con un paquete envuelto que contenía dulces.

"Bueno, he tratado a la mayoría de las personas en el pueblo al menos una vez. Es difícil olvidar a su médico"; ella dijo mientras caminaban.

"¡Hey! ¡Sakura!"; una voz gritó.

Sakura y Sasuke se volvieron hacia la voz y el médico sonrió.

"Karui!"; Sakura exclamó mientras una ninja de cabello rojo que llevaba el símbolo de la aldea oculta entre las nubes en su frente caminaba hacia ella. "Es bueno verte."

La mujer asintió y sonrió. "Igualmente Sakura"; ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Un hombre con el pelo blanco y un dulce en la boca avanzó con las manos en el bolsillo y sonrió al médico de cabello rosado. "Sakura"; dijo con una sonrisa. "Ha pasado un tiempo. Te ves tan hermosa como siempre".

La mano de Sasuke se apretó en un puño ante las palabras del hombre incluso cuando su rostro permaneció impasible. No le gustaba la forma en que el ninja de la nube estaba hablando con la médico.

"Gracias Omoi"; ella contestó con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. "Entonces, ¿qué te trae a La Hoja?"

"Tenemos un mensaje de Lord Killer Bee para Naruto"; el hombre llamado Omoi respondió.

Luego hizo un gesto con la mano para que Sakura se acercara. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la mano de Sakura para susurrar en su oído y colocó su mano opuesta en su hombro. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron y luego se sonrojó antes de reírse de lo que el ninja de la nube le dijo. Entonces ella le devolvió el gesto. Omoi sonrió con satisfacción ante lo que Sakura le susurró y luego dejó escapar una risita.

"¡Oye! ¿De qué están susurrando ustedes dos?"; Karui exigió con un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

"Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, ¿verdad Sakura?"; Omoi dijo deslizando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la médico.

La sangre de Sasuke comenzó a calentarse su ojo instintivamente, queriendo cambiar a color rojo para desafiar al ninja de la nube.

_¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla tan casualmente? Ella no le pertenecía._

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "De nada de nada. De todos modos, estábamos yendo hacia el mercado, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?"

Los dos ninjas de la nube se tensaron repentinamente y centraron su atención en el ninja de cabello oscuro que había pasado desapercibido.

"¡Bastardo!"; Karui gruñó con sus manos apretándose en puños.

"Cálmate"; Omoi dijo estirándose para tocar el hombro de su compañera. "Todo está bien ahora. No podemos comenzar haciendo problemas. Además, Naruto estaría bastante infeliz si esa paliza que le diste no sirvió para nada".

Sakura se encogió y se alejó del hombre hacia la pelirroja mientras la cabeza de Sasuke se sumía en preguntas.

_¿Paliza? _

_¿De qué hablaban?_

"Karui, es jueves lo sabes ¿verdad?"; Sakura dijo.

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué?"; espetó la mujer.

"El viejo Equipo Diez siempre se reúne para comer barbacoas los jueves para el almuerzo. Chouji probablemente debería estar en camino hacia allí. Si te das prisa, podrás atraparlo en su camino hacia allí"; Sakura explicó.

La ninja peli roja se congeló, parte de la tensión abandonó su cuerpo antes de sonrojarse. "¿Estás segura que lo encontraré?"

Sakura señaló hacia el norte. "Su casa está cerca de esas colinas".

"Escuchaste a la dama"; Omoi dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a su compañera. "Vámonos"; se volvió hacia el médico de la hoja y luego agregó: "Gracias Sakura. Te debo una. Temía que ella comenzara la Quinta Gran Guerra Ninja por un segundo. Déjame saber si necesitas algo, ¿vale?"

La sangre de Sasuke se disparó a otro grado.

_¿Acaso ese hombre no lo sabía? _

_Todos los demás lo sabían, el corazón de Sakura era suyo, le pertenecía a él y solo a él._

Sus propios pensamientos lo sobresaltaron y él negó con la cabeza por completo para disipar esos pensamientos.

_¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando!?_

"Vamos Sasuke-kun"; Sakura dijo tirando ligeramente de su capa.

"De acuerdo"; dijo girándose para seguirla. Después de unos momentos habló. "Entonces, ¿de qué paliza estaban hablando esos dos?"; preguntó.

Los ojos de la médico se pusieron tristes. "Eso no importa"; Sakura le aseguró.

"Sakura, necesito saber"; dijo mirándola.

"Ellos dos vinieron hace unos años a la aldea antes de la guerra. Son dos de los estudiantes más allegados de Killer Bee. Cuando fue atacado, lo tomaron muy personal"; Sakura miró hacia el cielo. "Vinieron a la aldea en busca de información sobre ti ya que el Raikage había emitido una orden de eliminación inmediata".

La cabeza de Sasuke bajó, ya tenía una idea de hacia dónde iba la historia.

"Ni yo, ni Naruto ni ninguno de los otros estaban de acuerdo de entregarte información, pero a Danzo había sido nombrado Hokage y había aprobado su solicitud para cazarte. Sabíamos que él ofrecería cualquier información que el pueblo tenía sobre ti sin dudarlo. Probablemente nos habría ordenado darles también la información confidencial que teníamos de ti "; ella lo miró. "Sabes cómo funciona. Ya había enviado a Sai para intentar eliminarte antes de todo eso. De todos modos, Naruto me protegió y me obligó a irme, así que no conozco todos los detalles, pero por lo que entiendo, se ofreció a cambio de ti", sus ojos jades se humedecieron." Lo golpearon bastante mal. Sai tuvo que intervenir para evitar que lo mataran ".

La mano de Sasuke se apretó en un puño y frunció el ceño "Ese idiota"; él siseo "¡No le pedí que hiciera eso por mí!"

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida y luego extendió la mano y le puso la mano en el brazo. "Lo sé. Aunque no importa. Él haría cualquier cosa por ti porque eres su amigo, su mejor amigo". Ella se echó a reír, aunque era un poco rudo, casi como si estuviera tratando de encubrir un sollozo. "Él siempre ha sido capaz de protegerte como quería pero en esa ocasión la cosas fueron diferentes".

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se giró hacia ella levantando su mano para limpiar la lágrima de sus ojos. Sus lágrimas. Esas malditas lágrimas de ella siempre le hacían doler el corazón, incluso desde que eran niños. Sus ojos se ensancharon como si estuviera sorprendida por el repentino gesto y él apartó la mano de su rostro y la abrazó. "Sakura, yo-"

"Sakura-chan!"; una voz los llamó sobresaltándolos.

Una niña con brillantes coletas naranjas trotó ante ellos. "¿Qué pasa Moegi?"; preguntó Sakura.

La niña suspiró. "Es Udon, Konahomaru lo noqueó durante nuestro entrenamiento. Yo iba al hospital, pero te vi primero. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?"

Sakura suspiró. "Esos dos... Udon necesita recuperarse al cien por ciento y Konahomaru necesita calmarse antes de que uno de ellos termine con daño cerebral permanente"; ella murmuró moviéndose para seguir a la chica.

Sasuke siguió apenas escuchando a las dos chicas que charlaban mientras miraba hacia donde su única mano estaba escondida bajo su capa. Hace unos momentos, había querido abrazarla tanto, tanto que le dolía. Para tratar de aliviar su dolor ofreciéndole apoyo y consuelo a pesar de que él sabía que él era la razón de su sufrimiento. Su mano se apretó ante el pensamiento. Ella había sufrido tanto por él. Ella debería haberse olvidado de él y dejarlo morir en ese valle donde él y Naruto lucharon. Debería haber seguido con uno de los muchos hombres que habían confesado su amor y habían mostrado su devoción.

La observó caminar unos pasos delante de él, su cabello rosado meciéndose con la brisa, una sonrisa tocando su rostro mientras hablaba con la ninja más joven y él sintió una fuerte sensación de gratitud hacia ella. Estaba agradecido de que ella no se hubiera olvidado de él, pero todavía no podía corresponder a sus sentimiento, todavía no. Todavía tenía una montaña y media de cosas que hacer para compensar lo que había hecho. Tenia que hacer muchas cosas para poder estar en una posición en la que incluso podría pensar en aceptar el amor que ella le había dado tan libremente.

"Idiotas"; Sakura murmuró cuando llegaron a los terrenos de entrenamiento y comenzó a tratar a los niños heridos. "Se supone que deben estar entrenando, no tratándose de matar el uno al otro".

"Lo siento Sakura-chan"; el adolescente con bufanda dijo frotándose la nuca.

Ella suspiró y asintió cuando se dirigió al chico que llevaba gafas.

Él hizo una mueca y gimió. "Sakura?"; murmuró y luego susurro: "Fui noqueado de nuevo, ¿no?"

Sakura asintió y lo ayudó a levantarse. "Estarás bien ahora"; ella le aseguró. "Pero realmente necesitas trabajar un poco más duro. Te estás preparando para los exámenes Chunin, ¿verdad?"

El chico asintió.

"Entonces te lo diré con seriedad, los exámenes son brutales. Necesitas ser más fuerte"; Sakura le dijo mirando al adolescente directamente a los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero..."; miró a su compañero de equipo. "No me gusta pelear con mis amigos, ni mucho menos tratar de herirlos..."; Udon suspiró y agacho la cabeza diciendo: "Además, ambos son mucho más fuertes que yo. Nunca podré ponerme al día con ellos".

"Conozco ese sentimiento"; Sakura dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión. "Más de lo que crees"; ella le tocó el hombro. "Eso debería ser una razón para esforzarte más para que puedas protegerlos cuando llegue el momento. Sé que puede parecer imposible y que probablemente pensaras que nunca podrás alcanzarlos, pero cuanto más fuerte seas, mas fuerte será su equipo ".

"Es fácil para ti decir eso"; el chico murmuró y luego agrego: "Eres uno de los legendarios sannin".

"Sí, pero yo soy el más débil de los tres"; Sakura admitió mirando hacia abajo. "Aun así, me esfuerzo al máximo porque si bien es cierto que nunca podre protegerlos como ellos lo hacen conmigo, pero definitivamente puedo defenderme cuando lo necesito y no seré una carga para ellos, incluso llegado el momento puedo ser su soporte".

El chico la estudió por un momento antes de que sus ojos se suavizaran. "Tienes razón. Gracias Sakura-chan"

"No hay problema. Intenta no ser golpeado en la cabeza la próxima vez, ¿vale?"; dijo y luego se despidió del grupo.

"¿Los exámenes Chunin están llegando pronto?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí. Es esa época del año otra vez"; Sakura se rió entre dientes. "Ahora que lo pienso. No creo que ni Naruto ni tú hayan pasado el examen, ¿verdad?": ella rió mas fuerte "Pensar que el mundo fue salvado por un par de Genin".

Sasuke bajó un poco la cabeza diciendo: "No es cierto. Tú y Kakashi también ayudaron".

Sakura resopló y dijo: "Solo le hacerte un puñetazo en la cabeza a la perra".

"Ese golpe hizo toda la diferencia"; Sasuke argumentó rápidamente.

Sakura suspiró y dijo: "No necesitas poner excusas para mí. Fui bastante inútil. ¿Qué puede hacer una simple chica cuando sus compañeros de equipo son las reencarnaciones de dos de los fundadores del Ninjutsu?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon hacia ella. "Sabes que sin ti los dos estaríamos muertos, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de la médico de pelo rosa bajaron y murmuro: "Si...si eso... eso estuvo muy cerca"; sus manos se apretaron en puños.

"¿Qué pasa?"; Sasuke preguntó molesto por su tono y su lenguaje corporal.

"Nada"; ella respondió rápidamente.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Él la conocía bien, ella le estaba ocultando algo y no le gustaba.

"Sakura"; Sai dijo acercándose a ellos en la calle. "Me alegra ver que estás bien".

"Sí"; Sakura dijo mientras su expresión se iluminaba de inmediato y luego agrego: "Gracias por venir a mi rescate el otro día".

El pálido shinobi sonrió. "Estaba feliz de hacerlo... Eres mi amiga después de todo".

Sakura sonrió y dijo: "Eso es verdad. ¿También te divertiste con Ino ayer?"

El ex miembro de la Fundación parpadeó y luego se sonrojó. "Yo... mm.. si"; dijo rascándose la cara con nerviosismo. "Ella dijo que quiere salir conmigo otra vez muy pronto".

Sakura se rió y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo que lo hizo desequilibrarse. "¡Mírate!"; dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Pensar que en eres todo un manojo de nervios"; ella agarró la parte delantera de su camisa y acercó su cara a la de ella. "Como su mejor amiga es mi deber advertirte. Rompele el corazón y yo te romperé la cara".

El pintor palideció el sudor apareció en su frente y rápidamente dijo: "Claro. Por supuesto. Lo recordaré".

"Bueno"; Sakura dijo liberándolo con una sonrisa. "En ese caso. ¡Buena suerte!"

Él asintió y sonrió. "Bien. Buena suerte para ti también".

"¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan!"; Naruto los llamó agitando la mano.

"Salvado por el perdedor"; Sasuke murmuró.

Estar alrededor de tanta gente empezaba a agotarlo. Particularmente la población masculina que todos parecían decididos a llamar la atención de Sakura. El propio Naruto también era extremadamente agotador, pero descubrió que era un tipo de agotamiento agradable. El tipo de agotamiento que sentía después de una sesión de entrenamiento desafiante en lugar del doloroso agotamiento que perdura después de una dura batalla. El hecho de que su amigo rubio ya no tuviera fuertes sentimientos románticos para su ex compañera de equipo también ayudaba a sentirse mas cómodo.

"¡Naruto!"; Sakura respondió con una cálida sonrisa. "Nos dirigíamos a ver si querías almorzar con nosotros".

"¡Guau! Supongo que las grandes mentes deben pensar igual"; el rubio dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Vamos por ramen!"

Los tres se sentaron juntos en la tienda de ramen con Sakura en el medio y Naruto y Sasuke a cada lado. Era igual que en los viejos tiempos y Sasuke descubrió que a pesar de la punzada de culpa que sentía inicialmente, le gustaba la sensación de estar con su viejo equipo.

Naruto se rió. "Recuerda cuando todos vinimos aquí y tratamos de averiguar cómo se ve la cara de Kakashi-sensei bajo su máscara"; dijo con una sonrisa y luego soltando una carcajada agrego: "¡Hombre! Esos si que eran buenos tiempo".

Sasuke sonrió y asintió.

"Supongo que seguirá siendo uno de los grandes misterios de la vida"; Naruto se lamentó con un suspiro.

Sakura se rió y con una sonrisa altanera agrego: "Bueno, entonces, odio reventar su burbuja chicos, pero he visto la cara de Kakashi-sensei sin su máscara".

La mandíbula de Naruto casi golpeó el suelo y los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron.

"¡De ninguna manera!"; exclamó el shinobi rubio poniéndose de pie "¿Cuándo? ¡¿Dónde ?! ¡¿Cómo ?! ¡Detalles mujer!"

Sakura se rió. "No les diré nada... Es una de las ventajas de ser un ninja médico"; ella dijo cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron. "Vamos Sakura-chan. No seas tan cruel"; el gimoteo "Al menos danos una pista".

Sasuke sonrió, cambiando su ojo de negro a rojo. Cuando Sakura se volvió hacia él, rápidamente activó su poder ocular y tomó la imagen de su mente. Estaba satisfecho con lo que vio allí. Kakashi era un hombre guapo sin su máscara con un lunar cerca de la barbilla.

"¡Dispersión!"; escuchó justo antes de que su genjutsu se rompiera, el cual solo duró unos segundos.

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Tramposo! Usando tu sharingan para echar un vistazo"; exclamó Sakura.

Naruto se enfureció y luego se deprimió diciendo: "¡Ahora todos saben como es Kakashi-sensei menos yo!"

Sakura frunció el ceño y golpeó al Uchiha en el brazo. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer daño, pero lo suficientemente duro como para estar seguro de que le dolería el resto del día.

"¡Ay!"; él siseo

"¡Te quejas por eso!"; espetó Naruto y haciendo un puchero agrego: "Tienes suerte. Ella me habría enviado a volar".

"Venga Naruto"; Sakura protestó. "No hago eso tan a menudo como solía hacerlo. Solo cuando te veo teniendo esas ridículas batallas de jutsu sexy con Konohamaru".

Naruto suspiró y se frotó la nuca diciendo: "Sakura-chan, sabes que el jutsu ayudó a salvar el mundo, ¿verdad?"

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco cuando les sirvieron la comida y comenzaron a comer. Sasuke estaba sorprendido de lo cómodo que se sentía. No estaba solo, teniendo que cuidar su espalda a cada momento. Estaba a salvo entre las personas en las que más confiaba. Los tres levantaron la vista cuando una cuarta persona entró a la tienda de ramen y les sonrió detrás de su máscara.

"¡Hola!"; Kakashi dijo amablemente "Esto me trae tantos recuerdos"; musitó sentándose al lado de Naruto. "Como cuando alimente a Naruto cuando se rompió el brazo".

"¡En serio! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer cosas tan raras ?!"; Naruto se quejó. "Todavía recuerdo cuando estaba trabajando en mi rasenshuriken jutsu contigo y con el capitán Yamato. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, ¡pero tenías que venir y decir cosas incómodas y arruinarlo!"

Sakura se rió y Sasuke sintió una punzada de pesar. Cosas así nunca habían sucedido durante su entrenamiento. No es que él fuera un tipo juguetón como Naruto, pero aun así le hubiera gustado experimentar algunas cosas así mientras entrenaba. Naruto era como el sol, iluminando el mundo y atrayendo a la gente y él era una sombra que la gente temía o quería usar.

"De todos modos, la razón por la que vine aquí no fue solo para recordar todas las veces que Naruto ha gritado como una niña debido a las brillantes expresiones faciales de Yamato".

El rubio se sonrojó, Sakura se rió, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con burla ante eso.

"Estoy aquí porque recibí un poco de noticias preocupantes sobre Sasuke"; Kakashi agrego.

Sasuke suspiró. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"; preguntó.

"Vamos a mi oficina y hablemos de eso. Ustedes dos también tienen que venir"; dijo Kakashi

"Bien. Justo después de que terminemos de comer"; dijo Naruto.

Más tarde, los tres se reunieron frente al escritorio del Hokage. Kakashi tomó un trozo de papel y lo miró una vez antes de suspirar y volver a dejarlo. "Como saben, recientemente se han producido algunos eventos desagradables en todo el mundo que involucraron a personas que asumieron la apariencia de Sasuke y causaron problemas".

"Eso es ponerlo a la ligera"; murmuró Naruto

Kakashi asintió. "Debido a los recientes desarrollos, he recibido información de que la recompensa de Sasuke en el mercado negro ha aumentado considerablemente. Ahora tiene un valor de más de cien millones".

"Mira eso"; dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Tú vales tanto como yo ahora"

"¡Cállate!"; Sakura siseó. "¡Eso no es nada para celebrar!"

Kakashi asintió diciendo: "En efecto."

"Soy más que capaz de cuidarme"; Sasuke murmuró.

"Todos sabemos eso, Sasuke"; el Hokage le aseguró. "Mejor de lo que la mayoría me atrevo a decir. Aun así, estos nuevos desarrollos también han creado otros problemas. Aunque los que estamos en esta sala y la mayoría de las personas en este pueblo confían en ti completamente, esos sentimientos no se traducen en todos las demás aldeas escondidos y ciertamente tampoco en la gente fuera de esta aldea, incluso nuestra aliada mas cercana como lo es la Aldea de la Arena no confía en ti ".

"¿A qué te refieres?"; preguntó Sasuke. "¿Crees que voy a causar problemas?"

"Acabo de decirte que confío en ti"; el ninja mayor respondió. "Sin embargo, es posible que las personas causen problemas a tu alrededor y te culpen. La gente podría usar tu nombre para provocar el conflicto, al igual que Obito usó el nombre de Madara para comenzar la 4ta gran guerra ninja". Estudió a su antiguo alumno. "Dime, si te preguntara, ¿te quedarías en el pueblo por un tiempo?"

Sasuke miró hacia el suelo. Todavía no estaba listo. Había demasiadas cosas que aún necesitaba ver. Demasiadas deudas que aún tenía que saldar.

"No puedo quedarme"; respondió. "Todavía hay cosas que necesito hacer".

Kakashi suspiró y se recostó en su silla. "Me imaginé que dirías algo así"; él admitió. "En ese caso", volvió su mirada hacia la única mujer en la habitación. "Sakura, te estoy ordenando que vayas con Sasuke como acompañante".

Los tres pares de ojos de los ninjas en la habitación se ensancharon.

"¿Yo?"; Sakura chilló. "¿Qué pasa con el hospital?"

"Ino y Shizune pueden encargarse de eso. Lady Tsunade también está por aquí. Se encargarán de todo en tu ausencia"; Kakashi respondió rápidamente.

Sasuke suspiró y dijo: "Este viaje es mío. No puedo arrastrarla conmigo".

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "No puedo permitir que vayas solo. No con las cosas como están... En la mayoría de los países no eres confiable ni querido. Eso es un hecho que no se puede negar. Sakura, por otro lado, es muy respetada en todas las naciones. Ella ha trabajado para la aldea como embajadora internacional varias veces incluso antes de que comenzara la guerra, ya que es la discípula de la quinta". Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados. "Si estás con Sakura, será más difícil para los creadores de problemas causar estragos usando tu nombre porque tendrás un testigo contigo en todo momento para validar tus acciones. Aunque la recompensa por tu cabeza puede ser tentadora para algunos , la reputación positiva de Sakura les proporcionará protección a ambos. Nadie quiere estar en el extremo receptor de la ira de los aliados de la nueva y la antigua reina de las babosas ".

"Espera, ¿no tiene Sakura-chan una recompensa por su cabeza también?"; Naruto protestó. "Podría crear más peligro para ellos estar juntos".

Kakashi levantó una ceja. "¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría a casar a dos de los Nuevos Sannin a la vez?"; preguntó. "¿Especialmente sabiendo que tendrán que lidiar con la reacción de no solo de todos los Pueblos aliados, sino de el héroe del mundo particularmente poderoso e impulsivo y su zorro demonio?"

Naruto parpadeó y luego asintió diciendo: "Correcto. Buen punto".

"Bien. Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Sasuke, cuando decidas irte, llévate a Sakura. Tu cuartada será que Sakura está investigando sobre plantas medicinales y técnicas de otras tierras. ¿Está bien?"; preguntó.

Sasuke suspiró y luego asintió. "No es como si me estuvieras dando una opción"; él murmuró. "Está bien."

"¡Excelente!"; Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora bien, Sakura, ¿no tienes una cita a la que ir? Lee estaba casi saltando por las paredes por la emoción cuando me lo encontré hoy".

La médico asintió. "Eso es correcto. Necesito apresurarme a casa y cambiarme primero".

"¿Estás entrenando con el cejotas hoy?"; Naruto pregunto mientras sus ojos se iluminaran. "¡Quiero ir a ver!"

"Nop. Tienes trabajo que hacer"; Kakashi dijo mientras agarraba al joven entusiasta por la parte de atrás de su camisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¡Ah hombre!": Naruto puso mala cara. "Bien. ¡Hasta luego chicos!"

"¡Si, nos vemos!"; Sakura gritó con una mano diciendo adiós.

La pareja salió del edificio Hokage y bajó a la calle. "Lo siento por la orden de Kakashi-sensei"; Sakura dijo mientras caminaban.

Sasuke suspiró. "No te disculpes... Kakashi tiene toda la razón".

Sakura asintió y luego suspiró. "¿Cuándo quieres salir de la aldea?"; ella preguntó. "Tendré que preparar las cosas para que el hospital funcione sin problemas en mi ausencia".

Sasuke asintió y dijo: "Tenía la esperanza de irme el fin de semana".

La mujer de pelo rosa asintió con el ceño fruncido levemente. "Eso es muy pronto, pero estoy bastante segura de que estaré lista para irme para entonces".

"Entonces el fin de semana"; dijo Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 3

**Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Cronológicamente se ubica después de The Last y de Sakura Hiden.**

**Los personajes aquí descritos no son de mi pertenencia, si no de Kishi **** .**

El día de la partida finalmente llegó y Sasuke se encontró dirigiéndose hacia el hospital.

Sakura había salido de casa más temprano para encargarse de algunas cosas de último minuto en el hospital, pero ahora había llegado el momento de que salieran. Entró en el terreno y encontró a Zen esperándolo, de pie firme frente a las puertas del hospital, con los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

"¿Hay algo mal?"; le preguntó al niño.

"¡Te la vas a llevar!"; el niño gruñó. "¿¡Por qué quieres llevarte a Sakura-sensei lejos !?"

Sasuke suspiró y dijo: "No fue mi decisión. Lord Hokage nos asignó a los dos a la misma misión. No se puede evitar".

Zen lo miró por unos momentos más antes de que el Uchiha suspirara. Sasuke se arrodilló frente al chico y trato de moderar su tono de voz diciendo: "La protegeré, no te preocupes. La devolveré sana y salva".

"¿Lo prometes?"; el niño exigió con sus ojos llenos del fuego de la determinación.

"Lo prometo"; él le aseguró al niño.

"¿Cómo sé que mantendrás tu promesa?"; preguntó el niño.

Sasuke bajó un poco la cabeza. "Porque no puedo perderla"; dijo suavemente.

Los ojos del niño se ensancharon ligeramente antes de ablandarse. "¡Humph!"; gruñó moviendo su nariz hacia el cielo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¡Bien entonces! ¡Es una promesa entre hombres!"; dijo extendiendo su puño.

El Uchiha extendió el suyo y golpeó al chico antes de elevarse a su altura completa justo cuando Sakura aparecía en las puertas. "Estoy listo para irnos Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo ajustando el cinturón marrón en su cintura. "Perdona que haya tardado tanto."

"Está bien"; Sasuke le aseguró y luego agrego: "Vamonos."

"¡Adiós Zen!"; Sakura dijo abrazando al niño fuertemente y luego agrego: "Por favor cuídate mucho, no te metas en problemas, ve a la casa de mis padres y almuerza con ellos, y si estas en un problema grave ya sabes como puedes llamarme... Te veré pronto."

El niño de cabello negro asintió y luego presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de Sakura: "Adiós Sakura-sensei... me portare bien y te extrañaré un montón"; dijo sonriendo al Uchiha con un brillo triunfante en sus ojos.

Sasuke respiró hondo. El niño era sólo un mocoso. Ese beso no significaba nada. Lo repitió como una oración en su cabeza mientras caminaban juntos hacia las puertas. Llegaron y encontraron a sus amigos cercanos, incluido el Hokage esperándolos.

"Bueno, nos vamos"; Sakura dijo aceptando los abrazos que tanto Ino como Hinata le ofrecieron.

"Buena suerte con todo"; Ino dijo con un guiño.

"Sí, tú también, cerda. Vete a molestar a un artista"; la médico respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Puedes apostar que lo haré. Apuesto a que me casaré con uno para cuando vuelvas"; la ninja de transferencia de mente desafiado.

"Dios, ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que me voy a ir?"; murmuró la ninja de pelo rosa.

Hinata dio un paso adelante y estrechó la mano de Sakura con fuerza. "Me apoyaste tanto con Naruto-kun"; ella dijo suavemente. "Desearía poder hacer más para ayudarte también. Por favor, haz lo mejor que puedas. Estaré apoyándote".

Los ojos de la médico de cabello rosado se humedecieron cuando volvió a abrazar a la esposa de su mejor amigo. "Gracias Hinata"; ella dijo suavemente. "Si el tonto de Naruto pudo despertarse y responder a tus sentimientos, tal vez Sasuke-kun también lo hará".

La mujer de ojos lavanda asintió y sonrió mientras se separaban.

"Cuida el hospital por mí"; agrego Sakura.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse", Ino le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Asegúrate de enviar cartas".

"Por supuesto"; Sakura respondió.

"Me aseguraré de enviarte una invitación de boda"; dijo Ino incitando a un ataque de risa de los tres.

Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable por sacarla de la aldea mientras observaba el intercambio, pero las órdenes eran órdenes.

"Cuida bien de Sakura-chan"; dijo Naruto mientras se paraba frente a él.

"Hn, lo haré"; le aseguró a su amigo.

"Bien. Necesitaremos al menos actualizaciones mensuales. Preferiblemente semanalmente en sus viajes"; dijo Kakashi

"Entiendo"; Sasuke dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

Miró hacia atrás cuando Sakura se acercó a su lado. "¿Estás lista?"; preguntó.

Ella asintió y se puso una capa de viaje de color canela sobre los hombros. "Cuando quieras podemos partir"; Sasuke respondió.

Naruto repentinamente se lanzó hacia delante y envolvió un brazo alrededor de cada uno de ellos casi golpeando todas sus cabezas juntas.

"¡Ouch! ¿Qué estás haciendo, perdedor?"; Sasuke siseó.

"Cuídense ahí fuera"; dijo Naruto abrazándolos.

Tanto él como Sakura se relajaron un poco en su abrazo y lo devolvieron. "No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros"; Sakura le aseguró a su amigo.

"Nos cuidaremos el uno al otro";Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bueno"; Naruto dijo dando un paso atrás y extendiendo su puño. "Hasta pronto"; dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron y sonrieron, extendiendo sus propios puños para golpear a los de su amigo rubio.

Se alejaron del pueblo por el camino por el que habían viajado tan a menudo, pero ambos parecían saber que el viaje que estaban emprendiendo sería diferente del resto. Como si hubiera algo en el aire que insinuaba un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

"¿Tienes un destino específico en mente?"; Sakura preguntó después de una hora de caminata.

Sasuke la miró. "¿Qué quieres decir?"; preguntó.

"Tú eres el encargado aquí"; ella le recordó. "Solo soy la acompañante"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

"No lo pongas así"; él murmuró.

Sakura se rió. "Lo siento. No pude resistirme"; ella admitió. "Hablando en serio, ¿sabes a dónde quieres ir?" ; ella preguntó.

Él pensó por un momento. "Bueno, he estado yendo a todos los lugares donde los Akatsuki atacaron y trato de ofrecerles ayuda si puedo";Sasuke dijo. "No fui miembro por mucho tiempo, pero aun así. Me siento un poco responsable".

El médico de cabello rosado asintió y se tocó la barbilla. "Supongo que tiene sentido"; Sakura admitió. "Supongo que ya has visitado el templo del fuego, entonces?"

"¿El Templo del Fuego?"; él repitió. "No he estado allí todavía".

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. "¿En serio? Bueno, fue destruido por Kakazu y Hidan, aunque por lo que entiendo, fue solo un lugar donde se detuvieron para intentar capturar a Naruto".

"¿Tu sabes como llegar allí?"; Sasuke preguntó.

Sakura asintió y dijo: "Sí. También conozco a algunos de los monjes sobrevivientes".

"Bueno, ese es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para comenzar"; él admitió y luego pregunto:"¿Qué tan lejos está?"

"Nos tomó aproximadamente un día llegar allí. Dividimos el tiempo entre caminar y movernos a toda velocidad, por lo que probablemente nos tomará aproximadamente dos días si simplemente caminamos"; Sakura explicó.

"Muy bien entonces"; Sasuke dijo y luego agrego: "Nos detendremos al anochecer entonces".

Ella asintió y miró a su alrededor. "Es tan extraño"; Sakura admitió y luego agrego: "Ir a un ritmo tan pausado sin un destino u objetivo específico en mente".

Sasuke suspiró y dijo en voz baja: "Siento que tuvieras que venir conmigo".

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "No lo estés. Siempre quise esto"; ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy muy feliz de poder viajar contigo de esta manera".

Él la miró recordando cómo le había pedido que lo acompañara la primera vez que abandonó la aldea y cómo la había rechazado. "Bueno, si te hace feliz, supongo que eso está bien".

Ella asintió diciendo: "Realmente lo hace".

Viajaron en silencio durante muchos kilómetros y Sasuke descubrió que su mirada era atraída hacia ella cada vez más a menudo. Ella realmente parecía realmente feliz de estar junto a él. Ella siempre parecía feliz cuando estaba cerca de él. Él nunca había entendido eso realmente . Zen tenía razón, era un tipo bastante sombrío la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando hablaron, se dio cuenta de que ella mantuvo la conversación ligera y se le ocurrió que se había acumulado una gran distancia entre ellos durante los cinco años que pasaron separados. Cuando eran genins, podía leerla como un libro abierto, incluso sin su sharingan. Era como si ella siempre lo estuviera persiguiendo gritando '¡Mírame!' A pesar de que a él le resultaba molesto, también le hacía más fácil la tarea de vigilarla. Su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba rápidamente a salvarla de cualquier peligro como si fuera algo precioso que necesitaba ser protegido a toda costa, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué. Pensando en ello, se dio cuenta de que era parte de la razón por la que su equipo se había formado como lo había hecho.

Él, era el arrogante, meditabundo, egoísta, que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, y Naruto, era el perdedor, era el mocoso infantil que ocasionaba montones de problemas. Pero la rivalidad que tenían hacia que se empujaran mutuamente a superar sus límites una y otra vez, solo para lograr el deseo de proteger a su compañera de equipo.

Esos viejos chiflados los habían analizado bastante bien. Si alguna de las otras chicas de su generación hubiera sido puesta en su equipo, probablemente no hubiera funcionado bien. La mandona, malcriada e insoportable de Ino habría torturado a Naruto sin piedad y también a él y para ser franco con si mismo él no tenía ningún deseo de probarse a sí mismo por ella. Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y no estaba interesada en Sasuke en absoluto. Aunque probablemente tendría el instinto de protegerla, su presencia solo habría inflado el ego de Naruto y le habría impedido su crecimiento.

"¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?"; Sakura preguntó al parecer al notar el cambio en su comportamiento.

"Estaba pensando en cómo terminamos como Equipo Siete"; él dijo.

"¿Oh?"; ella comentó"¿Qué hay de eso?"

El Uchiha se rió entre dientes. "Estaba pensando en cómo el Tercero sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo; tanto que casi me irrita".

Sakura parpadeó y luego sonrió mirando al suelo diciendo: "¿Eso crees?"

Él la miró y asintió. "Sí... Desde el principio tenía sentido que nos pusieran a Naruto y a mi en el mismo equipo. Incluso en la academia, fui yo quien lo presionó para que se hiciera más fuerte y, como el perdedor siempre me irritaba tanto, siempre hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para dejarlo atrás"; miró hacia el cielo y luego mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo: "Y tú eras la única que pudo completar nuestro equipo".

Sakura levantó una ceja al escucharlo y luego agrego: "No estoy muy segura de eso".

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Tenía que ser tú. Yo te gustaba y siempre querías mi atención. A Naruto tu le gustabas y quería tu atención. Yo era un mocoso al que no le importaba nadie más que si mismo"; Sasuke la miró y dijo: "Solo podías ser tu, tu tenias la capacidad de alentarnos a competir entre nosotros, pero también a unirnos para protegerte".

Sakura se rió entre dientes. "¿Entonces fue porque era débil y por que me gustabas?"

Sasuke sonrió y dijo: "Suena mal cuando lo pones de esa manera, pero básicamente sí. Alentaste a Naruto a ser más fuerte y a mí de proteger a alguien".

"Ya veo"; ella respondió. Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios. "Nos parecemos mucho a los sannin originales, tanto que es casi espeluznante. Aunque, me alegra que hayas superado tu fase maníaca y rebelde más rápido de lo que lo hizo Orochimaru".

Sasuke no pudo evitar que su frente se frunciera levemente. "¿Qué quieres decir con maníaco?"

Sakura parpadeó. "¿Quieres decir que no te has dado cuenta?"; ella preguntó.

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?"; él preguntó.

Ella sonrió y dijo: "Odio decirte ésto Sasuke-kun... pero eres un poco obsesivo".

"¿Esto viene de la chica que me persiguió por toda la aldea?"; Sasuke se quejó

"Nunca dije que no tenía un lado maníaco de mi personalidad"; Sakura dijo sonrojándose y luego agrego: "Lo que quiero decir es que, tienes el hábito de fijarte en algo y luego perseguirlo sin descanso, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, que cuando lograr sus metas se detienen a disfrutarlo, tu tiendes a encontrar rápidamente algo más para fijarte y perseguirlo, incluso si eso se diferencia de tu primer objetivo. Es decir, a menos que alguien intervenga y te obligue a dar un paso atrás y volver a centrarse". Su mirada se desvió hacia el cielo. "Aunque pensándolo bien esa característica de tu personalidad podría haber sido parte del sello maldito, ya que parece que has ganado la capacidad de dar un paso atrás y procesar las cosas con más calma por tu cuenta, sin la necesidad de que nadie intervenga".

"Puede que tengas razón sobre eso"; él admitió. "Probablemente por eso era tan fácil de manipular".

Sakura suspiró diciendo: "Bueno, Orochimaru, Madara y Obito tenían una personalidad similar entre ellos y contigo también; así que sabían exactamente lo que harías porque todos eran iguales".

"Parece que has pensado mucho en esto"; él reflexionó.

Ella se sonrojó y luego se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que sí"; Sakura admitió. "No puedo decirte cuántas veces me quedé despierta preguntándome por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Todas las conversaciones que tuve con Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Lady Tsunade y otras personas para poder tratar de averiguar qué sucedió y si es que hubiera podido hacer algo para evitarlo"; Sakura suspiró y luego agrego: "Cuanto más aprendía sobre los que te manipulaban, más fácil se volvía entender porque lo hacías".

"Ya veo"; dijo Sasuke y luego dijo: "Nunca dejaste de pensar en mí, ¿verdad?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Pensé en ti todos los días"; ella admitió. "Pero yo tampoco fui la única, tienes muchos amigos que te aprecian Sasuke-kun no lo olvides nunca". Ella lo miró y agrego: "Me preguntaba, ¿has notado una diferencia desde que se rompió la maldición?"; ella preguntó.

El Uchiha parpadeó y luego se volvió para mirar hacia el camino "Si"; él admitió. "Es como si la niebla se hubiera disipado. Ahora puedo ver las cosas claramente. Finalmente puedo ver las situaciones y a las personas sin la bruma roja del odio que nubla mi visión solo enfocándose en las cosas negativas"; bajó la cabeza y suavemente agrego: "Por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien. Incluso puedo entender por qué Danzo hizo por qué lo hizo ahora".

Los ojos jades de Sakura se estrecharon. "Me alegro que ahora comprendas mejor las cosas Sasuke-kun, pero lo que hizo Danzon no se justifica con nada y déjame decirte que no me molesté en absoluto al descubrir que estaba muerto. Lo único que me preocupó, fue que lo mataste sacrificando a tu propia compañera de equipo".

"¿De Verdad?"; preguntó Sasuke y luego agrego: "¿Por qué?"

"Todo lo que el hombre hizo estuvo mal"; Sakura admitió. "Trataba a Naruto como si fuera un animal que necesitaba estar encerrado en una jaula, actuaba como si Lady Tsunade fuera una mocosa malcriada que no sabía nada, aprovechando su condición debilitada para tomar el control de la aldea, enviando a Sai a matarte, usar información clasificada que pone a otros en riesgo. Esas malditas marcas de maldición que puso en sus subordinados..."; su mano formó un puño y lo descargo contra un árbol cercano, rompiéndolo en dos. "Profanando a los muertos, usando las células del Lord Primer Hokage, así como los ojos de los miembros del clan Uchiha"; retiró el puño y chasqueó los nudillos. "No me importa que lo haya hecho para proteger la aldea. Lo que hizo es imperdonable nada justifica esos hechos, Sasuke-kun. Lo que hizo ese maldito viejo lo hizo por su propio bien no por el bien de la Aldea ni del pueblo".

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon y pregunto: "¿Sabes de todo eso?"

Sakura asintió. "No fue difícil juntar todas las piezas y Naruto llenó todos los espacios en blanco. Fui discípula de Lady Tsunade y ella siempre me mantuvo cerca de su lado. Sabía más que la mayoría en el pueblo sobre el funcionamiento interno de los más altos rangos".

"Ya veo"; Sasuke dijo mientras que su corazón se calentaba. La indignación que ella sentía por el sufrimiento de su clan lo conmovió más de lo que él imaginó que lo haría. Aunque se podría decir que no era solo por su clan por lo que ella guardaba rencor a Danzon, sino por su amor personal por la vida humana. Aún así, Sakura lo hacia sentir que en ese dolor tampoco estaba solo. Ella realmente era una mujer notable. Él quería acercarse y tomar su mano, pero vaciló y solo se limito a decir: "Gracias Sakura".

Sakura le sonrió. "No necesitas darme las gracias, Sasuke-kun"; ella le aseguró. "Parece que piensas que eres el único que lucha con el odio, pero te diré que eso no es del todo cierto, el odio es parte de la naturaleza humana, pero lo que también nos hace humanos es el perdón y la misericordia. Yo también he tenido personas a las que he odiado, además de Danzon"

Sasuke la estudió, sin saber a dónde iba con sus palabras.

"He odiado a Orochimaru desde que era un genin"; ella dijo. "Lo odié aún más después de que dejaste el pueblo y supe de todo sobre sus crímenes contra el pueblo. También odié a Pein por atacar el pueblo, matar a Kakashi sensei y poner a Lady Tsunade en coma".

"¿mató a Kakashi?"; Sasuke preguntó abriendo sus ojos.

Sakura asintió. "Lo hizo. Envió un clavo de metal directamente a través de su frente mientras Kakashi-sensei protegía a Naruto y a Chouji. Aunque después Pein usó un jutsu para revertir las muertes que provoco, pero aún lo odié por mucho tiempo"; Sakura suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Obviamente odié a Madara y a Obito por usarte y manipularte a ti y al mundo entero como lo hicieron"; ella lo miró y agrego: "De todos modos, lo que quiero decir es que no eres el único con esos problemas. Pero siempre puedes contar con tus amigos para ayudarte a dejar ese sentimiento atrás, no lo guardes para ti solo".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. "Supongo que tienes un punto"; él admitió.

El sol comenzó a hundirse justo cuando llegaban a un pequeño pueblo.

"Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar aquí a tiempo"; Sakura dijo con un suspiro mientras se estiraba.

"Yo también"; Sasuke admitió mientras se dirigían a una de las posadas cercanas. Como al lugar donde habían llegado era una de las pocas aldeas que se encontraban a un día de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, a menudo se quedaban en la pequeña comunidad para pasar la noche tranquilamente.

Sakura entró y sonrió a la mujer mayor en la recepción. "Abuela Hina, es tan bueno verte"; ella dijo caminando hacia el mostrador. "¿Cómo está tu espalda? ¿Tienes problemas?"

La mujer negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "No. La medicina que recetaste ha funcionado de maravilla. Siento que estoy en mis sesenta años nuevamente".

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó. "Estoy feliz por eso"

La mujer asintió y comenzó a hurgar debajo del mostrador. "¿Una habitación, entonces? ¿Otra misión en solitario, muchacha? Realmente te están haciendo trabajar mucho con esas misiones y el hospital".

"Dos habitaciones en realidad. Estoy viajando con este hombre"; Sakura dijo señalando a Sasuke que estaba detrás de ella.

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida y lo estudió. "Espera, él es...?"

Sakura asintió y dijo: "Eso es correcto. Es Sasuke Uchiha"

La mujer mayor negó con la cabeza. "Seguro que ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi. Se convirtió en un hombre muy guapo y callado. Muchacho oí que te metiste en un montón de problemas hace unos años".

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

La médico de pelo rosa se rió. "Jjaja se puedes decir eso; pero ahora es mi acompañante para mi misión".

"Ya veo"; la mujer dijo mientras buscaba una segunda llave. "Aquí tienes las dos llaves querida. Por favor, siéntanse como en casa"

"Gracias abuela Hina"; Sakura dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

"Estoy para servirlos niña"; la mujer respondió con una sonrisa.

Subieron las escaleras hasta sus pequeñas habitaciones y pusieron sus cosas en las camas. Una vez que se hizo eso, Sasuke entró a la habitación de Sakura y se sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba allí.

"Esto me trae recuerdos"; Sasuke dijo mirando alrededor del pequeño espacio. "Nos alojamos en este hotel cuando eramos genin, ¿no?"

"Lo hicimos. Tu habitación siempre fue tan ruidosa"; Sakura dijo con una risita.

Sasuke resopló. "Es fácil para ti decirlo. Siempre tuvimos que quedarnos Kakashi, Naruto y yo atrapados en una habitación, mientras que tú tenias tu propia habitación".

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "No fue así. Siempre estuve celosa"; ella admitió.

"¿Celos?"; él repitió.

Ella asintió. "Sí. Ustedes tres siempre sonaban como si se estuvieran divirtiendo debajo de toda la discusión mientras yo estaba sola"; Sakura suspiró y colgó su capa en una repisa en la pared. "Creo que esa fue la parte más difícil para mí como genin"; ella dijo una pequeña sonrisa tocando sus labios.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y dijo: "Me di cuenta."

Ella parpadeó y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Te distes cuenta de qué?"; ella preguntó.

"Que no te gustaba dormir lejos del resto de en nuestras primeras misiones. A veces me despertaba en medio de la noche y te escuchaba llorar"; él respondió.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. "Oh, ya veo. Lo siento por eso"; murmuró ella. "Yo era solo una niña mimada en aquel entonces".

Sacudió la cabeza. "No hay nada por lo que disculparse"; le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es agradable recordar los viejos tiempos, antes de que lo arruinara todo".

Sakura sonrió. "Supongo que sí"; ella lo miró y agrego: "Puedes quitártela, lo sabes".

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Tu capa"; ella aclaró. "Puedes quitártela. Este lugar viene con la cena, ¿recuerdas? No tenemos a dónde ir esta noche".

"Hmm correcto"; dijo levantándose.

Al instante sintió una punzada de incomodidad recorrer su cuerpo. No era como si ella no supiera que le faltaba un brazo. Demonios, ella lo había tratado, pero parte de él todavía estaba inseguro por eso. Se sentía menos seguro sin su brazo. Esa era parte de la razón por la que había decidido rechazar un brazo de reemplazo en primer lugar, para evitar que volviera a ser arrogante, pero aun así, mostrarle a ella su...

"¿Quieres que lo haga yo?"; preguntó Sakura caminando hacia adelante.

"No, esta bien"; Sasuke le aseguró rápidamente deslizando la prenda sobre su cabeza. La colgó junto a la de ella y decidió quitarse la envoltura alrededor de su cabeza mientras lo hacía. Él casi saltó cuando ella apareció detrás de él, sus dedos presionando sobre su hombro y la espalda.

"Hmm ..."; ella murmuró con sus manos envueltas en un resplandor verde. "Como temía. La atrofia muscular está comenzando en el trapecio".

Él se sonrojó ante la sensación de sus dedos presionando contra sus músculos, provocando calor dentro de él. Un poco desconcertado por la sensación, se apartó de ella.

"Oh, lo siento. No quise lastimarte"; Sakura dijo rápidamente. "Solo estoy un poco preocupada. Perder una extremidad desestabiliza todo el equilibrio del cuerpo. Si los músculos de la espalda se desequilibran, puede comenzar a desviar la columna vertebral de la alineación adecuada, lo que hace que todo tu cuerpo sea más vulnerable a las lesiones, especialmente lesiones de espalda y cuello"

"Realmente nunca lo pensé"; él admitió. "Estoy usando el chaleco como me dijiste"; dijo señalando el chaleco de color canela con el abanico del clan Uchiha que llevaba sobre su camisa. Era un chaleco que fue diseñado especialmente para ayudar a prevenir la atrofia muscular y mantener su columna vertebral en línea mientras su cuerpo se adapta a la pérdida de su extremidad.

Sakura asintió. "Sí, puedo ver eso. Es bueno que lo uses, pero este tipo de lesión necesita rehabilitación a largo plazo. ¿Puedo examinar su brazo? Podríamos trabajar en la segunda fase del tratamiento si se has curado lo suficiente".

"mm... Claro, supongo"; dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco antes de tirar su camisa sobre su cabeza haciendo una mueca cuando su manga quedó atrapado en el muñón que solía ser su brazo.

"Yo te ayudaré"; Sakura se ofreció con una voz suave a tirar de la manga suelta.

Su mandíbula se apretó mientras ella desenvolvía cuidadosamente lo que quedaba de la extremidad. Cólera caliente, y vergüenza ardían a fuego lento en su sangre, apretando su garganta. Ella lo había visto todo, lo había tratado todo. Ella estaba haciendo su trabajo, entonces, ¿por qué le hacia enojar que ella lo viera así? ¿Por qué la humedad en sus ojos mientras ella tocaba la vieja herida con dedos suaves? ¿Era la vergüenza de lo que había provocado la lesión? ¿O era la vergüenza por que estaba mostrandole a la chica que siempre había elogiado su belleza su ahora forma imperfecta? Echó un vistazo a su mirada de ternura, calor e incluso un pinchazo de humedad en sus ojos jades mientras canalizaba su chakra curativo en los restos de su brazo. Su mano restante se apretó en un puño cuando ella terminó su trabajo y volvió a envolver la herida con una práctica y velocidad, asegurándola con un nudo experto.

"Se está curando muy bien. Creo que ahora podrás comenzar la terapia física. Prepararé un programa que podamos hacer mientras viajamos"; ella dijo alegremente."Yo estaba pensando..."

"¡Suficiente!"; gritó y se puso de pie bruscamente.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"; Sakura cuestionó con sus ojos llenos de confusión. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No soy uno de tus niño que necesita tus mimos"; él gruñó.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y bajó la cabeza. "De acuerdo"; Sakura dijo suavemente. "Tienes toda la razón, lo siento. Estoy tan acostumbrada a tratar a niños, creo que es difícil cambiar el modo pediatra después de haber estado en él durante tanto tiempo"; levantó la cara y le ofreció la sonrisa más desgarradora y falsa que jamás había visto. Una que instantáneamente arrojó agua fría sobre la ira que sentía, haciendo que la rabia se convirtiera en arrepentimiento mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Voy a revisar la comida"; dijo rápidamente antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Su corazón se retorció dolorosamente en su pecho. Él no quería hacerla mostrar esa expresión en su rostro. Esa inquietante sonrisa falsa que siempre llevaba en la cara cuando él la lastimaba, pero no quería que lo supiera. Su puño salió disparado y se estrelló contra la pared cercana, abollandola ligeramente.

"¡Maldición!"; él siseo "¿Por qué siempre es así?"

Incluso el día en que la había encontrado en el puente después de matar a Danzon, había sido así. Incluso a través de su bruma inducida por el odio, se había sentido avergonzado cuando la había notado mientras estaba de pie junto a su camarada caído, listo para dar el golpe final. De alguna manera, ella siempre parecía verlo en su peor momento. Él sabía que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambió, pero cuando vio la pena en sus ojos, al igual que todas las veces que había visto en el pasado, incluido el día en que ella había intentado saltar entre él y Naruto por segunda vez después de derrotar a Kaguya, la sensación de vergüenza y cólera lo habían abrumado. Como siempre, en lugar de actuar sobre la vergüenza y disculparse, la había atacado con su ira.

"Soy un idiota... siempre lo arruino"; se quejó


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Después de varios minutos, hubo un golpe silencioso en la puerta. Respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta preparado para disculparse con Sakura, solo para encontrar a la anciana al otro lado con una bandeja de comida.

"Aquí tienes tu comida, Sasuke"; la anciana dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

"Oh gracias"; dijo mientras le recibía la bandeja y la ponía en la mesa pequeña.

"Parece que fue una lesión bastante grave"; la anciana le dijo recordandole que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

"¿Oh esto?"; dijo tocando el muñón. "Si lo fue"; él admitió.

La mujer mayor negó con la cabeza. "Tanto sufrimiento y tan joven"; murmuró ella.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Es parte de crecer, supongo".

"De hecho, y espero que esa experiencia y como las que tendrás mientras vayas creciendo te generen sabiduría"; la anciana dijo con un asentimiento.

Él se rió con amargura y murmuro: "Eso también espero yo"

"Bueno, entonces te dejo cenar"; la abuela dijo y alegremente agrego: "Cuando hayas terminado, deja los platos afuera de la puerta. Que tengas una buena noche, muchacho".

"Espere"; él dijo deteniendo la puerta mientras ella iba a cerrarla. "¿Sabe donde está Sakura?"

La mujer asintió. "Ella fue la que me dijo que trajera tu cena a tu habitación"; ella explicó.

"¿Donde está?"; preguntó Sasuke más impacientado.

La mujer mayor se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Ella me pidió que pusiera su cena en contenedores portátiles y luego se fue con ella".

"Oh ya veo"; dijo inclinando la cabeza.

_**Ella quería estar lejos de él.**_

Él no la culpaba por eso, considerando que la había atacado como lo había hecho él.

"Gracias"; murmuro hacia la anciana.

"No hay problema cariño"; la mujer respondió. "Por favor, disfruta de tu comida".

"Hn... de acuerdo"; dijo mientras la anciana salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Comió en silencio mirando alrededor de la habitación mientras lo hacía. Las cosas de Sakura estaban esparcidas sobre la mesa. Hierbas, polvos, líquidos y varios instrumentos médicos esparcidos cuidadosamente en el espacio.

"Ella cuida sus escalpelos con la misma reverencia que lo hago con mi katana"; dijo para si mismo cuando observo que las cuchillas estaban impecables sin ningún tipo de óxido. También observo varias agujas hipodérmicas ya llenas y listas para usar, metidas en una bolsa especial con etiquetas que él no entendía, pero que ella, había grabado en el costado de cada una. Nunca había apreciado realmente cuánto llevaban los ninjas médicos con ellos. Siempre había absorbido el chakra de Karin mientras viajaba con el equipo Taka contando con él para curar su cuerpo y reponer su energía.

Apiló los platos y los dejó junto a la puerta. Luego cogió sus cosas y entró en su propia habitación dejando la puerta parcialmente abierta para que no se perdiera el regreso de Sakura a su habitación. Se puso una camisa negra de manga larga y se puso el chaleco que Sakura había diseñado exclusivamente para él y suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama. Lanzó su brazo sobre sus ojos y suspiró nuevamente. Esto no era como se suponía que las cosas fueran entre ellos. Se había jurado a sí mismo el día en que ella lo había salvado después de su batalla con Naruto compensar todo el dolor que le había causado. Ayudarla en todo y protegerla de todo a aquella mujer confiable, radiante, fuerte y hermosa mujer que era ahora.

"¡Maldita sea!"; siseó de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos y recordó cuando lanzaron su primer ataque contra la bestia de diez colas después de reunirse de nuevo como equipo siete. Recordó pelear a través de los clones de la bestia y ver los ojos de Naruto parpadear detrás de él en medio del caos y preguntarse qué había distraído a su compañero de equipo idiota.

Recordaba claramente el fuerte estruendo y la ráfaga de viento cuando uno de los monstruos había sido lanzado sobre él a través del aire. Un destello de verde y rosa lo siguió rápidamente y el inolvidable grito de batalla de su compañera de equipo de ojos jades se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla mientras perseguía a la bestia , golpeando con su pequeño puño con tanta fuerza que rompió la tierra debajo de ella como si fuera de cristal y con tanta potencia que los monstruos salían volando. Él ni siquiera trató de detener la sonrisa que había llegado a sus labios cuando la onda de choque lo golpeó y el polvo se aclaró, revelando a su compañera de equipo en todo su poder y gloria, su confianza tan radiante como el sol mientras ella lo desafiaba a él y a Naruto a mantener al día con ella. Sakura era hermosa, graciosa y poderosa, todo en un solo paquete, y él pensó brevemente que si lograba obtener el control de La Hoja, tal vez ella sería la que lo ayudaría a reconstruir el clan Uchiha.

Sus ojos se abrieron e inmediatamente se encontró con la oscuridad de la habitación.

"¿Me dormí?"; reflexionó sentándose rápidamente. Se puso de pie e inmediatamente fue a la habitación de al lado y llamó.

"¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?"; él grito

Cuando no hubo respuesta, agarró la perilla de la puerta, listo para entrar y luego se lo pensó mejor. En cambio, cerró los ojos, deseando que su orbe oscuro cambiara a rubí y al instante abrió los ojos nuevamente. Un rápido escaneo de la habitación le dijo que ella no estaba allí y una ola de ansiedad se apoderó de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió escaleras abajo, a través del vestíbulo vacío, y en la calle, su visión amplificada exploró el área en busca del destello familiar del brillante chakra de Sakura.

"¿Dónde estás?"; siseó ampliando el radio de búsqueda mientras corría por la calle tranquila de la pequeña aldea que era su primera parada.

Después de unos minutos, encontró la firma del chakra que estaba buscando dentro de uno de los pocos lugares que aún abrían hasta altas horas de la noche y rápidamente entró al bar. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento mientras escaneaba la habitación y finalmente encontró a sus compañera de pie en el centro del establecimiento. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su rabia se encendió cuando la encontró atrapada entre una mesa y dos hombres, la irritación claramente brillaba en el chakra de Sakura y en su expresión cuando ella les dijo a los hombres que retrocedieran.

"Ustedes dos son peores que ese maldito gato ninja que conocí cuando era un genin"; ella gruñó. "Vete. Necesito regresar."

"¿Esperas que creamos que eres un ninja?"; un hombre delgado con cabello largo gris canturreó a su otro acompañante.

"No, ella es muy bonita para ser una ninja"; el segundo, un hombre fornido con el pelo castaño y corto ronroneó a causa del alcohol. "Estaremos más que felices de acompañarte a tu habitación preciosura. ¿Continuaremos esta fiesta allí?"

"¿Qué dices linda dama?"; el hombre delgado dijo estirándose para tocar el rostro de Sakura.

Sasuke se movió a la velocidad del rayo y agarró la muñeca del hombre con su mano, con su ojos rubí y amatista ardiendo. "Apártate"; él gruñó. "Ella está conmigo".

Los ojos jades de Sakura se abrieron un poco confusos con lo que él supuso era a causa del alcohol mientras lo miraba. "¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Nos vamos"; él dijo apretando la mandíbula mientras que le daba al brazo del hombre un apretón más para enfatizar sus palabras anteriores antes de tomar su mano y tirar de ella hacia las puertas.

"¡Oye! ¡La vimos primero!"; el hombre fornido se quejó tropezando hacia adelante, buscando la mano libre de Sakura.

"Piérdete perdedor"; él gruñó tirando del brazo de su compañera y moviéndose para pararse protectoramente frente a ella.

"¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Otro que quiere jugar a los ninjas?"; el fornido hombre gruño.

Su amigo se tambaleó hacia adelante y tiró de su compinche hacia atrás. "¿Eres un idiota?"; siseo "¡Mira sus ojos! ¿Ves los colores?"

Los ojos del hombre grueso se enfocaron y luego se ensancharon. "Espera, ¿crees que en realidad es él?"

El hombre de pelo gris asintió. "No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme con un hombre así. Sólo un hombre en el mundo tiene ojos así. Tiene que ser el último Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha".

"Maldita sea"; el hombre fornido gruñó. "Supongo que ese bastardo se la esta tirando".

Los ojos de Sasuke ardían. "Faltalé el respeto a Sakura en mi presencia de nuevo y te arrepentirás".

"Sasuke-kun"; Sakura murmuro tranquilamente detrás de él.

"¿Sakura? Así que ese es tu nombre"; el hombre delgado murmuró. "Bonito, pero ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?"; reflexionó tocando su barbilla.

"¿Son idiotas?"; dijo el camarero "Teniendo en cuenta que fue Uchiha quien vino por ella, es obvio que esa mujer es Sakura Haruno. La única miembro femenino de los nuevos legendario Sannin de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja"; se volvió hacia la pareja. "Por favor, disculpen a estos tontos".

Sasuke asintió una vez que sus ojos brillaron hacia los dos otra vez justo a tiempo para captar sus susurros con su sharingan.

"¡Maldición! Imagínate como nos hubiéramos jacteado si hubiéramos podido llevarla a la cama"; el primero susurró.

"Lástima, ella está jugando con la serpiente del Sannin serpiente esta noche, pero tal vez mañana la podamos recoger después que él la deje, ese bastardo seguro que solo la usara esta noche, ese tipo no quiere a nadie"; el segundo estuvo de acuerdo.

La furia ardía en su sangre cuando se lanzó hacia adelante y golpeó con su puño contra el rostro del primer hombre estampandolo contra la pared. Sin perder un segundo, se levantó de un salto y golpeó con su pie hacia adelante, golpeando al segundo hombre contra una pila de sillas.

"¡Te lo advertí!"; gruñó invocando su chakra en respuesta a su ira, la electricidad crepitaba alrededor de su puño.

Los hombres temblaron de miedo mientras él avanzaba con la intención de golpearlos; cuando un par de brazos calientes se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura desde atrás y lanzaron agua fría sobre las llamas de su furia.

"Sasuke-kun, es suficiente"; Sakura dijo suavemente.

Se quedó helado y respiró hondo levantando la mano para agarrar su muñeca. "Bien. Vamonos"; dijo tirando de ella lejos de los aturdidos espectadores hacia la calle. Una vez fuera del bar, él no se detuvo ni la soltó mientras se dirigían hacia su posada.

"Sasuke-kun"; ella gritó. "¡Sasuke! Disminuye la velocidad"; ella suplicó. "¿Qué pasa?"

Su agarre sobre ella se apretó mientras su ritmo aumentaba.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Háblame! ¡Por favor!"; Sakura dijo nuevamente.

Él se congeló, y ella se topó con su espalda. Ella sacó su brazo de su agarre y se movió para pararse frente a él, sus ojos buscando su rostro mientras él cuidadosamente evitaba su mirada.

"Lo siento"; Sasuke dijo rápidamente. "Lo siento por cómo actué antes, por gritarte". Tomó un respiro profundo. "No sé por qué, pero siempre pareces ver lo peor de mí"; su única mano se apretó en un puño. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué me molesta, pero lo hace".

"No me importa"; ella respondió.

"¡Yo sé eso!"; él gruñó. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Lo sé pero me importa"; respiró hondo, volvió a abrir los ojos y la estudió, agradecido cuando no vio miedo ni dolor en sus ojos. "No me disculparé por lo que acabo de hacer"; dijo firmemente. "Los tipos así deben ser puestos en su lugar".

"Podría haberlo hecho yo misma"; ella le aseguró.

"¡Deja de ser terca y déjame protegerte por una vez!"; gruñó antes de tomar otro aliento. "Maldición, esto es tan molesto. Volvamos a la posada y durmamos un poco. Ya ni siquiera pienso con claridad"; dijo esperando que ella caminara hacia su posada.

"¿Estabas preocupado por mí?"; Sakura preguntó después de unos minutos.

"Qué pregunta estúpida"; Sasuke respondió. "Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Eso es un problema?"; preguntó.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, el rubor inducido por el alcohol en su rostro se hizo más profundo. "No. Eso realmente me hace muy feliz"; ella confesó

Él parpadeó sorprendido y luego se sonrojó y se giró rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera verlo de esa manera. "Trata de ser más cuidadosa"; dijo rápidamente. "Solo porque esto no sea una misión no significa que podamos bajar la guardia. Estás conmigo por lo que es muy probable que tengamos problemas, ¿recuerdas?"

Ella sonrió y lo sorprendió mientras pasaba su brazo por el suyo y se apoyaba en él. "Lo sé. Siempre se trata de Sasuke-kun. Incluso ahora, no eres más que un problema"; murmuró ella.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Perdón?"; le preguntó frunciendo el ceño cuando ella comenzó a desplomarse contra él.

"Pero te amamos de todos modos"; ella murmuró cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

"¡Oye! ¡No te duermas!"; gritó maldiciendo mientras la atrapaba torpemente por el medio mientras ella tropezaba hacia adelante. "¿Quién es el que no es más que problemas?"; gruñó cuando se arrodilló en el suelo y, usando una combinación de dientes y mano, logró arrojarla sobre su hombro. Su frente se frunció mientras la llevaba dentro de la posada, ignorando la curiosa mirada que el encargado de la posada les dirigió. Con un poco de problemas, logró abrir la puerta y la llevó adentro, dejándola con cuidado sobre la cama. "Molestia"; él murmuró mientras le quitaba las sandalias de sus pies y la diadema de su cabello poniéndolos con sus otras cosas.

"Nunca te dejaré beber sola de nuevo"; él juró. "Parece que Naruto no es el único que adquirió uno o dos malos hábitos de su maestro".

"No te preo... ocupes Sasuke-kun"; murmuró ella. "No... no dejaré que este tipo te toque. No lo dejaré hacer lo que él quiera con tus ojos... Me... me salvaré y luego te diré otra vez cómo me siento ... aunque ya lo sabes ... eso Yo ... "; su voz se desvaneció pero con su sharingan todavía activo, leyó las palabras que se deslizaron silenciosamente de sus labios.

Incapaz de controlarse, regresó a su cama y estudió su rostro mientras ella dormía, antes de que apoyara su frente contra la de ella, con sus mechones negros rosando sus mechones rosados. "Lo sé"; dijo suavemente. "Gracias. En verdad, pero tienes que esperarme un poco más solo un poco más"; murmuró suavemente. Él ajustó las mantas alrededor de ella una última vez, antes de cerrar en silencio la puerta detrás de él y fue a su propia habitación. Se quitó los sandalias y se dejó caer en la cama mientras las palabras que ella había dicho se repetían en su cabeza.

_**Te amo.**_

"Gracias Sakura"; murmuró antes de quedarse dormido y soñar con pétalos de sakuras.

Al día siguiente, continuaron su viaje hacia el templo del fuego, moviéndose a un ritmo ligeramente más rápido para llegar al lugar antes de que cayera la noche.

"Me sorprende que no tengas resaca"; Sasuke admitió mientras se detuvieron a descansar a un lado de la carretera para almorzar.

Sakura se sonrojó y se rió nerviosamente. "Ah, sobre eso ..."; ella se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Lady Tsunade me enseñó a anular la mayoría de los síntomas de resaca usando chakra"; ella explicó.

"Hunm ya veo"; Sasuke dijo apreciando el rosa de su rubor en sus mejillas. "Eso tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta cuánto bebe".

"Sí ..."; Sakura dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Tuviste que llevarme de vuelta, ¿verdad? Lo lamento. Juro que no suelo beber así".

Él se rió y miró hacia abajo. "Te creo"; él dijo. "Aun así, ¿por qué no te defendiste de esos tipos anoche?"

Ella suspiró y miró sus manos que actualmente estaban ocupadas con su comida. "Bueno, cuando me emborracho, me cuesta un poco controlar mi chakra"; ella admitió. "Parece que también soy natural a la técnica del 'Puño Borracho', aunque no tanto como Lee".

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Es el Puño Borracho realmente tan aterradores?"; preguntó.

"Te diré la historia corta, no pelees con Lee cuando este borracho ... Nunca. Te terminará con una sonrisa en su rostro y no lo recordará al día siguiente"; ella dijo con un estremecimiento.

"Tengo curiosidad ahora"; Sasuke admitió.

Sakura asintió y rápidamente terminó su comida. Se puso de pie con gracia fluida, estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo. El viento repentinamente se levantó y movió su cabello y ella cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras la suave brisa la acariciaba.

Sasuke sintió que se le secaba la boca al verla. No se parecía a una mujer que había experimentado más angustia que cualquier otra mujer. Ella se veía hermosa y serena.

¡Oh y él quería tocarla,oh como lo deseaba!, quería acercarse, acariciarla, saborear...; sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Él no era digno de ella ni siquiera era digno de pensar de esa manera en ella.

"Esa brisa se siente tan bien"; Sakura murmuró suavemente.

Él simplemente asintió, sin confiar en su voz y no le quedo más que ponerse de pie.

"Bien, ¿nos vamos Sasuke-kun?"; preguntó ella sonriéndole.

"Sí"; respondió. "Estamos haciendo un buen tiempo. Deberíamos llegar al templo antes del anochecer a este ritmo, ¿verdad?"

Sakura asintió. "Sí, pero déjame acercarme primero. Ellos me conocen, pero a ti nunca te han visto. No queremos causar una confusión innecesaria".

Sasuke asintió y juntos saltaron hacia los árboles.

Después de unos instantes, fue él quien rompió el silencio. "Escuché que fuiste a una misión diplomática a Suna poco antes de que yo regresara".

Sakura asintió y explico diciendo: "Sí. Suna quiere adoptar muchos de los programas que he desarrollado para el nuevo hospital en sus instalaciones de tratamiento".

"Ya veo. ¿Estás bien con Gaara, entonces?"; Sasuke preguntó.

Sakura asintió. "Sí. Cuando Akatsuki robó la bestia con cola de Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y yo fuimos enviados para ayudar".

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon un poco mientras su memoria se agudizaba y luego dijo: "Eso es correcto. Escuché que luchaste contra Sasori".

"Sí, lo hice. Tuve ayuda, pero todavía es probablemente una de las batallas más intensas de mi vida"; ella comentó, tocó suavemente su abdomen, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y luego agregó: "Casi me mata".

"No me sorprende"; Sasuke respondió y luego agregó: "Pocas personas han luchado contra alguno de los Akatsuki y han vivido para contarlo, y mucho menos para derrotarlos".

Sakura se rió entre dientes. "Supongo que sí. Gracias a Dios que ganamos. Odiaría pensar lo que ese loco habría hecho conmigo después de derrotarme"; ella dijo con un estremecimiento.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"; él preguntó.

"Él nos dijo a Lady Chiyo y a mi que tenía la intención de convertirnos en títeres para su colección después de derrotarnos"; dijo Sakura con un estremecimiento.

Esta vez no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara una mueca de incredulidad "De ninguna manera"; murmuró. "Eso es tan ... desagradable"; susurró arrugando la nariz.

"Es casi tan descabellado como el jutsu de reanimación de Kabuto"; Sakura gruñó

"Realmente no has perdonado a Kabuto, ¿verdad?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"No se puede perdonar tan rápido a un tipo que usa trucos sucios y deshonestos y profana a los muertos de esa manera y encima se hace llamar ninja medico"; ella gruñó "Él causó tanto sufrimiento. Vi mucho de eso en la guerra. Sai tuvo que luchar contra su preciado hermano y ver a Deidera tratarlo como nada más que una bomba humana. Una de las chicas de mi equipo médico tuvo que luchar contra su prometido que fue asesinado en la invasión de Konoha por parte de la Aldea de la Arena y del Sonido. Shikimaru , Ino, y Chouji tuvieron que luchar contra Azuma-sensei. El padre de Hinata tuvo que luchar contra su hermano gemelo. Gaara tuvo que luchar contra su padre "; ella bajó la cabeza. "Itachi-san y Nagato se vieron obligados a luchar contra Naruto a pesar de que ambos estaban en paz y habían confiado su voluntad a él"; Sakura apretó los dientes y siseó: "provocó mucho daño. Incluso ahora, años después, todavía me molesta no puedo perdonar eso tan rápidamente".

"Kabuto era un alma perdida"; Sasuke dijo suavemente. "Los que se pierden son fácilmente arrastrados a la oscuridad".

"Lo sé. Aun así ..."; ella suspiró. "Forzar a las almas de los muertos a regresar y luchar contra aquellos a quienes amaban. Es imperdonable. Jugar con la gente de esa forma..."; Sakura se volteó y lo miró. "Quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría si Sasori hubiera logrado matarme en ese entonces y Kabuto hubiera decidido revivirme con ese jutsu? ¿Piensa en lo que esó le habría hecho a Naruto? ¿Honestamente crees que él podría haber sido capaz de siquiera atacarme?"

Sasuke parpadeó y luego bajó la cabeza. "Supongo que no"; él admitió. Para ser honesto, probablemente también habría dudado incluso en el estado en el que había estado durante la guerra.

"No puedo decir a cuántas personas tuvimos que tratar por traumas emocionales y mentales después de esa terrible experiencia. Entiendo por qué Kakashi-sensei lo dejó regresar al pueblo. Es mejor para él estar allí donde podamos vigilarlo y trátalo también, pero aún así ... ";ella apretó su mano en un puño.

"No se espera que lo perdones por lo que ha hecho"; Sasuke le recordó a su compañera de equipo.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Solo trátalo como lo dicte tu deber. Deja que el tiempo se ocupe del resto y no te preocupes"; él dijo.

Sakura se sonrojó y luego le sonrió diciendo: "Tienes razón. Gracias Sasuke-kun"

Su propio corazón se calentó al verla. Parecía que sus palabras podían hacer más que solo herirla después de todo.

Después de unas horas más de viaje. El movimiento antinatural en las copas de los árboles atrajo la atención de los dos ninjas experimentados y saltaron esquivando una ráfaga de aire dirigida hacia ellos. Aterrizaron en el suelo del bosque y rápidamente retrocedieron. Sakura sacó un kunai mientras la mano de Sasuke se dirigía a su katana.

"Están invadiendo tierra sagrada que pertenece al Templo del Fuego"; una voz gritó. "¿Están preparados para arrepentirse de sus pecados?"

Sasuke apretó los dientes, su sharingan ya estaba activado cuando comenzó a sacar su katana.

"¡Espera!"; Sakura susurró. "Conozco esa voz". Levantó los ojos jades hacia los árboles y respiró hondo. "No has cambiado ni un poco Sora"; ella gritó. "Siempre atacando primero y luego preguntando".

Hubo movimiento en las copas de los árboles antes de que un hombre joven saliera y aterrizara frente a la pareja de shinobis.

Era un hombre de altura ligeramente superior a la media, con ojos marrón oscuro y pelo y cejas de color hollín. Estaba vestido de blanco y negro con sandalias en los pies. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras caminaba hacia adelante, en su mano aprecia una garra rodeado de chakra. Su mirada se centró en Sakura, quien apartó su kunai y su expresión seria se suavizó.

"Sakura Haruno de la Villa Oculta Entre las hojas. Si tu cabello no te delata, esa frente ancha tuya lo haría. Incluso tienes una decoración en ella ahora"; dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y apretó la mano en un puño. "Definitivamente eres Sora. ¿Tienes deseos de morir?"; ella gruñó

Él se rió y su mirada se desvió hacia Sasuke. "¿Viniste con el pintor? ¿Pensé que tú y Naruto tenían algo? ¿Por qué no está él de todos modos?"; se centró más en el Uchiha y frunció el ceño. "Espera, este no es él. Sai siempre estaba sonriendo y este chico parece que no ha sonreído en años, y ¿qué pasa con esos ojos de aspecto extraño?"; los ojos de Sora se abrieron de repente. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es él! Ese chico del que Naruto y tú siempre andaban hablando. Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?"; su mano se apretó en un puño. "Esos bastardos con los que solía asociarse son los que atacaron el Templo del Fuego"; Sora gruñó.

Sakura se movió para pararse protectoramente frente a Sasuke. "Esa es una de las razones por las que está aquí"; ella le aseguró. "Para ser honesto, los que atacaron el templo del fuego fueron Hidan y Kakazu, y ambos fueron asesinados antes de que Sasuke-kun se uniera a Akatsuki. No tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió entonces. Aun así, está aquí porque está tratando de compensar todo lo que hizo mientras era un ninja renegado. Eso incluye tratar de compensar lo que sucedió aquí. ¿Hay alguna manera de que nos pueda llevar al templo para que él pueda hablar con los responsables del lugar? "

Sora fulminó con la mirada al antiguo vengador. "No confío en él"; escupió.

Sakura extendió la mano y tocó al monje suavemente en el brazo. "No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, pero confías en mí, ¿verdad? Somos amigos. Nunca llevaría a nadie que tratara de hacer daño a tu hogar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

El monje se movió un poco, con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. "Supongo"; él admitió.

Ella sonrió y luego dijo: "Además, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. También podría examinar tu mano ya que siempre pensé que te habías ido demasiado pronto después de ese incidente. Deberías haberte quedado en el hospital otra semana más o menos como lo hizo Naruto."

"¡De acuerdo! Yo te llevaré allí"; dijo saltando a los árboles. "Asegúrate de mantenerte al día!"

Sakura y Sasuke lo siguieron y el Uchiha no pudo evitar maravillarse de la facilidad con que Sakura había disipado la situación. Kakashi tenía razón, ella era la mejor persona para viajar con él. Ella tranquilizaba a la gente tan rápidamente y se había ganado la confianza y el respeto de muchos a lo largo de los años. Cómo alguna vez en su vida él había pensado que ella era inútil, su mente era brillante.

Llegaron al final de un bosque y se encontraron al inicio de un camino muy largo hecho de escaleras.

"Parece que solo ayer empujaste a Naruto por las escaleras"; Sakura le dijo a Sora mientras caminaban.

Sora resopló. "Lo hice buena esa vez, ¿no? Qué tipo de persona más confiada. Aunque lo merecía totalmente".

Sakura se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Ustedes dos realmente no podían soportarse en ese entonces".

"¿Estás bromeando? Todavía no puedo soportarlo"; el monje dijo que aunque la sonrisa en su rostro revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Escuché que salvó al mundo. Y pensar que ese idiota haría lo imposible".

"¡Oye! No es como si lo hubiera hecho todo solo"; Sakura replicó. "Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei y yo estuvimos con él todo el tiempo. Aunque hay que admitirlo, él y Sasuke hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo"

Sora miró al Uchiha con sus ojos todavía desconfiados, pero no tan fríos como antes luego miro a Sakura y dijo: "Déjame adivinar, ¿fuiste tú quien volvió a curar a todos?"

"¿Lo dudas?"; ella respondió empujando al monje con su hombro. "Recuerdo que usé tanto chakra para curarte esa vez que me desmaye y ni siquiera me distes las gracias, imbécil".

El monje se echó a reír y levantó la mano en señal de rendición y dijo: "¿Piensa en todo el buen karma que te ganaste por ayudar a un siervo de Dios?"

Sakura resopló y dijo: "Bueno, será mejor que empiece a llegar pronto".

"Todo en su debido tiempo"; Sora dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

Sasuke observó el intercambio y sintió una punzada de celos. Aunque sabía que no habían estado juntos en años, había un aura de paz y confianza alrededor de la pareja que tenía delante, que sintió envidia. Se dio cuenta de cómo el monje se acercaría para empujar y golpear a la médico y cómo ella le devolvía los gestos. Era una intimidad física que nunca había tenido con él. Ella y Naruto habían sido así desde el momento en que se formó el Equipo Siete. Siempre se habían sentido tan cómodos el uno con el otro. Él, por otro lado, siempre se había sentido superior y no tenia mucho apego físico. Claro que ella se colgaba de su brazo cada vez que podía y lo colmaba de elogios, pero siempre había ansiedad detrás de eso; como si estuviera tratando de forzarse a sí misma a ser lo que ella creía que él pensaba que era su ideal. Pero para ser francos todo lo que realmente quería era que ella sintiera que podía ser ella misma a su alrededor como si estuviera con Naruto.

"Sora. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?"; preguntó el monje que esperaba en las enormes puertas al final de las innumerables gradas del camino.

"Ella es Sakura Haruno de la Aldea de la Hoja, este es su compañero Sasuke Uchiha"; dijo señalando a los dos.

Los ojos del hombre mayor se ensancharon y dijo: "¡Señorita Sakura! Has crecido".

La mujer de pelo rosa sonrió y asintió. "Supongo que lo hice"; ella estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"; preguntó.

"Mi compañero está en un viaje de redención. Parte de su misión es hacer lo que pueda por las victimas de los malos hechos cometidos por los miembros de Akatsuki, un grupo con el que estuvo afiliado brevemente"; Sakura explicó "¿Hay algo que él pueda hacer aquí?"; ella preguntó.

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon ligeramente antes de respirar profundamente. "El camino de Buda es compasivo"; murmuró. "Si este hombre realmente está buscando la salvación, estaríamos equivocados si lo rechazáramos. Llévalos con el gran sacerdote Sora".

"Entendido"; el joven dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y los shinobi siguieron a su guía al interior del templo. El templo en sí había sido claramente remodelado después del ataque sufrido, pero la falta de techo y las vigas de soporte revelaron su verdadera edad. Los árboles jóvenes también fueron evidencia de la reciente destrucción.

Sora los condujo al interior y, a los pocos minutos, se arrodillaron ante el monje principal.

"Muchas gracias por permitirnos estar aquí"; Sakura dijo inclinándose ante el anciano.

"Sora me ha informado de la situación"; el hombre dijo en un tono sombrío antes de sonreír. "Señorita Sakura, ha crecido. He escuchado muchas historias de tu trabajo desde que nos ayudaste aquí hace muchos años. Se ha convertido en una joven y una excelente médica. Esto puede sonar un poco presuntuoso, pero los que estamos aquí estamos orgullosos de tus logros y tu afiliación con nuestro templo ".

Sakura bajó la cabeza. "El honor es mío"; ella dijo suavemente.

El hombre mayor asintió y luego dirigió su atención a Sasuke.

"Eres Sasuke Uchiha. La primera vez que escuché de ti fue cuando Sakura y su equipo se quedaron en este templo hace años. Estaban convencidos de salvarte y tenían mucha fe en que regresarías a ellos. Sin embargo, parece que estabas sumergido completamente en la oscuridad a pesar de esa fe "; dijo el monje con sus ojos estrechados ligeramente.

La cabeza de Sasuke bajó hasta que su cabello rozó la estera del tatami. "Es cierto. Me perdí y entregué mi corazón a la maldición del odio que había dominado a mi clan durante generaciones"; su mano se apretó en un puño. "Nunca podré expiar todo lo que hice mientras estaba en esa oscuridad. Aun así, mis amigos se acercaron y corrieron el riesgo de que yo los arrastrara a esa oscuridad y todo por salvarme. Sé que es imposible, pero quiero hacer lo que pueda para ser digno de la fe que siempre han tenido en mí ".

El monje lo estudió por un momento y luego volvió a hablar. "Levanta la cabeza, joven. Puedo ver que tu corazón y tus intenciones son genuinas". Cuando Sasuke se encontró con su mirada, sonrió. "Este lugar es conocido por sus efectos de limpieza y sanación en el alma. Puedes quedarte aquí y hacer lo que creas necesario para expiar el tiempo que necesites".

Los ojos del Uchiha se ensancharon y se inclinó de nuevo. "Muchas gracias"; dijo suavemente.

El monje asintió y les indicó que se fueran. Mientras estaban de pie habló una vez más. "Señorita Sakura, parece que su paciencia finalmente dio sus frutos. Estoy realmente feliz de que su amigo finalmente regresó a usted".

Sakura sonrió y asintió. "Gracias. Estamos muy felices de tenerlo de vuelta"; ella dijo antes de avanzar hacia las puertas.

"Solo se paciente un poco más"; el anciano dijo en voz tan baja; que Sasuke estaba seguro de que las palabras solo estaban destinadas a su compañera de equipo.

Ella se volvió y sonrió. "He esperado tanto tiempo"; Sakura respondió simplemente antes de salir de la habitación con Sora justo detrás de ella.

"Está bien, entonces. Este es el camino hacia el comedor. Los demás ya hemos comido, pero el cocinero fue lo suficientemente bueno como para preparar algo para ustedes dos"; Sora explicó llevándolos por el templo.

"Gracias Sora"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa y luego agrego:"Te debo una"

"Lo sé"; respondió Sora con arrogancia y luego agrego: "Es por eso que vas a cuidar mi brazo mientras estés aquí, ¿verdad?"

Sakura sonrió y asintió. "Por supuesto. ¿Te ha estado dando algún problema últimamente?"; preguntó mientras se reunían alrededor de una pequeña mesa baja donde se les había preparado una comida sencilla.

Sora se encogió de hombros y arremango su manga alargada exponiendo una mano vendada.

Al verla Sasuke no pudo pensar en que se parecia un poco al nuevo brazo de Naruto y se preguntó si la extremidad de Sora también era falsa.

"Durante el tiempo en que duró la guerra, me dolía y ardía como el infierno"; Sora admitió mientras estiraba el brazo.

"No me sorprende"; Sakura dijo mientras rápidamente comía su comida. "Las bestias de cola fueron protagonistas en la guerra. El Nueve colas, en particular, jugaron un gran papel durante la lucha. Estoy segura de que por eso te molestó tanto".

Sasuke levantó una ceja claramente confundido por la conversación. Sakura pareció notarlo y se volvió hacia él diciendo: "Sabes todo sobre el ataque del nueve colas en el pueblo hace años, ¿no?"

Sasuke asintió y ella rápidamente siguió la conversación sin querer entrar en detalles sórdidos, como la participación de Obito. "Casi al mismo tiempo, un grupo de personas reunió todo el chakra restante del nueve colas que quedó después de que lo sellaran. Cuando Sora tenía cinco años, todo ese chakra lo implantaron en su interior". Apartó su plato vacío y rápidamente desenvolvió los vendajes que cubrían la mano del monje.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron al ver la extremidad deformada con piel de color rojo oscuro y puntas de los dedos con garras.

"¿Por qué le cuentas todo esto a él?"; Sora exigió mientras se estremecía un poco ante el toque de Sakura. "Ni siquiera estaba allí".

"Sasuke-kun es el mejor amigo de Naruto"; Sakura explicó y luego continuo diciendo: "Además, debido a los poderes que se transmiten a través de su clan, es una de las pocas personas en este mundo que puede controlar a las bestias con cola. Está estrechamente vinculado a ellas".

Los ojos del monje se entrecerraron ligeramente pero dejo que escapara un suspiró derrotado. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?"; le preguntó cuando ella sacó vendas nuevas y comenzó a envolver la extremidad.

"Lo estás haciendo bien"; Sakura dijo. "Seguiré trabajando en ello mientras estemos aquí".

"Eso es bueno de escuchar"; dijo Sora con una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Sasuke. "Entonces, ¿cómo consiguió Naruto que regresaras a la aldea?"; preguntó. "Escuché sobre el desastre que fueron los primeros dos intentos por llevarte a la Hoja".

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado y su mano instintivamente se dirigió al lugar donde una vez estuvo su brazo mientras buscaba las palabras. Sakura sin embargo, habló por primera vez al parecer al sentir su incomodidad.

"De la misma manera que te salvó": Sakura respondió.

Sora parpadeó y luego se rió con ganas diciendo: "Eso suena igual que él".

"Tiene una habilidad especial para lograr hazañas imposibles"; Sakura estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bueno, si les hace felices a ustedes tener de vuelta a este sombrío bastardo, entonces yo también me alegro por ustedes"; Sora dijo poniéndose de pie cuando Sasuke apartó su plato vació.

Sakura sonrió. "Tú no eras exactamente un rayo de sol"; ella le recordó al monje.

"Tenía buenas razones para ser así"; Sora protestó.

"También Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sora miró al Uchiha casi como si lo estuviera evaluando y suspiró. "Tal vez..."; finalmente dijo y luego los guió a través del templo. "Estas dos habitaciones son para que las uses cuando las necesites mientras estés aquí"; dijo señalando a dos habitaciones pequeñas. "¿Recuerdas dónde está todo?"; le preguntó a Sakura.

Sakura asintió diciendo: "Sí, realmente es exactamente como el original".

"Está bien, entonces. Buenas noches a ustedes dos. Las oraciones de la mañana comienzan a la salida del sol"; Sora dijo despidiéndose.

"Cierto. Gracias de nuevo Sora"; Sakura gritó antes de abrir una de las puertas. Ella dejó sus cosas y Sasuke hizo lo mismo en la habitación al lado de la suya.

"Él es muy interesante"; Sasuke comentó mientras mientras se adentraba en la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. "Él lo es. Era un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Siempre buscando pelea"; ella suspiró. "Fue tratado de la misma manera que Naruto en este templo. Supongo que esa era su forma de lidiar con eso"; se volteo y estudió el Uchiha. "No tenía un amigo como tú con quien relacionarse o competir como lo hizo Naruto".

"Supongo que hace una gran diferencia"; Sasuke admitió. "Tener a alguien que entienda tu dolor".

Sakura asintió. "La historia de Sora me pone muy triste"; ella admitió. "Resulta que la persona que implantó esas cosas dentro de él fue su propio padre".

"Eso no es muy diferente de lo que le pasó a Naruto"; Sasuke señaló.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Sí, pero sabemos que el Cuarto Hokage no tenía otra opción en ese momento y quería darle a Naruto el poder que lo ayudara a protegerse y proteger a los que le importaban". Su mano se apretó en un puño. "El padre de Sora reunió a propósito ese chakra contaminado y lo implantó en su hijo para poder usarlo como un arma. No le importó lo que le sucediera a Sora, siempre y cuando sus objetivos se cumplieran".

El Uchiha parpadeó y luego asintió. "Supongo que es una gran diferencia"; él admitió nuevamente y luego agrego: "Entonces, ¿qué tan lejos llegó ese tipo con la destrucción de La Hoja?"

"Ciertamente hizo un desastre del lugar él y sus amigos"; Sakura dijo. "Por suerte no sufrimos muchas bajas, pero hubo muchas lesiones". Ella se sentó a su lado y se llevó las rodillas al pecho. "Naruto me salvó en ese entonces también. Estaba tratando de curarlo mientras él intentaba que Sora volviera a sus sentidos". Levantó la vista hacia el techo. "Sora nos atacó a los dos con una bijudama. Naruto me salvó de la explosión al protegerme con su propio cuerpo... Ese idiota imprudente. Cuando el polvo se despejó, él todavía rechazó el tratamiento y exigió que yo guardara mi chkra para curar a Sora tan pronto como lo calmara".

"Eres demasiada imprudente, saltando en medio de una batalla como esa"; Sasuke comentó.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron mientras miraba al Uchiha. "Aprendí de lo mejor ¿verdad?. Tanto tú como Naruto son los niños que siempre hacen cosas tontas, aunque siempre resultan venciendo".

Sasuke suspiró. Aquí estaba de nuevo. Se menospreciaba comparándose a sí misma con él y con Naruto. Era frustrante, pero él no sabía qué podía decir para ayudarla a cambiar de opinión. "Aun así, ¿no le enseñan a los médicos a no entrar en las líneas del frente?"; preguntó.

Sakura se rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto. Es una de las primeras tres leyes del ninjutsu médico. Lady Tsunade me las recordó durante todo mi entrenamiento. Ley uno: Los Ninjas médicos nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento de sus compañeros mientras que estos sigan respirando. Ley dos: Los ninjas médicos no pueden entrar al frente de batalla. Ley tres: los ninjas médicos deben ser los últimos en morir en el campo de batalla". Ella se volvió hacia él y sonrió. "Sin embargo, existe una cuarta ley que establece que sólo los ninjas médicos que han dominado el jutsu de restauracion Divina tienen permitido romper las reglas antes mencionadas".

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon. "Esas son reglas muy intensas a seguir"; él admitió.

Sakura sonrió antes de que su sonrisa se desvaneciera un poco. "Supongo que eso es cierto. Aunque en realidad, la cuarta regla solo se aplica a la segunda regla. Nuestra prioridad siempre es prolongar la vida de nuestros compañeros".

Sasuke la estudió. No sabía mucho sobre el sello y cómo funcionaba, pero había algo que lo molestaba. Cuando ella había liberado el sello en el pasado, había notado algo diferente en el flujo de su chakra, pero no era algo que hubiera visto antes. Ni siquiera en Naruto cuando estaba en su estado de seis caminos, o en el modo Kurama. "Sakura, mi hermano me dijo una vez que cada jutsu tiene una debilidad. Por ejemplo, hay un genjutsu definitivo del caln Uchiha que si lo usara, me costaría la visión en uno de mis ojos". Ella asintió y sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente. "Sakura, ¿cuál es el verdadero costo de liberar ese sello tuyo?"

Los ojos jades se ensancharon. "¿Qué quieres decir?"; ella preguntó y luego rápidamente agrego: "Mientras estaba acumulando Chakra; me desmayé unas cuantas veces. Desafortunadamente, una de esas veces fue durante mi segundo intento en los exámenes Chunin ..."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes"; él la corto con su voz un poco aguda. "Dime cuáles son los riesgos. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes".

"¿Es realmente tan importante?"; preguntó ella apartando la mirada.

"Si vamos a viajar juntos, necesitamos saber todo sobre las habilidades de nuestro compañero"; él persistió. "Como tu compañero de equipo y compañero de viaje, tengo derecho a saberlo".

Sakura suspiró y bajó la cabeza. "En general, hay poco riesgo de que el sello te afecte. Es el chakra que ya se ha almacenado, después de todo. Incluso ahora estoy almacenando chakra"; ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "Sin embargo, hay una técnica que podría cobrarte un alto precio a los que llevan el sello. ¿Viste cuando Madara me atravesó y usé mi chakra para curarlo instantáneamente con mi sello liberado, verdad?"

Él asintió y su única mano se apretó en un puño.

"En realidad, todo lo que estamos haciendo es obligar a nuestras células a multiplicarse y regenerarse a una velocidad extraordinariamente rápida. Por regla general, las células solo se dividirán en un número determinado de veces durante la vida de una persona. La realidad de la situación es que el uso de sello usando esa capacidad acorta la vida del usuario".

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron y su sangre se convirtió en hielo en sus venas. Un sudor frío goteaba en su frente y su corazón tronaba en su pecho.

_**¿Su jutsu tenía el potencial de acortar su vida? **_

Su mandíbula se apretó. Ahora tenía sentido, la extraña vacilación en su chakra cuando ella ayudó a Obito a sacarlo de esa dimensión de desierto y cuando fue atravesada por Madara. Su cuerpo estaba convirtiendo su propia fuerza vital en chakra para sanar su cuerpo. Perder la luz en sus ojos no era nada comparado con perder años de vida. De repente se enojó.

_**¿Por qué aprendería una técnica que consumía su propia existencia de esa manera? **_

_**¿Qué estaba tratando de probar?**_

Él extendió la mano y la agarró del hombro. "¿¡Por qué usarías un jutsu tan peligroso !?"; él demando sin tratar siquiera moderar su tono de voz.

Ella lo estudió con feroces ojos de jade. "Es un jutsu prohibido por una razón. Conocía los riesgos cuando empecé a acumular chakra por primera vez hace años"; Sakura respondió. "Lady Tsunade se aseguró de que entendiera todo sobre lo que estaba intentando aprender antes de si quiera enseñarme la técnica. Tomé esta decisión por mi cuenta".

"¿Porque estabas tratando de alcanzar a Naruto y a mí?"; él cuestiono

Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Hay algo malo con eso?"; exigió. "Ni siquiera me permitieron ir a la primera misión para intentar recuperarte porque todos decidieron que era demasiado débil para ir. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me hizo sentir eso?"; ella gruñó "Entonces Naruto regresó en una forma tan terrible y prometió ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerte de vuelta, ¡y simplemente no pude soportarlo! Ya me habías dejado atrás y Naruto estaba sobre tus talones"; sus manos se apretaron en puños. "No había manera de que simplemente me sentara y esperara a que ustedes dos volvieran a mí. ¡Tenía que ser más fuerte!"; su mandíbula se apretó y ella continuó diciendo: "A diferencia de ustedes dos, no vengo de un clan poderoso. Tampoco cuento con un chakra inmenso. Todo lo que tenía a mi favor era mi cerebro y mi control de chakra. Pude encontrar una técnica que me acercaría un poco al menos a ustedes dos utilizando los únicos activos que tenía. ¿Está mal? ", le preguntó y lo miró directamente con sus ojos brillantes.

Sasuke respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo está, pero aun así ..."; bajó la cabeza. "No tienes que probar nada a nadie".

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. "Incluso si crees que eso es cierto, todavía tengo que demostrarme a mí misma que no soy solo una niña débil e inútil"; ella dijo suavemente. "Desde nuestro primer intento en el examen Chunin, prometí que nunca más esperaría ser protegida por ustedes dos. Prometí que me convertiría en alguien que también podría protegerlos a ustedes. Siento que finalmente he llegado a eso aunque no estoy en el nivel que realmente me gustaría estar "; ella admitió.

Sasuke suspiró. De nada servía convencerla de que esa técnica era peligrosa. Era tan terca y siempre lo había sido. Una vez que tenía una idea en su cabeza, casi no había forma de detenerla. Lo había aprendido mucho antes de salir de la aldea. Era la razón por la que la había noqueado antes de irse. Incluso si hubiera ido a toda velocidad, ella todavía lo habría seguido y él lo sabía. Él movió suavemente su mano a la de ella cubriéndola por un momento.

"Entiendo..."; él dijo y luego agrego: "Solo ten cuidado. No desperdicies tu vida por alguien como yo. Estoy seguro de que Naruto siente lo mismo".

"Por quien desperdicio mi vida es mi decision, solo depende de mí"; ella replicó. "Aun así, no planeo ser demasiado imprudente. He visto los efectos de usar el sello de primera mano"; su mano se apretó en puños. "No quiero que otros sufran ese tipo de dolor".

Sasuke asintió, tranquilizado por el brillo determinado en sus ojos dejo escapar un suspiro. Ver a sus camaradas la lastimaba más que cualquier otra cosa y ser la fuente de tal dolor sería insoportable.

Sakura bostezó y se estiró. "Deberíamos ir a dormir pronto. Incluso si no asistes a las oraciones de la mañana aquí son tan ruidosas y largas que no puedes dormir. Ni siquiera Naruto lo logró"; Ella dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

"Ya veo"; Sasuke dijo poniéndose de pie. "Está bien entonces. Buenas noches Sakura. Te veré en la mañana".

Ella sonrió con una expresión llena de calidez y compasión que su propio corazón se calentó en respuesta. "Está bien. Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun. Que duermas bien".

Él asintió y luego se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tocó ligeramente su sien mientras trabajaba para moderar su ritmo cardíaco. Algo acerca de sus sentimientos por ella estaban cambiando y cambiando rápidamente. Sabía que sentía un profundo afecto por ella y que se preocupaba por ella más que cualquier otra persona viva. Esos sentimientos se habían manifestado en el fuerte deseo de protegerla y preocuparse por su bienestar. Ahora, sin embargo, se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad casi incontrolable de tocarla; eso lo frustraba ya que él no era una persona que le gustara que lo tocaran, pero su cuerpo moría por tocar la piel de su compañera.

Entró en su habitación y se quitó los pantalones antes de tender el futón. Luego terminó de cambiarse, se acostó en el centro de la habitación y comenzó con el intento de que su cuerpo se tranquilizara. Como un ninja, particularmente un ninja con un pasado contaminado con una lista de enemigos más larga que su brazo perdido, el sueño era difícil. Era difícil conciliar el sueño, difícil permanecer dormido, y las pesadillas que a menudo lo atormentaban a veces simplemente no valían la pena tratar de dormir. Para ser perfectamente franco, las mejores noches de sueño que había tenido en años fueron durante su estadía en el hospital después de su batalla con Naruto y las noches que había pasado en el apartamento de Sakura antes de su partida. Su proximidad a las dos personas a las que apreciaba y nunca habían renunciado a él, incluso después de verlo en su peor momento, era probablemente un factor contribuyente.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido de la respiración constante que venía de la habitación de al lado. Su cuerpo, naturalmente, comenzó a imitar su ritmo y, antes de lo que él creía posible, estaba dormido.

_Sasuke parpadeó mientras se encontraba en un lugar familiar pero desconocido a la misma vez. Reconoció la geografía como formaciones rocosas de La tierra de hierro, pero faltaban partes de ella. Como si estuviera atrapado dentro de un cuadro incompleto. Una conmoción que venía de abajo del puente llamó su atención y caminó hacia los sonidos y miró. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio a una figura encapuchada correr hacia adelante con electricidad en su manos hacia una mujer de cabello rosa que reconoció de inmediato como Sakura._

_"¡Sakura! ¡No!"; gritó, saltando desde el puente, con su chakra púrpura que parpadeaba a su alrededor cuando alargó una mano huesuda para proteger a la mujer._

_La figura se estrelló contra la barrera y rápidamente retrocedió cuando Sasuke aterrizó frente a su compañera de equipo._

_Miró a la figura y demandó: "¿Quién eres y por qué estás tratando de matar a Sakura?"_

_El hombre encapuchado comenzó a reírse, un sonido bajo y amenazador antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás y que una gran risa maniática saliera de sus labios. "¿Eres un idiota?"; preguntó la figura levantando una mano hacia su capucha. "Lo sabes mejor que nadie"; dijo antes de revelar su rostro._

_Sasuke miró en shock como un hombre que se parecía a él le sonrió con una sonrisa de superioridad. _

_"¿Qué demonios es esto?"; él murmuró._

_"Ya que estás aquí, puedes ayudarme": el hombre que era idéntico a él dijo con una sonrisa. "Apúrate y mata a la chica. Es una molestia, ¿verdad?"; dijo levantando una mano con el chakra de estilo rayo crujiendo en su palma._

_Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron con horror cuando su mente recordó el genjutsu brutal que había puesto sobre Sakura momentos antes de su enfrentamiento con Naruto. _

_"¡Deja de decir idioteces!"; él gruñó "¡Nunca le haría eso a ella!" ;declaró desenvainando su katana y canalizando chakra eléctrico en la hoja. Si se tratara de algún jutsu enfermo de Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kaguya o Madara, los haría pagar un alto precio por ello._

_"¿Estás seguro?" ; el hombre idéntico a él dijo y luego agrego:"Mirar de nuevo."_

_Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron cuando se encontró cara a cara con Sakura, sus ojos jades se abrieron con sorpresa. La sensación de algo cálido y húmedo en su mano y el familiar aroma a sangre invadieron sus sentidos convirtiendo su sangre en hielo._

_Ella tosió y la sangre brotó de su boca, las cálidas gotas salpicaron su cara antes de que un chorro de líquido carmesí goteara de la comisura de sus labios y se deslizara por su cara donde goteaba desde su barbilla. _

_"Sa-Sasuke-kunn"; ella jadeó._

_Sasuke quiso sostenerla solo para encontrarse a sí mismo sacando su brazo solitario de su pecho, los restos de su corazón en su mano mientras ella se apoyaba contra su pecho y la sangre brotaba de su herida abierta._

_"¡No!"; él gimió. "¡No!"; jadeó, cayendo de rodillas y con su mano ensangrentada alcanzando la forma sin vida de Sakura. "¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Sakura! ¡Levántate!"; él exigió empujando su cuerpo para que ella estuviera mirando hacia arriba. _

_Sus normalmente brillantes ojos color jade eran opacos y vidriosos, como los ojos de una muñeca. Los ojos de los muertos. _

_"Sakura!"; gritó sacudiéndola. "¡Libera el sello! ¡¿Puedes curarte?! ¡Vamos Sakura!" _

_Sus manos temblaron cuando tocó su rostro, retrocediendo cuando sus dedos mancharon sangre sobre su pálida mejilla._

_"No importa cuánto grites ella no puede oírte"; dijo el hombre encapuchado. "Al menos no lo creo. No he muerto, así que no sabría si los muertos pueden oír o no"._

_Los ojos del Uchiha ahora ardían de color rojo y junto al rinnegan fulminaban al hombre. "¡Hijo de puta! ¿¡Qué diablos hiciste !?" _

_Saltó un Susanoo de tamaño completo materializándose a su alrededor mientras su ira se encendía._

_"No deberías insultar a nuestra querida madre de esa manera. Es un insulto a su memoria y a nuestra poderosa sangre Uchiha, lo sabes ¿verdad?"; el hombre dijo, chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación._

_"¡Cállate!" ; Sasuke rugió. "¡No sé quién eres y ya no me importa! ¡Te mataré!"_

_"No puedes matarme Sasuke Uchiha" ; el hombre idéntico a él dijo suavemente. _

_El Uchiha saltó cuando el hombre apareció de repente ante él, con sus orbes rojos como la sangre se clavaron en los suyos. "Yo soy tú."_

_"¡Mentiroso!" ;Sauske gruñó arremetiendo contra el hombre._

_El hombre que tenia su mismo rostro saltó hacia atrás y se rió entre dientes. "¿Todavía en negación? No deberías estarlo. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Nací la noche en que Itachi mató a tu clan. Te empujé al borde de la desesperación y observé cómo te convertirte en la rata de laboratorio, por esa Serpiente de Orichimaru y yo mismo te empuje a matarlo a sangre fría. Te empujé a matar al hermano que odiabas tanto y pensé que ese era mi fin. El objetivo de ese maldito de Itachi era que muriera cuando él lo hiciera, pero después de todo supiste la verdad sobre Itachi y yo nací de nuevo aún más fuerte que antes. Ese hombre ... Obito ... Él me ayudó a fortalecerme cada vez más y el día en que llegamos a este puente "; el hombre sonrió y exclamó : "¡Tenía el control total! Todo y todos eran mis objetivos para desatar mi odio. ¡La sangre, los gritos, las lágrimas, la desesperación!" _

_Sasuke se estremeció al ver la locura que brillaba en los ojos de su contra parte. _

_" ¡Se sintió tan bien! Tus viejos compañeros de equipo y sensei ni siquiera te reconocieron. Ojalá hubiera podido acabar con ellos entonces "; la oscura figura que tenia su mismo rostro suspiró." Pero luego te calmaste y me mantuviste callado de nuevo y solo me liberaste cuando luchaste contra Naruto... Casi le gano a ese bastardo. Si lo hubiera hecho, habríamos gobernado el mundo, pero no, no lo hicimos ... te ablandaste y me obligaste a encerrarme de nuevo"._

_"¿Qué estás diciendo? Nada de esto tiene sentido"; Sasuke dijo mientras que sus ojos se estrechaban. "¿Que eres?"_

_"Yo soy el verdadero tú"; la figura dijo suavemente. "El que destruye todo lo bueno en este mundo ¡Soy el odio de los Uchiha!" ; gritó mientras que su cara se deformaba, cambiando a la de Obito, y luego a Madara._

Sasuke se incorporó de golpe en la cama, su corazón y su cabeza palpitaban mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. La visión de Sakura yaciendo sin vida en el suelo cruzó por su mente y sin pensarlo, salió de su habitación y empujó la puerta de la habitación de Sakura para abrirla. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando encontró su futón vacío, su estómago y su corazón instantáneamente cayeron al suelo.

"Sakura!"; gritó rápidamente entrando en el pasillo y corriendo hacia las puertas que conducían a los exteriores de las habitaciones. Se encontró con un cuerpo pequeño y saltó hacia atrás su mano instintivamente sacando un kunai.

"¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó una voz suave, familiar y reconfortante.

Su visión se centró en la mujer delante de él, su ojo se volvió rojo cuando confirmó rápidamente su identidad. El kunai se resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo al encontrarla y no pudo evitar estrecharla hacia su cuerpo.

"Parece que has visto un fantasma. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes bien?"; ella preguntó con su tono de voz llena de preocupación.

La necesidad de tocarla palpitaba dentro de su corazón y esta vez se rindió. Su corazón y su mente estaban demasiado intranquilos por su sueño. Envolvió su brazo solitario alrededor de sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Me siento un poco... agotado"; admitió cuando pudo recuperar la voz. "Solo cállate y no te muevas por un minuto"; exigió aunque no había ningún enfado en su voz.

"Está bien Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo suavemente.

Respiró hondo varias veces mientras trabajaba para liberarse de los persistentes zarcillos de oscuridad dejados por el sueño. Se centró en el sutil aroma floral de su cabello, el calor que se filtraba en su cuerpo desde el de ella, el rápido pero constante latido de su corazón, el suave ascenso y caída de su pecho. Sí, ella estaba viva. Viva, protegida y a su lado. Después de unos minutos, él respiró hondo y se alejó de ella dejando todavía su única mano en su hombro por un momento. "Gracias Sakura"; dijo suavemente.

"De nada..."; Sakura respondio. "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?"

Él sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, una que no le había mostrado a nadie en años. Una que no sabía que poseía en absoluto. "Lo que acabas de hacer fue más que suficiente"; él le aseguró.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas. "sasuke-Kun..."; ella murmuró.

"¿Hay algo mal?"; él preguntó un poco confundido por su reacción.

"No, en absoluto"; Sakura respondió rápidamente metiendo el pelo detrás de la oreja. "De todos modos, fue una pesadilla, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"No"; él respondió rápidamente.

"Lo suficientemente justo"; Sakura dijo con un gesto de comprensión de su cabeza. "Tengo pastillas para dormir si quieres una"; ella ofreció. "He tenido que hacer uso de ellas una que otra vez después de la guerra".

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Gracias pero no. Estaré bien".

"Bien entonces"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "Me iré a la cama entonces"; dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se detuvo por un momento para estudiar la puerta abierta antes de entrar. "Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme".

Él asintió. "Lo recordaré. Buenas noches Sakura".

"Buenas noches Sasuke-kun"; ella respondio. " Que esta vez tengas dulces sueños"

Él sonrió "Si sólo fuera así de simple"; murmuró antes de recoger el kunai que había dejado caer y regresó a su habitación.

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Se despertó horas más tarde por el sonido de unas campanas, seguido por el sonido de voces que cantaban en un tono sonoro que hacía que su frente se arrugara. Era como escuchar a un ejército de Shinos recitar las reglas ninjas sin equivocarse.

Molesto.

Esto era realmente molesto

Se sentó y se tocó la cabeza que palpitaba ligeramente, un dolor de cabeza muy probablemente nacido de la falta de sueño que se acumulaba en su cerebro.

"¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás despierto?"; Sakura preguntó tocando la puerta.

"Sí"; él respondió simplemente y luego agrego: "Saldré en un minuto"

"Vale, estaré esperando"; ella le aseguró.

_**Esperando eh?**_

Parecía que ella siempre lo estaba esperando. Esperando que él la mire, esperando que la reconozca, esperando que regrese a la aldea, esperando que se recupere de sus heridas, esperando que regrese a la aldea nuevamente , esperando que le correspondiera a sus sentimientos .

Por qué no se había cansado de esperarlo y porque no lo había cambiando por Naruto, Lee, Sai o incluso por uno de los varios hombres que le habían confesado su amor a lo largo de los años, especialmente desde que la guerra había terminado, todos eran mejor que él.

Mientras recogía su ropa, contempló por unos minutos lo que realmente sentiría si ella hubiera elegido a uno de esos hombres y se sorprendió por la punzada de dolor que sentía. Irritado por su propia reacción, fue al baño, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación para encontrarla esperando en la entrada del pasillo.

"Buenos días Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

"Buenos días"; él respondió simplemente.

"Ven por aquí"; Sakura dijo moviéndose por el pasillo. "Podemos deslizarnos por la parte de atrás para no molestarlos".

Él asintió y la siguió hasta la sala principal, donde varias docenas de monjes se arrodillaron ante grandes estatuas que representaban a los dioses a los que adoraban y a quienes habían dedicado sus vidas.

Sakura se arrodilló junto al hombre que reconoció como Sora, quien le sonrió y le susurró algo en voz muy baja para que solo ella lo escuchara, eso la hizo sonrojarse y golpearlo en el brazo. Una vez más una punzada de celos lo golpeó.

Cuando él se arrodilló a su lado, ella se inclinó y le susurró instrucciones sobre cuándo y cómo hacer una reverencia antes de unirse a los demás presionando su frente contra el piso. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación y, por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, la imaginó inclinándose así ante él, vestida con una yukata blanco en una habitación con un solo futon. El gesto tradicional de sumisión total y devoción que realizaban las novias Uchihas la primera noche en que se unían a su pareja. Desconcertado por el repentino pensamiento y el recuerdo de algo que estaba seguro de que solo le habían contado una vez en su vida, probablemente por su madre, hace mucho mucho tiempo, negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de concentrarse en las palabras. Los monjes estaban orando.

Después de varios minutos más, se hicieron las oraciones y los hombres se levantaron y salieron ordenadamente hacia el comedor. No se sorprendió de ver varios ceños fruncidos y miradas que le fueron enviadas mientras él pasaba por allí, pero optó por ignorarlas y concentrarse en Sakura, que estaba de pie junto a Sora, con sus caras serias.

Intrigado por la falta de juego en ambos, se acercó más a escuchar su conversación.

"¿Entonces Azuma realmente está muerto?"; preguntó Sora.

"Sí. Fue asesinado por los mismos hombres que atacaron el templo"; Sakura le dijo a Sora tocándolo ligeramente en el hombro. "Lo siento. Sé que él era importante para ti".

Sora asintió. "Escuché los rumores y esperaba que fueran solo eso, rumores. Cuando escuché que reapareció durante la guerra y estaba luchando para el otro lado, estaba feliz pero confundido"; dijo Sora, soltó un suspiró y luego agrego: "Supongo que se ha ido para siempre?"

Sakura asintió. "Sí, pero dejó un legado atrás. Sus alumnos Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru, así como a su hijo".

Los ojos de Sora se ensancharon. "¿Azuma tiene un hijo? ¡De ninguna manera!"

Sakura sonrió. "Sí... es una niña hermosa... Estuve allí cuando nació poco antes de que comenzara la guerra".

Los ojos del monje se suavizaron, una sonrisa genuina que no se parecía en nada a su habitual sonrisa arrogante toco sus labios. "Así que por eso le importaba tanto". Se rió entre dientes "Tal vez debería hacer un pequeño viaje a la Hoja. Ver cómo están Naruto y el resto. Quizás ver a la niña de Azuma".

"Deberías. Estoy segura de que todos estarán más que felices de verte de nuevo"; dijo Sakura.

Sora sonrió. "Estoy casi convencido. Dame unos días"; dijo mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. "Hablando de eso, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?"; preguntó mirando al Uchiha.

"No lo he decidido todavía"; Sasuke respondió.

"Bueno, supongo que está bien"; Sora murmuró. "Oh Sakura, ya que estás aquí, el médico jefe aquí quiere que lo ayudes a hacer chequeos a todos los monjes".

Sakura parpadeó cuando se arrodilló en una mesa que había sido reservada para ellos.

"¡¿A todos los monjes?!"; ella se quedó boquiabierta

"Sí..."; Sora respondió con una sonrisa tímida. "Me rogó de rodillas que te pidiera ese favor por él. Es un gran fanatico de tu trabajo y quiere aprende mucho de ti".

Sakura suspiró. "Te ayudaré mientras Sasuke-kun quiera quedarse aquí"; ella dijo.

"Excelente"; Sora respondió. "Te llevaré a conocerlo después de que comamos".

Después de que la comida se terminó, Sakura y Sora se despidieron de Sasuke.

El Uchiha esperó unos minutos antes de dirigirse a la sala principal. Entró, lo encontró vacío y se dirigió a las estatuas allí.

Se quedó allí por unos momentos estudiando las figuras. Nunca había sido una persona muy religiosa. Como un ninja asesinar y ser asesinado era parte del trabajo, pecaban quieran o no. Él mismo tenía poderes que algunos podrían considerar como los poderes de los dioses. Incluso había ayudado a sellar a uno. Cosas como esas simplemente no tenían sentido para él, especialmente después de reunirse con su hermano reanimado que se suponía que debía estar bajo el cuidado de algún tipo de Dios. Sin embargo, comprendió que estos seres a los que los monjes veneraban les asignaban un propósito, una dirección y un significado a sus vidas de la misma manera que el camino ninja les otorgaba a los shinobis. De niño, todo lo que siempre había querido era seguir los pasos de Itachi. Quería ser como el hombre amable, gentil y talentoso que más amaba. Después de la noche donde sus padres y su clan fueron asesinados por Itachi y Obito; su enfoque cambió de querer ser como el hermano que amaba, a terminar con la vida de esa misma persona pero que en ese momento odiaba y del que quería extinguir su vida con sus propias manos. También había esperado reconstruir su clan, pero sabía que eso tendría que esperar hasta después de haber conseguido su venganza.

_**Venganza**_.

Ese había sido el enfoque de su vida a lo largo de sus años en la academia y después de convertirse en un genin. Había abandonado el pueblo para unirse a Orochimaru y obtener un nuevo poder para completar su venganza. Para vengar a sus padres y a su clan.

Cuando finalmente completó su venganza, su enfoque debería haber ido a otro lado. Para reconstruir su clan, tal vez o simplemente regresar a casa y continuar con su vida como un ninja de La Hoja. En cambio, se había enterado de la verdad sobre Itachi. Supó que era el hombre que siempre había sabido que era en lo más profundo de su corazón y se dio cuenta de la gravedad del error que había cometido. Lleno de culpa, remordimiento, agonía y tristeza enloquecedora, había caído en las manos de Obito, un hombre tan peligroso que Itachi había implantado un jutsu de liberación del amaterasu en su ojo para tratar de matarlo. Con el viejo Uchiha persuadiéndolo, había convertido esas emociones en odio una vez más. Odio por aquellos en la aldea que habían causado tanto sufrimiento a su hermano, que con el tiempo se había transformado en odio hacia la aldea misma por poner a su hermano y a su clan en una situación tan desesperada. Durante años, vivió para la venganza, prosperó con la venganza y buscó desesperadamente el poder. Fue solo después de la batalla contra Naruto donde había estado a punto de perder su vida que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido y rompió el ciclo de odio, finalmente se liberó de esa terrible maldición Uchiha. Se había ido en un viaje de redención, tratando desesperadamente de arreglar sus fechorías y encontrar un nuevo propósito en la vida. Para encontrar el lugar y la persona que quería ser en este nuevo mundo ninja que estaba dejando las viejas ideas de venganza, los secretos y el poder atrás y se dirigían hacia una era de paz, comprensión y poder compartido. Incluso ahora, más de dos años después, no sabía cuál era su camino. Sin la llama oscura de la venganza que le llenaba el corazón y lo espoleaba hacia delante, se sentía perdido y ese conocimiento era a la vez aterrador y aleccionador.

"Parece que estás haciendo una búsqueda seria de tu alma allí"; una voz dijo desde su lado.

Sasuke miró hacia esa dirección y encontró al monje jefe del templo parado a su lado. Se inclinó respetuosamente hacia el hombre y luego se volvió hacia las estatuas.

"Supongo que sí"; él admitió.

"He escuchado fragmentos de tu historia a lo largo de los años. Un niño que fue el único sobreviviente de una terrible masacre, y luego fue objetivo de Orochimaru. Un joven que mató a la vieja serpiente Sannin, así como a Deidera, y a Itachi de Akatsuki antes de unirse a la organización de esos mismos hombres y de causar estragos en la Aldea del Rayo y en la tierra del Hierro antes de aparecer repentinamente en medio de la cuarta gran guerra Ninja para ayudar a salvar al mundo". El anciano se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Es un historial bastante largo y dramático para alguien tan joven".

El Uchiha asintió.

Después de unos momentos más, el monje volvió a hablar. "Entonces, ¿a dónde te diriges después?"; preguntó.

Sasuke parpadeó y respondió: "No lo he decidido. Estaba pensando que quizás La Tierra del Hierro para..."

"No quise decir eso"; el monje respondió con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos. "Quiero decir, ¿a dónde va tu historia desde aquí? ¿Cómo terminará?"

El Uchiha miró al monje. "No lo sé"; respondió.

Cuando el monje no respondió, suspiró y continuó hablando."Desde que mi hermano mató a nuestro clan, viví para vengarme". Sacudió la cabeza mientras el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con el equipo siete flotaba en su mente. "Me llamé a mí mismo vengador y solo tenía dos objetivos en mente: matarlo y reconstruir a nuestro clan. Logré el primero, pero eso solo me llevo a una maraña gigante de venganza y lucha".

"Parece que estuviste atrapado en esa piscina negra que es el odio por mucho tiempo. El odio es como beber agua de mar mientras estás a la deriva en el mar. Parece apagar tu sed, pero en realidad te quita la vida y te mata lentamente mientras solo te incita a beber más y más. El odio solo engendra más odio "; el monje dijo.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. "Sí. Orochimaru solía decirme lo mismo".

Los ojos del monje se ensancharon. "Parece que es más sabio de lo que pensaba".

El Uchiha asintió e instintivamente se toco lo que quedaba de su brazo diciendo: "Mi amigo se metió en el oscuro poso de odio y me sacó pateando y gritando. Estaba listo para morir conmigo si eso significaba salvarme"; sacudió la cabeza. "Qué perdedor, haciendo algo así por mí".

"Me parece que tienes un gran amigo que te quiere mucho"; respondió el monje. "Fue ese muchacho rubio el que también ayudó a nuestro Sora, ¿no es así?"

Sasuke asintió. "Sí."

"Así que ahora que has sido salvado, ¿qué pretendes hacer con la nueva vida que te han dado?"; preguntó el monje.

"No lo sé"; él respondió sinceramente. "He estado tratando de resolver eso durante los últimos dos años, pero no lo sé".

"Hmm ... Me parece que aún no has cumplido todas tus metas que te planteaste desde que eras un niño"; el monje dijo en tono seguro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"; él preguntó.

"Dijiste que querías matar a tu hermano y reconstruir tu clan. Sólo una de esas cosas ha sucedido"; el monje respondió.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon ligeramente. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"A veces la respuesta más obvia es la correcta, incluso en el mundo shinobi"; el monje respondió con una sonrisa. Extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro. "Quise decir lo que dije cuando llegaste por primera vez. Tu corazón y tus intenciones son genuinas y puras. No hay necesidad de castigarte por siempre, dudo que tu amigo haya arriesgado su vida para sacarte de ese pozo soló para que tu vivas tu vida atormentándote por los pecados cometidos... Estoy seguro de lo que él quiere y siempre ha querido es que seas feliz ".

Los ojos del Uchiha se ensancharon y luego bajaron. "Alguien como yo, no merece algo así"; él murmuró.

El monje se rió entre dientes. "Si no te has dado cuenta, a este mundo no le importa a menudo lo que personalmente sentimos que merecemos o no merecemos"; miró hacia atrás cuando el sonido pasos se escucharon acercándose a la puerta."Y, finalmente, la felicidad es una cosa caprichosa. A veces nuestra felicidad o la falta de ella afecta la felicidad de quienes nos rodean. ¿No es por eso que una sonrisa de la persona más cercana a nosotros es preciosa y sus lágrimas nos hacen sufrir? Cuando alguien está conectado a alguien más de este mundo, eso hace que la vida valga la pena".

La frente de Sasuke se frunció ante eso.

_**¿Su felicidad o falta de ella podría afectar la felicidad de los demás?**_

Nunca había pensado realmente en eso antes.

Volteó cuando una voz familiar gritó. "¡Oh, ahí estás, Sasuke-kun! Te estaba buscando. Es casi la hora del almuerzo"; Sakura dijo sonriéndole.

Él parpadeó en shock.

_**¿Realmente había estado allí tanto tiempo?**_

"¿Vienes?"; preguntó ella.

"Sí"; él respondió caminando hacia ella.

El viejo monje se rió entre dientes. "Sí, a veces la vida nos entrega un tesoro que no merecemos. Un hombre sabio recordaría su lugar y se alejaría de tal tesoro, pero un hombre más sabio reconoce que no lo merece y lo trata con el mayor respeto y cuidado posible; con la esperanza de que algún día se merezca tal joya".

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante eso y luego miró a Sakura quien le sonrió. Se congeló por un momento mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Él no había visto esa expresión en su rostro desde sus días de genin. Esa mirada de total adoración y admiración. Como si fuera un hombre que no podía hacer nada malo. Un héroe digno de todos los elogios y reconocimientos en el mundo. Tenía el corazón tropezando en su pecho y la humedad pinchaba en sus ojos. No tenía idea de cómo podía mirarlo así, pero mientras estudiaba su forma; él también lo hizo, vio su cabello rosa, su sonrisa cálida, el diamante en su frente, su vestuario rojo y blanco, incluso su figura que escondía una fuerza tan enorme, se preguntaba si es que ella podía verlo como a un héroe tal vez él valía algo después de todo.

"Sasuke-kun?"; preguntó ella estudiándolo. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No"; respondió rápidamente y caminó hacia ella de nuevo. "Dijiste que era la hora del almuerzo, ¿verdad?Vamos."; agregó caminando junto a ella hacia el comedor.

"Oh ok!"; ella respondió caminando detrás de él.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios cuando escuchó sus pequeños pasos acelerándose para seguirle el paso detrás de él ; eso le hizo recordar sus días de genin. Muchas cosas habían cambiado con los años, Naruto incluso estaba casado ahora. Sin embargo, otras cosas seguían siendo las mismas y, por el momento, eso no era nada malo.

Sasuke oró, se inclinó, trabajo y sudó durante los siguientes siete días mientras trabajaba y se entrenaba junto a los monjes en el Templo del Fuego. Mientras trabajaba, también había observado a Sakura. Ella tenía una manera de hacer que la gente se sintiera cómoda con ella, lo que a su vez le permitió curar mejor cuando sus pacientes se abrieron a ella. Cuanto más la observaba, más empezaba a notar cosas que había olvidado o nunca se había dado cuenta. Se dio cuenta de cómo ella se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa. Se dio cuenta de que ella siempre revisaba su trabajo antes, durante y después de cualquier procedimiento, incluso si se trataba de un examen simple. Se dio cuenta de cómo se cubría la boca con la mano cuando trataba de ocultar sus reacciones. Se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era con respecto a su apariencia, golpeando a Sora a través de una pared durante una sesión de entrenamiento cuando el monje mencionó el apodo que Sai usaba con ella.

"Creo que es hora de que sigamos adelante"; Sasuke dijo cuando se arrodilló ante el monje jefe del templo la mañana del octavo día. "Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros aquí"; agrego inclinándose hasta que su frente toco el tatami.

El monje jefe sonrió. "Muy bien, entonces. También apreciamos lo que has hecho por nosotros durante tu estadía". El anciano le indico que levantara la cabeza y tocándose la barbilla. "Si estás buscando otro lugar para hacer un examen de conciencia, ¿puedo sugerirle La Tierra del Rayo?"

"¿La tierra del Rayo? He estado allí recientemente"; Sasuke respondió.

"Sí, pero no has visitado La cascada de la verdad, ¿verdad?"; el monje remarcó con una sonrisa.

"He oído hablar de ese lugar"; Sakura dijo suavemente. "Está ubicado en la isla sagrada y en movimiento. Naruto fue a ese lugar cuando estaba aprendiendo a controlar el chakra del nueve colas, me dijo que primero tuvo que pasar por La Cascada de La Verdad".

"¿Qué es exactamente?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"Nadie está muy seguro de cómo funciona. Algunos especulan que el agua proyecta un genjutsu poderoso, otros afirman que es un lugar sagrado bendecido por los dioses. En cualquier caso, si estás realmente listo para dejar a un lado a tu antiguo yo podría valer la pena que fueras a ese lugar ": dijo el monje jefe.

Sasuke miró a su compañera de cabello rosado que le sonrió. "Podemos ir si quieres. No te preocupes, incluso si no eres muy querido allí, yo estoy en buenas relaciones con la Aldea del Rayo. Esa es la razón por la que fui seleccionada para ir contigo, después de todo"; ella dijo.

Él asintió. "Muy bien, entonces. Nos dirigiremos a La Tierra del Rayo".

"Buena suerte para ustedes dos muchachos"; el monje dijo y luego agrego: "¿Me permitirán decir una oración para los dos antes de irse?"

"Por supuesto"; Sakura respondió.

Inclinaron la cabeza y cerraron los ojos mientras el monje cantaba las palabras en un idioma que no entendían. Los pensamientos de Sasuke se deslizaban entre la mujer que estaba junto a él y el hombre que solía ser.

_**¿Por qué estaba ella todavía a su lado? **_

_**¿Por qué ella lo amaba como lo hacía? **_

Si de alguna manera pudiera borrar los crímenes que había cometido, _**¿sería digno de tales sentimientos?**_

La oración terminó, y la pareja de shinobi se puso de pie y caminó hacia las puertas del templo donde Sora y los otros monjes esperaban para desearles suerte en su viaje.

"Buena suerte con todo y gracias por lo que has hecho aquí"; Sora dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Sakura.

"Gracias, fue un placer poder compartir con todos ustedes estos días"; ella respondió tomando su mano.

Sora se volvió hacia Sasuke. "Sabes, en realidad no eres un mal tipo una vez que dejamos de apreciar toda esa tristeza y fatalidad que tienes sobre ti"; Sora dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el Uchiha. "Puedo ver por qué querían que volvieras".

El Uchiha parpadeó sorprendido antes de aceptar el apretón de manos del monje. "Gracias"; él respondió simplemente.

"Además, antes de que ustedes dos se vayan, tengo una advertencia"; Sora dijo acercándose y bajando la voz. "Han corrido rumores acerca de un par de shinobis rebeldes de la Aldea de las aguas termales que te están buscando, Sasuke. No sé mucho, excepto que son excepcionalmente hábiles. Por favor, ten cuidado".

"Gracias por la advertencia"; Sakura dijo cuando Sasuke asintió.

Se inclinaron una vez más ante el lugar sagrado antes de bajar la escalera.

"Entonces, ¿a la Tierra del Rayos?"; Sakura dijo cuando tocaron el ultimo peldaño de las escaleras.

Él asintió. "Estoy interesado en esa Cascada de la Verdad de la que habló el monje. ¿Naruto te dijo algo al respecto?"; preguntó.

Sakura suspiró mientras se dirigían al camino rodeado de grandes árboles y luego dijo:"No dijo mucho al respecto, aparte de que fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, Guy-sensei dijo algo interesante al respecto".

"Guy sensei?"; Sasuke repitió mirándola.

"Sí. Dijo que quería ver de qué se trataba y entró en la cascada. Dijo que cuando cerró los ojos, otro él salió para enfrentarlo diciéndole tonterías sobre cómo ya no estaba en su mejor momento y que su juventud hace mucho tiempo que termino. Luego, Kisame; apareció e interrumpió todo ".

"¿Otro él?"; Sasuke respondió.

"Extraño ¿ verdad?"; Sakura asintió. "No estoy segura de cómo funciona, pero me parece que podría ser un lugar donde tus pensamientos y sentimientos negativos logran manifestarse y pueden tomar una forma personificada".

Sasuke asintió y dijo: "Esa explicación puede eser la más precisa"

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Realmente quieres ir?"; ella preguntó y luego agrego: "Escuché que se tarda mucho tiempo en llegar allí ... en barco es la única manera".

Él asintió y ella sonrió diciendo: "Bien entonces."

Sasuke continuó observando a Sakura durante los próximos días mientras viajaban hacia La Tierra del Rayo. Estaba constantemente impresionado y sorprendido por la cantidad de vidas que ella había tocado para siempre mientras iban de aldea en aldea.

Kakashi había estado en lo cierto sobre cómo iban a salir las cosas. Las puertas que normalmente habrían sido cerradas en su cara para no ser abiertas de nuevo, fueron persuadidas por su reputación y comportamiento.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más cómodo se sentía y gradualmente sentía que estaba regresando a ser una persona mejor.

"El equipo Kakashi ciertamente se hizo un nombre por sí mismo mientras estaba fuera"; comentó después deque otro extraño reconoció al médico de cabello rosado en la calle, le puso regalos de gratitud en sus manos, la saludo y se fue de nuevo.

Sakura sonrió. "Sí. Es un poco difícil no hacer una escena con Naruto en nuestro equipo".

"Entonces, ¿cómo te llevan tú y Sai?"; Sasuke preguntó.

Sakura parpadeó y levantó una ceja. "¿A qué viene eso?"; ella preguntó.

"Bueno, sé que él fue elegido para ocupar mi lugar en el Equipo siete"; él explicó. "También lo conocí poco después de que lo pusieron por primera vez en tu equipo. Dijo algo sobre que a Naruto no le gustaba, pero no dijo nada sobre ti".

Sakura se rió entre dientes. "No estoy sorprendido por eso. Sai sabía del estrecho vínculo que tenías con Naruto. Probablemente estaba tratando de ponerte de su lado al decir eso"; ella miró hacia el cielo y luego lo miro diciendo: "Fui la molesta fanática que te perseguía por todos lados. Así que al mencionarme, probablemente te hubiera molestado y él lo sabía".

Sasuke miró al suelo. "Eso es probablemente correcto"; él admitió.

Él la miró y ella lo miró a los ojos y suspiró.

"Para ser honesta, cuando conocí a Sai, Naruto ya estaba furioso con el pobre chico, así que mi primera impresión de él fue un poco conflictiva. Se parece mucho a ti después de todo, y tú y Naruto peleaban como gatos y perros... Una parte de mí estaba emocionada con la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera recuperar la dinámica de nuestro antiguo equipo ".

La frente de Sasuke se arrugó, no estaba seguro de si le gustaba adónde iba eso.

"Luego abrió la boca y me llamó fea. Todo fue cuesta abajo desde allí"; dijo Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió. Él podría haberla empujado y llamarla molestia, pero nunca la había insultado de esa manera. Él nunca había pensado en ella como fea tampoco. Seguro que su pelo era de un color extraño, y su frente era un poco más ancha que la mayoría, pero nunca le había molestado. Esa diferencia de cabello siempre le había llamado la atención; ya que había crecido rodeado por personas de cabello y ojos oscuros desde que era un niño, además su cabello no era feo, solo era diferente e incluso podría decir que era hermoso, su cabello era una manifestación de su alma, un alma cálida.

Sakura miró hacia el camino y se rió. "Sin embargo, fue bastante divertido. Naruto, que siempre hablaba mal de ti cuando éramos más jóvenes sobre lo molesto, estresante e irritante que eras, inmediatamente comenzó a cantar alabanzas sobre ti después de conocer a Sai. Recuerdo que dijo Sasuke es más genial que ese tipo Sai "; Sakura lo miró y le sonrió agregando:"Fue muy divertido verlo tratar de insultarte y alabarte al mismo tiempo".

El Uchiha casi sonrió ante eso. Naruto siempre estaba trabajando duro para asegurarse de que hubiera un lugar para que él volviera, incluso en su equipo.

"Cuando nos enviaron a nuestra primera misión para interceptar a un espía que Sasori tenía en la organización de Orochimaru, las cosas solo empeoraron"; Sakura se rascó la mejilla. "Le di un puñetazo en la cara en menos de tres horas después de salir de la aldea".

Sasuke la miró y notó el sutil indicio de dolor en sus ojos. Debe haber sido por enojo que ella lo golpeó o ella no se sentiría culpable por eso ahora.

"¿Por qué estabas tan enojada con él?"; preguntó.

Sakura suspiró. "No estoy segura de cuánto sabes sobre Sai, pero la organización de Danzo, La Fundación, lo acogió y lo crió después de que se quedó huérfano. Como sabes, Danzo no estaba contento con la forma en que se estaban desarrollando las cosas en el pueblo. Después de que te fuiste del pueblo, ordeno que te eliminaran cuando nuestros intentos de recuperarte fracasaron. Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y yo, junto con la mayoría de nuestra clase, obviamente nos interponíamos en su camino, pero Danzo ... "; sus ojos se estrecharon. "Nunca ocultó el odio que sentía por ti. Como su subordinado, Sai llevaba los mismos sentimientos negativos hacia ti. Comenzó a decir con la sinceridad que lo caracteriza que no eras más que escoria traidora, que te habías entregado al enemigo y necesitabas ser eliminado"; sus manos se apretaron en puños. "Naruto y yo que te conocíamos mejor y sabíamos las verdaderas razones por las que te fuiste ... "; ella respiró profundamente." Sabes mejor que nadie cómo se siente Naruto con respecto a sus amigos y aquellos que los insultan o amenazan sin duda no son de su agrado. Estaba a punto de arremeter contra Sai y yo también estaba furiosa. Así que contuve a Naruto, le pedí disculpas a Sai y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa falsa. Sai pensó que yo no me hacia problema por la forma tan brutal de sus palabras y bajo la guardia entonces le tiré un puñetazo para que vea que si se metía contigo también se metía con tus amigos".

"Ya veo"; dijo Sasuke bajando un poco la cabeza. Ambos eran tan idiotas por defenderlo así. Lo que Sai había dicho era correcto, solo era escoria traidora. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir calor en su corazón. "Ustedes dos son como Itachi"; dijo de repente.

Sakura parpadeó y lo miró. "¿Qué quieres decir?"; ella preguntó.

"Dijo que me amaría sin importar lo que hiciera"; contestó mirando al cielo, con la cara de su hermano formándose en su mente. "Tú y Naruto parecen sentir lo mismo". Él le sonrió gentilmente. "Gracias por eso."

Sakura se sonrojó y se metió un mechón detrás de la oreja. "Sí. De nada"; ella dijo en voz baja. Después de tomar otra respiración profunda ella continuó hablando. "De todos modos, toda la misión resultó ser un desastre total. Sai me dejó caer de un puente para infiltrarse en las filas de Orochimaru y asesinarte. Naruto perdió el control del Nueve Colas y casi me mata cuando intenté detenerlo. Para variar te encontramos solo para que trates de matarnos ". Ella se tocó la frente y negó con la cabeza. "Ugh. Incluso ahora, pensar en eso me irrita".

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon y dijo: "Espera, Sai te dejó caer de un puente y Naruto casi te mata en esa misión?"

Ella asintió. "Sí. Naruto inmediatamente atacó a Orochimaru tan pronto como lo vio. La pelea comenzó en el puente de Tenshi y uno de sus ataques golpeó a Kabuto. Kabuto salió volando y me golpeó en pleno vuelo, derribándome y dejándome inconsciente. El puente comenzó a colapsarse conmigo... pero Sai no me ayudó y comencé a caer hacia el río. El capitán Yamato tuvo que salvarme ".

"¿Dónde estaba Naruto?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"Tratando de destruir a Orochimaru"; ella explicó. "Como dije, él perdió el control del Nueve Colas. Cuando intenté detenerlo y devolverlo a sus sentidos, me atacó". Levantó el brazo y señaló una marca de color un poco más oscura que su piel. "El capitán Yamato me salvó de nuevo y Kabuto comenzó a curarme, pero como puedes ver, no se curó bien. Tuvimos que detenernos varias veces para que mantuviera el dolor y los espasmos musculares bajo control"

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon. Eso significaba que estaba herida cuando la había encontrado por primera vez en esa misma misión. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, inclinó la cabeza, no, no era eso. Probablemente se había dado cuenta, pero simplemente no le había importado. Estaba demasiado concentrado en matar a Naruto y deshacerse de las personas irritantes que traía consigo, como ella.

"De todos modos, después de esa misión, Sai pareció cambiar"; ella dijo moviendo su capa hacia atrás para cubrir su brazo otra vez. "Tal vez fue porque vio de primera mano lo determinados que estábamos por salvarte. Tal vez solo sentía curiosidad por nuestros vínculos y quería aprender más sobre ellos de primera mano, pero después de eso siguió con nosotros"; ella sonrió. "Dijo que éramos sus primeros amigos. En la fundación, son criados como hermanos y luego obligados a matarse unos a otros"; ella explicó. "De esa manera, matan todas sus emociones. Cuando estaba con nosotros, se dio cuenta de que no trabajábamos de esa manera, en lugar de eso atesorábamos nuestras emociones y sentimientos. Sai es en realidad una persona muy sensible, simplemente se vio obligado a mantener esa parte de él oculta"

Sasuke asintió. "Parece que te volviste un poco aficionada a él"; dijo notando la pequeña y cada vez más familiar y frecuente punzada de celos en su corazón.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. "Le tengo cariño"; ella respondió. "Confío en él completamente. Es un poco torpe con sus palabras y sentimientos, pero es honesto"; ella se encogió de hombros y luego agregó: "A veces, brutalmente honesto. Ese es un rasgo que comparte contigo. Después nos volvimos muy unidos y cada día se esfuerza por atesorar sus vínculos. Realmente lo amo por eso".

Los ojos del Uchiha se ensancharon.

_**¿Ella amaba a Sai?**_

"Él es como un hermano mayor para mí"; ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke nunca admitiría a otra alma viviente lo mucho más relajado que se sentía cuando ella dijo esas palabras. Estaba a punto de responder cuando notó un movimiento anormal en la hierba cerca del camino.

Instintivamente activó su Sharingan y Sakura se dio cuenta enseguida de que se estaba asechandolos.

"¿Cuántos?"; preguntó ella tranquilamente.

"Dos"; respondió.

"Supongo que son los ninjas del que Sora nos advirtió"; Sakura dijo sacando un par de shuriken de su bolsa.

"Sabemos que están ahí!" ; Sakura gritó. "¡Muéstrense!"

"Se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia bastante rápido, pero no esperaba nada menos de dos de los legendarios Sannin"; un hombre de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes dijo mientras se enderezaba desde donde estaba agazapado detrás de la hierba.

"Creo que he visto ese color de cabello en otro lugar"; un hombre voluminoso de cabello castaño claro, ojos negros y bigote fibroso con una enorme espada atada a la espalda, dijo mientras se materializaba al lado de su compañero.

"¿Los reconoces Sakura?"; preguntó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Realmente no"; Sakura confesó.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron. "¡Lo recuerdo ahora! Estabas con ese grupo de ninjas que estuvo involucrado en el fiasco de la Caja del Paraíso"; el hombre sonrió "También me golpeaste bastante fuerte mientras tú y tus amiguitos nos estaban rodeando a todos".

"¿De qué está hablando éste tipo?"; Sasuke exigió.

"Es una larga historia. Naruto fue a la prisión para investigar una caja, encontró la caja y, antes de que pudiera destruirla, alguien la abrió y liberó a un monstruo de proporciones catastróficas que casi termina con el mundo como lo conocemos"; ella explicó rápidamente.

"¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?"; el Uchiha murmuró y luego agrego: "Entonces, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con estos tipos?"

"Estoy bastante segura de que eran presos en la prisión donde estaba escondida la caja"; Sakura respondió. "Porqué están fuera ahora, no lo sé".

"Así que no nos recuerda? ¿Que chica tan mala?" ; el rubio dijo con una sonrisa. "Lo siento, querida, pero hemos sido contratados para tomar la cabeza de la escoria Uchiha que está a tu lado. Sé un buena y hazte a un lado, ¿quieres? lo que menos quería es dañar tu linda cara"; dijo sacando un paraguas de su manto.

"Pues yo creo que la cara de otro sera dañada"; ella respondió con firmeza mientras sacaba un par de guantes de cuero de su bolsillo y se los deslizaba sobre su mano. "Resulta que soy la escolta de este tipo en este momento. No puedo dejar que lo mates".

"Escolta ¿eh?"; el voluminoso hombre dijo desenvainando su espada. "Vamos a hacer un trato, tomaremos su cabeza y luego podrás escoltarnos a una posada a nosotros".

"Suena como un trato justo para mí"; su pareja rubio estuvo de acuerdo haciendo girar su paraguas. "Me pregunto si realmente seras peli rosa natural, sin duda hoy lo averiguare".

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "Cerdos"; ella murmuró en voz baja.

La sangre de Sasuke hirvió y se manifestó con un rayo que crepitaba en su mano que calentaba los shuriken mientras esperaba el momento para atacar y comenzó a evaluar su próximo movimiento.

El rubio sonrió y los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"; ella exclamó dándose la vuelta y golpeándolo con su puño con chakra infundido en la espalda.

Gruñó mientras salía volando y se movía en el aire notando que su lesión había sido curada tan rápido como se formaba, aunque aún le dolían los músculos. Volvió su atención a Sakura, abriendo su boca para exigir una explicación; cuando sus ojos se abrieron con horror mientras veía una ráfaga de agujas, shuriken y kunai caían sobre ella.

"Sakura!"; exclamó con su sangre convirtiéndose en hielo al ver su cuerpo ensangrentado tirado en el camino. Frunció el ceño y se movió en el aire arrojando sus shuriken al hombre con el paraguas y sacando su espada para bloquear el golpe de la espada maciza del otro hombre. Sus ojos mejorados captaron el estallido y el humo cuando el cuerpo de Sakura se convirtió en un tronco y suspiró de alivio.

"Sustitución"; pensó antes de dirigir su atención a los dos ninja renegados.

"Los trucos baratos como esos no les servirán de nada"; siseó cuando cambió el ángulo de su espada y se deslizó hacia arriba a lo largo de su enorme espada con la suya y golpeó su hombro contra las entrañas del hombre, enviándolo hacia atrás. Antes de que el hombre voluminoso tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar el equilibrio, se levantó de un salto y le golpeó con el pie en la cara, derribándole varios metros.

Sakura apareció de entre los árboles y se lanzó hacia el hombre rubio que apenas esquivó el golpe fatal. Su puño, en cambio, se conectó con el suelo dividiendo la tierra y enviando al hombre a volar. Mientras aún estaba en el aire, ella le lanzó un papel bomba con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando se pegó al paraguas que usó para bloquear el ataque y explotó enviando pedazos de él y su ropa volando. Se estrelló contra el suelo cerca de su compañero y gimió.

"Peleas bastante bien para ser un ninja médico"; él murmuró. "Esa sustitución también fue oportuna"; hablo nuevamente el hombre rubio, sonrió y luego agrego: "pero sigue siendo mi victoria".

Sasuke miró hacia el rubio desde donde se encontraba frente a su compañero y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando Sakura corrió hacia él, lo tiró al suelo y se colocó sobre él a cuatro patas.

"¡Sakura! ¿Qué demonios?"; él gruñó "¿Qué crees que ...?", su voz se apagó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el olor a sangre le llenó la nariz y vio que el líquido carmesí corría por su brazo.

"¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?"; ella murmuró. "Ninguno de ellos te golpeó, ¿verdad?"

Salió de debajo de ella y miró con horror al ver kunai, shuriken y agujas que sobresalían de casi cada centímetro de su espalda y la parte superior de sus piernas. Con su sharingan se dio cuenta rápidamente de que eran armas que habían sido controladas usando cuerdas de chakra manejadas por el hombre con la espada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su estrategia. El rubio los desplegaría de la manera habitual y llamaría su atención, mientras que su compañero con la espada distraía a otro. Pensando que la espada era su única arma, tanto él como Sakura habían bajado la guardia.

"Sakura!"; él exclamó corriendo hacia ella solo para que el hombre rubio le bloqueara el paso.

"¡Ah ah! Yo no haría eso si fuera tú?"; el hombre dijo.

Sakura repentinamente dejó escapar un grito de agonía cuando el hombre que empuñaba la espada movió uno de los kunai que estaban en su espalda. Su visión se tiñó de rojo cuando el deseo de borrar a los hombres de la faz de la tierra rugió dentro de él. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de volver a abrirlos, su patrón de ojos cambió cuando activó su mangyeko sharingan.

"Aléjate de mi compañera ahora o morirás"; gruñó con una voz teñida con algo de la maníaca sed de sangre de sus días de ninja renegado.

"Oh, te vas a poner serio, ¿verdad?"; dijo el hombre que empuñaba la espada con una sonrisa burlona. "Bien porque algunos de ellos están cubiertos de veneno, ¿sabes? ¿Qué la matará primero? ¿La pérdida de sangre o las toxinas venenosas?"

Sasuke se giró y miró al hombre más grande directamente a los ojos e inmediatamente lo colocó bajo un genjustu. En cuestión de segundos supo los nombres de los venenos utilizados y obligó al hombre a quitarle el arma a su compañero usando las cuerdas de chakra que él controlaba. Luego lanzó al hombre a un mundo de pesadillas y se dio la vuelta cuando comenzó a gritar mientras se tiraba de su cabello.

El hombre rubio agrando los ojos como platos y rindiéndose dijo: "Realmente eres tan poderoso como dicen. Me iré ahora".

El Uchiha ignoró sus palabras y lo lanzó a un genjutsu similar; el hombre inmediatamente cayó de rodillas, agarrando su cabeza.

Con los enemigos neutralizados, él avanzó hacia Sakura; con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo cuando la encontró inconciente y pálida.

"¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!"; exclamó sacudiendo a su compañera caída. "¡Respondeme!"; él demando.

Extendió su única mano y le tocó el cuello, su corazón latía fuera de control cuando no encontró pulso.

"No": él susurró. "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"; él cayó hacia delante, cubriendo su cuerpo con el de ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, unas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaron por el rabillo de sus ojos. La chica que siempre lo había perseguido, la que lo esperaba y lo amaba se estaba desvaneciendo ante sus ojos y no había nada que pudiera Uchiha eran ninjas poderosos con un chakra increíble y un talento natural para el combate, pero ninguno de ellos sabía o se había molestado en aprender ninjutsu médico. Él no era la excepción. Incluso saber los nombres de los venenos no ayudaba en nada si él no sabía el antídoto y mucho menos cómo hacerlo. Su mente comenzó a romperse cuando las visiones de sus padres, y su hermano muerto en el suelo brilló a través de su conciencia. Imágenes de todos sus crímenes se movieron a la vanguardia de su mente haciendo que su cuerpo temblara.

_**¿Este era su castigo divino por todo sus pecados? **_

Su mano se aferró a su camisa cuando él silenciosamente juró hacerla feliz si regresaba con él. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió que sus pechos subían donde el tenia su cabeza.

"Sasuke-kun?"; murmuró Sakura. "Es difícil respirar contigo encima de mí".

"Sakura!"; exclamó sentándose y mirando sus ojos. "¿¡Estás bien!?"

"No exactamente"; ella respondió con voz débil. "Dime, ¿sabe si alguno de los kunai, shuriken o agujas que me fueron lanzados fueron envenenados? Se siente como si lo fueran".

"Sí"; él respondió rápidamente y repitió de memoria los nombres de los componentes que había obtenido del hombre.

"El plomo es de acción lenta. Es la Sombra Nocturna y Mercurio lo que me hace sentir como basura"; ella murmuro y luego agrego: "Tengo que reconocerle un merito a ese tipo por tener todas sus armas cubiertas con veneno, aunque esto no es nada comparado con el veneno de Sasori ". Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras arqueaba su mano, tirando de ella bruscamente hacia el cierre de su capa.

"¡Deja de moverte!"; espetó Sasuke. "Dime lo que necesitas y te lo conseguiré".

Sakura asintió. "Quitámelo"; ella jadeó. "A la capa me refiero".

Él asintió y rápidamente desabrochó el broche que lo mantenía en su lugar con la mano en un puño al ver su sangre filtrándose a través de su ropa.

"Ok, ahora en mi cinturón en la parte posterior hay un bolsillo grande. Dentro, hay una bolsa de ... cuero. Sácalo por mí"; ella explicó.

Obedeció haciendo todo lo posible para moverla lo menos posible. Le mostró la bolsa de cuero doblada."¿Éste?"; él pregunto.

Ella asintió y tembló probablemente por el efecto del veneno. "Ok. Ábrelo y verás varias agujas hipodérmicas alineadas en dos filas en el medio. Necesito que saques las etiquetadas UAMB y UAPB. La primera es un líquido de color marrón y la segunda es clara"; Sakura dijo.

Sasuke escudriñó las filas de inyecciones hipodérmicas hasta que encontró las dos que ella mencionó sosteniéndolas para su aprobación.

"Si esas son"; ella dijo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y luego agrego: "Ahora inyectamé con ambas. No importa donde".

Él se mordió el labio y rápidamente clavó las dos inyecciones en su bíceps; contrayéndose un poco cuando ella se estremeció ante la sensación. Cuando estuvieron vacíos, los sacó y los puso de nuevo en sus ranuras."¿Y ahora que debo hacer?"; preguntó mientras ponía la bolsa de cuero en su propia bolsa para que no tuviera que moverla de nuevo ni la posibilidad de dejarlo olvidado.

Sakura suspiró y dijo: "Desafortunadamente, debemos esperar que pasen los efectos del veneno... pero supongo que podría liberar el sello..."

"No!"; él protestó extendiendo la mano para detenerla. "Me encargaré de eso. No estás en grave peligro, ¿verdad?"

"No"; ella respondió. "Aunque probablemente deberíamos detener el sangrado pronto".

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba insinuando.

"Cierto. ¿Puedes sentarte?"; preguntó y luego agrego: "Será más fácil envolver los vendajes de esa manera... Hay un pueblo a menos de diez millas de donde estamos ahora. Haremos que el sangrado pare y luego nos encargaremos de hacerlo adecuadamente en la ciudad".

"Buen plan"; dijo Sakura adormecida.

"¿Sakura?"; él pregunto.

"Es un efecto secundario de los venenos y el antídoto. Adormecimiento temporal y pérdida de las funciones motoras"; ella respondió. "Lo siento por ser una carga, Sasuke-kun".

"No digas eso"; él murmuró. "Me salvaste. No eres una carga". Él extendió la mano y la levantó con suavidad y la dejó reposar contra su pecho mientras buscaba en su propia bolsa vendas limpias.

Una vez que los encontró, los sostuvo entre sus dientes y desabrochó el grueso cinturón que estaba alrededor de la cintura de Sakura. Lo puso dentro de su propia bolsa y luego alcanzó el cierre que sujetaba la parte superior de la blusa en su lugar, sus dedos se detuvieron por un segundo mientras su ritmo cardíaco.

"Lo siento..."; murmuró rápidamente antes de desabrochar la parte superior de su blusa roja, tiró de la cremallera hacia abajo, y lo empujo fuera de sus hombros agradecido de que sus pecho ya estaba atado con vendas.

Sacó los vendajes que eran innecesarios con la boca y ancló los nuevos vendajes sobre su torso.

"¿Puedes aferrarme a mí?"; preguntó.

"No muy bien"; Sakura admitió mientras sus brazos se movían bruscamente hacia adelante.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes"; Sasuke respondió. "Es solo en caso de que pierdas el equilibrio. Esto será difícil porque iré deprisa".

"Está bien, Sasuke-kun"; Sakura respondió suavemente cuando la medicina comenzó a hacer efecto."Confío en ti"

Su garganta se apretó un poco ante sus palabras; pero se apresuro a trabajar rápidamente con los vendajes tan rápido como se atrevió. Una vez que terminó, se movió hacia sus piernas golpeadas y decidió envolverlas sobre sus pantalones cortos por el bien del tiempo y salvarlos a ambos de la incomodidad.

El sol se estaba poniendo ocultando y con Sakura fuera de servicio en medio del camino, eran demasiado vulnerables para su gusto. Cuando terminó, respiró hondo y estudió a la chica que estaba medio dormida y sacudiéndola un poco para despertarla dijo:"Sakura, tenemos que llegar al siguiente pueblo ¿Puedes pararte?"

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo... Lo siento"; ella se rió entre dientes. "Debería haber dejado que te golpearan. Podría haberte curado fácilmente y no estaríamos en este lío, pero ..."; unas lágrima se deslizaron de sus ojos. "Recordé ese día en el puente y mi cuerpo simplemente se movió por sí solo".

Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron. Él entendía eso. Durante la batalla contra Madara, él tampoco había podido evitar protegerla. A pesar de que su única prioridad era salvar a Naruto. Ni siquiera había sido una decisión consciente, su poder había respondido naturalmente a los sentimientos que había enterrado en el rincón más profundo de su corazón y la había envuelto en las alas protectoras de su Susanoo. Eso fue algo de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo en toda su vida.

"No te disculpes"; Sasuke dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella estudiando su rostro."Descansa. Yo me encargaré de las cosas desde aquí".

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron mientras se entregaba a la medicación.

Tan bien como pudo con un solo brazo, se quitó su propia capa y la envolvió con ella antes de arrojar su cuerpo inerte sobre su hombro. Apretó la mandíbula cuando comenzó a moverse tan rápido como pudo con su precioso cargamento hacia el pueblo más cercano. Realmente deseaba tener una extremidad de reemplazo en este momento. Ella merecía un trato mucho mejor que lo que su único brazo podía ofrecer. Una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento lo golpeó cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca sería capaz de cargarla como lo había hecho cuando eran más jóvenes. Llegó a la aldea justo antes del atardecer e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar los jadeos y susurros que lo seguían mientras buscaba una posada. Sabía que ambos parecían terribles y sospechosos, pero no necesitaba un lugar seguro donde descansar donde él pudiera limpiar y tratar sus heridas. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, vio varios mensajes contra el gobierno garabateados en las paredes y suspiró. Encontrar un lugar para quedarse como dos ninjas de élite sería un desafío. Finalmente, al ver una posada, entró corriendo.

_**Hola a todos, perdón por la demora **__** pero tratare de actualizar mas pronto lo prometo.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios y sus votos porfis**_


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Al llegar a la posada se acercó al mostrador y de inmediato notó la mirada oscura que la mujer mayor que estaba detrás del mostrador le dio cuando sus ojos encontraron el abanico Uchiha en su camisa.

"Vete"; la mujer gruñó. "No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. ¿Es esa que está en tu hombro tu última víctima?"

Respiró hondo y se mantuvo firme. "Mi compañera de viaje y yo fuimos atacados en el camino"; explicó rápidamente. "Ella está gravemente herida y necesita un lugar para descansar y recuperarse de sus lesiones. Por favor, permítanos permanecer aquí".

"¿Y tu que pensaste, ya la engañe? ¿Crees que ganarás simpatía al afirmar que viajas con una mujer?"; la anciana se burló. "Apuesto a que esto es solo un truco que estás haciendo con esos ojos demoníacos que posees".

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó. La única razón por la que su sharingan todavía estaba activo era para estar atento a los ataques enemigos. No andaba lanzando genjutsu a todos los que se cruzaban por su camino, aunque podía entender el escepticismo de la mujer.

Sakura se movió sobre su hombro y gimió capturando su atención por completo.

"¿Sasuke-kun? Me duele"; ella gimió tratando de levantarse de donde colgaba sobre su espalda.

Mirando a su alrededor, encontró un sillón vacío y rápidamente caminó hacia él y la dejó suavemente.

"¿Que duele?"; preguntó empujando la capucha de la capa hacia atrás y fuera de su cara para que pudiera verla correctamente. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

Sus ojos jades, vidriosos por el dolor y el agotamiento encontraron los suyos. "Medicamento para el dolor...En mi bolso"; ella murmuró.

Él asintió y buscó en su propia bolsa donde estaba la de ella y se la mostró.

"En el bolsillo delantero. El polvo en el paquete blanco. Debe mezclarse con agua"; Sakura explicó jadeando. "Tal vez debería liberar..."

"No!", él ordenó. "Me haré cargo de esto... no te preocupes"

Ella no estaba desperdiciando su fuerza vital en una situación como esta donde él podría hacerse cargo. No es como si estuvieran en el campo de batalla ni nada. El enemigo había sido derrotado y podían descansar normalmente.

La mujer mayor se había acercado durante la conversación y ella se quedó sin aliento. "¡Ese cabello!"; ella lo fulminó con la mirad. "¡Bastardo! ¿Qué le hiciste a la doctora Sakura Haruno?"; ella gritó con su mano levantándose para abofetear al antiguo vengador.

"No!"; hablo Sakura para tratar de protegerlo. "Estoy con él por orden ... orden de Lord Hokage. Por favor, no le haga daño. Está tratando de ayudarme"; jadeó y cayó hacia adelante, la capa se deslizó de su cuerpo, revelando la parte posterior de su camisa ensangrentada cuando Sasuke se acercó y la atrapó.

"¡Deja de moverte!"; Sasuke gruñó en su oído mientras ella se desplomaba inconsciente contra él.

Los ojos de la anciana se ensancharon. "Querido Dios. ¿Qué le pasó?"; interrogó, luego miró alrededor del vestíbulo, suspiró y se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomó una llave de debajo del mostrador. "Sígueme..."; ella dijo rápidamente.

Sasuke asintió y rápidamente colocó a Sakura en su hombro, deslizando la medicina para el dolor en su bolsillo.

"¡Date prisa!"; la mujer gruñó.

El Uchiha contuvo un gruñido propio y rápidamente la siguió escaleras arriba por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta más cercana a la pared y se dirigió adentro, indicándole que lo siguiera.

La anciana rápidamente colocó un futón y lo cubrió con varias sábanas."Acuéstala aquí"; ella instruyó bruscamente.

Él asintió y con cuidado quitó a Sakura de su hombro, permitiendo que la anciana lo ayudara a acostarla.

La anciana le quitó rápidamente la capa ahora manchada y frunció el ceño cuando Sakura se estremeció y cambió de postura en su estado de semi consciencia.

"Ella pidió medicina para el dolor"; Sasuke dijo sacando el paquete blanco de su bolsillo. "¿Tiene agua que pueda usar para mezclar esto?"

La mujer mayor asintió y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke notó el sudor que goteaba de la frente de Sakura y usó el pañuelo que había encontrado en su bolso para limpiarla. En un impulso, él quito los mechones color rosa de su cara y estudió el diamante en su frente. Si ella lo usaba, saldrían de aquí rápidamente, pero los riesgos... Eran mucho peores que el mangekyo sharingan antes de que recibiera los ojos de su hermano. Quedarse ciego era una cosa, acortar la vida de una persona era otra. Aun así, verla así lo hizo sentir furia, culpa y tristeza a la vez. Su mirada parpadeó hacia la puerta cuando la anciana regresó con una gran bandeja en sus manos. Notó una jarra llena de agua, un vaso, junto con un gran recipiente lleno de agua humeante que olía un poco ácido, varios rollos de vendas, una aguja e hilo.

"Tu ojo ya no es rojo"; la mujer notó mientras le servía un vaso de agua para mezclar la medicina.

"No hay razón para que lo tenga activado ahora"; él respondió simplemente.

"¿No vas a apagar el púrpura también?"; preguntó la mujer.

Sasuke casi puso los ojos en blanco. "Ese no funciona así"; respondió.

Una vez que mezcló el medicamento, extendió la mano y sacudió suavemente a su compañera. "Sakura... La medicina está lista"; dijo gentilmente.

Ella gimió en respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron mientras él y la mujer la ayudaban a incorporarse.

Él puso suavemente el vaso sobre sus labios y lo echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido cuando ella se dio la vuelta antes de que el vaso estuviera vacío, tosiendo. Apretó la mandíbula, reprimiendo sus palabras de preocupación mientras ella respiraba hondo y luego presionaba sus labios de nuevo haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que la mayor parte terminara en su boca. Cuando el vaso estuvo vacío, suspiró cuando vio los labios de Sakura trabajando para formar palabras. Tratando de agradecerle; de eso estaba seguro.

"No hables. Ya lo sé"; él dijo gentilmente. "Voy a limpiar y curar tus heridas ahora".

Ella simplemente asintió en respuesta y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Él comenzó a quitarle la blusa, cuando las manos de la mujer mayor se lo impidió golpeándolo.

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?"; la anciana exigió. "¡Es una dama! Muestra algo de respeto".

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. "Necesito limpiar y curar sus heridas"; dijo firmemente.

_¿Acaso la mujer no lo había oído?_

"Yo haré eso"; la anciana respondió. "Conozco a esta chica. Sal de aquí, me ocuparé de ella".

Los ojos del Uchiha se estrecharon. "Ella es mi compañera"; él protestó. "Ella fue herida mientras me protegía". Su mano se apretó en un puño. "Me niego a dejarla".

Él confiaba en la vieja bruja tanto como ella confiaba en él. No había forma en el infierno de que dejara a Sakura sola con ella. Especialmente en un estado en el que no podía protegerse adecuadamente.

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon antes de que una sonrisa rozara sus labios. "Muy bien, entonces. Al menos dale la espalda durante esta parte"; dijo moviendo sus manos a la parte superior de Sakura.

Sasuke hizo lo que le pidieron, sin molestarse en discutir con la mujer. Ella tenía dos manos, eso solo le haría más fácil cuidar las heridas de Sakura. Su propia mano se apretó ante ese pensamiento. Si al menos no hubiera sido tan estúpido, podría cuidarla mejor.

El fuerte aliento de la mujer atrajo su atención y él se volvió hacia ella."¿Hay algo mal?"; preguntó. Sus propios ojos se ensancharon al ver la espalda y las piernas de Sakura. Estaban llenas de cortes de todas las formas y tamaños y su ojo casi se volvió rojo cuando el deseo de cazar a los tontos que le habían hecho y arrancarle los brazos rugió dentro de él.

"Qué horribles lesiones"; la mujer murmuró. "Entiendo por qué tenías tanta prisa por llevarla a un lugar seguro".

Rápidamente se puso a trabajar sumergiendo un paño en la solución antiséptica tibia y frotándolo sobre las heridas de Sakura. Lavando la sangre seca y revelando la piel debajo.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"; Sasuke pregunto apretando los dientes cuando Sakura gimió de dolor.

La anciana lo miró. "¿Conoces algún ninjutsu médico?"; ella preguntó.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

"Me lo supuse"; admitió mientras seguía limpiando las heridas Sakura. "Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke asintió. Pensó que ella ya lo sabía, pero era posible que pudiera haberlo confundido con su hermano. Ese maldito jutsu de Kabuto había causado problemas duraderos para las cinco grandes naciones. Incluso después de detener el jutsu, los rumores de que los que habían resucitado todavía vagaban entre los vivos todavía persistían, especialmente en pueblos como estos que estaban al margen de las cosas.

"Claro. Anda, siéntate a su lado. Brindándole comodidad es lo único en lo que eres bueno en este momento"; la anciana dijo mientras cogía la aguja y el hilo.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido. Nunca había pensado realmente en consolarla, sobre todo porque nunca había consolado realmente a nadie. No estaba realmente seguro de cómo se hacia. Él se movió hacia el lado donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado. "Sakura"; dijo suavemente.

Los ojos jades de Sakura se abrieron y se posaron en su rostro, brumosa por el medicamento que había tomado. "Sasuke-kun?"; ella respondió suavemente.

Su mandíbula se apretó. Odiaba lo inútil que era cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"; preguntó.

Para su sorpresa, ella extendió la mano y estrechó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

"No te vayas"; ella susurró.

Maldijo el calor que subía a sus mejillas y asintió. "No voy a ninguna parte"; dijo simplemente.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios antes de que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo.

La anciana se echó a reír mientras trabajaba en coser lo peor de las heridas de la médico. "Sabes, me recuerdas un poco a los dos chicos con los que estuvo la última vez que estuvo aquí"; ella dijo. "Al igual que el rubio, te paseas a su alrededor y aunque por lo visto a ti no te golpea, pero también como él pálido, eres torpe con tus palabras y emociones".

Él suspiró. No necesitaba a una anciana para decirle lo obvio y ser comparado con el perdedor y su reemplazo lo irritaba.

"Ya sabes, Sakura-chan salvó este pueblo"; la mujer dijo de repente.

Él miró a su compañera y luego a la anciana.

"¿El pueblo entero?"; él preguntó.

La anciana asintió. "Sí. Una extraña enfermedad había comenzado a propagarse aquí. La gente se desvanecían ya que estaban demasiado débiles para estar de pie. Algunos de los ancianos y los niños estaban empeorando aún más sus toses. Un médico apareció casi al mismo tiempo con una cura milagrosa para la enfermedad; pero el pago que exigió fue demasiado escandaloso para la mayoría de nosotros. Cuando no pagamos,también empezaron a atacar grupos de bandidos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro líder de aldea solicitó ayuda a la Aldea de La Hoja y fue esta chica y su equipo liderados por un hombre llamado Yamato que vinieron a nuestro llamado".

Sasuke asintió. Se había encontrado con el hombre unas cuantas veces. El capitán Yamato había dirigido al equipo de Naruto en su segundo intento de devolverlo a la aldea. También había sido asignado a formar parte de los guardias personales de su mejor amigo gracias a su habilidad única para controlar el chakra del nueve colas que le había sido regalado por el ADN del Primer Hokage que estaba dentro de él. Esa misma habilidad era la razón por la que había sido capturado por Kabuto y utilizado para terminar de crear el ejército de Zetsu blanco y, finalmente, el árbol divino. El proceso había sido duro para su cuerpo. Recordó que al que Sakura llamaba cariñosamente capitán Yamato, el eterno rival de Kakashi, Naruto y él, eran los pacientes más críticos de Sakura cuando regresaron a la Adea. Naruto y él también se habían recuperado mucho más rápido. Recordó lo preocupada que estaba Sakura por la condición de su antiguo capitán.

"Sakura rápidamente determinó que la enfermedad fue causada por una sustancia química que había sido colocada en el suministro público de agua. El culpable fue el mismo médico que supuestamente tenía la cura; que en realidad era el líder de los bandidos que seguían atacando nuestra ciudad"; la anciana sonrió con cariño hacia la joven. "Ella creó un antídoto y lo distribuyó en el suministro, además de encontrar una manera de limpiar nuestra agua. Luego, ella y sus compañeros destruyeron a los bandidos y a su líder... Esta chica si que tiene poder en esos puños pequeños. Aunque algo me dice que no tienes conocimiento de primera mano de eso".

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta antes de volver a centrar su atención en Sakura, quien aún apretaba su mano fuertemente.

"Después de que eso ella revisó y revisó personalmente a todos los pacientes. Dos de ellos eran mis nietos"; dijo la anciana y de repente comenzó a hacer señales con las manos y Sasuke se tensó listo para pelear, pero se relajó cuando las manos de la mujer brillaron de color verde. "Ella me enseñó algo de ninjutsu médicos básicos para ayudar a mis nietos a recuperarse, ya que eran dos de los más delicados"; ella explicó. "No soy muy buena en eso, y casi no tengo chakra, pero me ayudó con mis nietos. Estoy feliz de poder devolver el favor".

Después de varios minutos, la mujer bajó las manos y se secó el sudor de la frente. "Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora"; ella dijo poniendo sus suministros usados en la bandeja. "Necesitará descansar un rato".

Sasuke asintió y dijo: "Sí. Gracias por ayudarla."

La anciana le frunció el ceño. "¡No es como lo hiciera por ti!"; ella gruño. "No me gustas, ni confío en ti, pero ..."; ella respiró profundamente. "Está claro que sientes algo por esta chica y ella confía en ti, así que lo dejaré pasar por ahora".

El Uchiha asintió, no le sorprendía en nada la actitud de la anciana.

"Esas bolas de arroz vienen con la habitación. Haz lo que quieras con ellas".; añadió antes de salir cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Casi sonrió cuando se acerco un poco más a Sakura, que había sido recostada sobre su espalda ahora que se había realizado el procedimiento. Cogió una bola de arroz, era obvio que la mujer los había traído para él y, basándose en el sabor del arroz, también estaban bastante frescos. Se lo comió lentamente mientras estudiaba la mano de Sakura, los delgados dedos que habían estado alrededor de los suyos hacía solo unos minutos. Le recordó su terrible experiencia en el bosque de la muerte cuando Orochimaru le habia colocado la marca de maldición. Ella se había arrodillado junto a él con sus ojos jades abiertos de terror y le rogó que le dijera cómo podía ayudarlo. A través de la neblina de agonía, recordó la mano de ella entre sus dedos entrelazados y cómo los había sostenido como una cuerda de salvavidas. Usó la sensación de su piel, su calidez, su voz, incluso la sensación de que sus huesos se movían bajo sus dedos mientras él la apretaba para mantener su mente intacta a través del dolor abrasador que corría por todo su ser. Nunca había mostrado un lado tan débil de sí mismo a nadie hasta ese momento. Aunque descubrió que, en lugar de avergonzarse de ello después, simplemente estaba agradecido de que ella hubiera estado allí por él, aunque estaba desesperado por que ella lo mantuviera en secreto para todos los demás. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desaparecer esos recuerdos y caminó hacia donde un segundo futón estaba doblado contra una de las paredes. Lo colocó cerca de la puerta y rápidamente se quitó la ropa de viaje para ponerse la ropa de dormir.

Cuando se estaba desnudando, se le ocurrió que Sakura estaba vestida solo con su ropa interior, con el torso y las piernas cubiertas con vendas. Ignorando el calor que se elevó en su pecho y vientre, alcanzó la bolsa de Sakura y buscó algo suelto y grande para que ella pudiera usar sin que presionara más sus un pequeño suspiro, maldijo la ridiculez de la ropa de las mujeres y recogió su propia bolsa.

Después de unos momentos de busqueda, encontró una de sus camisas de manga corta que rara vez usaba. No era un misterio que era sensible acerca de su extremidad perdida. Usaba capas casi constantemente para ocultarlo. En los últimos dos años, se había dado cuenta de que las mangas largas también hacían un trabajo decente al ocultar el miembro perdido, incluso si el aleteo era molesto. Él prefería la cobertura completa que ofrecía también. No había usado una camisa de manga corta en casi un año, pero había mantenido algunas. Ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Él la estudió por un momento, formulando un plan para ponerle la camiseta sin molestar las heridas. Se arrodilló detrás de ella, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cabeza. Sostuvo la camisa con los dientes, la levantó suavemente con su unico brazo y se movió hacia adelante hasta que se arrodilló detrás de ella. La dejó descansar contra su pecho mientras se quitaba la camisa de la boca y la deslizaba sobre su cabeza. Luego le pasó los brazos uno por uno antes de sostenerla mientras se movía hacia un lado y suavemente la apoyó sobre el futón ajustando las mantas a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando ella se movió en su sueño.

"Sa... Sasu...ke-kun"; ella suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Tengo que... decirle. Le... le diré cuánto lo... amo"; murmuró ella.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

_¿Qué pasaba con ella al confesarle su amor en su sueño tan a menudo?_

_¿Tenía miedo de decírselo a la cara?_

Se encogió un poco ante el pensamiento. Para ser honesto no lo sorprendía en absoluto. Él le había lanzado un genjutsu en el que había usado su chidori para arrancarle el corazón la última vez que había confesado su amor hacia él. Cualquier chica se sentiría horrorizada por confesar sus sentimientos después de eso. Él miró su cara dormida, sus ojos recorriendo sus rasgos. Las pestañas largas, las mejillas altas, los labios llenos. Su mirada luego se desvió a su frente, de la que había sido objeto de burlas cuando era niña y ahora llevaba un sello prominente que la marcaba como una de las mujeres más poderosas e influyentes en el mundo shinobi. Algo caliente se hinchó en su pecho. Una mezcla de orgullo, respeto, lealtad y algo que nunca había sentido con otra persona en su vida, excepto por ella. Antes de que realmente entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios suavemente contra su frente. Tan pronto como su mente se dio cuenta de lo que su cuerpo había hecho, tropezó hacia atrás casi golpeando la jarra de agua de una manera deshonrosa que era impropia de un Uchiha. De hecho, si alguien hubiera visto lo ridículo que parecía en ese momento no daría crédito de que era Sasuke Uchiha; tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sus mejillas enrojecidas, una pierna levantada en el aire mientras trataba estirarse para coger la jarra, solo para darse cuenta de que solo tenía un brazo y era imposible; él que lo hubiera visto en esa situación probablemente habría muerto. El Perdedor, en particular, nunca lo habría dejado vivir si el maldito rubio lo hubiera visto así. Reuniendo lo que quedaba de su dignidad, se puso de pie, se acercó a la lámpara cerca de la puerta y la apagó antes de acostarse en el futón cerca de ella. Levantó la vista hacia el techo y coloco su único brazo en su frente.

_¿Que demonios fue eso?_; se preguntó a sí mismo.

Cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue una imagen de sí mismo rozando sus labios contra los labios de la chica que dormía profundamente a su lado, gimió y se puso de costado. Esos pensamientos deben ser por el trauma de verla herida y la falta de sueño; se dijo para tranquilizarse. Todo lo que necesitaba era dormir bien y todo estaría bien.

_Sasuke miró alrededor tratando de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz tenue que se filtraba a través de las hojas sobre él._

_¿Dónde estoy?; reflexionó internamente._

_El lugar se sentía y parecía un poco familiar y una sensación de temor lo llenó. Algo en lo profundo de su mente trataba desesperadamente de recordar algo importante que había olvidado._

_" ¡Sasuke-kun!"; oyó gritar a una voz familiar. "Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? ¡¿Qué te ha hecho?"_

_¡Sakura!; inmediatamente corrió a través de los árboles hacia el sonido de su voz y se encontró mirando una versión mucho más joven de él y Sakura que estaban sobre una gruesa rama._

_Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se escuchó a sí mismo gritar de dolor cuando Sakura extendió la mano y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos._

_" ¡Sasuke! ¡Aguanta por favor!"; la Sakura genin exclamó con sus ojos jades llenos de agonía y preocupación. "Vas a estar bien. ¡Lo prometo!"; le aseguró cuando su yo más joven agarró su mano y gritó de dolor antes de desplomarse inconsciente sobre ella." Sasuke-kun"; ella gimió llena de angustia mientras sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de su yo mas joven más cerca de ella ; sus ojos mostraban lágrimas Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras acunaba su cabeza contra su pecho, sus ojos llenos de pánico recorrían el bosque con cautela mientras los pájaros volaban y la asustaban aún más. Su mirada se posó en Naruto, que colgaba sin fuerzas contra el tronco de un árbol, un kunai incrustado en el tronco a travesaba de su ropa, lo único que le impedía caer hacia su muerte._

_"Naruto"; ella lloriqueo. "¡Sasuke-kun está herido! ¡Ayúdame!" Por fin las lágrimas en sus ojos se derramaron mientras apretaba a su yo más joven más cerca de sí misma como si estuviera tratando de protegerlo de todo el mundo. "NARUTO!" ; ella gritó con su cuerpo temblando de miedo. "No sé qué se supone que debo hacer. Te necesito.."; ella sollozo._

_" Sakura"; él murmuró. Nunca había visto esto._

_¿Cómo lo podía ver ahora?_

_Saltó a otra ramas más alta del árbol , aterrizó junto a la joven Sakura y extendió la mano. "Estoy aquí..." ; él dijo suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su mano la atravesó, aunque ella se volvió hacia el sonido de su voz. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando inmediatamente ella sacó un kunai y se lo lanzó. Saltó y parpadeó cuando lo atravesó. Giro la cabeza, jadeó al darse cuenta de cuál era su objetivo. Una araña gigante y envenenada que caía muerta al suelo del bosque, con su kunai incrustada en su cabeza._

_La pequeña Sakura apretó los dientes. "Supongo que ahora todo depende de mí"; ella murmuro. Con la delicadeza que estaba seguro de que solo una mujer podía poseer, ella tiró de su forma inconsciente a través de su espalda y usó una cuerda para asegurar sus manos alrededor de su cuello y ató otra longitud alrededor de sus dos aseguró un gancho de agarre alrededor de la gruesa rama donde estaban posados y tan rápido pero suavemente como pudo, los bajó al suelo, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, el sudor corría por su redondeado rostro, mientras trabajaba por mantenerse de pie. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en el suelo del bosque, ella puso a su yo más joven contra el tronco del árbol." Volveré enseguida Sasuke-kun..." ; ella le aseguró. "Tengo que ir a buscar a Naruto ahora"._

_Ella le sacudió el sudor que bañaba su cara, sus labios temblaban mientras trataba de sonreírle. "No te preocupes. Me ocuparé de todo esta vez"._

_Observó con asombro mientras ella estudiaba el tronco del árbol donde colgaba Naruto y como trepaba ágilmente a la rama más cercana a él._

_Vio como la pequeña Sakura respiró hondo y caminó hacia Naruto. Su pequeña mandíbula se apretó mientras lo sujetaba torpemente a su espalda antes de liberar el kunai, medio tropezó al final de descender el árbol y aterrizo torpemente en el suelo con Naruto sobre su espalda._

_" Incluso cuando está inconsciente es un dolor de cabeza"; ella murmuró mientras salía de debajo del chico rubio y lo acercaba a donde estaba su yo más joven. Claramente cansada, se sentó entre ellos para recuperar el aliento, apoyando la cabeza contra el árbol. "Tal vez Kakashi-sensei tenía razón, no creo que estuviera lista para esto"; ella admitió con lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojo. Su yo más joven gimió a su lado y Naruto se estremeció y ella los miró con preocupación. Sus ojos se endurecieron de repente, la determinación que él sabía que ella siempre había tenido ardían dentro de ellos. "¡No hay tiempo para sentir lástima por ti mismo ahora, Sakura!" ; gruñó ella abofeteando sus propias mejillas con sus manos. "¡Tu puedes Sakura!"_

_Él sonrió cuando la vio ponerse de pie y recorrió con la mirada el bosque en busca de materiales para construir un trineo improvisado. Una vez que lo construyó, ella movió a Naruto y a él sobre el trineo y gruñó mientras los arrastraba a las gruesas y elevadas raíces de un árbol a aproximadamente un cuarto de milla de donde habían sido atacados por Orochimaru._

_"Es casi de noche"; ella murmuró para sí misma. "Ojalá pudiéramos ir más lejos, pero este es el mejor lugar donde puedo encontrar para descansar"; ella dijo mientras los ponía a cada uno dentro del improvisado refugio. Su mano fue a la frente de su yo inconsciente y sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Está ardiendo!"; exclamó, rápidamente sacó agua y un pañuelo de su bolsa. Ella le quitó la banda ninja de la cabeza de la cabeza, mojó el pañuelo, lo dobló y lo colocó suavemente sobre su frente, con los ojos llenos de tristeza cuando él gimió en sueños. Luego se acercó a Naruto y comprobó sus signos vitales con un pequeño suspiro de alivio, cuando los encontró a todos relativamente normales._

_Después de unos momentos de mirarlos, su mirada jade parpadeó afuera. "No hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo estarán inconscientes"; murmuró ella._

_Sasuke sintió que su pecho se apretaba mientras ella colocaba varias trampas alrededor de su refugio, asegurándose de el estado de salud de Naruto y él tan a menudo como pudiera durante toda la larga noche solitaria. Vio como se agotaba totalmente y comenzó a quedarse dormida cuando llegó la mañana._

_"Sakura"; Sasuke dijo. "No tenía ni idea..."; admitió mientras su garganta se apretaba cuando la vio acorralada por los ninjas del Sonido. Sintió una breve pero feroz punzada de celos cuando Rock Lee apareció y la protegió. El experto en taijutsu una vez había prometido protegerla con su vida, ahora se encontraba aquí observando la prueba de que lo había hecho. Ahora entendía por qué él y su equipo habían estado allí cuando él despertó. Su sangre había hervido cuando había visto a la mujer ninja del Sonido agarrar a Sakura por el cabello, amenazando con matarla a ella y a sus compañeros. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando ella sacó un kunai y cortó el cabello que amaba tanto, el cabello que él sabía que había estado dejado crecer para él y atacó al enemigo. La ira, la tristeza y la culpa se apoderaron de él mientras la observaba recibir el golpe de varios kunai mientras atacaba al que amenazaba a sus compañeros caídos, hundiendo sus dientes en su brazo y negándose a soltarlo incluso cuando el hombre la golpeaba repetidamente._

_"No"; dijo dando un paso adelante mientras ella siseaba de dolor. "¿Es esto lo que realmente sucedió?¿Te enfrentaste a este tipo de sola? ¿Protegiéndonos?" ; siseó y golpeó su puño contra el árbol más cercano, la irritación se encendió aún más cuando su mano lo atravesó. "Bastardos"; él volvió a sisear._

_Vio como algunos de sus compañeros de clase también habían salido en su defensa, casi poniéndole los ojos en blanco cuando Ino trataba de disimular su preocupación por la mezquindad. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio que su antiguo yo se levantaba del suelo, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por la marca de maldición de Orochimaru, con chakra oscuro girando alrededor de él. Observo cuando Sakura lo vio ponerse de pie, como sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y como rápidamente ese brillo se desvaneció remplazado por confusión y miedo._

_"Sakura, ¿quién te hizo esto?"; se oyó exigir con una voz que era claramente más oscura que su tono normal._

_Observo cómo sus antiguos compañeros de clase y los compañeros de Lee se dispersaron, obviamente, temerosos de él. Cuando ella no contestó, él volvió a preguntar. "Sakura, ¿cuál de estas personas te hizo esto?" ; él demando._

_Cuando el culpable confesó con orgullo su crimen, observó lo que había hecho con una mezcla de sorpresa, vergüenza y una punzada de satisfacción mientras tomaba los brazos del arrogante idiota antes de intentar hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros restantes. Observo como Sakura se apresuró hacia adelante, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de él rogándole que detuviera sus acciones provocados por la ira . Reconoció esa mirada al instante, la había tenido el día que había venido con Naruto al escondite de Orochimaru cuando él declaró que le daría su vida a la Serpiente Sannin para obtener el poder para derrotar a Itachi. Lo había vuelto a ver en La tierra de hierro cuando había estado a punto de matar a Karin y, más tarde, ese mismo día, cuando Naruto y Kakashi la habían sacado fuera de el peligro que él representaba. Ese miedo se mezcló con la agonía que le hizo cuestionarse qué estaba haciendo, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Su yo de la infancia, aún no contaminado por el mal ni bajo la influencia directa de adultos egoístas que querían su poder para sí mismos,era aun más débil a esa mirada._

_Su cabeza se inclinó cuando la escena avanzó, interpretando las partes que él podía recordar. "Sakura"; murmuró suavemente. "¿Por qué no pude verlo antes? ... "_

_"Ahora puedo ver por qué Naruto se quedó tan cerca de esa chica"; una voz dijo desde su lado. "Incluso en ese entonces, estaba claro que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que alguien le daba crédito"._

_Se giró, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se encontró cara a cara con Itachi. Su hermano le sonrió, sus ojos cálidos y brillantes como los recordaba de antes de que su clan fuera destruido hace años._

_"Itachi. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"; preguntó._

_"Sólo vine a ver a mi hermano pequeño favorito aunque tonto"; el Uchiha mayor respondió riendo un poco. "Parecía que esta parte de tu vida estaba en tu mente y yo también sentía curiosidad"._

_Volvió la cabeza para enfocarse en la chica de cabello rosa que le estaba preguntando a un Sasuke más joven cómo se sentía._

_"¿Así que esto es lo que pasó poco después de que Orochimaru te haya colocado esa marca de maldición?"_

_Sasuke asintió. "Estuve inconsciente por un tiempo"; él explicó. "Nunca supe lo que sucedió mientras Naruto y yo estábamos fuera de combate. Ahora sí"; bajó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa tocando sus labios. "Ella nunca ha sido débil"._

_Itachi lo miró y dijo: "Parece que te sientes un poco culpable"._

_El último Uchiha se rió entre dientes. "Culpable ni siquiera puede definir a lo que siento..."; él murmuró. "Esa chica ... yo... le provoque mucho daño"._

_"Hiciste daño a mucha gente"; respondió Itachi. "Naruto, Kak-"_

_"Ella no se lo merecía"; Sasuke dijo rápidamente cortando a su hermano. "Kakashi fue mi maestro y se convirtió casi en un padre para mí, alguien que sentí que tenía que superar. Naruto ... Él era mi rival. Somos la reencarnación de dos hermanos que lucharon entre sí durante siglos. Tenía sentido que nosotros, pelearamos... Él pudo tomar lo que yo le hacía y devolvérmelo también. Esos dos siempre me empujaban a sobresalir y después de que me fui, todavía me empujaron incluso mientras me perseguían para tratar de traerme de regreso al pueblo"; su única mano se apretó en un puño. "Sakura, todo lo que hizo fue amarme... Intentó salvarme y protegerme y todo lo que he hecho a cambio es lastimarla"; su mandíbula se apretó. "Por qué ella todavía me ama, nunca lo sabré"._

_"El amor es una cosa voluble"; Itachi dijo mirando la escena donde Ino y Sakura se peleaban. "Viene en todas las formas y tamaños y se manifiesta de muchas maneras. Esa chica, puedo decir con solo mirarla que en lo que más desea en la vida es que seas feliz"._

_"Lo sé..."; Sasuke respondió suavemente._

_"Entonces, ¿Qué sientes por ella?" ; preguntó el mayor de los hermanos._

_Sus ojos se ensancharon y luego bajaron. "Yo ..." ;apretó su mano en un puño. Esto era un sueño y él lo sabía. No había nadie más aquí, excepto él y tal vez el alma de su hermano, después de todo podía sincerarse un poco. "Siempre me he preocupado por ella"; él admitió. "Ella era mi compañera de equipo después de todo... Estaba casi arraigado en mis huesos protegerla"; él suspiró. "Pero luego cambió... desde ese día en el campo de batalla ..."_

_"¿Qué día?" ; preguntó Itachi._

_"Cuando decidí unirme a las fuerzas aliadas contra Madara"; Sasuke respondió. "Quería apoderarme de la Aldea de La Hoja y decidí luchar junto a ellos de nuevo. El Equipo Siete se reunió y nos lanzamos con Naruto a la cabeza como en el idiota precipitado que es"._

_Su hermano le sonrió dándole animo para que continuara hablando._

_"Unos momentos después de que la pelea realmente comenzara, noté que... no te que Naruto miraba hacía atras. Luego, uno de los monstruos con los que estábamos luchando pasó volando sobre mi cabeza y Sakura lo persiguió"; su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Ella lo destruyó de un solo golpe y partió la tierra como si no fuera nada más que un cristal delgado y envió a decenas de monstruos que estaban a su alrededor a volar. Luego se quedó mirándonos con la cara llena de feroz confianza y nos desafió a continuar con su ritmo"; se rió entre dientes "Me di cuenta entonces de que ya no era una niña, dijo señalando a la pequeña Sakura que estaba agradeciendo a Lee por haber venido a rescatarla. "Ella creció. Se veía tan ... deseable"._

_"Parece que sientes más por esta chica de lo que estás diciendo"; el Uchiha mayor dijo con una sonrisa._

_Sasuke asintió. "Salí de la aldea por dos años y recientemente, un impostor que usaba mi apariencia estaba causando problemas en todo el mundo. Kakashi me pidió que regresara a la aldea y me negué. Después de todo, estaba en el otro lado del mundo y todos los que me conocían; estaban seguros de que no era el culpable. Pensé que ellos podían resolver ese asunto... Luego recibí una carta que me decía que Sakura había sido secuestrada por los que estaban detrás de todo el plan y, antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba en camino de regreso a La Hoja dispuesto a convertir en cenizas a los miserables que la habían capturado"._

_Itachi suspiró y le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. "Hermanito, eso es lo que comúnmente se conoce como amor. Del tipo romántico debo agregar"._

_Sasuke parpadeó y empujó a su hermano. "¿Qué sabrías al respecto?" él murmuró._

_"Más que tú; eso te lo puedo asegura"; Itachi respondió con una sonrisa. "Puede que no haya tenido la oportunidad, o más bien, nunca me di la oportunidad de realmente desarrollarme en ese ámbito mas que una sola vez"; dijo su hermano cambiando su semblante, pero rápidamente agito la cabeza y continuo diciendo: "pero he visto mi parte justa de las relaciones a lo largo de los años"._

_Sasuke miró a Sakura que estaba sentada entre Naruto y él, y el perdedor le pedía en voz alta que le contara lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente._

_"Incluso si tienes razón, no la merezco y nunca la mereceré"; él dijo y luego agrego: "¿Cómo puede alguien como yo esperar hacerla feliz?"_

_Itachi se rió entre dientes. "Estoy bastante seguro de que las mujeres son más que capaces de decidir qué y quién las hace feliz. A las mujeres particularmente las que tienen un espíritu tan fuerte como ella. Incluso si decides no corresponder a sus sentimientos, seguirá queriéndote... Los dos sabemos que ella ha tenido todas las oportunidades y excusas para alejase de ti y dejarte atrás. Ella podría haber elegido a casi cualquier persona, incluyendo a Naruto y aún así te eligió a ti, a pesar de tus defectos "; Itachi sonrió. "Al igual que yo, Naruto y nuestros padres, siempre te amaremos sin importar lo que elijas hacer"._

_Sasuke miro a su hermano y sonrió. "Todos ustedes son un montón de idiotas"; él murmuró._

_Itachi rió y luego suspiró diciendo: "Parece que nuestro tiempo se ha terminado"._

_Sasuke miró alrededor mientras el mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse y dijo: "Ya veo... esto realmente era un sueño"_

_Itachi se acercó más a él. "Negarte a ti mismo la felicidad no va a hacer feliz a nadie más, eso debes tenerlo claro. Fuiste salvado. Sigue adelante y aprovecha al máximo tu vida, ¿de acuerdo?" ;dijo con una sonrisa. Extendió la mano y golpeó ligeramente a Sasuke en la mitad de su frente. "Hasta la proxima vez..."; dijo con una sonrisa antes deque el mundo se volviera blanco._

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se enfocaron de inmediato en Sakura, que dormía a pocos pies de distancia. Él se sentó rápidamente y se movió a su lado para ver su temperatura. Su mano en la frente de Sakura le recordó que la había besado la noche anterior y se sonrojó y quito su mano rápidamente.

Los ojos jades de Sakura se abrieron y se estremeció cuando se movió. "Sasuke-kun?"; ella murmuró.

"Estoy aquí"; él respondió rápidamente moviéndose a su línea de visión. "¿Como te sientes?"; preguntó.

"Como si alguien hubiera pasado un rallador de queso en toda mi espalda"; ella respondió.

"Probablemente se vea de esa manera"; él admitió. "¿Quieres más medicina para el dolor?"

Ella asintió y respondió: "Sí, por favor. Probablemente deberíamos enviar un mensaje a Kakashi-sensei también".

Sasuke asintió mientras se acercaba a su bolso, sacó un paquete y lo sostuvo para la aprobación de Sakura."¿Es este el correcto?"; preguntó.

La médico asintió y él rápidamente vertió el medicamento en un vaso de agua. "¿Puedes sentarte?"; le preguntó arrodillándose junto a su futon.

Ella asintió pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se apoyó sobre sus codos.

"No lo hagas tan rápido"; él reprendió mientras sostenía el vaso en sus labios y la ayudaba a beber. "No tienes que probarme nada, sabes".

Ella se sonrojó y lo miró a través de la parte superior del vaso mientras bebía la medicina. Cuando se termino de beber, él la ayudó a acostarse de nuevo. "Gracias Sasuke-kun"; Sakura dijo.

"Ni lo menciones"; él respondió moviéndose hacia donde estaban escondidas sus bolsas de viaje. "¿Hay alguien más a quien quieras enviar una carta además de Kakashi?"; preguntó mientras sacaba un rollo de papel.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "No..."; ella respondió rápidamente. "Aunque podrías escribirle a Ino para que le diga a mis padres que estoy bien".

Él asintió, sacó un pincel y comenzó a escribir un mensaje sencillo en el que explicaba su ubicación, su situación y los pueblos que habían recorrido hasta llegar a ese lugar. Levantó la vista cuando Sakura jadeó."¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó después de discernir que no era nada amenazante y volver a su escritura.

"¿Qué estoy vistiendo?"; Sakura preguntó.

"Una de mis camisas"; respondió en tono de hecho disfrutando del rubor que le tiñía las mejillas a Sakura ante eso."Toda tu ropa era demasiado ajustada para usarla con esos vendajes"

"Oh..."; ella respondió mordiéndose un poco el labio. "Muchas gracias."

"De nada"; respondió con sus ojos fijos en el abanico Uchiha bordado en la parte posterior de la prenda mientras ella se ponía de costado, probablemente tratando de ponerse en una posición más cómoda. Para la mayoría, era un símbolo odiado y maldito, pero para él representaba a su familia, su orgullo y su propia determinación de nunca olvidar de dónde venía a medida que avanzaba, pero mientras observaba cómo unos cabellos rosas se deslizaban sobre el emblema, se preguntó si ella también lo usaría. Después de todo, Hinata ahora llevaba el símbolo Uzumaki con poco avergonzado por el rumbo de su pensamiento, rápidamente terminó su mensaje y llevó el pergamino y el pincel hacia donde estaba Sakura.

"Aquí... escribe y agrega lo que quieras"; él le dijo.

Ella asintió y lo leyó rápidamente. Levantó el pincel y escribió algunas palabras de saludo antes de empujarlo hacia él nuevamente.

Él lo enrolló, formó sellos, se mordió el pulgar y exclamo. "¡Jutsu de invocación!".

Con un pop y humo apareció un halcón al lado de su mano.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron. "¡Guau!"; ella gritó y luego agrego: "Es tan bonito."

Él se rió de eso. "¿Escuchaste eso Mitsuhide?"; le preguntó al halcón mientras aseguraba el pergamino a la pata del animal.

El halcón levanto las alas y saco pecho para manifestar su aprobación y saltó hasta el borde de la ventana.

"Llévalo a la hoja"; dijo Sasuke dando instrucciones a su invocación mientras se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla.

El halcón grazno y luego salió con gracia por la ventana. Al verlo Sasuke decidió que el aire fresco podría ayudar a Sakura a sentirse mejor, la dejó abierta y se sentó a su lado. "¿Tienes hambre?"; preguntó.

La médico pensó por un momento. "Un poco"; ella admitió. "¿Estás seguro de que no debería simplemente liberar el sello?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No tenemos prisa por llegar a ninguna parte. Esto no es una misión oficial ni nada".

Ella suspiró. "Si insistes."

Él asintió y levantó la vista cuando sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. "Adelante." ; él respondió.

La anciana deslizó la puerta para abrir una bandeja similar a la que había traído la noche anterior en sus manos. "¿Cómo te sientes señorita Sakura?"; ella preguntó.

"Mucho mejor..."; la médico respondió volviéndose hacia la mujer mayor. Al observar a la anciana sus ojos jades se iluminaron. "Señora Mamiya!"; ella exclamo.

La mujer sonrió. "Me recuerdas, ¿eh? Realmente debes estar mejor ..."; dijo arrodillándose a su lado. "¿Te importaría salir un momento, muchacho?"; le preguntó a Sasuke su estado de ánimo claramente más amable que la noche anterior.

"Por supuesto"; Respondió. La situación no era como anoche donde estaba preocupado y desconfiado. Estaban a salvo por el momento y Sakura se merecía algo de privacidad.

"Gracias por ayudarme"; Sakura le dijo a la anciana con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo están Ken y Ren?" ;preguntó cuando la anciana comenzó a trabajar cambiando las vendas de su torso.

"Han vuelto a ser los mismos traviesos que eran cuando ese hombre enveneno nuestra agua"; la anciana respondió con una sonrisa. "Y Ken siempre está pintando cuadros y tratando de que cobren vida y Ren corre y grita Rasengan a todos los que conoce".

Sakura se rió y dijo: "Parece que Sai y Naruto tienen un par de fanáticos aquí".

La anciana asintió. "Definitivamente. ¿Cómo están esos dos jóvenes?"; ella preguntó y luego agrego: "Estaba segura de que terminarías con el chico de ojos azules".

La frente de Sasuke se frunció levemente. No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, ni sería la última. Aun así, le irritaba oírlo.

"Oh no"; Sakura dijo rápidamente "Naruto y yo somos como hermanos"; ella le aseguró y luego agrego: "De hecho, se casó no hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Es eso así?"; la anciana dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. "¡Bien por él! ¿Quién es la chica afortunada?"

"Su nombre es Hinata"; Sakura respondió. "Ella es tan dulce como el azúcar con un corazón de oro. Ea muy lindo verlo juntos"; dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba lo feliz que estaba por sus dos amigos.

La señora Mamiya sonrió. "Es maravilloso escuchar eso"; ella dijo mientras que sus manos se volvieron verdes mientras empujaba su chakra de curación en el cuerpo de Sakura. "¿Qué hay de ese guapo, joven pintor? Él también te tenía cariño".

Sasuke suspiró. Parecía que Sakura tenía todo tipo de pretendientes.

"Todavía está soltero en este momento, pero no creo que permanezca en esa situación por mucho tiempo"; Sakura respondió. "Su novia Ino realmente le gustó mucho y recientemente ella decidió hacer algo al respecto".

"Ya veo. ¿Crees que pronto habrá campanas de boda?"; preguntó la anciana.

"Yo espero que sí..."; Sakura respondió. "Ambos merecen ser felices. Sai es un gran tipo debajo de su boca suelta y ella es realmente agradable una vez que superas su mal genio".

"Me parece que los grandes héroes de guerra están empezando a sentar cabeza. Todos ustedes se han ganado la felicidad"; la Señora. Mamiya dijo limpiándose la sangre seca de su espalda.

"Yo también lo creo"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué hay de ti, cariño?"; preguntó la señora Mamiya. "¿Cuándo vas a establecerte con un hombre guapo y disfrutar de la paz por la que luchaste?"

Sakura parpadeó y sus ojos se ensancharon antes de que se ablandaran. "No lo sé..."; ella respondió. "He estado tan ocupada desde que terminó la guerra, realmente no he tenido tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas".

La anciana se rió y le dio un codazo. "No me estás engañando"; ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Tienes tus ojos puestos en un hombre, lo sé. Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia?"

Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared exterior, mientras escuchaba. Estaba mucho más interesado en su respuesta de lo que se había atrevido a decir.

Sakura suspiró. "Lo he amado por mucho tiempo"; ella confesó "Cuando éramos niños, él experimentó algo horrible que ningún niño debería tener que soportar y lo cambió para siempre... Después de eso se volvió distante y frío, pero de alguna manera eso hizo que me gustara más; quería verlo sonreír... Terminamos en el mismo equipo y me enamoré aún más de él. Vi todos los lados diferentes de él, además del muchacho genial que me gustaba..."; ella suspiró."Pasaron muchas cosas después de eso y parecía que todas las personas malvadas que existían en el mundo lo perseguían...Comenzó a cambiar en reacción a eso, la maldad de esas personas literalmente se filtró en él... Fue doloroso... muy doloroso para mí verlo cambiar de esa forma... Intenté... intenté ayudarlo y apoyarlo pero... él solo quería estar solo y me apartó. Antes de que realmente me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se había ido... Intenté arduamente convencerlo de que se quedara conmigo o al menos me llevara con él, pero él se negó y me dejó sola".

"Que terrible... Debe haber sido duro para ti"; la anciana dijo con simpatía.

"Sí... Fue difícil"; Sakura admitió. "Decidí volverme más fuerte para poder encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, pero él siempre había sido más fuerte que yo y no pude hacerlo".

Sasuke la escuchó respirar temblorosamente.

"Fue horrible... Ver al chico al que había amado convertido en alguien que ya no reconocía. Ver como la gente malvada lo usaba y lo llevaba a la oscuridad para controlarlo. Aun así, no pude dejar de amarlo "; dijo Sakura.

"El amor funciona de esa manera a veces. Es una fuerza que no tiene sentido ni razón y se instala dentro de nosotros con tanta fuerza que no podemos librarnos de él"; la anciana dijo y luego pregunto:"¿Y qué más sucedió?"

"Después de causar muchos problemas, regresó para ayudarnos a derrotar a nuestro enemigo durante la guerra"; Sakura respondió. "Luchamos lado a lado otra vez. No puedo decirle lo feliz que eso me hizo. Aunque sabía que realmente yo no le importaba, solo poder estar a su lado otra vez, me hizo muy feliz".

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó. Él se preocupaba por ella, siempre lo había hecho. Claro que se había perdido en el camino, pero en el centro de su ser nunca había dejado de cuidar a la chica de cabello rosa y ojos jades.

"Siento que hay un 'pero' que viene"; la anciana dijo.

Sakura se rió. "Sí. Pero luego de salvar al mundo, decidió que quería tomar el control y desafió a su mejor amigo a un combate a muerte"; ella suspiró. "Sabiendo que no había manera en que yo dejara que ambos hicieran algo tan colosalmente estúpido, me lanzó un genjutsu desagradable para evitar que me interpusiera".

"Enserio..."; la mujer respondió con un suspiro propio. "Me suena egocéntrico".

El médico dejó escapar una risa amarga. "Sí. Es un mega imbécil egocéntrico, maníaco e imprudente que me hizo pasar por el infierno y trató de matarme en más de una ocasión".

Sasuke se encogió. Nunca la había escuchado hablar de él así. Se merecía cada palabra, por supuesto, pero aún así ...

"Y, sin embargo, todavía lo amo tanto que me duele"; ella dijo suavemente. "No puedo evitar amarlo. Quiero que sea feliz, solo eso deseo".

La anciana olfateó. "Eres una chica tan maravillosa"; dijo suavemente. "Puedo decir lo mucho que realmente amas a ese hombre. Estoy segura que él corresponderá a tus sentimientos. Solo aguanta".

"Ojala eso sea cierto"; Sakura dijo. "Lo siento por divagar tanto. Este tipo de medicina para el dolor siempre me convierte en una caja de charla si no me deja fuera de inmediato".

Sasuke sonrió ante eso. Fue solo gracias a la medicina que había escuchado sus verdaderos sentimientos. No había de otra manera de que ella los dejara salir tan honestamente lo que sentía. No con él tan cerca. Probablemente ella ni siquiera sintió su presencia gracias a los efectos de la medicación.

"Está bien querida. Dime lo que quieras, estos viejos oídos son buenos escuchando"; la señora Mamiya le aseguró.

Sakura suspiró y medio somnolienta por la medicina agrego: "Sabes, a veces quiero gritarle y darle un puñetazo justo en esa bonita cara que tiene él... Sacudirlo ... y decirle que tiene derecho a ser feliz y que no necesita pasar toda su vida vagando para compensar lo que hizo... Quiero decir, sí, se equivocó. Se equivoco a lo grande, pero no fue como si fuera su culpa. Estaba siendo manipulado, él solo era un niño un pequeño niño que cayo en las manos equivocadas". Ella siseó de dolor.

"Lo siento querida, esa fue la peor herida. Sigue hablando, te ayudará"; la mujer dijo.

Sakura respiró hondo y luego gimió. "No lo salvamos para que pasara el resto de su vida deambulando y castigándose a sí mismo... Lo único que... queríamos era que regresara a casa donde estuviera seguro y feliz, rodeado de personas que se preocupan por él. No porque es poderoso o tiene esos ojos especiales que todo el mundo desean tanto, o por su sangre o por su clan , lo queremos por lo que es"; ella gimió. "Maldita sea. Estúpido Sasuke. La gente te llama genio, pero ni siquiera puedes entender algo tan simple".

La mujer se rió y dijo: "Esa medicina realmente aflojó tu lengua. Habías tenido mucho cuidado de no mencionar su nombre hasta ahora".

Sakura siseó y luego suspiró. "Que demonios..."; ella murmuro "¿Qué me importa? No es como si fuera... como si fuera un misterio. Casi todos en el mundo shinobi saben cómo me siento con respecto a él... Creo que soy una de esas chicas co...condenadas a estar en un amor no correspondido por toda la eternidad..dd"; Sakura murmuró de modo que Sasuke tuvo que concentrarse para entender lo que estaba diciendo.

"Duerme mi dulce niña"; l mujer dijo. "Te traeré algo bueno para comer en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí. Gracias, señora Mamiya"; Sakura dijo suavemente antes de que su respiración se relajara clara evidencia que estaba durmiendo.

La puerta se abrió y la Señora Mamiya sonrió con satisfacción ante el Uchiha. "¿Escuchaste a todo eso chico?"; ella preguntó.

"Obviamente"; él respondió.

"Está bien solo lo estaba comprobando"; ella dijo mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. "No la hagas esperar demasiado"; ella agrego antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Su nariz se arrugó ante sus palabras antes de volver a entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Un par de manzanas se encontraban cerca de ella y las estudió por un momento. Desagradables recuerdos de su yo más joven abofeteando una bandeja de ellas de sus manos emergió en su mente. Esa maldita marca de maldición, había distorsionado todo lo que había visto, incluso sus intentos honestos de cuidarlo y consolarlo. Frustrado por las emociones negativas que se arremolinaban en su pecho y sintiéndose un poco sofocado después de estar atrapado dentro de un lugar durante tanto tiempo, salió de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo y subió el tramo de escaleras hasta el vestíbulo.

"¿Vas a algún lugar?"; preguntó la señora Mamiya.

"Necesito un poco de aire"; respondió y luego pregunto: "¿Podría cuidar de Sakura por mí?"

La anciana asintió. "Ten cuidado. Generalmente los aldeanos desconfían de los ninjas, excepto de Sakura y su equipo".

Su frente se crispó ante eso. El era un miembro de su equipo. Un miembro original del equipo siete. Con un suspiro, asintió, se puso la capa sobre los hombros y salió. Respiró hondo disfrutando del aire ligeramente húmedo que la tormenta que se aproximaba había traído al pueblo. Sin un destino u objetivo específico en mente, caminó en silencio por las calles haciendo todo lo posible por no llamar la atención. Era un pueblo bastante pobre con pocos negocios. La mayor parte del comercio se realizaba a través de vendedores ambulantes. Mientras caminaba, un cartel pegado en una pared le llamó su atención. En el medio había una imagen de Sakura vestida con característica ropa roja y blanca, un guante puesto mientras se ponía el otro con sus dientes guiñando un ojo hacía la cámara. Junto a ella, estaba Naruto con su también típica sonrisa de idiota, mostrando un pulgar a la cámara mientras se recostaba de espaldas contra el médico. En la parte superior del cartel, en negrita, estaban las palabras.

¡Como lo votó usted!

¡La pareja de batalla más popular de La Tierra del Fuego!

Casi siseó de irritación. Sabía que habían estado más en el ojo público que él y se habían hecho famosos. Había suficientes fanáticas obsesionados que rondaban a sus dos mejores amigos, pero nunca había esperado este nivel de ridiculez.

"¿Es ese él? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?"; exclamó una voz aguda.

Suspiró y sus hombros se movieron instintivamente hacia adelante ante el sonido. Las chicas fanáticas fueron la perdición de su existencia la mayoría de las veces. No era estúpido, sabía que para la mayoría de ellas era solo un premio para ganar. El chico malo de los nuevo sannin. Dicho esto, no tenía absolutamente ningún interés en ese tipo de afecto superficial.

"¡Sasuke Uchiha!"; la chica gritó corriendo hacia él.

Ella era una muchacha promedio mirando debajo de su grueso maquillaje con cabello castaño claro y ojos color avellana. Podía decir por su ropa que ella era de clase alta, probablemente la hija de un empresario. Por la forma en que estaba de pie con los brazos unidos delante de ella de una manera que intentaba amplificar el volumen de su pecho inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante y los ojos entornados que le estaba dando, probablemente era el tipo de muchacha que estaba acostumbrada a que todos los chicos babearan por ella. Por qué la mayoría de los hombres se sentían atraídos a la belleza superficial?; eso no tenía sentido para él. Por otra parte, solo había encontrado a una mujer interesante y ella estaba descansando en la cama, al menos él esperaba que lo estuviera.

"¿Necesitas algo de mí?"; preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar la molestia en su voz mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso hacia el mercado callejero.

"¡Wow! Eres aún más guapo en persona"; ella exclamó. "¿Qué te trae a este pueblo?"

"Estoy solo de paso"; contestó deteniéndose cuando un destello de plata y rojo llamó su atención. Era un broche rojo para el pelo con un dije de flor de cerezo en plata. Inmediatamente lo imaginó contra los mechones de color rosa de Sakura y lo cogió. Darle un regalo era aceptable, ¿verdad?. Además, si iba a comenzar a ser más honesto con sus sentimientos por ella, tenía que comenzar con algo. Dejó el broche y sacó el dinero de su bolsillo. Se lo pasó al hombre que dirigía la pequeña tienda y quien le agradeció. Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron cuando la chica a su lado extendió la mano y recogió el accesorio para el cabello.

"¡Qué bonito!"; ella exclamo. "Sabía que tenías buen gusto con las mujeres, ¡pero incluso tienes buen gusto con los accesorios también! ¡Muchas gracias!"; exclamó.

"No es para ti"; dijo arrebatándolo de sus manos.

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon y dijo: "Pero pensé..."

Hizo caso omiso de la suplicante mirada de cachorro en sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la posada. No había razón para posponer dársela a Sakura de todos modos. Simplemente le diría que lo encontró cuando había salido a caminar, pensó que le gustaría y se lo compró. No es gran cosa.

"¡Espera!"; exclamó la chica. "¿Para quién es?"; ella exigió tirando de su capa.

"No es asunto tuyo"; respondió. "Suéltame".

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy?"; exigió. "¡Mi pariente es un Señor Feudal!"

"No me importa"; él dijo.

La chica siseó. "¡Soy más rica, más bonita y más elegante que ella!"; gritó.

La frente de Sasuke se contrajo. "No me importa"; dijo otra vez.

La muchacha se detuvo en medio de la calle, se quedó boquiabierta antes de ponerse roja y alejarse. "Bastardo arrogante"; ella murmuro.

Casi puso los ojos en blanco. Ese fue el insulto más común que le habían lanzaron. La sintió seguirlo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la posada. La chica casi no tenía chakra y él podía decir por su cuerpo delgado que estaba físicamente débil. Ella no era una amenaza para él ni para Sakura, incluso en su maltrecho estado. Él no estaba preocupado. Ella quería acosarlo que lo hiciera, a él no le importaba. No era como si le importara lo que ella pensara de él.

Sus ojos desiguales se abrieron con sorpresa y luego se suavizaron cuando encontró a Sakura sentada en el vestíbulo en un sillón con dos niños que parecían tener alrededor de ocho o nueve años sentados a sus pies.

"¿¡En serio!? ¿Apareció el ANBU?"; el más pequeño de los dos muchachos exclamó.

Ella asintió y con tono suspenso dijo: "Lo hicieron... Estábamos tan cerca de ver su cara... Solo unos centímetros más y habríamos visto la cara completa de Lord Hokage".

"¿Y luego qué pasó?"; preguntó el segundo chico mientras Sasuke avanzaba asintiendo con la cabeza a la médico que le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que no había manera de que pudiéramos verlo... Fue bastante deprimente. Tuvimos que rendirnos en esa ocasión".

"¡De ninguna manera!"; exclamó el niño más bajo. "¿Te has rendido?"

Ella resopló y dijo:"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que Naruto o yo nos rendiríamos tan fácilmente?"

El chico más alto negó con la cabeza. "¡Por supuesto no!"; él dijo y luego agrego: "Entonces, ¿qué hicieron?"

Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared cerca de Sakura, su mirada se fijó en ella mientras ella continuaba contándole a los niños la misión personal que ella, Naruto y él se habían impuesto a descubrir cómo se veía realmente la cara de Kakashi bajo la máscara que llevaba puesta. Se rió de vez en cuando recordando lo ridículo que había sido la primera vez que lo habían intentado. Incluso en otra ocasión habían solicitado la ayuda del resto de los novatos para ayudarlos, pero, por desgracia, el equipo de Guy había aparecido y arruinado todo. Al igual que todos sus intentos anteriores, habían terminado con las manos vacías.

"¿¡Eso es!?"; los chicos aullaban al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ese es un final tan estúpido!"; el más bajo gimió tirando de su cabello con frustración.

Sakura sonrió. "Me lo dirás a mi... Estábamos tan decepcionados. Ay, pero así es la vida"; ella dijo con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. "A veces, incluso cuando haces tu mejor esfuerzo, no siempre obtienes los resultados que deseas".

"Rayos..."; el chico más alto murmuró. "¿Así que todavía no sabes cómo se ve la cara de Lord Hokage?"

"Yo nunca dije eso..."; Ella respondió con un guiño.

Sasuke sonrió cuando los chicos se quedaron sin aliento ante sus palabras.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Lo has visto?"; exclamó el niño más bajo.

Ella asintió y dijo: "Fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería".

"Entonces, ¿cómo se ve su cara bajo su máscara?"; preguntó el chico más grande.

"¡Sí! ¡Dinos!"; exclamó el niño más pequeño.

Ella sonrió y preguntó: "¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?"

"¡Aww! ¡Vamos!"; se quejaron los niños.

Sakura se rió y dijo: "Está bien, les diré esto; así que escuchen con atención...Él no tiene labios gruesos, dientes o una boca pequeña".

Los chicos la estudiaron unos momentos antes de que el más alto hablara diciendo: "No vas a decirnos más que eso,¿verdad?"

Sasuke sonrió y dio un paso adelante. "Eso es más de lo que yo sabía hasta hace unos momentos"; dijo parándose al lado de Sakura.

Los chicos volvieron su atención hacia él.

"¿Quién es este tipo?"; preguntó el niño más bajo.

"¿Recuerdas al tercer miembro de mi equipo?"; ella dijo y luego agrego: "¿Nuestro 'mejor hombre'? Este es él".

"¡Oh! ¿Así que eres Sasuke?"; el chico más alto dijo estudiándolo. "No es tan espeluznante como pensé que sería".

"Sí"; dijo el más pequeño y luego agrego: "Pensé que un tipo que controlaba serpientes se vería ... No sé ... ¿escamoso?¿feo? ¿Supongo?"

Sakura se rió y Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que Orochimaru y Kabuto podrían aparentar mejor el papel de profesor serpiente que él.

Mientras Sakura les sonreía a los niños y les decía que vayan a jugar, activo su sharingan para revisar rápidamente su red de chakra.

"Parece que te encuentras mucho mejor"; dijo mientras su ojo cambiaba de nuevo a negro.

Ella asintió y dijo: "Aunque no puedo curarme a mí mismo como lo haría normalmente, aún puedo usar mi chakra para acelerar el proceso de curación... Es la misma técnica que usa Lady Tsunade para mantenerse tan joven".

"Esa es una habilidad muy útil"; dijo Sasuke.

Sakura asintió. "Lo es. Entre eso y el cuidado de la señora Mamiya, debería estar listo para salir a mañana".

"Eso es bueno de escuchar"; él respondió dándole una sonrisa de medió lado. Verla levantarse y moverse era mucho más satisfactorio de lo que él esperaba.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde fuiste?"; ella preguntó y luego agrego: "Cuando me desperté te habías ido".

"Oh. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que fui a dar un paseo"; respondió. Respiró hondo para agarrar valor, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la pinza de pelo. "Toma"; dijo dandole el broche de pelo y luego agrego: "Esto es para ti."

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando extendió la mano y tomó el accesorio de su mano extendida.

"¿Para mí? ¿En serio?"; dijo ella estudiándolo. "¿Pero por qué?"

"Sin razón"; él respondió irritado por el rubor que tiñó sus propias mejillas. "Solo pensé en ti cuando lo vi".

Ella miró el accesorio un poco más y se lo deslizó en el pelo, sonriendo ante la forma en que el amuleto plateado brillaba contra sus suaves y rosados mechones. "Tal como lo pensé. Te queda bien..."; su boca habló antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rojas. "Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun"; ella murmuró suavemente ofreciéndole la sonrisa más dulce y sincera que jamás había visto.

Él extendió la mano y la puso sobre su cabeza. "De nada..."; él dijo y luego agrego: "Estoy realmente contento de verte tan bien".

"Yo también... No me gusta sentarme sin hacer nada"; ella admitió. "Me siento mucho mejor cuando estoy en el meollo de las cosas".

Sasuke asintió y luego se sentó en la silla de madera junto a ella.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo viste la cara de Kakashi?"; preguntó.

Sakura se rió. "Oh, eso. Fue poco después de la guerra"; ella explicó. "Todos los veteranos tenían que pasar por exámenes físicos completos para asegurarse de que sus heridas se curaban correctamente y que no quedaban efectos persistentes de ningún jutsu enemigo"; ella explicó y luego agrego: "Kakashi-sensei resultó ser uno de los ninjas al que tuve que examinar... Revisar su nariz y garganta fueron parte del examen, así que hice que se quitara la máscara"; ella explicó.

"Así que..."; murmuró Sasuke.

"Entonces, entiendo por qué mantiene esa máscara todo el tiempo"; ella dijo y luego agrego: "Ninguna chica podría resistirse a esa rostro".

Los ojos del Uchiha se ensancharon. "¿Estás diciendo que crees que es guapo?"; preguntó.

"Oh si"; ella respondió al instante. "Es para caerse muerta al instante, su rostro es hermoso, con un lunar sexy en su barbilla. Si un grupo de kunoichis atacara alguna vez el pueblo, todo lo que tendremos que hacer es desenmascarar a Kakashi-sensei y te garantizo que se detendrían y probablemente jurarían su lealtad eterna a la hoja ".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes y luego agrego: "Bueno, ahora sabemos parte de la razón por la que lo usa".

"¿Oh?"; Sakura respondió mirándolo y luego preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Kakashi se parece mucho a mí. No le gusta lidiar con situaciones molestas y nada es más molesto que una horda de fanáticas obsesionadas"; él respondió.

"Tienes un punto allí. Llegaría tarde incluso más de lo habitual si ese fuera el caso"; dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Aun así, ¿realmente habría sido tanto sinos hubiera dejado ver su rostro en ese momento?"; él murmuró y luego agrego: "Quiero decir, éramos sus estudiantes después de todo".

"Apuesto a que se divirtió muchísimo haciéndonos pasar por todos esos apuros"; ella respondió y luego continuó diciendo: "Además, fue una excelente forma de entrenamiento si te paras a pensar en ello... Tuvimos que apoyarnos mutuamente y usar nuestras mejores tácticas. Pero sobre todo nos ayudó a desarrollar nuestro trabajo en equipo".

"Eso es verdad. Trabajamos muy duro juntos en la elaboración de planes para quitarle esa estúpida mascara"; él dijo.

"Sí. Naruto y yo solíamos bromear que si Kakashi se ofrecía a mostrarte lo que estaba debajo de su máscara, volverías a la aldea"; dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la miró y sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente ante el pequeño brillo de dolor en sus ojos. Si tan solo hubiera sido así de simple, tanto dolor y sufrimiento hubieran sido evitados. Después de unos momentos, se le ocurrió una manera de cambiar el tema.

"Entonces, me preguntaba. ¿Cómo descubriste la trampa del otro día?"; preguntó y luego agrego: "Ni siquiera noté los hilos de chakra hasta que te moviste para recibir el ataque".

Sakura parpadeó. "Oh... eso"; ella respondió. "Bueno, para ser honesta, parece que he desarrollado una hiperconsciencia en lo que respecta al jutsu maestro en títeres, especialmente las cuerdas de chakra"; ella dijo.

"¿Porqué es eso?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"Sabes que luché contra Sasori de la Arena Roja y lo derroté, ¿verdad?"; ella dijo.

Él asintió.

"Bueno, en realidad luché contra él junto con Lady Chiyo de La Aldea De La Arena... Después de evaluar la situación, nos dimos cuenta de que era la única persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper al títere donde se escondía Sasori, pero no tenía la experiencia de batalla contra Sasori y sus títeres especiales para llegar a él sin ser golpeada por sus ataques. No habría sido tan malo si Sasori no hubiera desarrollado un veneno asesino y hubiera cubierto todo su armamento con él; tenía que tener mucho cuidado; Sasori era un criminal internacional, y por lo tanto él podría asesinarme en cualquier momento".

Sasuke asintió y dijo: "Eso se parece mucho a la forma en que Orochimaru lucha. Sucio y deshonesto".

Sakura asintió. "Sí... Entonces Lady Chiyo, quien le había enseñado a Sasori todo lo que sabía era un ventaja a mi favor y se me ocurrió un plan para derrotarlo"; ella miró a Sasuke y luego agrego: "Ella me convirtió en su títere".

Sus ojos se abrieron ante eso. Había oído que ella había derrotado a Sasori, pero nunca había oído mucho sobre los detalles de su encuentro.

"¿Te convertiste en su títere?"; preguntó.

"Estoy seguro de que lo viste al menos durante la guerra, donde los maestros títeres usaron sus cuerdas de chakra para sacar a sus camaradas del peligro. Lady Chiyo simplemente dio un paso más a esa técnica. Yo estaba consciente y todo, pero ella controlaba mi cuerpo con sus cuerdas de chakra. Luchamos varias rondas contra Sasori de esa manera. Tenía 298 títeres después de todo y era miembro de Akatsuki. De todos modos, desde esa batalla parece que me he vuelto muy sensible a las cuerdas de chakra. Probablemente sea un efecto secundario de tener ami cuerpo siendo manejado con los hilos de chakra en circunstancias tan intensas ".

Sasuke asintió. Estaba seguro de que estaba más en sintonía con el Rasengan de Naruto, después de luchar tanto contra él y estaba bastante seguro de que sería capaz de captar el sonido a kilómetros de distancia, así como sabia que Naruto era muy sensible al sonido de su Chidori. Se le ocurrió una idea mientras su mente regresaba a la batalla de Sakura con Sasori.

"Sakura, ¿cómo supiste cuántos títeres tenía Sasori?"; preguntó y luego agrego: "Recuerdo haber visto a algunos de ellos en uno de los escondites de Akatsuki cuando era miembro y me uní después de que lo mataras".

Sakura se rascó la cara, un hábito nervioso en ella.

"Bueno, es realmente extraño, pero cuando nos enfrentamos a Sasori, él reveló que usaba humanos vivos para hacer sus títeres. Creo que te lo dije antes".

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron al recordar las caras de las dos marionetas que había visto. Eran un hombre joven con cabello negro y un anciano con cabello azul claro. Él había pensado que parecían bastante realistas, pero nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que alguna vez hubieran sido seres vivos.

"De ninguna manera...Eso es retorcido"; murmuró y luego agrego: "Aun así, ¿qué tiene eso que ver contigo sabiendo cuántos títeres tuvo?"

Sakura suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo diciendo: "Sasori dijo que quería matar a Lady Chiyo y a mí rápidamente para que nos convirtiera en títeres. Las dos completaríamos el total de su colección a 300".

El Uchiha asintió con un sudor frío deslizándose por su piel ante la idea. Sakura, una marioneta sin vida, obligada a pelear y quién sabe qué más, manipulada por un titiritero loco. El pensamiento lo puso enfermo y enojado al mismo tiempo.

"Espeluznante ¿verdad?"; dijo ella con un pequeño estremecimiento. "Menos mal que ganamos".

El peso de los tres años que había estado lejos del pueblo volvió a estrellarse contra él. Mientras él estaba persiguiendo su estúpida idea de venganza, ella casi había sido asesinada y convertida en un arma. La niña que estaba tan llena de vida y calor, se pudo haber convertido en una muñeca fría y sin vida. Sin pensar realmente, extendió la mano y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura apoyando su cabeza contra ella.

"¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué pasa?"; Sakura preguntó, levantándose y presionando su palma contra la parte posterior de su cuello, probablemente revisando su temperatura.

"Me alegro de que no te haya convertido en una de esas cosas"; dijo en voz baja.

Ella parpadeó y luego sonrió acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente. "Yo también... Explicó la esencia básica del proceso. No sonó nada agradable"; Sakura se rió y luego agrego: "La forma en que dijo que era como si esperara que nos sintiéramos honradas de que nos convertiría en una de sus 'obras de arte'".

Sasuke se apartó y sacudió la cabeza. Increíble, ella era increíble, se había enfrentado a uno de los Akatsuki y ahora podía reírse de eso. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que la gente le daba crédito.

"Todos en ese grupo eran fanáticos de algo de una manera u otra. Sasori parece que estaba tan obsesionado con el arte como Deidara"; él comento.

"Ese tipo me enoja"; ella admitió. "Cuando entramos en esa cueva para salvar a Gaara, él estaba sentado sobre su cadáver"; agrego con sus manos formando puños ante el recuerdo.

El Uchiha suspiró. "Eso suena igual que él"; él admitió.

"Escuché que lo derrotaste casi al mismo tiempo que te estábamos buscando después de que mataras a Orochimaru. Incluso fuimos al campo de batalla donde ocurrió la explosión"; Sakura dijo y luego agrego: "¿Cómo fue esa batalla? Naruto ni siquiera pudo derrotarlo".

Sasuke suspiró. "No me sorprende que Naruto no pudiera derrotarlo. Solo gané porque mi estilo de rayo fue capaz de neutralizar su arcilla detonante de estilo tierra"; él dijo y luego agrego: "Sin eso y mi sharingan, definitivamente hubiera muerto. Incluso entonces tuve que hacer un truco sucio para sobrevivir a esa batalla".

"Algún tipo de transporte, ¿verdad?"; Sakura dijo y luego agrego: "Nos dimos cuenta de eso después de observar el sitio de la explosión".

"Llamé a Manda y lo usé como escudo"; él admitió. "De hecho, terminé matándolo. Orochimaru todavía está enojado conmigo por eso, estoy seguro".

Sakura se rió entre dientes y agrego: "Puedo imaginarlo. Lady Katsuyu me habló de esa serpiente. Ella dijo que era desagradable, arrogante y grosero, pero muy formidable en la batalla".

Sasuke asintió y agrego: "Eso es verdad... aunque tampoco merecía que yo lo usara de esa forma; pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar".

"Lo sé. No te gusta matar nada si puedes evitarlo"; Sakura afirmo con toda seguridad.

Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando la miró. Ella lo conocía muy bien.

"Entonces, ¿quieres saber cómo el equipo Azuma y el equipo Kakashi vencieron al Dúo Inmortal de Akatsuki, Hidan y Kakuzu?"; preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"Podemos hablar de ello durante el almuerzo"; dijo extendiendo su única mano hacia ella. "¿Te sientes con ganas de salir?"

Sakura asintió. "Claro, ni siquiera me importa si comemos ramen"; ella dijo con un guiño mientras usaba su mano para pararse.

Sasuke sonrió y dijo: "Aun así, no lo hagamos. Vi un restaurante de barbacoas cerca de la entrada del pueblo. Vayamos allí".

La médico asintió mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando la chica del mercado saltó y la miró.

"¡Yo no me doy por vencida!"; la chica declaro

"¿Darse por vencida?"; Sakura le respondió frunciendo el ceño con confusión y luego pregunto: "¿En que?"

"¡Sasuke es mío, sucia vagabunda!"; la loca muchacha gruñó.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras Sakura suspiraba.

"¿Conoces a esta chica Sasuke-kun?"; Sakuraa preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza y contesto: "Ella me ha estado siguiendo desde que me vio en la calle".

"Oh, una de esas"; Sakura dijo con un gesto de simpatía de su cabeza.

Él asintió y el par de shinobis experimentados pasaron por el lado de la chica.

"Entonces, la razón por la que el Equipo diez los persiguió en primer lugar fue porque mataron a Azuma-sensei durante una operación para evitar que se acercara a Naruto"; continuó diciendo Sakura

Sasuke asintió y dijo: "Sus operaciones por cazar a las bestias con cola estaba en pleno apogeo en ese momento, lo recuerdo bien".

"¡No me ignoren!"; la chica.

Los dos shinobis ni siquiera miraron hacia atrás mientras ni una sola vez; sus miradas estaban enfocadas el uno en el otro.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Sasuke sonrió cuando Sakura contó una de las misiones que había completado con el Equipo Kakashi. Estaba particularmente divertido por la capacidad del Capitán Yamato de callar a Naruto con una sola mirada. Parecía que el ex miembro de ANBU se llevaba bien con ellos y esperaba que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de trabajar con el usuario de madera.

Caminaron de regreso hacia la posada uno al lado del otro; Sasuke no pudo evitar notar cómo sus manos a menudo se rozaban, la tela de sus capas y su guante separando su piel. Aun así, una parte de él quería desesperadamente acercarse y unir sus dedos con los de ella. No porque tuviera dolor, sino todo lo contrario. Era porque se sentía tan contento en su presencia. Sakura sabía casi todo sobre su pasado. Ella entendía su personalidad y sus peculiaridades. Hablar con ella era refrescante y fácil. Era inteligente pero optimista, lo último probablemente lo había aprendido de su compañero de equipo ausente. No había presión para ocultar quién era y qué había hecho o pretender ser algo que no era. Tampoco era como Karin, constantemente tratando de seducirlo.

"Lo siento, Sasuke-kun"; dijo rápidamente sonrojándose mientras se apoyaba contra él y recuperaba el equilibrio. "Tengo esta estúpida herida en la parte posterior de mi rodilla que todavía está un poco sensible".

"Está bien..."; él dijo fácilmente observando cómo los ojos jades se abrieron un poco y su sonrojo se profundizó mientras se enfocaba en su rostro al ver la sonrisa allí.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego continuaron caminando hacia adelante. "por cierto que le sucedió a ese equipo tuyo después de la guerra"; Sakura rompió el silencio y luego preguntó: "¿Sabes lo que les pasó?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"; respondió.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y mirándolo dijo: "Curiosidad, supongo. Además, me gusta estar actualizada sobre las condiciones de mis pacientes anteriores sin importar las circunstancias"

Su mente inmediatamente evocó la imagen de Karin acostada en un charco de su propio sangre y diciéndole a Sakura que él no era la misma persona que ella había conocido. Sakura la había arrastrado hacia atrás desde la puerta de la muerte con su ninjutsu médico.

"Lo último que escuché es que todos habían regresado con Oroichimaru"; él dijo.

La médico de cabello rosado levantó una ceja ante eso y respondió: "Eso es sorprendente. Hubiera pensado que se dirigirían a las colinas o te seguirían de regreso a la aldea. Parecían muy leales a ti".

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Era un equipo establecido con el único objetivo de utilidad"; él dijo y luego agrego: "Los usé para obtener lo que quería y me utilizaron para obtener lo que querían. Eso fue lo más lejos que llegó".

Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Eso es un poco extraño"; ella dijo después de unos momentos. "No estoy segura de haberlo entendido".

"Suigetsu tiene la habilidad única de convertir su cuerpo en agua y es un prodigio de la espada. Quería obtener la espada del verdugo que usaba Zabuza y su libertad. Le di ambas cosas, así que se quedó conmigo. La habilidad de Karin es sentir chakra y dar grandes cantidades de chakra a cualquiera que la mordiera; por lo tanto la hacía útil. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de mí, así que vino voluntariamente también. Juugo es donde se originó la marca de maldición. Pierde el control y sufre ataques violentos. Mi sharingan pudo suprimir sus impulsos asesinos. así que me siguió para mantener el control de sí mismo "; él explicó.

Sakura suspiró y respondió: "Lo entiendo ahora. Todos tenían algo que ganar y nada que perder. Al menos al principio".

Él asintió. "Todos habían sido rescatados por Orochimaru en un momento u otro. Parte de su lealtad hacia mí provenía del conocimiento de que lo había derrotado. Cuando fue revivido y tomé la decisión de regresar a la Aldea De La Hoja y expiar mis crímenes se quedaron sin un lugar a donde ir. Suigetsu quería un lugar seguro para descansar después de la locura de la guerra, Juugo quería que Orochimaru lo ayudara a controlar sus cambios drásticos de personalidad, y Karin ... ";suspiró. "Creo que tiene miedo de convertirse en parte de una aldea. Los miembros de su propia aldea la trataron duramente cuando era más joven. Dudo que alguna vez quiera volver a vivir en ese ambiente".

La médico asintió y dijo: "Supongo que entiendo. Orochimaru ... Puede que no esté de acuerdo con sus métodos o filosofía en la mayoría de las cosas, pero al final del día, sin él ... Todos estaríamos muertos. Puedo entender por qué alguien con sus habilidades y poderes atraería gente."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza diciendo: "Casi cualquier persona te puede jurar lealtad si le ofreces lo que más deseas".

Sakura lo miró con los ojos teñidos de tristeza. "Es verdad..."; ella miró hacia el suelo y luego agrego: "Escuché que se ofreció a devolverle la vida al hermano pequeño y al amante de Tsunade-sama si ella le sanaba los brazos después de que atacara la aldea".

Sasuke resoplo y dijo: "Eso suena como él".

"De todos modos, me alegra saber que esa chica está yendo bien. Me tenía realmente preocupada ... Algo en su chakra también me parecía familiar"; Sakura murmuró.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"No estoy segura ... Cuando la curé, sentí mucho como curar a Naruto por alguna razón"; comento Sakura, se tocó la barbilla y luego agrego: "Tal vez fue porque se parecía un poco a su madre, pero aún así ..."

Los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron ligeramente y dijo: "Bueno, eso no es terriblemente sorprendente, supongo. Ella es del clan Uzumaki".

"Eso lo explica..."; Sakura dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. "Ese cabello también".

"¿Cómo sabes cómo es la madre de Naruto?"; Sasuke preguntó.

"La conocí"; Sakura dijo en tono de hecho.

Él arqueó una ceja ante eso. Orochimaru había traído a Minato, el padre de Naruto de la muerte, pero estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había traído a su madre. "¿Cómo?"; preguntó.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan. "¡Verdad! ¿No estabas allí? Olvidé que solo Naruto y yo fuimos arrastrados a ese desastre".

"Todavía no te estoy siguiendo"; él respondió.

Sakura respiró hondo y explicó: "Obito apareció en la aldea poco antes de la guerra y trató de robarle las Nueve Colas a Naruto arrojándolo a un mundo paralelo al nuestro. Yo estaba con él, así que fui absorbida también".

"¿Un mundo paralelo?"; dijo Sasuke y luego preguntó:"¿Qué significa eso?"

Sakura se pasó la mano por el pelo y dijo: "¿Cómo lo digo? ... Era como si nuestro mundo fuera todo lo contrario"

Él la miró todavía confundido y ella suspiró.

"En ese mundo, no fueron los padres de Naruto los que murieron protegiendo la aldea cuando el Nueve Colas atacó, fueron los míos, mi padre era el cuarto Hokage "; ella explicó y luego agrego: "Los padres de Naruto estaban vivos y bien".

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron. "Eso es una locura"; él admitió.

"Esa ni siquiera es la parte más extraña"; Sakura dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "La personalidad de todos también era totalmente extraña. Ino era más dulce que la miel, Kiba amaba a los gatos y odiaba a los perros, Shino no podía soportar a los insectos y se la pasaba aniquilandolos, Hinata era agresiva... casi me golpeó por estar cerca de Naruto, Shikamaru era tonto como un saco de papas, a Choji no le gustaba comer , TenTen era torpe, Neji era un pervertido total que usaba su byakugan para ver a través de la ropa "; ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza agregando: "Fue la experiencia más extraña de mi vida".

"Suena ... muy loco"; él dijo finalmente decidiéndose por la palabra que quería.

"En ese mundo, Naruto fue el que se había vuelto un criminal y estaba causando estragos en el mundo y los Akatsuki fueron contratados para ayudar a luchar contra él"; ella se rió y luego agrego: "Recuerdo que al otro Naruto, creo que se llamaba Menma, me había secuestrado para atraer a Naruto. Por cierto, funcionó de maravilla".

"Estoy seguro"; Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo.

"De todos modos, durante la batalla las cosas se pusieron un poco locas e Itachi me rescató"; ella dijo.

Él la miró y pregunto: "¿Itachi lo hizo?"

Sakura asintió y respondió: "Sí, lo hizo. Me sujeto en sus brazos y me sacó del peligro".

Él se rió y dijo: "Eso en realidad suena como algo que haría".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "No era como si todos fueran completamente diferentes. Los muchachos de nuestra generación seguían tan cerca como siempre".

Él asintió y luego se le ocurrió una idea. "Espera, si Naruto se fue de la aldea, ¿eso no significa que me quedé?"

"Oh sí, tu estabas en la aldea"; ella dijo un toque de amargura en su tono.

Él la miró y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo era yo?"

"Eras todo un jugador"; dijo con voz monótona. "Repartías rosas y jurabas tu eterna devoción a cada chica que se cruzaba en tu camino".

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron. ¿Él era un playboy? ¿Repartir rosas ? La idea lo puso un poco enfermo del estómago. "Yo ... ni siquiera sé qué decir"; él admitió.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Eh, lo que sea. Veamos el lado positivo, no llevabas esa falda azul que tanto amabas"; ella dijo con un guiño.

Suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Naruto le había dado tanta porquería sobre ese atuendo que había usado hasta su pelea final. No era que hubiera tenido muchas opciones cuando se trataba de su ropa. Las camisas de cuello abierto eran convenientes para sus transformaciones cuando tenía la marca de maldición. La falda ... Bueno, a él realmente no le había importado su ropa, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse, esa ropa era lo que vendían en la Aldea del Sonido que era donde obtenían sus suministros de todos modos.

Después de unos minutos, volvió a hablar. "¿Ese otro yo te dio una rosa?"; preguntó.

Sakura lo miró y luego volvió a mirar al suelo. "Lo hizo. Apareció en mi casa muy temprano por la mañana y me dijo que había notado que no estaba actuando como yo misma y que estaba preocupado por mí"; ella se rió y continuo diciendo: "Me dijo que siempre estaría para mí. Me sentí muy halagada hasta que lo vi horas después diciéndole lo mismo a una de sus fanáticas"; ella suspiró y agregó: "Dios, estaba tan contenta de salir de ese mundo. Lo único que me entristeció fue que la familia de Naruto ya no estaría completa".

Sasuke asintió y abrió la puerta de la posada para ella. Colgaron sus capas y saludaron a la señora Mamiya antes de regresar a su habitación.

"¿Quieres escuchar más?"; ella preguntó. "En realidad, sucedieron algunas cosas bastante divertidas allí. Como Lee entrando a escondidas en las aguas termales y poniéndose la ropa interior de TenTen".

"¿Lee? No hay forma"; él dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!"; ella insistió con una sonrisa.

Él se rió y abrió la puerta de su habitación. "Muy bien, has despertado mi interés. Cuéntame más".

Esa noche, Sasuke se sacudió y giró, atrapado en la agonía de un sueño vicioso y aterrador que había tenido con frecuencia desde que era un niño.

" _¡No!"; gritó cayendo de rodillas cuando las horribles y sangrientas imágenes de los miembros de su clan muriendo llenaron su mente. "¡Itachi!" ;él chilló. "¿Por qué me estás mostrando todo esto?". Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando su tío abuelo intentó proteger a su esposa suplicándole a Itachi que la perdonara. "¡Tía! ¡Tío!"; lloró extendiendo la mano hacia ellos, sus ojos se abrieron cuando fueron golpeados por el kunai de su hermano. "¡No! ¡Detente, hermano! ¡Detente!"_

_Tembló, su estómago girando, su mente se rompió mientras veía a su hermano levantar su espada contra sus padres. "¡No! ¡Padre! ¡Madre!"; aulló en agonía. "¡Itachi no! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!"; las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "¡Hazlo parar!"_

_Se desplomó en el suelo, las horribles visiones finalmente se cesaron, pero él se quedo sin aire, su cuerpo temblaba por la conmoción. __"¿Por qué? Itachi, ¿por qué?" ; gimió hacia la persona en la que más había confiado, su héroe ahora convertido en villano "¿Por qué hiciste esto?"_

_"Para probar los límites de mis propias habilidades"; Itachi respondió, su voz fría y tranquila incluso mientras se paraba sobre las formas muertas de sus padres._

_Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en estado de shock. No tenía sentido. "¿Para probar tu habilidad?" ; repitió incrédulo. Jadeó y tembló cuando su hermano dio un paso hacia él y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la fría mirada de Itachi. "No"; él gimió. "Estoy asustado." Se tambaleó hacia atrás y saltó sobre sus pies. El deseo de vivir ardía como llamas dentro de él cuando se dio la vuelta y corrió por su vida. "¡No quiero morir!"; él grito. "¡Así no!"_

_Se detuvo lentamente, las piedras de la calle mordieron la carne de sus pies descalzos cuando Itachi apareció ante él. "No. No así ..."_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió las manos en su hombro sacudiéndolo.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta!"; una voz femenina lo llamó.

La cara de Sakura llenó su visión mientras sus ojos se enfocaban, sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de preocupación y tristeza.

"¿Sakura?"; gruñó adormilado. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estabas llorando mientras dormías"; ella dijo suavemente. "Estaba preocupada. ¿Estás bien?"

Se movió para sentarse y se tocó la frente. "Estoy bien"; él le aseguró.

"No me parece que estés bien"; dijo ella extendiendo la mano hacia su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de ellos durante su pesadilla. "Era ese sueño otra vez, ¿no?"

"¿Que sueño?"; preguntó dándose la vuelta pero aceptar el vaso de agua que ella le ofreció.

"No lo sé. Nunca me lo dijiste, pero lo has tenido por mucho tiempo"; ella respondió. "Cuando éramos genin solías llorar mientras dormías y despertabas con la misma mirada en tus ojos. Como si estuvieras absolutamente aterrorizado y con el corazón roto".

Bajó la cabeza mientras le entregaba el vaso vacío y murmuró: "No es algo de lo que debas preocuparse".

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. "Sasuke Uchiha, ya deberías saber que incluso si me dices que no me preocupe, me voy a preocupar de todos modos. Ya no soy una niña pequeña, así que si te detienes porque crees que me asustaré estás completamente equivocado ".

"Saku-"; comenzó, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerlo.

"Sin embargo, si es demasiado doloroso para ti compartirlo y demasiado personal, entonces entiendo. No te presionaré. Solo quería hacerte saber que si quieres hablar sobre eso, estoy aquí"; ella dijo mientras sus ojos jades se llenaron de calidez y preocupación.

Sasuke suspiró y miró al techo. "Ya debería haberlo superado"; dijo suavemente. "Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y sé y entiendo por qué sucedió y, sin embargo ..."; respiró hondo. "Soñé con la noche en que Itachi y Obito aniquilaron a nuestro clan"; él confesó.

La cabeza de Sakura bajó una vez, pero no dijo nada, dándole la opción de explicarlo o dejarlo así, aunque extendió la mano y cubrió su mano con la suya. Una ofrenda silenciosa de apoyo. Por una razón que realmente no podía explicar, la calidez de su toque fue su ruina. Le comenzaron a temblar los labios y las lágrimas que había retenido durante años comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

"Entiendo por qué ..."; dijo tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz. "Sé por qué pero aún así". Él movió su mano, agarrando su cabello mientras se acurrucaba hacia adelante. "Ninguno de ellos lo merecía. Mis padres no lo merecían. Yo no lo merecía. Itachi no lo merecía"; su mandíbula se apretó. "¡Maldita sea!"; siseó entre dientes mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Sakura extendió la mano y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él presionando su cabeza contra su hombro.

"Lo sé..."; Sakura dijo suavemente. "Lo que sucedió, toda esa situación estuvo muy mal"; ella apoyó la cabeza contra la de él. "Está bien llorar por ellos, Sasuke-kun"; ella le aseguró y luego agrego: "Eran tu gente, tu clan, tu familia. Eso solo demuestra que eres humano".

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando dejó que años de dolor, frustración y culpa rodaran por su rostro y sacudieran su cuerpo. Sakura no dijo nada mientras él sollozaba, sus manos sosteniéndolo con fuerza pero suavemente como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Él extendió la mano y agarró su brazo con su mano restante aferrándose a ella como un salvavidas hasta que su sollozo disminuyó y las lágrimas se secaron. Él levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrar lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Sakura.

"¿Sakura?"; dijo suavemente extendiendo la mano para limpiarlas y preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

Ella lo miró, sus ojos aún brillaban con lágrimas. "No puedo evitarlo"; Sakura dijo suavemente. "Te amo, Sasuke-kun, así que verte con tanto dolor también me duele".

Respiró hondo y volvió a soplar entre los labios fruncidos mientras intentaba controlar sus propias emociones. Por impulso, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la frente contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación reconfortante. "Gracias Sakura"; dijo suavemente y de la misma forma agrego: "Me siento un poco mejor ahora".

Ella extendió la mano y suavemente puso su mano contra su mejilla. "De nada Sasuke-kun, siempre puedes contar conmigo"; Sakura dijo gentilmente.

Se apartó y miró por la ventana. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, lo que significa que la noche era relativamente joven. "Deberíamos volver a dormir"; dijo gentilmente empujándola hacia su propio futón. "La mañana llegará antes de que nos demos cuenta".

Ella asintió y volvió a meterse debajo de las sábanas de su propio futón. "¿Quieres una ayuda para dormir?"; preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "No. Creo que estaré bien".

"Bien entonces"; Sakura dijo acostándose en su futon y luego agrego: "Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun".

"Buenas noches, Sakura"; respondió antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente y caer en un sueño sin pesadillas.

Salieron de la ciudad temprano a la mañana siguiente después de agradecer a la Señora Mamiya, quien les informó que eran bienvenidos a quedarse con ella en cualquier momento.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin incidentes mientras avanzaban por la tierra del fuego a un ritmo constante. Seis días después de ser emboscados por los dos ninja renegados, se detuvieron en una gran ciudad que estaba a solo dos días del puerto donde tenían la intención de abordar un barco para llevarlos a la tierra del Rayo.

Sasuke suspiró mientras colgaba su capa y Sakura dejó caer su bolso en la entrada de su habitación.

"No puedo creer que esta sea la última habitación que queda"; Sakura dijo con un suspiro. "Supongo que fue mala suerte que el Festival de los Faroles de esta ciudad fuera este fin de semana".

El Uchiha asintió. Aunque la distancia entre ellos se había acortado drásticamente desde que se había desmoronado en sus brazos la semana anterior, ambos aún no estaban seguros de qué significaba realmente ese cambio de distancia. No dudaba tanto en tocarla, y ella parecía sentir lo mismo. Aun así, cada uno de ellos parecía que caminaban cuidadosamente sobre la delgada línea que separaba a la amistad y el romance. Ese lugar en el cual ahora se sentía incómodo ya que eran amigos pero menos que amantes y eso solo lo hacía sentir...

"Idiota"; Sakura dijo casi haciéndolo saltar.

"¿Qué "; preguntó tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

"Ese tipo de allá"; Sakura dijo señalando por la ventana de la habitación que estaban alquilando.

Sasuke miró y arqueó una ceja al ver a un hombre aferrado al balcón con nada más que un par de calzoncillos con estampados de corazones, mientras que dos mujeres, una completamente vestida y otra semi desnuda, lo miraban con la cara roja de ira.

"Parece que fue atrapado en el acto de hacer trampa"; Sakura dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y luego agrego: "Y ni siquiera las afronta sino que huye, que idiota"

Él asintió y dijo: "No entiendo por qué la mayoría de los hombres hacen eso".

"Deberías haber pasado más tiempo con el Maestro Jiraiya"; Sakura respondió. "Entonces quizás tenga más sentido para ti"; dijo cerrando las cortinas. Se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia la ventana justo cuando unos golpes sonaban contra el cristal. Con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, la abrió y su halcón Mitsuhide se deslizó dentro. "Mira quién finalmente regresó"; ella dijo mientras el pájaro aterrizaba sobre la mesa.

"No me sorprende que haya tardado tanto"; dijo Sasuke mientras desataba el grueso paquete atado a su espalda. Lo abrió y encontró dos cartas dirigidas a él y cinco dirigidas a Sakura. "Tenía mucho que cargar"; dijo entregándole el paquete a Sakura.

"Lo siento por eso..."; ella dijo una sonrisa un poco incómoda en sus labios.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, puedes retirarte Mitsuhide hiciste un buen trabajo como siempre"; dijo sentándose y colocando su paquete en la mesa. Con un movimiento de su dedo abrió el papel doblado e inmediatamente reconoció la descuidada letra de Naruto.

_¡Hola Sasuke! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya has llegado a algún lugar con Sakura-chan? _

Su ceño se crispó con irritación. Por supuesto, el perdedor había comenzado con una pregunta como esa.

_De todos modos, solo quería hacerte saber que es realmente aburrido sin ustedes dos aquí. Espero que todo vaya bien y que estés a salvo. Cuida de Sakura-chan para mí por favor. Supongo que es un poco estúpido pedir que escribas , ¿eh? Ibas a hacer eso de todos modos, ¿verdad? _

Sasuke sonrió ante eso. Por supuesto que no le respondería al tarado.

_Tengan mucho cuidado, escribe con frecuencia y manténgase a salvo. Ah, y si en una de las ciudades portuarias un hombre te ofrece un hongo, ¡NO LO ACEPTES! ¡Saluda al viejo B de mi parte!_

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza ante la nota y luego abrió la segunda dirigida a él. La letra era obviamente de Kakashi.

_Espero que todo vaya bien. Investigamos a esos ninjas sobre los que escribiste y se han ocupado de ellos. Parece que el que los contrató lo hizo de forma anónima, así que todavía estamos buscando a los culpables detrás de esto. Mientras tanto, mantente alerta. Existe una gran posibilidad de que quien contrató a esos dos contrate a otros también. Por cierto hemos informado al Raikage de tus intenciones de viajar hacia la Casacada de La Verdad. No debería haber problemas considerando con quién estás, pero ten cuidado de todos modos. Los mantendré informados sobre cualquier cambio. Cuida de Sakura por mí, ¿si? Kakashi_

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Lo esperaba, pero también esperaba que Kakashi hubiera podido encontrar a los que estaban detrás de los ataques. Por otra parte, tanto él como Sakura eran ninjas de alto calibre. Solo con el afán de fanfarronear varios eran capaces de atacarlos. Solo esperaba que descubrieran a los que estaban detrás de esto antes de que pudieran contratar a alguien que realmente pudiera convertirse en una amenaza para ellos. El sonido de la risa de Sakura le llamó la atención y miró a la médico que estaba sonriendo a la nota en sus manos.

"¿Eso es de Ino?"; él preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y respondió: "No. Es de Lee".

Estaba un poco sorprendido de escucharlo, pero no por mucho. Rock Lee había dejado muy claras sus intenciones hacia la kunoichi de cabello rosado desde la primera vez que se habían conocido. También lo había demostrado una y otra vez. Poniendo todo de él con el único fin de protegerla del peligro. El maestro de taijutsu claramente merecía su afecto más que él.

"¿Cómo está?"; preguntó tratando de suprimir la rabia que sentía pero sin lograrlo ya que se pudo apreciar en el tono en que había hecho la pregunta.

Sakura parpadeó y luego respondió: "Esta bien. Dice que cuando regresemos, se habrá convertido en un ninja aún más fuerte".

El Uchiha asintió y miró las otras cartas extendidas sobre la mesa. "¿De quién son los otros?"

"Uno es de Naruto, otro es de Kakashi-sensei"; Sakura señaló a uno de color rosa. "Eso es de mis padres y el último es de Ino"; dijo señalando una con flores secas presionadas en el papel.

Él asintió y luego dijo: "Cuando termines de leer, deberíamos ir al mercado y buscar más suministros. Dado que el pueblo es más grande, los precios deberían ser más razonables para que podamos abastecernos".

"A menos que los buitres hayan subido los precios debido al festival"; Sakura comento con un suspiro.

Se encogió un poco ante eso y respondió: "Tienes un buen punto. Aun así, deberíamos tener mejor suerte aquí".

Ella asintió y rápidamente revisó el resto de su correo mientras él ajustaba el turbante púrpura en su cabeza. Su cabello negro había crecido mucho. A decir verdad, no era fanático de la indumentaria para la cabeza, pero era útil a la hora de desviar la atención de su Rinegan. Era su característica más destacada y, como hombre que alguna vez había sido uno de los fugitivos más buscados del mundo, hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo para evitar atención no deseada. Frunció el ceño cuando una sección de cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza se levantó y trató de meterlo en su lugar solo para verlo levantarse hacia arriba.

"Lo tengo..."; dijo Sakura deslizando sus dedos más delgados debajo del turbante y metiendo la punta rebelde en su lugar apropiado donde se quedó.

"Gracias"; él dijo simplemente y luego preguntó: "¿Estás lista entonces?".

Sakura asintió y luego estudió su ropa. "Tal vez deberías comprar ropa diferente mientras estamos aquí"; ella reflexionó cuando se calzaron los sandalias y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal de su posada.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?"; preguntó mirando hacia abajo a la ropa debajo de su capa.

"Simplemente se están desgastando"; ella dijo estudiando el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

"Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta"; él admitió.

Sakura se rió y dijo: "No estoy sorprendida. Incluso tengo que recordarle a Sai de vez en cuando que su ropa esta rota o desgastada".

Él asintió mientras se dirigían a las calles llenas de gente. Las calles estaban llenas de ruido, decoradas, llenas de risas y gritos. Mientras caminaban, Sakura señaló una tienda de ropa.

"Ahí"; dijo señalándola. "Tienen una sucursal en nuestra aldea. Probablemente sea nuestra mejor opción".

"Bien"; respondió. A decir verdad, no le importaba dónde compraba su ropa siempre que pudieran bordar el abanico Uchiha.

Entraron en la tienda que se especializaba en ropa personalizada para ninja y samurai y dieron un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando descubrieron que estaba casi vacío con solo unas pocas personas estudiando exhibiciones que mostraban los uniformes oficiales de los ninjas y samurais de cada pueblo escondido y de la tierra del Hierro.

Sakura miró al conjunto azul marino y verde militar y suspiró. "No extraño eso"; ella admitió mientras se dirigían al mostrador y luego agrego: "Provoca mucho calor".

Sasuke miró el uniforme él nunca lo había usado, un hecho que realmente lo decepcionó un poco. Por otra parte, Naruto nunca lo había usado tampoco, así que eso fue reconfortante.

"Hola" ; dijo Sakura caminando hacia el mostrador. Sacó su diadema de La Aldea de La Hoja de su bolso y la dejó sobre la superficie cubierta de vidrio. "Estamos buscando ropa más adecuada para viajar a través del mar. ¿Puede ayudarnos?"

El hombre del mostrador la miró y luego sonrió. "Señorita Haruno. Me sorprende verte por aquí"; dijo mientras empujaba la diadema hacia ella.

Sakura la tomó y lo volvió a meterla en su bolso.

"¿Supongo que en una misión diplomática a La Tierra del Rayo?"; preguntó el vendedor.

Ella asintió y dijo: "Si... y estábamos pasando por aquí y nos dimos cuenta de su tienda"

"Muy bien entonces"; el hombre respondió y luego su atención se dirigió a Sasuke, sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente. "¿El Uchiha es tu escolta? Pensé que la señorita Yamanacha o el joven Uzumaki te habrían acompañado".

Sasuke no extrañaba la dureza del tono del hombre, ni el indicio de falta de respeto que el hombre le dio al usar su apellido. Aun así mantuvo su rostro impasible. Era parte del precio que estaba pagando por sus acciones egoístas y eso solo fortalecía su deseo de cambiar la mentalidad que la mayoría de la gente tenía sobre su clan, incluso si él era el único miembro ahora.

Sakura asintió con la sonrisa todavía en su lugar. "Sí, bueno, este viaje es largo, así que le pedí a Ino que se quedara para cuidar del hospital y Naruto es un recién casado. Esto es mejor para todos".

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron ante eso. "¿Un recién casado dices?"; dijo mientras se movía hacia la parte exclusiva de la tienda, abriendo la puerta con el símbolo de La Aldea de La Hoja grabado en él. "Pensé que tu serías su novia. ¿Quién es la mujer con suerte que atrapo a nuestro joven Uzumaki?"

"No claro que no... Naruto es como mi hermano... se caso con Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuga"; Sakura respondió mientras él abría la puerta y revelaba ropa exclusiva de su pueblo en todos los tamaños y estilos.

"¡Ah! Es una chica muy bonita. Escuché que es dulce como el azúcar, pero que puede defenderse en una pelea"; el hombre dijo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Es la verdad. Estoy feliz por ellos".

"Aquí podrá encontrar algo de su estilo. Por favor, tómate tu tiempo"; dijo cuando los dos shinobi entraron y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Sakura inmediatamente comenzó a examinar los estantes de ropa sonriendo cuando sacó un conjunto púrpura y lo sostuvo en alto. "No sé cómo Ino puede soportar tener su estómago todo el tiempo al aire libre; jajaj aunque un día puede que lo pruebe"; dijo levantando la falda y arrugando la nariz ante de dejarla en su sitio. "Sabias que Ino está entrenando con el núcleo de interrogación... Incluso la han enviado a misiones de seducción"; agrego.

Sasuke, que había estado mirando un estante de túnicas se detuvo en seco. Misiones de seducción. Por supuesto que existían esos tipos de misión. A los genin no se les permitía realizar misiones de ese tipo e incluso aprender mucho sobre eso hasta que se graduaran de la academia, pero Kakashi les había enseñado todo sobre esas misiones después de una llamada particular que involucraba a su compañera de equipo. Se giró para mirarla mientras ella ponía la firma púrpura que su mejor amiga siempre llevaba puesta y se movió hacia el estante con brillantes ropas de color rojo.

"Ah, esto es mejor"; ella dijo sosteniendo una blusa que era similar a la que llevaba solo que con mangas un poco más largas.

"¿Que hay de ti?"; Sasuke preguntó.

"¿Que hay de mí?"; ella respondió moviéndose a donde se encontraban los calentadores de brazos que estaban alineados a lo largo de la pared en todos los colores, longitudes y tamaños, sus manos flotando entre el par rosa y rojo.

"¿Has ido a alguna misión de seducción?"; preguntó él volviéndose para que ella no viera el sonrojo que tocaba sus mejillas. Era una kunoichi joven, bonita y soltera con excelentes habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si lo que dijo sobre Tsunade usando chakra para cambiar su apariencia, probablemente ella podría hacer lo mismo y cambiar su apariencia para adaptarse a los clientes. Ella era una elección perfecta para tal misión. Sin embargo, la idea de eso lo enfureció. Su mente rápidamente conjuró imágenes de ella debajo de un hombre sin rostro y su mano casi estalló en llamas ante la idea.

"Oh..."; Sakura dijo suavemente y luego agrego: "No lo he hecho en realidad".

Sasuke sintió que la mayor parte de la tensión se fue de su cuerpo ante sus palabras. Dudaba que hubiera hecho una gran diferencia incluso si ella lo hubiera hecho. No era tan superficial, pero aún así lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, no lo hacia sentir mucho mucho mejor. "Hnm... ya veo"; dijo rápidamente sacando una túnica negra del estante frente a él.

"Por lo que entiendo, fue a solicitud de Lady Tsunade inicialmente. Ella quería que me concentrara en mi entrenamiento médico y perfeccionara esas habilidades"; dijo Sakura, cogió varios pares de guantes de cuero marrón oscuro y los agregó a lo que iba a comprar, luego agrego: "Cuando Kakashi-Sensei se hizo cargo después de la guerra, me dijo que me concentrara en el hospital. También me dijo que era demasiado conocida para completar misiones de seducción de manera efectiva... Ino estaba tan enojada cuando escuchó eso".

El Uchiha pudo escuchar el leve temblor en su voz y la miró. Quizás se sentía inadecuada ya que nunca había completado una misión así. Eso claramente no la hacia menos kunoichi, o menos mujer , pero una vez más, ella estaba en un equipo con un hombre cuyo apodo para ella era 'Fea'.

Ella sonrió un poco y recogió un par de shorts negros y shorts plomos. "Sí. No puedo imaginar hacer algo así honestamente. Quiero decir, no soy un ángel de ninguna manera, pero ... tengo una tolerancia muy baja para los pervertidos y esa clase de basura"; Sakura dijo y luego agrego: "Probablemente terminaría golpeando al que supuestamente quiero seducir".

Sasuke se rió y comento: "Probablemente."

Agarró un par de pantalones grises y unos guantes sin dedos para completar su montón de compras. Se volvió hacia Sakura y la encontró con un chaleco negro en la mano mirando una camisa azul claro. Deslizó el chaleco de hombre sobre la camisa y lo abrochó antes de retroceder y asentir con una sonrisa.

"¿Sakura?"; él cuestionó.

Ella se volvió hacia él. "Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Simplemente me gusta jugar con ropa"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, creo que te verías bien en algo como esto".

Él arqueó una ceja y volvió a mirar el atuendo. Había usado cosas con cuello alto por casi toda su vida. Algo así ... Bueno, puede que no sea tan malo. Definitivamente sería más fácil de poner.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta sorprendiéndolos a ambos. "¿Necesitan ayuda?"; gritó el empleado de la tienda.

"¡No! Creo que casi hemos terminado"; gritó Sakura.

Sasuke asintió mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Pusieron sus compras en el mostrador, pagaron al hombre y luego se fueron con sus mercancías en bolsas.

"Muy bien, ¿qué más necesitamos?"; dijo Sakura sacando una lista y luego agrego: "Estoy un poco bajo en kunai y shuriken. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Yo también, pero no quiero comprarlos aquí".

"¿Oh por qué?"; ella preguntó.

"En el próximo pueblo hay una tienda dirigida por Gatos Ninja . Prefiero conseguir mi armamento allí"; él explicó.

Los ojos jades de Sakura se iluminaron. "¡Ah! Los recuerdo. Los mismos de cuando hicimos esa misión para obtener la huella de Nekomata"; ella se rió y luego dijo: "Esa fue una misión que nunca olvidaré".

Suspiró y miró hacia abajo. "Me gustaría poder olvidarla"; él murmuró. "Esas orejas de gato eran tan vergonzosas".

Sakura solto una carcajada más fuerte. "Aww. Pensé que te veías muy lindo con esas orejas. Incluso combinaban con tu atuendo"; ella dijo con un guiño.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que ella había pensado algo así. Ella también se veía linda, pero él había estado demasiado humillado en ese momento como para prestarle mucha atención.

"Recuerdo cuando entré al bar y uno de los gatos me compró una bebida"; ella comento.

Él la miró y preguntó: "¿Un gato ninja intentó coquetearte en un bar?"

Ella asintió y dijo: "Fue bastante divertido en realidad. Estaba realmente interesado en mí hasta que descubrió que éramos especies diferentes".

Él se rió ante eso y dijo: "¿Ves? No habrías tenido problemas para hacer misiones de seducción entonces".

Ella asintió y miró a una tienda cuando pasaron. "¡Oh! Necesito parar aquí y recoger algunas cosas".

Miró e inmediatamente lo reconoció como una tienda de suministros médicos. "Bien"; dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Ella le agradeció y entró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba todos los suministros médicos y las hierbas medicinales que cubrían la pared.

"Guau"; ella murmuró suavemente. "¡Tienen el último sistema de despliegue hipodérmico aquí!"; dijo ella apresurándose a recoger una caja llena de jeringas especializadas. "Estaba preocupada por tener que volver a usar el modelo anterior"; dijo tirando dos cajas en una cesta de compras.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes y metió la mano en el bolsillo mientras la médico recorría la tienda con los ojos brillantes y llenos de vida mientras llenaba su cesta. La mayoría de las mujeres se entusiasmaban con las joyas y la ropa. Definitivamente ella era diferente al resto lo confirmo cuando ella señalaba con orgullo un libro de revistas médicas que llevaba su nombre junto con el de Tsunade y Shizune. Él le sonrió y lo tomó de su manos sintiendo una hinchazón de orgullo por los logros de su compañera de equipo.

"Voy a pagar por esto"; dijo Sakura casi media hora después y luego agrego: "Lamento que haya tardado tanto".

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Está bien. Este tipo de cosas es importante".

Sakura le sonrió y se colocó detrás del único otro cliente en la tienda que estaba hablando con el dueño de la tienda.

"¿Entonces el pueblo escondido entre las hojas está a otros diez días de viaje desde aquí?"; la figura encapuchada preguntó. El vendedor asintió y la persona suspiró. "Fantástico"; murmuro la persona encapuchada. "Eso realmente lo va a cortar. Solo me han dado diez meses de licencia".

Sasuke miró a Sakura quien asintió. La persona era claramente un extraño. Si fuera una amenaza potencial para la aldea, tendrían que eliminarlo rápidamente.

"¿Qué negocio tienes allí?"; preguntó el vendedor mientras ponia en una bolsa las compras y luego agrego "Es pueblo de ninjas, lo sabes?".

"Estoy buscando a un ninja"; la figura respondió en tono de hecho. "Él es originario de La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas, así que pensé que sería el mejor lugar para comenzar a buscar".

"Ya veo"; el hombre respondió y luego agrego: "Bueno, buena suerte para ti".

La figura asintió y se alejó del mostrador. Un par de ojos plateados se encontraron con los de Sasuke y se abrieron. El cliente era una mujer con cabello rizado color caoba y piel bronceada dejó caer sus bolsos.

"¿Itachi? ¿Eres tú?"; ella dijo suavemente con su mano alcanzando la cara de Sasuke.

El Uchiha dio un paso atrás sorprendido por las acciones de la mujer y la mención del nombre de su difunto hermano. "¿Quién eres tú?"; él demando.

La mujer parpadeó y luego bajó la mano y una sonrisa triste tocó sus labios. "Ya veo..."; ella dijo suavemente. "No eres Itachi". Ella lo miró de nuevo. "Sin embargo, tu cara y tu aura son muy similares y esos ojos ... Definitivamente son suyos... Ah, ya veo. Debes ser Sasuke-kun entonces".

"Responde a la pregunta"; él demando. "¿Quién eres y cómo conoces a mi hermano?"

La mujer lo miró y sus ojos pasaron de plateado a dorados.

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando unas imágenes pasaron por su conciencia. Imágenes de su hermano y la mujer frente a él.

"Mi nombre es Aria"; ella dijo y luego agregó: "Tu hermano me salvó hace varios años y me ayudó a regresar a mi tierra natal".

"¿Qué me has hecho?"; él preguntó tocando el rabillo del ojo.

"Es una larga historia"; la mujer llamada Aria dijo recogiendo sus compras del piso. "Sin embargo, se te hará evidente muy pronto. Dado que tienes los ojos de tu hermano, ¿es seguro asumir que está muerto? No hay otra persona viva a la que se le puedan haber implantado los ojos sin morir".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Murió hace casi cuatro años".

Aria frunció el ceño y se tocó la barbilla. "¿En serio? Eso es extraño. Estaba segura de que mis cálculos eran correctos. Estoy segura de que hice más que suficiente medicina. Debería haber tenido otro año antes ..."; ella lo miró y luego pregunto: "¿Sabes cómo murió?"

Él se estremeció y los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon.

"Murió en la batalla, ¿no?"; ella murmuró.

Sasuke asintió y Aria suspiró y presionando los dedos contra su sien dijo: "Por supuesto que lo hizo".

"¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"; Sakura preguntó moviéndose hacia él. "¿Quien es ella?"

"No sé más que ella tiene algo de historia con mi hermano"; Sasuke respondió.

La mujer miró a Sakura y sonrió. "¿Estás con Sasuke-kun entonces? Soy Aria"; dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el médico.

Sakura la tomó con cuidado y puso su canasta en el mostrador y se presento diciendo: "Mucho gusto, Aria. Soy Sakura Haruno".

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron. "¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico!"; ella exclamo. "He leído toda tu investigación sobre psicología pediátrica. Tu fórmula de ayuda para dormir para niños con insomnio es un salvavidas para mi hermano menor. Nunca me di cuenta de que su falta crónica de sueño era la causa principal de su psicosis anormal hasta que leí tu publicación sobre Gaara del desierto ".

Sakura se sonrojó mientras le pasaba el dinero al empleado y recogía sus compras "Gracias..."; ella dijo y luego preguntó: "¿Supongo que también eres médico?"

Aria sonrió y asintió. "Creo que mi país hace las cosas de manera un poco diferente al tuyo"; ella dijo.

Sakura asintió y luego miró a Sasuke que estaba estudiando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados. Su curiosidad lo estaba matando. Quería saber más sobre la conexión de la mujer con su hermano.

"¿Te importaría unirte a nosotros para cenar?"; Sakura preguntó. "Somos Ninjas de La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas, por lo que podríamos ayudarte a encontrar a quién estás buscando".

Aria sonrió y dijo: "Lo haré, pero no tienes que preocuparte por la última parte. Ahora sé que ya se ha ido".

"¿Entonces estabas buscando a Itachi?"; dijo Sasuke mientras salían de la tienda. "¿Por qué?"

Fueron a un restaurante de fideos y se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina.

"Vine a darle esto"; dijo Aria sacando un líquido dorado y pasándolo a Sasuke.

"¿Que es esto?"; preguntó.

"Es la cura para la mano escarlata"; Aria respondió.

"¿Mano escarlata?"; él repitió. "¿Que demonios es eso?"; preguntó.

"Es una enfermedad causada por parásitos que se alimentan del tejido rico en oxígeno del sistema respiratorio"; Aria explicó. "Es una enfermedad de acción lenta pero mortal. Se llama Mano Escarlata porque la mayoría de las veces, la primera vez que los pacientes notan los síntomas es cuando tosen tanta sangre que manchan sus manos de rojo. Así, que por eso se llama mano escarlata"; ella explicó y luego agrego: "Noté que estaba infectado cuando me salvó hace casi cinco años".

"¿Es tan lento su progreso?"; Sakura preguntó.

Aria asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Es una infección parasitaria. Quieren mantener a sus anfitriones el mayor tiempo posible".

"¿Cómo se contrae?": preguntó Sakura tomando el frasco que mantenía la cura y estudiando su contenido.

"Esa es la parte difícil"; Aria dijo con un suspiro y luego agrego: "Solo se transmite a través de la saliva. Supongo que fue mordido por una persona o animal infectado".

"Qué extraño. Ni siquiera he oído hablar de eso"; dijo Sakura deslizando el vil en su bolsa.

"No me sorprende"; la chica de ojos plateados dijo. "No es nativo de La Tierra del Fuego. De hecho, ni siquiera es nativo de este continente. Se origina en un pequeño país llamado Incarus al que solo se puede llegar navegando durante más de noventa días a través del océano".

"¿Como sabes eso?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"Soy originario de Wafir, una nación ubicada en el mismo continente"; ella explicó.

"Ya veo"; dijo Sakura. "Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste aquí?"

"Me trajeron aquí para ser vendida"; ella explicó.

"¿Vendida? ¿Qué quieres decir con vendida?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"Vendida ya se pueden imaginar para que..."; Aria respondió y luego agrego: "Itachi me salvó mientras corría de la subasta del mercado negro".

"Wow. Esa es una historia increíble"; Sakura dijo suavemente.

La mujer sonrió y asintió. "Al principio, su compañero no parecía entusiasmado porque era una 'distracción' de su misión original asesinar a uno de los compradores en la subasta, pero finalmente acepto lo que Itachi dispuso"; bajó la cabeza y dijo: "Esperaba poder regresar mucho antes y salvar su vida como él había salvado la mía, pero veo que llegué demasiado tarde". Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Sasuke. "Aunque verte vivo y bien con los ojos de Itachi es reconfortante. Al final, estoy segura de que estaba en paz. Ya que para él eras la persona más preciosa del mundo".

Los ojos del Uchiha picaron un poco ante eso. Lo sabía bien. Sabía cuánto le importaba a su hermano. Oh, cómo deseaba haber tenido más tiempo con él.

"Guarden muy bien esa medicina"; dijo Aria. "Si esa enfermedad se propaga aquí, será devastadora. Itachi no duró casi tanto como había previsto que lo haría después de contraer la enfermedad, incluso con el medicamento que dejé con él para retrasar su progresión. Eso me lleva a creer que los sistemas de inmunidad de aquellos parásitos en este continente son más fuertes , así que eso podría ser útil ".

"Muchas gracias"; dijo Sakura. "¿Te importaría darme la fórmula que usaste para hacerla? De esa manera podemos producirla en masa si es necesario".

La mujer asintió, sacó una hoja de papel doblada y se la entregó al médico. "Sé que tiene diferentes hierbas medicinales aquí en comparación con lo que usé, pero si usa el desglose químico que mencioné como su guía, estoy segura de que podrá encontrar algo lo suficientemente cercano como para funcionar. Ya que es un parásito, tienes un poco más de margen que si se tratara de un virus o una bacteria ".

Sakura asintió mientras miraba el papel y dijo: "Gracias. Me aseguraré de distribuir esto a otras tierras también por si acaso".

Aria asintió y se volvió hacia Sasuke. "Si te estás preguntando que fue lo que paso cuando me miraste a los ojos es lo siguiente... hice un hechizo junto con Itachi justo antes de irme que borraría rastros de mí de sus recuerdos en caso de que muriera. De esa manera no se transmitirían a quien heredara sus ojos. Simplemente se rompió el hechizo en la tienda, por eso tienes esos extraños recuerdos flotando en tu cabeza ahora ".

"¿Por qué harías eso?"; preguntó Sasuke.

La joven mujer suspiró. "Para ser completamente honesta, es porque soy el criminal más buscado en Solaris, un país ubicado al otro lado del mar. Estaba nerviosa porque alguien descubriera que había estado en este continente y mi conexión con él y, a su vez, contigo. sabía que Itachi no tenía intención de morir por las manos de nadie más que por las tuyas. También sabía que era muy probable que heredaras sus ojos. Ese hechizo bloqueó todos los recuerdos de mí y tenía una señal oculta para activarlo el cual era mirarnos a los ojos, así evitaríamos que alguien de su continente o el mio tratara de acceder a sus recuerdos ".

"¿Un disparador de liberación específico?"; cuestionó Sasuke.

Aria asintió y luego agrego: "En realidad, solo le explique la teoría a tu hermano, pero él era demasiado habilidoso y lo pudo ejecutar sin problema".

"Así que ahí es donde lo aprendió"; él reflexionó.

Sakura levantó una ceja, así que explicó cómo Itachi había colocado su Ametratsu en su ojo para matar a Obito, aunque sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano.

Aria asintió con la cabeza. "Eso tiene mucho sentido"; ella dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. "Itachi haciendo uso de ese método poco conocido para proteger a su hermano pequeño incluso después de la muerte".

El grupo de tres comieron juntos mientras la mujer explicaba cómo Itachi la había salvado y como habia viajado con ella a una ciudad portuaria donde pudo abordar un barco de regreso a su tierra natal. Cuando salieron del restaurante, estaba oscuro, la ciudad llena de linternas artísticas que bordeaban las calles. Mientras se acercaban a su posada, Aria habló.

"Sasuke, gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo hoy. Fue un placer conocer al hermano menor del que Itachi hablaba tan a menudo"; Aria dijo con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse. "Te deseo toda la felicidad y la alegría del mundo tal como lo deseaba Itachi. Buena suerte para ti".

Él asintió y dijo: "Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano".

"Sí. Gracias por la medicina también"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer asintió y luego se desvaneció entre la multitud.

La pareja de ninjas subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y dejó los paquetes. "Qué día tan memorable"; dijo Sakura colgando su capa.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Había sido extraño escuchar a alguien fuera de la Aldea de La Hoja que sabía la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido hace tantos años y que hablara tan bien de su hermano. Fue reconfortante saber que había otros en este mundo que pensaban en Itachi con una luz tan positiva. El deseo de la mujer de que él encontrara la felicidad también lo había afectado. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi e incluso esa mujer Aria deseaban que él encontrara la felicidad en este mundo. Quizás era algo que merecía después de todo. Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos ante el pensamiento y Sakura lo notó

"Sasuke-kun"; dijo Sakura avanzando y agarrándole ligeramente su brazo. "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí..."; dijo mirando a la luna. "Estoy feliz de que alguien más en este mundo piense tan bien de él. Si me convierto en la mitad del hombre que era, estaré más que satisfecho".

Ella se apoyó contra él y firmemente dijo: "Estoy segura de que ese día llegará".

Él asintió y rápidamente se prepararon para ir a la cama. Esa noche soñó con su hermano. De sus días de niñez entrenando, jugando y hablando juntos. En su sueño, su hermano parecía sonreír un poco más y se reía un poco más fuerte. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sintió contento de que la sensación solo se intensificara cuando Sakura apareció con el cabello todavía un poco húmedo de la ducha y le sonrió.

"Buenos días Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo alegremente y luego pregunto: "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Si, gracias"; él respondió.

"Bueno... Deberíamos ponernos en marcha pronto"; dijo poniendo su botiquín reabastecido y nuevos suministros en su bolso.

Él asintió y miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado y no percibió electricidad en el aire que indicara una tormenta que se avecina. Un comienzo perfecto para lo que esperaba sería un día agradable.

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porfis no se olviden de comentar que siempre me tomo el tiempo de leerlos.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

Llegaron a la siguiente aldea unas dos horas antes del anochecer y Sakura miró alrededor del asentamiento en su mayoría abandonado.

"No hay nadie aquí"; ella dijo suavemente.

Él asintió. "Esta aldea tenía lazos muy fuertes con el clan Uchiha. Cuando fueron exterminados, la mayoría de la gente de aquí también fue expulsada, ya que las aldeas vecinas creían que los Uchiha y los asociados con ellos estaban malditos"; explicó llevándola por un camino desolado. Al llegar aun edifico presionó una piedra con el escudo del clan Uchiha, la cual se movió y dejo al descubierto unas escaleras subterráneas.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y lo siguió hacia abajo. "Cuanto más escucho acerca de los efectos de largo alcance de toda esta terrible experiencia, más odio a Danzo y esa cosa negra de Zetsu"; ella se quejó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego dijo: "Hablando de eso, ¿sabes lo que le pasó a él, sea lo que sea?"

"Naruto se ocupo de Zetsu Negro"; él respondió rápidamente. Hasta ahora deseaba haber sido el único en asestar el golpe final contra la desagradable criatura que había usado al clan Uchiha para lograr sus propios fines, pero toda la existencia de Naruto también había sido deformada por la trama de esa criatura, por lo que la dejó pasar.

Hasta ahora deseaba ser el único en asestar el golpe final contra la desagradable criatura que había usado al clan Uchiha para lograr sus propios fines, pero toda la existencia de Naruto también había sido deformada por la trama de esa criatura, ...

"Bueno..."; ella dijo simplemente y luego agrego:"Tenía miedo de que el bastardo viscoso se hubiera escapado mientras nos tomábamos un momento para recuperar el aliento después de que Kaguya fuera derrotada".

Sasuke asintió y luego le indicó que se callara cuando dos gatos larguiruchos se le acercaron.

"Lord Sasuke"; uno de ellos ronroneó y luego agrego: "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos visitaste"

"Lord Sasuke"; uno de ellos ronroneó y luego agrego: "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos visitaste".

"No planeas ir tras ese pulpo gigante otra vez, ¿verdad?"; el segundo se burló.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No, aunque me dirijo a La Tierra del Rayo"; respondió. "Solo necesito un re abastecimiento básico para el viaje".

"Muy bien"; el primer gato respondió y luego pregunto: "¿La mujer que está contigo también necesita armamento?"

Él asintió y los dos gatos se acercaron a la médico y la frotaron con la cabeza. Marcándola como un aliado permitido dentro del escondite.

"Hola, gatos ninja"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "No los he visto en mucho tiempo. Gracias por cuidar a Sasuke-kun".

El primer gato miró a su compañero y sonrió. "Me gusta esta hembra mucho mucho más que la última que trajo"; el gato dijo antes de dirigirse por el pasillo débilmente iluminado.

"Sí. Ella tiene modales y no está tratando de frotar su aroma sobre el señor Sasuke como si estuviera en celo como lo hizo la otra"; el segundo estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando su mirada parpadeó hacia Sakura quien levantó una ceja, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Entraron en una habitación grande y se inclinaron ante la mujer que llevaba orejas de gato sentada allí.

"Sasuke. Ha pasado un tiempo. Me alegro de verte"; ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Él asintió y mientras Sakura saludaba a la anciana le entregó una lista. "Sakura, ¿tienes una lista de lo que necesitas?"; preguntó.

Ella asintió y le entregó el papel que él a su vez le pasó a la mujer. Miró ambas listas asintió y luego se puso de pie mientras caminaba por la espaciosa habitación llena de herramientas ninja reuniendo lo que habían pedido.

Sasuke observó mientras Sakura se acercaba a una pintura del abanico Uchiha y la tocaba suavemente con la punta de los dedos.

"¿Hay algo mal?"; preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No..."; ella respondió. "Es solo que ... Después de que te fuiste, vi este símbolo en mi cabeza al menos una vez al día. El recuerdo de ese símbolo en tu espalda se hacía cada vez más pequeño a medida que te alejabas de mí... de nosotros, estaba acostumbrada a verlo siempre que te precipitabas en mi línea de visión cuando te parabas frente a mí mientras me protegías, incluso al lado con el espiral Uzumaki mientras tú y Naruto caminaban uno al lado del otro frente a mí "; ella bajó la mano. "No sé cómo explicarlo realmente. Simplemente no puedo evitar sentirme conectado a él de alguna manera, aunque eso puede parecer presumido viniendo de un extraña como yo".

Los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron ligeramente. Ella no era una extraña. Ella era la persona más cercana a él además de Naruto. Su amigo rubio había dicho algo similar sobre el símbolo cuando lo sorprendió mirando uno mientras revisaban sus cosas que habían sido almacenadas durante su recuperación de su batalla final.

_" No puedo decirte cuántas veces vi este símbolo en mi cabeza. Cuántas veces lo perseguí en mis sueños"; dijo Naruto mientras sostenía el tapiz. "Solo quería que ese abanico, el círculo y el remolino volvieran a estar uno al lado del otro"._

Sasuke se acercó a ella e imaginó el abanico Uchiha en su espalda donde descansaba el círculo Haruno. La única mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar ese símbolo y el título de Matriarca del clan Uchiha sobre sus hombros, probablemente era ella. Tragó saliva ante la idea. A pesar de que él sentía eso, había muchos pasos que aún debían darse. Conversaciones que tener, líneas que cruzar y pecados para exponer y perdonar. Luego le ofrecería la opción de usar ese símbolo y rezaría para que ella aceptara.

"Naruto dijo algo similar una vez"; él dijo parado a su lado.

Ella asintió y una sonrisa triste tocó su rostro. "Recuerdo cuando fuimos a nuestra tercera misión de recuperación para capturarte. Llegamos demasiado tarde. Obito y Zetsu ya te habían llevado a ti y al cuerpo de Itachi... Naruto ..."; levantó la vista hacia el símbolo Uchiha. "Se veía tan ... Con el corazón roto cuando extendió la mano y tocó esa sección restante de la pared con el abanico Uchiha. Incluso a través de la lluvia, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Estábamos tan cerca y, sin embargo, volviste a deslizarte entre nuestros dedos"; ella se rió entre dientes y luego lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "En serio nos hiciste pasar por el infierno, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Y nos llamas molestos a nosotros".

Él parpadeó ante su cambio de tono y luego se encogió de hombros. "Ya me disculpé por eso"; él le recordó a ella.

"Lo sé"; Sakura dijo. "Y te hemos perdonado, pero eso no significa que lo hayamos olvidado".

"Perdón por la espera"; la anciana interrumpido mientras entregaba lo solicitado.

Él se acerco hacia donde estaba la anciana, le entrego el dinero y dijo: "Está bien...No tenemos prisa".

La anciana asintió y luego se inclinó hacia delante. "Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a hacer de esa chica una Uchiha?"; le susurró al oído. "Una princesa Uchiha de cabello rosado suena encantadora".

Él suspiró. "Cuando consiga poner todo en orden"; murmuró por lo bajo.

La anciana se echó a reír. "Lo suficientemente justo"; dijo antes de alzar la voz para que Sakura, que había estado observando desde la distancia, pudiera escuchar. "¡Cuídense ustedes dos! Vengan a visitarnos de nuevo".

"Muchas gracias"; dijo Sakura con una reverencia respetuosa.

Sasuke le entregó los artículos que había pedido y los metió en su bolso. Con los gatos ninja como guía, regresaron a la superficie.

"Ven de nuevo en cualquier momento"; el primer gato dijo.

"Estaremos esperando"; el segundo añadido.

El par de shinobi asintió con la cabeza a los centinelas de cuatro patas antes de salir de nuevo a la superficie. Después de una hora de caminata, decidieron pasar la noche en una de las casas abandonadas algo intactas más alejadas del centro de la ciudad. Después de una simple cena de bolas de arroz, se acomodaron para pasar la noche.

"Sakura, ¿podrías responder una pregunta por mí?"; él preguntó.

"Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras"; ella respondió cerrando el cuaderno en el que había estado tomando notas.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido sentimientos por alguien más?"; preguntó en voz baja. No estaba realmente seguro de por qué estaba preguntando. Tal vez fue porque se estaba volviendo cada vez más consciente de sus propios sentimientos por ella. Quizás fue solo curiosidad. De todos modos, él se puso un poco ansioso cuando ella no respondió de inmediato.

"Sí"; ella respondió después de unos momentos en silencio.

Sus ojos se abrieron antes de que pudiera contener su reacción. Avergonzado y más dolido de lo que nunca hubiera admitido, miró hacia otro lado. "Oh"; dijo tristemente irritado porque no pudo encontrar una mejor respuesta que esa.

Ella se rió. "Estoy bromeando"; Sakura dijo con una risita.

Él luchó contra la tentación de mirarla aun cuando su ritmo cardíaco disminuía.

"Sin embargo, cuando éramos más jóvenes, empezó a gustarme Rock Lee"; dijo en tono de hecho. "Su devoción y determinación hacia mí fue inspiradora"; ella sonrió. "Él estuvo allí para mí después de que tú y Naruto salieron de la aldea dejándome sola. Me hizo compañía cuando me sentí sola, por él no tendría que competir con Ino y me ahorró muchos problemas. El Taijutsu de Lady Tsunade se centra principalmente en la evasión ya que a los ninjas médicos no se les permite luchar. Era la elección perfecta para un compañero de combate debido a su velocidad "; ella explicó. "Después de que Lady Chiyo y yo derrotamos a Sasori, él estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Él siguió y siguió diciendo sobre lo fuerte y talentosa que fui durante meses después de esa pelea. TenTen me dijo que durante el tiempo que estuve luchando, él estaba lidiando con su propio oponente pero estaba más preocupado por mí que por él mismo. Me ayudó a sentirme segura de mis habilidades cuando me sentía inadecuada "; miró hacia el techo y luego agrego: " Quien se case con él es una chica con suerte ".

"Es un ninja excepcional"; Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. Tomó una nota mental para agradecer al ninja de cejas pobladas la próxima vez que lo vio, aunque estaba un poco preocupado de que el entusiasta usuario de Taijutsu lo reclamara como su 'eterno rival' similar a la forma en que Guy había reclamado a Kakashi años atrás.

Ella lo miró y luego preguntó: "¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad sobre mi vida amorosa?"

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo: "No hay razón. Supongo que eso significa que tampoco has tenido tu primer beso".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"; ella preguntó. "Perdiste tu primer beso con Naruto justo antes de que todos fuéramos asignados al Equipo siete. Fue un día muy traumático de mi infancia".

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron cuando el horrible recuerdo de los labios de Naruto salio a la superficie de su mente. "Eso no cuenta"; él gruñó. "Y te puedo asegurar que fue mucho más traumático para mí".

"¿Más traumatizante que tu segundo beso con él?"; ella cuestionó con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Su rostro palideció mientras la miraba. "¿De qué estás hablando?"; él demando.

Sakura se rió. "Escuché todo sobre eso mientras estábamos reconstruyendo la aldea después del ataque de Pain. No tenía idea de que tú y Naruto tenían ese tipo de experiencia de unión en esa misión para recuperar esa estúpida estatua. No es de extrañar que ustedes dos estuvieran en perfecta sincronización cuando llegaron para rescatarme ".

Su rostro ardió, su mandíbula se apretó cuando prometió golpear al perdedor la próxima vez que lo viera.

_¡Ambos habían jurado llevar ese secreto a sus tumbas!_

Sakura se rió más fuerte claramente disfrutando de su reacción. "Naruto también fue bastante detallista. Dijo que apareciste gruñendo debajo del agua y gritaste '¿Por qué siempre termino besándote?'"

"¡Ese idiota!"; siseó. Mientras Sakura se reía más fuerte, agarrándose la barriga. "No es gracioso"; él murmuró.

"Tienes razón. ¡Es super gracioso!"; exclamó riendo más fuerte.

Suspiró y se acurrucó poniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Maldito Naruto y su gran boca.

Sakura extendió la mano y le palmeó el hombro con simpatía. "Esta bien"; ella dijo. "No te preocupes lo superaras".

Él suspiró y se enderezó. " Me voy a la cama"; murmuró tendiendo su ropa de cama.

La médica de cabello rosado se rió y colocó la suya antes de apagar las lámparas. "Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo aun riéndose.

"Buenas noches"; él respondió antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, pensó que había mucho tiempo desde que se había quedado dormido tan fácil y rápidamente. Estaba seguro de que Sakura era la razón principal de eso y estaba agradecido por ello.

Horas después se despertó con el suave pero distinto sonido de sollozos provenientes se alguien muy cerca a él. Se sentó rápidamente y miró a Sakura que estaba acurrucada en posición fetal mientras que su cuerpo sacudía con sus sollozos.

"Naruto"; ella gimió. "¡Basta Naruto! ¡Puedo salvar a Sasuke por mi cuenta! ¡Te ruego que pares!"; ella hipo y se acurrucó en una bola más apretada con su mano agarrándose a su brazo. "¡Naruto!"; le temblaba la voz.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron cuando se movió rápidamente a su lado. "¡Sakura! ¡Sakura despierta!"; dijo sacudiéndola suavemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su mano buscó algo que solo ella podía ver con los ojos muy abiertos por el dolor. "Naruto"

"Sakura. Mírame", dijo Sasuke agarrando su mano y luego agrego: "¡Mírame por favor!"

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus ojos húmedos se enfocaran en el Uchiha. "¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás aquí?"; ella murmuró suavemente. Con su ayuda, ella se enderezó. "Eso debe significar que todo fue un sueño"; ella murmuro tocándose la frente.

"¿Estás bien?"; él preguntó.

Ella asintió y pasó ligeramente los dedos sobre su brazo donde notó la cicatriz que recordaba que había recibido de Naruto la cual estropeaba su piel.

"Estoy bien"; ella le aseguró mientras se ponía de pie. "Solo necesito un poco de aire"; dijo rápidamente escapándose de él y saliendo por la puerta.

Él la siguió y se quedó en la puerta observando cómo ella respiraba profundamente y temblaba y luego levantaba la cara hacia el cielo, las lágrimas aún se deslizaban por su rostro. Confundido y anhelando entender por qué ella tenía tanto dolor, él avanzó hasta que supo que ella podía sentir su presencia. Cuando ella no habló, él lo tomó como señal para preguntar lo qué quería saber.

"Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?"; preguntó.

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia el cielo. "Siempre digo como otras personas pueden causar dolor y sufrimiento a Naruto", dijo suavemente antes de inclinar la cabeza. "Pero en realidad, yo misma lo sometí a un dolor inimaginable".

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras avanzaba. "No entiendo"; él admitió.

Sakura rió por lo bajo. "Sí. Yo tampoco me di cuenta hasta que Sai vino a mí después de salvar a Naruto de ser asesinado por Karui y Omoi para iluminarme". Sus lágrimas se deslizaron de su barbilla y dejaron marcas oscuras en la tierra. "Fui tan cruel. Puse toda la carga de salvarte en sus hombros. Llorando ante él por ti, todo el tiempo sin siquiera pensar en lo doloroso que debe haber sido para él verme así. Sabía lo que sentía por mí en ese momento... y..., sin embargo, ni siquiera tuve en cuenta eso cuando le rogué que te trajera de vuelta". Ella tembló y luego cayó de rodillas.

Sasuke corrió hacia adelante y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"¡Soy una mujer horrible!"; ella gimió. "Incluso usé sus sentimientos por mí contra él cuando traté de perseguirte en la Tierra del Hierro y todavía así me salvó".

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él dejando que su cabeza descansara contra su pecho. "Nadie puede hacer que Naruto haga algo que no quiere hacer"; dijo gentilmente. "Lo que sea que hizo por ti, lo hizo porque quería hacerlo. Cualquier dolor que le hayas causado, él lo aceptó de buena gana porque te ama igual que a mí. Nada de eso es tu culpa".

La mandíbula de Sakura se apretó, un pequeño sonido de frustración sonó en su pecho. Conociendo su terquedad, Sasuke simplemente la abrazó hasta que ella se movió en su abrazo.

"Lamento eso..."; ella dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiándose los ojos. "Ahora recuerdo"; dijo con una sonrisa suave.

"¿Recuerdas que?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"Algo que el Capitán Yamato me dijo una vez"; ella respondió caminando hacia la casa donde se quedarían a pasar la noche. "Fue en un momento en que estaba molesta y frustrada conmigo mismo. Quería ayudar mucho a Naruto, pero solo podía hacer las pequeñas cosas que cualquiera podía hacer. Me dijo: No importa si las cosas que haces para él son geniales o pequeñas. Lo que importa es cuánto te importa, realmente te preocupas por Naruto. Puedo verlo solo mirándote, Sakura, cuánto te importa. Dios sabe cómo quiero a ese rubio tonto"; ella lo miró y sonrió. "Deberíamos volver a la cama".

Él asintió y esperó hasta que ella se acomodara antes de dejar que las palabras que había dicho se repitieran en su mente. Ella había sufrido de una manera que él nunca podría comprender. Por mucho que ella se esforzara desesperadamente, y él sabía lo mucho que ella se esforzaba, pero ella nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo realmente a él y a Naruto de la manera que quería. Él mismo era un hombre de acción, siempre al frente de la batalla, negándose a retroceder cuando se trataba de lo que más le importaba. Naruto era igual. Sakura, era médico y mujer y no tenía las mismas cantidades masivas de chakra que él y Naruto, nunca sería capaz de ser realmente su igual. Ella era la que esperaba para curar sus heridas y prestarles apoyo mientras manejaban a los oponentes más mortales. Sin embargo, lo que ella parecía no darse cuenta de cuánto su sola presencia los fortalecía. De hecho, cuando había llegado a la aldea para salvarla, fue hacia la ubicación de los miembros de ANBU con una velocidad y precisión que nunca antes había experimentado fuera de sus batallas junto a Naruto. Su deseo de protegerla y luchar por ella le dio esa fuerza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que luchar por alguien más le daba a una persona mucha más fuerza que luchar por sí mismo. Lo había sabido como Genin incluso desde su misión el país de las olas cuando su velocidad había aumentado exponencialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que el ninja renegado estaba apuntando hacia Sakura y que ella estaba en peligro. Lo había sentido cuando se apresuró a salvar a Naruto en la misma misión tomando la tormenta de agujas él mismo con tal de protegerlo.

Se dio la vuelta y vio como Sakura dormía su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente mientras ella descansaba y sentía una sensación de protección filtrarse en su ser. Mientras ella todavía respirara, la protegería sin importar el costo.

Llegaron a la ciudad portuaria dos días después y rápidamente aseguraron el paso en un bote a La Tierra del Rayo. Sakura una vez más había allanado su camino ya que el capitán inicialmente desconfiaba de él por ser un Uchiha.

"Bueno, si él es su acompañante, no se puede evitar, señorita Haruno"; el experimentado marinero dijo con un suspiro.

Sakura asintió y sonrió diciendo: "Muchas gracias, capitán"

"De nada. Partiremos al amanecer mañana"; dijo entregándole una lista de suministros. "Asegúrese de tener todo lo de esta lista".

"Lo haremos. Muchas gracias"; Sakura dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Ella se alejó del muelle con Sasuke a su lado y le pasó la lista. "Eso es un montón de cosas"; ella murmuró.

Sonrió al ver su puchero infantil y dijo: "Es un largo viaje a La tierra del rayo... ¿Nunca has viajado a allí"

Sakura frunció el ceño. "No. Desde la guerra, me han mantenido en la aldea en su mayor parte ayudando a restablecer el orfanato de Konoha con Kabuto, estableciendo la nueva clínica mental para niños con Ino, tratando a aquellos que necesitaban rehabilitación a largo plazo después de la guerra"; ella suspiró. "Apenas se me ha permitido salir de la aldea en misiones en los últimos tres años desde que terminó la guerra".

Sasuke se encogió un poco ante eso. Nunca había pensado en sus viajes como un lujo. Se había estado moviendo mucho desde que había dejado el pueblo, era como una segunda naturaleza. Cuando la miró, estaba claro que ella se había sentido un poco sofocada por sus deberes en el pueblo. "Si te sirve de consuelo, has estado en la luna. No he estado allí"; él dijo.

Sakura se echó a reír ante eso. "Eso es bastante cierto. Aunque te diré algo, no te estás perdiendo de nada. No es que estuviéramos allí de vacaciones ni nada. De hecho, cuando estábamos en la luna casi explotamos junto con ella".

El Uchiha suspiró y dijo: "No había escuchado eso".

"Como podrías haber escuchado cuando te vas todo el tiempo"Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "Fue bastante divertido. Kurama escribió un mensaje en la superficie de la luna para evitar que el Raikage nos disparara con ese cañón. Se quejaba de que escribir no era lo suyo"; ella se rio entre dientes y entre risas comento: "¿Quién hubiera pensado que tendría tanto sentido del humor?"

Sasuke asintió con una punzada de culpa golpeándolo. Sabía que su viaje era importante, pero también había sido un movimiento egoísta de su parte.

Recorrieron el mercado recogiendo suministros hasta que sus estómagos les recordaron que debían comer.

"¿Qué quieres comer?"; preguntó Sasuke. "No podremos comer alimentos frescos mientras estamos en el mar"; él le recordó a ella.

Ella asintió y dijo: "Eso es cierto. Tal vez algo de..."

"¿Sakura? ¡Sakura Haruno!"; gritó una voz.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y sudor que acumulo en su frente ante el sonido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al verla. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un hombre que nunca antes había visto, corrió hacia la kunoichi con los brazos abiertos. Actuando instintivamente, se colocó entre los dos con el brazo extendido mientras detenía al hombre en seco.

"¿Tienes algún problema con mi compañera?"; él exigió al hombre. Era un hombre atractivo con cabello azul claro y ojos oscuros.

"¡Sakura! ¡Dulce cariño, te he extrañado tanto!"; otro joven, este tenia cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes, exclamó saltando hacia adelante desde donde se había escondido detrás del otro hombre y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la médico. "He soñado con este día tantas veces".

"Entonces es Sakura"; dijo un tercer hombre saliendo. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y penetrantes ojos de amatista. "Sabia que algo me atraía hasta aquí. No es que esté feliz de verte ni nada"; añadió mirando hacia otro lado.

"Sakura, ¿quiénes son estas personas?"; preguntó Sasuke.

Ella gimió y bajó la cabeza. "La inspiración para el jutsu de harén inverso de Naruto"; murmuró mientras los hombres se movían juntos.

"Somos las tres gemas de la tierra de los ogros"; el primero dijo cogiéndose un mechón de su cabello azul. "Soy Yukki".

"Soy Sota"; el hombre de ojos verdes dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Soy Ichiru"; dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

"Soy Sasuke"; el Uchiha dijo simplemente. "Ahora, ¿qué quieren con Sakura?"

"Nuestros caminos se cruzaron fatídicamente hace muchas lunas"; Yukki dijo dramáticamente. "Sakura junto con su equipo de hombres fuertes, pero no tan atractivos como nosotros, nos salvaron de una muerte segura". Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. "La dulce flor de cerezo de la Aldea De la Hoja y yo estuvimos encerrados en un abrazo apasionado por algún tiempo. Mi cuerpo nunca ha olvidado tu toque"; ronroneó inclinándose hacia ella con los labios fruncidos.

Los ojos de Sasuke ensancharon sus músculos tensándose cuando extendió la mano para separar al hombre y a Sakura, pero ella reaccionó primero.

El puño de Sakura se disparó y golpeó al hombre en la cara y lo derribó varios metros. "Te advertí la última vez que nos vimos que no me tocaras sin permiso"; ella dijo con firmeza.

"¡Eres aún más fuerte que la última vez!"; Sota exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos y con una amplia sonrisa de bobo dijo: "Desearía tener una hermana mayor como tú".

"Ustedes todavía son tan espeluznante como siempre"; ella murmuró.

"Qué brutalidad"; Ichiru dijo con una sonrisa. "No es que me haya excitado ni nada"; añadió sonrojándose ligeramente.

"En serio ..."; gruñó ella. "¿Pueden dejarnos solos? Estamos ocupados".

"¡No! Mi amor, por favor, permítenos invitarte a cenar"; Yukki rogó tambaleándose y frotándose la cara. "Te debemos nuestras vidas".

Sakura gimió. "Por el amor de Dios"; ella murmuró y luego gruño "No me deben nada"

"Así es. Tu corazón pertenece a otro. Uno que se escapó como un ladrón en la noche dejándote a ti y a tu corazón hechos pedazos"; Yukki dijo dramáticamente con sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas. "Solo de pensarlo me duele el corazón. Oh, cómo me gustaría que me permitieras consolarte y hacerte olvidar el fantasma de ese hombre, aunque solo sea por la noche"; dijo con un movimiento seductor de sus cejas.

Sakura suspiró y se golpeó la frente con la mano. "De todas las cosas que puedes recordar..."; ella murmuró. "Recuerdas que usé mi propio cuerpo para regular la temperatura de tu cuerpo y esa historia que Naruto te contó tratando de que retrocedieras"

Sasuke la miró. Sabía exactamente a quién se refería el hombre. Era él mismo, pero la historia había cambiado desde entonces. Cuando dejó la Aldea de La Hoja sin ella más recientemente, se había asegurado de que ella supiera que tenía la intención de volver a verla.

"El equipo siete salvó a estos tres en nuestro camino de regreso de una misión no autorizada para salvar a Kakashi-sensei de Hiruko"; ella explicó.

"¿Hiruko?"; él repitió.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sé que estabas en movimiento en ese entonces, pero estoy segura de que te diste cuenta cuando ese tipo espeluznante que parecía una momia cuando apareció en el cielo y habló de comenzar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y luego agregó: "Nunca me imaginé de que Kakashi era uno de sus objetivos".

"Sí, bueno de todos modos. Estábamos volando de regreso en una de las aves de Sai cuando vimos a estos tres siendo arrojados a un lago con rocas atadas a sus pies por unos matones"; ella explicó. "Logramos sacarlos antes de que se ahogaran y tratarar sus heridas. Como te puedes dar cuenta son un grupo de artistas. Una banda de chicos"; dijo señalando al trío.

"¡Sí lo somos!"; dijo Sota alegremente. "Nuestro último álbum es actualmente el 2º álbum más vendido en la tierra del Rayo, donde acabamos de regresar de nuestra gira".

"Sí." Sakura dijo asintiendo. "Como probablemente hayas adivinado, también son unos enormes playboys. Incluso ese"; dijo señalando al inocente hombre de ojos verdes. "Aparentemente, sedujeron a un par de gemelas que resultaron ser las hijas de una de las familias más fuertes de la mafia en el pueblo en el que se estaban quedando. Como se puede adivinar, su padre no estaba muy contento de encontrarlos en la habitación de sus princesa y rápidamente los quiso eliminar".

Sasuke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. El grupo era claramente tan idiota como parecían. El sonido de los gritos llamó su atención y se giró para ver a un grupo de chicas enérgicas moviéndose hacia donde ellos estaban.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Son las gemas de la tierra de los ogros y el famoso héroe de guerra Sasuke Uchiha!"; exclamó una de las chicas.

"¡Kya! ¡Son tan calientes!"; otra gritó.

"Damas, cálmense"; Yukki dijo con una sonrisa brillante. "Hay mucho de nosotros para todas, ¿verdad chicos?"

"Ustedes chicas son tan lindas"; dijo Sota con una sonrisa inocente.

"Supongo que no sería tan malo pasar el rato con seguidoras tan leales"; Ichiur dijo con un movimiento de su cabello.

"Vamos Sakura"; dijo Sasuke.

"Si vámonos"; ella respondió moviéndose con él a través de la multitud.

"¡Espera ahí!"; exclamó Yukki agarrándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él. "Prometí pasar la noche contigo mi flor de cerezo"; murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

"Estoy bien no me importa tu promesa"; dijo Sakura estremeciéndose un poco bajo las miradas frías de las chicas celosas. "Aunque gracias". Miró a Sasuke, sus ojos se posaron en el techo.

Leyendo sus intenciones, él asintió y sacó una pequeña bomba de humo de su bolsa y la arrojó al suelo. Hubo un destello, una explosión, y el humo llenó el aire cubriendo el escape de los dos ninjas hacia los tejados.

"Eso fue tan ridículo"; murmuró Sakura mientras se agachaban en un balcón cercano.

"Extraño los días en que la gente me evitaba como la peste"; el Uchiha admitió.

"¡Oh no! ¡Se ha desvanecido! ¡Sakura!"; se quejó Yukki. "¡Mi amor por ti nunca flaqueará! ¡Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo mi dulce flor de cerezo, tendré que conformarme con mis fanáticas! ¡Pero recuerda algún día te tendré en mis brazos!"

"Si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver, será demasiada mala suerte"; ella murmuró.

Sasuke sonrió mientras escudriñaba las calles de la ciudad, con los ojos centrados en un tranquilo restaurante a varias cuadras de los miembros de la banda de chicos y sus fanáticas. Lo recordaba de cuando había llegado con su propio Equipo Taka. Era poco refinado, pero también era bastante bueno para pasar desapercibido.

"Vamos para allá"; él dijo señalando al establecimiento.

"Eso está bien para mí"; dijo Sakura. "Mientras estemos lejos de esos niños, mucho mejor".

Él se rió entre dientes y abrió el camino a través de los tejados hasta las puertas de entrada del restaurante y entró. El cantinero levantó la vista y abrió un poco los ojos al verlo. Rápidamente alisó su expresión y asintió dándole al antiguo vengador la oportunidad de entrar. Sasuke asintió y caminó con Sakura hacia una mesa trasera.

"Esto es mucho mejor"; Sakura dijo con un pequeño suspiro mientras se quitaba la capa de los hombros.

Él asintió y dijo: "He estado aquí antes."

"¿Alguna sugerencia sobre qué pedir entonces?"; Sakura preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Ordena lo que quieras. Sin embargo, te sugiero algo además de mariscos, ya que vamos a comerlo en la mayor parte de nuestro viaje".

"Buen punto"; ella estuvo de acuerdo mirando el menú.

Una camarera vino y tomó sus órdenes disparando a Sasuke varias miradas acaloradas mientras lo hacía antes de regresar a la cocina.

"Antes de partir mañana. Necesitamos enviar cartas a a nuestra Aldea"; dijo Sakura mientras sorbía una taza de té verde. "Logré terminar de reescribir la fórmula del medicamento que la amiga de Itachi-san nos dio usando hierbas de nuestro continente".

Él asintió y luego agregó: "Sí. Los mares son peligrosos, no importa en qué época del año viajas. Es mejor que sepan a dónde nos dirigimos y con quién".

"Mientras no tenga que despertarme en medio de la noche y salvar un circo durante una tormenta, todo estará bien"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante eso. "Me imagino que hay una historia muy interesante detrás de eso"; dijo mientras la camarera les entregaba la comida.

"Oh, la hay"; Sakura le aseguró con un guiño.

Él asintió y ella abrió la boca para explicar cuando un hombre se acercó a su mesa.

"¿Sasuke Uchiha?"; el hombre preguntó.

Sasuke miró al hombre. Era alto y larguirucho, con cabello rubio claro y ojos azules. El hombre estaba vestido con un sencillo conjunto de túnica gris y pantalón negro, pero Sasuke podía decir por la calidad de los zapatos, guantes y cadena de oro alrededor del cuello que el hombre era mucho más rico de lo que parecía a primera vista.

"¿Quién pregunta?"; respondió brevemente al encontrar los ojos de Sakura sobre la mesa. Escuchó el clic apenas perceptible cuando ella abrió la funda de su pierna y el sutil tintineo de metal golpeando metal mientras se armaba. Sintió una sensación de satisfacción de que ella no era tan vulnerable y confiada como lo había sido alguna vez, incluso si deseaba que no hubiera razón para que ella fuera así.

"No hay necesidad de estar tan tenso"; dijo el hombre levantando las manos con las palmas hacia adelante. "No estoy tratando de causar problemas".

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"; Sasuke respondió con su voz un poco oscura. Casi nadie del género masculino se le acercaba sin querer algo de él. Por lo general, era una pelea o una proposición para hacer algo ilícito. Basado en la apariencia bien cuidada del hombre, estaba bastante seguro de que era lo último.

"Solo quería darte las gracias"; dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. "En La Tierra del Hierro estaba teniendo problemas con un samurai y fue asesinado por tu mano durante tu ataque a la Cumbre de los cinco Kages hace unos años".

Se tensó ante la mención del momento y el lugar que marcó uno de los puntos más bajos de su vida hasta ahora. La persona sedienta de sangre, llena de ira y venganza obsesionada que era entonces, era una persona que nunca quiso volver a ser. Notó que Sakura se tensaba ante la mención de ese momento también y sintió una punzada de culpa. Él casi le había quitado la vida también.

"No me agradezcas por eso"; dijo en voz baja y luego agregó: "Ese incidente no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso".

El hombre levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Piensa lo que quieras. De todos modos, esperaba que pudieras encargarte de algo por mí".

Sasuke estudió al hombre. Tenía razón, el hombre quería algo de él. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti?" preguntó.

"Hay un señor feudal llamado Ichigo Kuran que vive en la tierra del Rayo. Él ha estado sofocando mi negocio comercial con sus ridículas regulaciones y restricciones últimamente. Esperaba que pudieras acabar con ese estorbo por mí"; el hombre dijo. "Mi nombre es Sanji Inumori. Soy dueño de Inumori Trading. Puedo pagarte cualquier cantidad que desees a cambio de que soluciones ese problemita".

"Por solucionar te refieres a asesinar ¿verdad?"; Sasuke dijo mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

"Naturalmente"; Sanji respondió y luego agregó: "Está fuertemente custodiado por ninjas muy fuertes las veinticuatro horas del día".

El Uchiha suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo ayudarte"; él dijo. "Ya no soy un ninja renegado. De hecho, estoy en una misión oficial para la Aldea de La Hoja y, como puedes ver, no estoy solo".

Sanji miró a Sakura y le dio una clara mirada de deseo. "Ya veo... Ella es encantadora"; dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, si estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo, no se puede evitar"; dijo el hombre alejándose de su mesa. "Qué decepción. Estaba seguro de que eras un hombre más inteligente que esto Sasuke Uchiha".

Los ojos del antiguo vengador se entrecerraron ante el leve toque de malicia en la voz del hombre. Sanji claramente estaba enviando el mensaje de que no tenía la intención de aceptar un no por respuesta por mucho tiempo.

"Te veré de nuevo, estoy seguro de eso... Cuídate"; dijo el rubio antes de salir del restaurante.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"; Sakura dijo suavemente.

"Tenemos algo más que agregar a esas cartas nuestras".; él respondió recogiendo sus palillos y luego agrego: "Ten cuidado. Estoy seguro de que no hemos visto lo último de él". .

Ella asintió y recogió sus propios palillos chinos y comenzó a comer. Sin embargo, podía decir que algo la estaba molestando. Después de unos momentos de silencio, suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa?"; él le preguntó.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿eso sucede a menudo?"; ella preguntó.

Él asintió. "Soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas y he operado en el lado opuesto de la ley durante años. No es sorprendente... Hay muchos que piensan que solo estoy fingiendo estar arrepentido para permanecer fuera de la cárcel y aceptar secretamente solicitudes de misiones como el que ese sujeto sugirió"; él sonrió de lado. "Algunas personas dicen que soy tan cruel como Zubuza".

Sakura asintió una vez antes de volver a comer. "Hablando de Zabuza, ¿ese compañero tuyo sigue atrás de esa espada? Kakashi-sensei estaba hablando de devolverla a la Aldea de la Niebla".

"Probablemente..."; él respondió pensando en el hombre de dientes de tiburón. "No creo que realmente importe dónde termina la espada. Por lo que entiendo, esa espada en particular ha sido empuñada con más frecuencia por ninjas renegados que por ninjas honorables y Samehada está en manos de Killer Bee ahora".

"Es verdad"; dijo Sakura tocando su labio con sus palillos. "Naruto me dijo que Killer Bee se ofreció a devolverla, pero la espada está tan unida a él que se decidió que la conservaría por ahora".

Sasuke asintió incluso cuando su boca se hizo agua al verla. Quería alejar el bambú y trazar ese labio inferior lleno con su pulgar, tocarlo con su propio labio, saborearlo con la lengua ... Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza deseando que las imágenes de su mente se alejaran incluso cuando el calor se acumulaba en su vientre. Él apretó la mandíbula, ¡él no era era un pervertido como Naruto!

"¿Hay algo mal?"; Sakura preguntó notando el color en sus mejillas. "¿No te estás sintiendo bien?"; preguntó ella quitando los palillos de su boca.

"Estoy bien"; él le aseguró rápidamente. "Apurémonos y regresemos a la posada. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana y todavía tenemos que enviar esas cartas".

Sakura asintió y dijo: "Correcto."

La mañana siguiente llegó brillante y rápidamente. Sasuke fue despertado por el ligero golpe de Sakura en la puerta. Él suspiró y la dejó entrar mientras trataba de despertarse.

"Es muy divertido. Tú y Naruto parecen ser polos opuestos, pero una cosa que ambos tienen en común es su odio por las mañanas"; dijo con una sonrisa mientras le servía una taza de té.

Tomó el líquido tibio de sus manos y lo sorbió suavemente suspirando suavemente. El té verde en la mañana era la mejor manera de despertarse en su opinión. "Llegó tarde mucho más a menudo que yo"; él murmuró mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el baño y se lavaba la cara.

"Bueno sí..."; Sakura respondió desde la otra habitación. "Eso es porque eres mucho más disciplinado que él... y Naruto para variar es sonámbulo. El Capitán Yamato solía quejarse de eso, especialmente mientras ayudaba a Naruto con su entrenamiento".

"No sabía que Yamato también entrenó a Naruto"; el Uchiha respondió recogiendo sus artículos de tocador y guardándolos en un estuche de viaje. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y salió a la habitación principal donde encontró a Sakura empujando el futón doblado hacia una esquina. Probablemente estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo mismo por Naruto en sus misiones.

Sakura le sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación. "Bueno, no fue exactamente así"; dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba las cartas que necesitaba enviar a Konoha. "Naruto se estaba esforzando al máximo mientras desarrollaba su jutsu es decir el Rasenshuriken. Cuando se esforzaba demasiado el Nueve colas aprovechaba esa situacion para debilitar el sello que lo mantenía atrapado. El capitán Yamato tiene la capacidad de suprimir y controlar ese chakra, por lo que tuvo que estar presente todo el tiempo durante las sesiones de entrenamiento de Naruto"

Sasuke asintió mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas. Naruto había experimentado sus propias dificultades intensas mientras entrenaba para ser más fuerte. Su antiguo yo se había negado a ver eso y solo hubiera sentido envidia y celos cuando veía cuán lejos había llegado Naruto.

"¿Estas listo para irnos?"; Sakura preguntó. "Ya todo debe estar listo en el muelle para partir".

Él asintió y sacó las dos cartas que había escrito y las ató al paquete de Sakura. "¿Es esto todo lo que necesitas enviar?"; preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sacó el frasco de medicina que Aria le había dejado. "También tengo esto. ¿Será demasiado?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Debería estar bien". Formó algunas señales de mano, se mordió el pulgar y lo golpeó sobre la mesa. "¡Jutsu de invocación!"; él exclamó.

Mistuhide, su mensajero preferido apareció y extendió sus alas arrojando plumas por la habitación. Deslizó el frasco junto con las cartas en la bolsa en su espalda y cruzó la habitación y abrió la ventana.

"Lleva eso a la Aldea de la Hoja"; él instruyó.

El halcón chasqueó el pico una vez antes de volar por la ventana.

Sakura deslizó su bolso sobre su hombro y esperó a que él saliera de la habitación primero antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ambos.

"¿Cómo haces eso?"; Sakura preguntó mientras salían de la posada.

"¿Hacer qué?"; él preguntó.

"Señales de mano con una sola mano"; Sakura respondió mientras caminaban por las calles tranquilas hacia el muelle. "Recuerdo cuando estabas pegado a Naruto y te quejaste de no ser capaz de realizar signos o infundir tu chakra".

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza. "Bueno, para ser honesto, creo que es por mi rinnegan"; él explicó. "Incluso el mangyko sharingan ha ayudado enormemente. Solía necesitar tener ambos activos para lograr los signos con una mano, pero ahora ya lo he dominado bueno al menos eso creo".

"Interesante"; dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a su barco. "No me di cuenta de que se necesitara tanto poder".

Él asintió y luego se echó a reír. "Tengo el ojo de un demonio en un lado y el ojo de un dios en el otro. No mucha gente puede decir eso".

La médico se echó a reír y dijo: "No creo que nadie más en el mundo pueda decir eso honestamente".

Abordaron el bote y en una hora habían zarpado rumbo a La Tierra del Rayo. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la niña de ojos jades mientras señalaba al delfín que saltaba junto al bote y se reía cuando la salpicaban. Él observó cómo sus mechones rosados bailaban y se movían al compás del viento y en su rostro aparecía una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al otro lado del agua. Era hermosa, cualquier hombre que dijera lo contrario era ciego o literalmente no era un hombre. Ella se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y lo miró con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"; ella exclamó haciéndole señas para que se acercara. "¡Mira allí!"; dijo señalando algo debajo del agua.

Se acercó y observó cómo una gran ballena jorobada salta cerca a su barco, rociando agua de mar en el aire al zambullirse de nuevo.

"Me recuerda a ese jutsu que Kakashi copio de ese ninja de la nieve"; Sasuke dijo cuando la criatura desapareció de su vista.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Estaba pensando lo mismo"; ella dijo con una sonrisa. Se volvió para estudiarlo y agrego: "Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué puedes usar tu sharingan mucho más facil que Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke parpadeó y se volvió apoyado contra la barandilla del barco. "No puedo estar seguro, pero tengo algunas teorías"; respondió y luego siguió explicando: "Para empezar, los Uchiha nacen con un chakra especial ya dentro de ellos, específicamente en sus cerebros. En términos generales, ese chakra especial con los que todos los que poseen sangre Uchiha no hace nada excepto aumentar nuestros reflejos naturales y solo se incrementa en mayor fuerza cuando experimentemos algo emocionalmente traumático . En ese punto, nuestro estado mental y emocional de angustia desencadena la liberación de ese chakra fuertemente que a su vez activa el sharingan. Dado que Kakashi no es un Uchiha, naturalmente no tiene ese chakra".

Sakura asintió antes de que su ceño se frunciera y dijera: "Si las experiencias traumáticas es lo que desencadena la manifestación de Sharingan, ¿por qué la tuya no se activó antes?"

El Uchiha asintió y dijo: "También me lo he preguntado. Lo único que puedo pensar es que experimenté ese trauma a través del mangeyko sharingan de Itachi. Como no lo experimenté de primera mano, no se activó, al menos eso es lo que creo. No estoy seguro."

Ella asintió y él volvió a su pregunta original. "Volviendo a Kakashi, el cuerpo de un Uchiha también es un poco diferente al de la mayoría de los shinobis. Los de nuestro clan son generalmente altos, ágiles y delgados, lo opuesto al clan Akamichi, que son bajos, gruesos y fuertes. Nuestra constitución nos permite movernos más rápido que el promedio para mantenernos al día con nuestro sharingan... Si recuerdas, cuando activé el mío por primera vez, me lastimé un poco más de lo normal por un tiempo. Fue porque mi cuerpo no podía seguir el ritmo de mis ojos y mi cerebro... Le sucede a todos los usuarios de sharingan al principio. El cuerpo de Kakashi simplemente no es tan ágil ni tiene ese chakra diferente en su cerebro para aumentar su resistencia mental. Esas son las únicas razones por las que he podido pensar además del hecho obvio de que solo tenía el sharingan en un ojo ".

"Eso tiene sentido"; dijo Sakura tocándose la barbilla.

Miró hacia el mar y dijo: "Me di cuenta cuando peleé con Danzo que no tenía los mismos problemas que Kakashi, pero casi nunca usaba los ojos que robaba en batalla. Incluso entonces, usó ese brazo hecho con las células del Primer Hokage para resistirlos y los Senju fueron conocido por su resistencia fuera de lo normal".

El pequeño puño de Sakura se apretó ante la mención del que alguna vez fue nombrado Sexto Hokage. "Ese hombre ..."; gruñó ella. "Las cosas que hizo todavía me hacen hervir la sangre. Dudo que alguna vez lo perdone por completo. No puedo perdonarle haber arruinado la infancia de Sai, por tratar a Lady Tsunade como un Hokage de segunda categoría, por tratar a Naruto como una bestia sin sentimientos, y por autorizar la orden de eliminación contra ti"; su mandíbula se apretó. "Trataba a todos los que no pensaban que eran sus enemigos como si no fueran personas ese maldito no respetaba la vida humana"; ella gruñó.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Nunca lo perdonaré"; dijo suavemente recordando cómo Danzo y sus subordinados forzaron a Itachi a un rincón donde se vio obligado a elegir entre su clan y su pueblo. "Su muerte por mis manos es la única por la que no siento remordimiento".

Sakura lo miró y extendió la mano tocando su brazo suavemente, la sonrisa en su rostro y la suavidad en sus ojos diciéndole que sus sentimientos no la molestaban ni la asustaban.

Después de unos momentos, Sakura volvió a hablar. "Entonces, ¿sabías que Guy-sensei se marea terriblemente cuando esta en el mar?"; ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. "De ninguna manera. ¿Puede hacer todos esos giros y vueltas como loco sin problemas, pero viajar en un bote lo pone enfermo?

La médico sonrió y asintió diciendo "Sí. Estaba tan indignado cuando descubrió que no solo tengo medicina para el mareo sino también un jutsu para eso".

Se rió por lo bajo y comento: "Bueno, probablemente fue bueno para su ego recibir un golpe así. Es un idiota imprudente más que Naruto".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza bajando los ojos hacia la cubierta. "Maldito Madara"; ella murmuró. "Guy-sensei nunca volverá a caminar gracias a ese bastardo".

Los ojos de Sasuke también bajaron y pregunto: "¿Nunca pudiste encontrar una manera de restaurar su habilidad para caminar?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Lady Tsunade, Shizune y yo analizamos cada fragmento de investigación que pudimos tener en nuestras manos. Incluso llegamos a consultar algunas cosas con Orochimaru. Ni siquiera esa serpiente pudo encontrar una solución para restaurar las piernas de Guy-sensei. Bueno, además todos sabemos que Guy -sensei lo habría rechazado aunque Lee hubiera ofrecido su cuerpo sin hacer preguntas ".

"Eso es desafortunado. Era un shinobi excepcional"; dijo Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró y miró al cielo diciendo: "Técnicamente no debería estar vivo. El hecho de que todavía esté con nosotros es suficiente".

El Uchiha asintió y dijo: "Eso es cierto. Al menos eso es lo mejor".

El médico miró hacia el mar. "Sabes, creo que siempre habrá peleas"; ella dijo. "Es la naturaleza humana después de todo, es así como progresamos. Incluso un niño en el útero patea y empuja contra su madre para ganar la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir al proceso de parto"; ella se inclinó hacia delante. "Aun así, deseo la paz mundial como Naruto la imagina. Un mundo donde progresamos juntos a través de la competencia amistosa y el respeto mutuo". Ella sonrió y apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla del barco. "Esa es una de las razones por las que fundé la Clínica Mental para los niños y ayudé a Kabuto a reconstruir el orfanato de Konoha. Quiero ayudar a Naruto a crear ese tipo de mundo donde siempre haya amor y ayuda disponibles para los que lo necesiten". Ella bajó la cabeza. "Yo no... yo no quiero que los niños tengan que crecer como ustedes, Naruto, Kabuto, Kakashi-Sensei, Sora, Gaara y el Capitán Yamato. Solos y vulnerables a los caprichos de aquellos que los rechazarían o los explotarían para sus propios fines. Aunque desearía poder hacer más, es todo lo que puedo hacer por él usando las habilidades que tengo ".

Sasuke la tocó ligeramente en el brazo. "Lo que estás haciendo y has hecho es más que suficiente"; dijo suavemente. "No hay razón para que te agotes tratando de resolver cada problema por ti misma". Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. "Todos tienen su propio lugar. Parece que has encontrado el tuyo".

Naruto era quien unía a las naciones y a las personas. Tenía la increíble capacidad de hacerse amigo de cualquiera, incluso de sus enemigos. Era ruidoso, confiado, fuerte y atraía a la gente hacia él como un imán. Un tonto que era amado por todos. Su habilidad única para enfrentar los problemas más difíciles, sin importar las probabilidades y llegar a la cima, era casi antinatural. Él era el Héroe que eventualmente se convertiría en Hokage como siempre había soñado con el respeto de millones de personas. Naruto estaba en camino de lograr el lugar que le correspondía en el mundo.

Sakura también se había elevado por encima de sus compañeros y ahora era reconocida como una de las mejores kunoichi del mundo, al igual que Tsunade y Mei Terumi, ambas mujeres que habían tenido el título de Kage. Cuando se conocieron, ella era inteligente pero débil, lo que la convertía en un ninja promedio en el mejor de los casos en comparación con los otros graduados ninjas de su clase. Ahora ella era una médica cuyas habilidades médicas estaban igualando rápidamente a las de su maestra. Ella había sido esencial para la recuperación del mundo después de la guerra, curando sus heridas físicas y estableciendo lugares de curación y refugio para aquellos que habían sufrido heridas emocionales y mentales también por la guerra. Una autoridad de clase mundial en medicina y un feroz luchador de primera línea que había dado el golpe final contra Kaguya antes de que él y Naruto sellaran a la progenitora del chakra.

Sus compañeros de equipo eran activos invaluables para el mundo en que vivían y estaban trabajando para crear un futuro mejor para todos. En el pasado él había estado a la cabeza, siempre seguro de sus propósitos y objetivos. Ahora, no estaba seguro de dónde encajaba, en el nuevo mundo que estaban creando. Era un ninja talentoso, por supuesto. Incluso sin su brazo, sabía que podía derrotar a cualquier enemigo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que nadie podría derrotarlo, excepto Naruto, por supuesto. Aun así, tenía un pasado oscuro y sangriento y un amplio conocimiento de la oscuridad. Un hombre como él no podía iluminar el camino para que otros lo siguieran como Naruto, ni podía curarlos en cuerpo y alma como Sakura. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer incluso cuando era un hombre que había caído tan profundo, algo que pudiera hacer para proteger a aquellos que eran más preciados para él.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"; dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos profundos. "¿Estás listo para comer? El cocinero anunció que el almuerzo está listo".

"Sí"; dijo dando un paso. Una ola particularmente grande golpeó el barco cuando Sakura dio un paso y tropezó. Él extendió la mano y la estabilizó, y ella le sonrió.

"Gracias Sasuke-kun"; dijo usando su brazo para enderezarse. "Eres un salvavidas, un protector".

Parpadeó ante eso y se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban hacia la puerta que conducía a la cocina del barco.

_¿Un salvavidas? _

_¿Un protector?_


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Sasuke suspiró mientras estiraba su brazo por encima de su cabeza, sus pies estaban en tierra firme por primera vez en semanas. El balanceo del mar no lo había molestado mucho, pero definitivamente era más adecuado para la vida de un ninja que la de un marinero. Prefería correr por la tierra o balancearse entre los árboles que sentarse en un bote.

"Estoy tan harta de navegar"; Sakura gimió caminando a su lado, sus hombros cayeron hacia adelante.

El Uchiha rió. "Apenas estamos a la mitad del camino"; dijo mientras entraban a la ciudad portuaria de la isla.

Sakura se estremeció y suspiró diciendo: "Supongo que debería disfrutar de la sensación de la tierra debajo de mis pies el mayor tiempo posible, ¿eh?"

Él asintió y caminó a su lado por las concurridas calles. "Necesitamos abastecernos de suministros y descansar mientras estamos aquí"; él le recordó a ella. "Solo nos quedaremos hasta la puesta del sol".

"De acuerdo"; ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras caminaban, un destello púrpura le llamó la atención y dejó de sonreír ante un hermoso colgante de amatista y perlas que se exhibía en la ventana de una joyería.

"¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó Sasuke siguiendo su línea de visión hasta el artículo de aspecto exótico.

"Me recuerda a Ino"; Sakura dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso es todo."

"Ustedes dos se llevan mejor"; observó mientras continuaban calle abajo.

Sakura asintió."Supongo que sí. Ambas nos suavizamos mucho después de los exámenes Chunin"; ella dijo con una sonrisa. "De hecho, yo fui quien le enseñó el ninjutsu médico".

La ceja de Sasuke se levantó ante eso. "Me sorprende que ella haya permitido eso"; él admitió.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y dijo: "Para ser honesta, ella quería que Lady Tsunade le enseñara, pero yo ya era su aprendiz y entre enseñarme y ser Hokage, ella simplemente no tuvo tiempo de aceptar a otro estudiante principiante. Shizune estaba ocupada como asistente del Hokage y corriendo para realizar autopsia y apoyar a las unidades quirúrgicas del hospital ella tampoco tenia tiempo para enseñarle. Al final, ella realmente no tuvo más remedio que dejarme enseñarla ".

El Uchiha asintió. Su habilidad y conducta continuaron sorprendiéndolo. De los tres, ella era claramente la más adecuada para ser instructora. Estaba seguro de que ella probablemente sería una gran entrenadora de Genin si alguna vez decidiera asumir ese papel.

"¿Entonces Kakashi alguna vez se te acercó para convertirte en Instructor?; preguntó. "Ahora eres un jounin después de todo".

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Lo mencionó un par de veces, pero he estado tan ocupada que nunca lo consideré seriamente. Supongo que no me importaría ser maestra"; ella reflexionó. "Aun así, creo que mi investigación y mi trabajo con el hospital son más importantes en este momento".

Él asintió y luego notó una tienda de dulces cerca. "¿Quieres parar ahí?"; preguntó señalando a la pequeña tienda.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al verla y asintió. "Me gustaría eso"; ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Él asintió y se sentaron dentro de la tienda de té y albóndigas. Ella ordenó los dulces, mientras que él ordenó bolas de arroz. La anfitriona regresó minutos más tarde con su comida y té caliente agradeciéndoles por detenerse en su pequeño negocio.

"¿Por qué elegiste este lugar?"; Sakura preguntó mientras comía otro dango con tres bolas de masa de color rosa, verde y blanco del plato.

"Recordé que te gustan las cosas dulces"; él respondió mientras comenzaba a comer su bola de arroz.

"Oh, no me di cuenta de que te habías dado cuenta"; Sakura respondió con un brillo en los ojos que había estado viendo más y más a menudo últimamente. Lo reconoció de sus días de genin. La luz en sus ojos que brillaba cada vez que lograba que pasara un tiempo a solas con él, sin importar cuán corto fuera ese tiempo. No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que significaba, pero ella parecía más feliz.

Terminó los otros tres dangos y sonrió ante la dulzura que era un cambio de ritmo agradable después de todos los mariscos salados que habían comido en las últimas semanas. Él mismo no era un fanático de los dulces, pero recordó que Itachi los apreciaba mucho, un hecho que parecía extraño. Sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba sorprendido. Su hermano mayor era un ninja sin igual, pero también era dulce y puro de corazón. El hecho de que su comida favorita reflejara eso era casi cómico.

Sakura se llevó la taza de té a los labios y la sorbió profundamente recordándole su propia sed. Levantó su taza también y estaba a punto de tomar un trago cuando su compañera de repente golpeó la taza de su mano y la hizo caer al suelo.

"¿Sakura?"; él cuestionó. Ella no era del tipo de persona que hacía algo así sin ninguna razón, y él estaba inmediatamente en guardia. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su codo golpeó la mesa fuertemente apoyando su antebrazo contra la mesa cuando ella metió su mano temblorosa en la bolsa de su cinturón.

"Ve... veneno..."; ella murmuro y con gran esfuerzo agrego: "...el.. té ... enve...nenado".

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de repente se puso en alerta máxima activando su sharingan mientras buscaba al autor. Siseó de frustración cuando el humo repentinamente llenó la tienda. Alcanzó el brazo de Sakura y saltó hacia adelante cuando alguien se la arrebato de las manos.

"¡Sakura!"; gritó buscándola a través del humo. "Sakura, ¿dónde estás?"

Sanji Inumori se rió entre dientes cuando apareció ante el Uchiha con una Sakura inconsciente en sus brazos. "Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Podrías reconsiderar mi pedido?"

"¡Bastardo!"; él siseó. "¡Déjala ir! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!"

"Por el contrario. ¿Proteger a esta chica es tu misión? ¿Correcto? Si me hago cargo de ese deber por un tiempo, te liberará para hacer lo que te pedí, ¿verdad?"; dijo en un tono petulante que tenía la sangre del Uchiha hirviendo.

Su mandíbula se apretó mientras canalizaba su chakra del rayo en su mano, el sonido revelador de cientos de pájaros cantando llenaron el espacio mientras su Chidori crujía peligrosamente.

"No te lo pediré de nuevo"; él gruñó con sus rodillas flexionándose mientras se preparaba para atacar.

"No haría eso si fuera tú"; dijo Sanji moviendo a Sakura en sus brazos y agarrando la barbilla del médico en su mano. "Romperé su cuello como una ramita si haces otro movimiento hacia mí".

La sangre de Sasuke se congeló cuando apareció la imagen del kunai de Kakashi en su garganta. Las palabras de su maestro resonaron en su mente.

_"¡Sakura! ¡Mata a Naruto o Sasuke muere!"; ordenó el ninja que copia. "Ahora estás atrapado con una elección imposible"._

Maldita sea todo al infierno. Respiró hondo y dejó que el rayo volviera a su núcleo.

Sanji sonrió de lado. "Sabía que eras un hombre inteligente, Sasuke Uchiha"; el hombre dijo, sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo arrojó al Uchiha. "Aquí está toda la información que necesita".

Sasuke lo recogió, miró al hombre que sostenía a su compañera y dijo: "Bien. Ahora déjala ir".

"Yo creo que no"; dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y luego agrego: "Como dije antes, me haré cargo de tu trabajo de cuidarla para que tengas tiempo de completar mi pequeña misión secundaria. No te preocupes, cuido muy bien de cada encantadora dama que conozco"; dijo poniendo su nariz contra los mechones rosados de Sakura. "Una cosita tan linda"; agrego roncamente.

La mano de Sasuke se cerró en un puño, su ira amenazaba con encender la nota del hombre. Enfocó su chakra, preparándose para lanzar genjutsu sobre el hombre en la primera oportunidad y rescatar a Sakura, pero se distrajo cuando una explosión sacudió la pequeña Casa de Té y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos contra la luz y los escombros.

"¿Te veré pronto Sasuke? Intenta ser rápido al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? Odiaría ver qué pasaría con esta chica si me comienzo a aburrir"; amenazó antes de desaparecer con un pop.

"¡No! ¡Sakura!"; gritó usando una explosión de chakra de viento para limpiar el humo. Cuando se despejó, tanto ella como el hombre se habían ido. "Maldición"; siseó antes de cerrar los ojos. No había tiempo para maldecir las circunstancias o preguntarse cómo el hombre había pasado sus defensas. Sakura era un rehén y su máxima prioridad. Podía descubrir todo lo demás más tarde. Había sido llamado por muchos genio de las artes ninja, ya era hora de que demostrara eso.

Sus ojos aumentados por el sharringan memorizaron el mensaje en la nota en un instante. Sanji quería que él matara al señor feudal y luego entregara pruebas en forma del dedo del hombre con un anillo que marcaba su rango. El hombre incluso había sido lo suficientemente atento como para adjuntar una fotografía reciente de su víctima prevista e instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la finca del Señor y a su mansión. Pensando rápidamente, levantó la mano y enfocó su chakra rápidamente creando un clon de sombra. Su doble lo miró ya sabiendo su plan y se fue calle abajo. Sasuke se escondió entre los escombros esperando hasta estar seguro de que su doble había sido visto por varias personas antes de deslizarse y correr hacia el puerto.

Sabía que una de las razones por las que no había notado la proximidad del hombre era por la minúscula cantidad de chakra que tenía. Desde el momento en que activó su sharingan, confió en su capacidad visual y sensorial mejorada para ayudarlo a determinar rápidamente la fuerza de un enemigo en función de su nivel de chakra. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había tenido que lidiar con alguien que pasaba sus defensas simplemente por ser demasiado débil para que él notara su presencia. De hecho, si el hombre se hubiera escapado solo, no estaba seguro de que incluso su mangyko sharingan y rinnegan pudieran rastrearlo. Sin embargo, se había llevado a Sakura con él, y conocía la luz verde de su chakra mejor que casi cualquier otro. Rastrearlo sería un juego de niños y luego haría que el tonto pagara no solo por tratar de usarlo para sus propios fines, sino por poner en peligro a una de las únicas personas en el mundo que le importaba. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando el rastro terminó en el mar y fijo su mirada sobre el océano mientras buscaba el bote en el que ella estaba y solo encontró el rastro que continuaba más allá de su línea de visión. No tenía sentido, un velero no debería haber podido adelantarse tanto, tan rápido.

"¿Perdiste tu barco , hijo?"; preguntó un viejo marinero caminando hacia él.

"No, pero creo que mi compañero se subió al barco equivocado"; dijo casualmente. "¿Puedes decirme qué barco atracó aquí?"; dijo señalando a los lugares donde los rastros débiles de la firma del chakra de Sakura aun persistía en el aire.

El viejo se rascó la barba y luego asintió. "Ah, sí. Ahí fue donde atracó ese nuevo barco moderno de Inumori hace un momento"; él explicó. "Nunca había visto un bote moverse tan rápido. Casi como si estuviera volando sobre el agua; despegó a toda prisa. ¿Estás seguro de que tu amigo está en él?"

"Estoy seguro"; respondió Sasuke. Así fue como se había escapado tan rápido. Aun así, no estaba atado al agua y ni a la tierra como ese tonto creía. Podía volar por los cielos, ese conocimiento no era común, especialmente en el inframundo del cual había trabajado para distanciarse en los últimos años. La ignorancia y la arrogancia del hombre iban a ser su ruina.

Mirando al cielo, casi sonrió ante las nubes que se reunían. Proporcionarían la cobertura perfecta para su búsqueda.

Formó sellos y se mordió el pulgar golpeándolo contra el suelo. Un halcón gigante apareció al instante y el anciano saltó hacia atrás sorprendido cuando Sasuke rápidamente montó a su halcón mientras despegaba. Usar su Susanoo para volar era algo tonto ya que no valía la pena desperdiciar el chakra. No sabía casi nada sobre el poder de Sanji Inumori. Dudaba que el hombre de negocios no fuera un problema. Aunque era joven y encantador, emitía el mismo aura que Gato. Resbaladizo y poco dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos a menos que fuera necesario. Dada a su riqueza, probablemente tenía algunos ninjas contratados. Tendría que tener cuidado de no subestimar sus recursos o la situación.

Su halcón se deslizó hacia el cielo flotando justo debajo de la cubierta de las nubes mientras seguía el sendero del chakra de Sakura hacia la Tierra del Rayo. Después de varias horas, sintió que el cansancio comenzaba a filtrarse en su ser mientras mantenía sus ojos activados, el cielo oscuro se agregaba a la tensión.

"Lord Sasuke, hay una isla más adelante"; dijo Garuda su halcón. "Deberías descansar allí por la noche".

La mandíbula del Uchiha se apretó. El halcón tenía razón. Necesitaba descansar los ojos y la mente. Sabía mejor que la mayoría lo que sucedía cuando un ninja dejaba que sus emociones anularan su buen juicio. Se cometían errores, se recibían lesiones y, en el peor de los casos, se perdían vidas. No era Naruto Uzumaki, un tomador de riesgos emocional, con la resistencia de un demonio, la fuerza vital de una cucaracha y la suerte del diablo. No podía permitirse el lujo de seguir imprudentemente y arriesgar su seguridad y la de Sakura.

"Bien. Llévame allí"; él instruyó a Garuda.

Su halcón gritó en respuesta y se deslizó hacia la pequeña superficie de tierra. Sasuke saltó de su espalda y aterrizó entre las copas de los árboles. Un escaneo rápido con su sharingan y su rinnegan le dijo que él era el único humano en la isla y rápidamente salto al suelo del bosque. Se apoyó contra el tronco de un gran árbol y alzó la vista hacia el cielo oscurecido.

Sakura no era una mujer débil. Ella era una de las guerreras más fuertes del mundo. La última vez que había ido corriendo a salvarla, ella ya se había salvado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, no pudo evitar los incómodos sentimientos de nerviosismo en su estómago, la ansiedad crecía como una tormenta de truenos en su mente. Ella era una ninja, una médica, una heroína de guerra, pero también era una mujer que había sido noqueada por las drogas y estaba en manos del enemigo. Su mandíbula se apretó al pensar en todas las cosas horribles que el hombre podría estar haciéndole mientras estaba en ese estado. Saber que la mejor manera de salvarla era descansar y continuar la búsqueda por la mañana, hizo poco para tranquilizar su mente incluso cuando su cuerpo comenzó a ceder ante el agotamiento.

A la mañana siguiente, Sauke se levantó con el sol. Se metió un par de píldoras de comida en la boca y rápidamente las paso con un poco de agua y respiró hondo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras enfocaba su chakra y luego los abrió de nuevo.

Confiando fuertemente en su rinnegan, empujó con su chakra, un círculo de mayor radio mientras buscaba la firma del chakra de Sakura. En solo unos momentos, identificó la ubicación de la médico a unos cincuenta kilómetros de su ubicación. Por lo que podía ver con su vista avanzada, ella ya no estaba en movimiento; aunque él estaba demasiado lejos para sentir algo más que eso. También sabía que su clon de sombra todavía estaba en terminado lo solicitado, lo que también alivió su mente. Su plan iba bien hasta ahora muy bien.

Abrió los ojos, subió rápidamente a la copa del árbol más cercano y volvió a llamar a su halcón.

"¿Ha descansado Lord Sasuke?"; preguntó Garuda.

"Sí... Garuda necesito que te muevas rápidamente por favor"; él instruyó a su halcón y luego agrego: "Tenemos una gran distancia que recorrer".

"Como desee"; dijo Garuda volando por el aire cerca de las nubes.

El Uchiha enfocó su rinnegan mientras volaba para medir la fuerza de su enemigo mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración al sentir los diferentes niveles de chakra de los que estaban reunidos alrededor de Sakura. Aunque sus números era grandes, aproximadamente quinientos, sintió que ninguno de ellos tenía mucho chakra, ni siquiera en comparación con Sakura, que tenía la menor cantidad de chakra en el Equipo Siete. Casi sonrió, librarse de los guardias sería un juego de niños. Había derrotado a mil hombres sin asestar un golpe mortal años atrás. Sería más fácil de lo que esperaba. El hombre era rico, pero ingenuo y arrogante. Eso iba a ser su ruina.

Justo antes del anochecer, llegó a las puertas de la enorme mansión. Escaneo los terrenos buscando el chakra de Sakura en una habitación debajo de la casa principal, probablemente en un sótano de algún tipo. Ahora que estaba mucho más cerca, podía sentir vacilaciones en su chakra que indicaban que estaba angustiada de alguna manera.

Había estado en manos del enemigo por más de veinticuatro horas y ese era tiempo más que suficiente para que algo saliera mal.

Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. Si él fuera Naruto, probablemente derribaría las puertas de entrada de la mansión y gritaría a todo pulmon para que Sanji le devolviera a Sakura. Luego pelearía con todos los guardias que lo atacarían con su imprudencia normal y destrozaría el lugar antes de irrumpir y rescatar a Sakura y hacerse amigo del hombre de negocios. Casi sonrió ante la imagen mental en su cabeza antes de que su rostro volviera a su máscara de indiferencia habitual.

Él no era Naruto. Perder el tiempo y la energía en una táctica como esa no era su forma de hacer las cosas. Tenía un objetivo, rescatar a Sakura. Nada se interponía entre él y ese objetivo, sin embargo, si alguien fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para tratar de detenerlo, no se haría responsable de las consecuencias. Las nubes de tormenta se reunieron sobre él y respiró profundamente una vez más. Ahora era el momento de atacar.

Esperó en las sombras hasta el cambio de guardia y se deslizó dentro de la puerta. Usando su velocidad natural que solo había aumentado a través de años de entrenamiento y experiencia de vida, se deslizó en la mansión sin ser detectado siguiendo el brillo verde del chakra fuerte, cálido y curativo de Sakura mientras evitaba tantos otros como podía. Aquellos que se cruzaron en su camino, inmediatamente los sometió a genjutsu, asegurándose de que nadie sintiera ni alertara a otros de su acercamiento. Frunció el ceño cuando llegó a lo que parecía un almacén de cocina.

Podía sentir el chakra de Sakura viniendo de algún lugar cercano, casi directamente debajo de sus pies. Mirando alrededor, vio un barril lleno de trigo. El barril e incluso su contenido no estaban fuera de lugar, pero las marcas en el suelo mostraban que se había movido con frecuencia. Con pocos problemas empujó el barril fuera del camino revelando una puerta oculta. Lo levantó y cayó al suelo con cuidado evitando la trampa activada por presión en la parte inferior. Echó un vistazo alrededor del pasillo estrecho en busca de guardias y cautelosamente se dirigió hacia un conjunto de puertas al final del pasillo cuando un sonido que no había escuchado en años y que nunca había querido escuchar nuevamente llego a sus oídos, convirtiendo su corazón en piedra y su sangre en llamas. El grito de dolor de Sakura, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras corría hacia delante y dejaba inconsciente al par de guardias que estaban en las puertas con dos golpes rápidos con el dorso de la mano. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se agachó mirando por el ojo de la cerradura para ver qué estaba pasando dentro.

Para su tormento, vio a Sakura encadenada contra una pared con el ojo ennegrecido y sangre fresca goteando de su labio. Con su visión avanzada, pudo ver que los grilletes estaban infundidos con jutsu de sellado, probablemente la única razón por la que no se había liberado. Su ropa estaba sucia, desgarrada y en desorden. Ella tosió, sangre fresca salpicando el suelo mientras jadeaba y fulminaba con la mirada al hombre de cabello rubio que tenía delante.

"Te preguntaré una vez más. ¿Cuál es el código de seguridad para pasar la barrera protectora alrededor de la Aldea de La Hoja"; el hombre exigió.

Sakura no dijo nada, sus ojos casi ardían con su determinación y enojo.

El hombre suspiro. "¿Más silencio, eh? Estoy un poco sorprendido, la última kunoichi que capturé reveló sus secretos fácilmente"; su mano se levanto y abofeteo a Sakura.

La mano de Sasuke se apretó contra la puerta mientras luchaba por quedarse detrás de la puerta. Mataría al hombre por lo que había hecho y lo haría pagar por eso más tarde. Ahora, necesitaba saber qué estaba haciendo.

Sanji dio un paso adelante y agarró a Sakura por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo. "Qué rostro tan hermoso"; murmuró con voz ronca. "Oh, cómo desearía que no me hicieras golpearte tan a menudo".

Sakura mantuvo sus ojos lejos del hombre, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. "Puedes torturarme hasta que esté a una pulgada de perder mi vida, pero nunca traicionaré a mi pueblo"; dijo suavemente, aunque su voz estaba mezclada con veneno.

El hombre sonrió y dijo: "Eso es muy loable de tu parte, pero no tengo la intención de destruir la aldea, solo un clan en ella. De todos modos, son solo de segunda categoría, estoy seguro de que no te importará. De hecho, todo lo que quiero es a un heredero de un clan de tu preciada aldea. Kiba Inuzuka".

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron. "Así que eso es lo que realmente buscas"; ella dijo suavemente. "Pensé que toda tu historia acerca de querer que Sasuke-kun asesinara a un Señor Feudal parecía estar fuera. Él ya no es un criminal y fue perdonado públicamente por sus crímenes. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que él no lo arruinaría voluntariamente y mucho menos ensuciarse las manos por un trabajo como el que le pediste. Lo que realmente querías, era separarnos porque pensabas que yo era el más débil de los dos. Intentaste actuar como si ni siquiera hubieras notado mi presencia cuando te acercaste a Sasuke-kun a propósito... lo que querías hacer era que estemos solos, pensando que iba a darte la información que querías ".

"Eres inteligente"; Sanji dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora bien, la vida de Kiba Inuzuka no vale todo esto ¿verdad?"; dijo golpeando su puño contra su abdomen con fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un gruñido de dolor, pero no lo suficiente como para noquearla. "Solo dime por favor".

Sakura sonrió de lado. "No sabes qué gran error has cometido"; ella dijo suavemente. "De hecho, no sabes nada de mí, ni de Sasuke-kun, ni de Kiba o de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"; ella lo fulminó con la mirada y duramente dijo: "En primer lugar, Kiba Inuzuka es mi buen amigo y compañero. Hemos peleado y entrenado lado a lado desde que éramos niños. No hay forma de que lo traicione y en especial por el pedido de una escoria como tu".

"Perra"; Sanji gruñó golpeándola en la cara otra vez.

La medico de cabello rosado ni siquiera se inmutó. "Sasuke-kun es uno de los hombres más inteligentes que he conocido. Nunca caería en una trampa tan obvia. Estoy segura de que está en camino a este lugar, si es que aún no ha llegado"; ella dijo con sus ojos llenos del fuego de la determinación.

La frente de Sanji se arrugo y dijo: "No hay forma... Hace apenas una hora recibí la noticia de que fue visto en cerca a la dirección a la finca que indique en el mapa".

Sakura ni siquiera reaccionó a las palabras del hombre y luego con una sonrisa de burla le dijo: "Y, por último, mi maestra golpea mucho más fuerte que tú. Esto no es nada, golpeas como una niña".

El hombre se movió para golpearla nuevamente y Sasuke, después de haber reunido toda la información que necesitaba, irrumpió por las puertas y atrapó el puño del hombre cuando estaba a punto de golpearla nuevamente.

"Golpéala de nuevo y te romperé el brazo"; él gruñó.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"; Sakura exclamó con su voz teñida de alivio y emoción.

Él asintió y pateó al hombre con fuerza en el estómago antes de cortar las cadenas que le ataban las manos y los pies con su espada. Ella se tambaleó hacia delante y él la atrapó esperando hasta que ella recuperara el equilibrio antes de usar sus agujas de rayos para desbloquear los grilletes de sus muñecas y tobillos.

"¿Estás bien?"; él preguntó.

Ella asintió. "Estaré bien..."; Sakura le aseguró mientras que adoptaba una postura defensiva. "Necesitamos hacer algo con este tipo, él está detrás de Kiba. Esa misión que quería que hicieras por él es falsa".

Sasuke asintió. "Escuché todo justo ahora"; dijo, se interpuso entre ella y el hombre que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie . "Cúrate y descansa. Yo me ocuparé de él"; agrego mientras que sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

"Todavía puedo pelear"; Sakura le aseguró y luego agrego: "Le debo una paliza a este tipo por la mierda que me hizo pasar".

El hombre se puso de pie tambaleándose y rió. "Pensé que lo estabas disfrutando. La mayoría de las kunoichi están metidas en esas cosas de sado masoquismo, ¿verdad?"

Sakura frunció el ceño ante eso. "Pervertido"; ella siseó con su mano en un puño.

Sasuke notó la debilidad en su postura y la fulminó con la mirada. "Cúrate a ti misma ahora"; el demando. "Solo me retrasarás si intentas pelear en ese estado".

Él esperaba una réplica aguda o incluso un golpe en la cara, pero en cambio, ella suspiró y cayó de rodillas con las manos brillando de color verde. Casi sacudió la cabeza. Había tenido mucho más dolor del que había dejado ver. No, su coraje no era loable, pero su bienestar era su máxima prioridad en este momento.

"Si nos dejas ir pacíficamente y prometemos alejarnos de la Aldea de La Hoja no habrá ningún problema"; dijo Sasuke enfocándose nuevamente en el hombre de negocios.

Sanji se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Yo creo que eso no va a ser posible... Ahora que sabes quién es mi objetivo, no hay forma de que te quedes callado"; sacó algo plateado del bolsillo de su pecho y se lo llevó a los labios.

Sasuke se tensó preparándose para contrarrestar un ataque de proyectil cuando el hombre sopló sobre el objeto sorprendiendo al ex-vengador. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato cuando una gran firma de chakra vino de repente corriendo hacia ellos, corriendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraban a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Un perro de grandes proporciones irrumpió en la habitación gruñendo mientras se agachaba frente a Sanji . Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron cuando Sakura se puso de pie y se movió para pararse detrás de él. Sus ojos rápidamente captaron los niveles de chakra y la naturaleza del animal. Era uno de los más grandes que había visto en un animal.

"Buen chico Colmillo"; Sanji dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Ahora, acaba con ellos!"

"No podemos luchar contra él aquí"; dijo Sasuke mientras pateaba a la bestia gigante. "No hay espacio. Tenemos que salir".

"De acuerdo"; Sakura dijo.

"Corre hacia la puerta tan pronto como dé la señal. Te seguiré"; Sasuke dijo enfocando su chakra. No estaba seguro de si la técnica que estaba a punto de probar funcionaría, pero esperaba que incluso si fuera imperfecta, sería suficiente para distraer a su enemigo. Tirando de la energía basada en la naturaleza que Kabuto dejó dentro de él y usando su sharingan y su rinnegan para estabilizar y amasar su chakra, formó tres signos con las manos. "¡Arte Sabio: Jutsu de Rabia Blanca!"; él exclamó.

Un dragón blanco saltó de su boca abierta con un orbe en la mano y giró alrededor de él convirtiéndose en una bola de luz cegadora mientras un chillido agudo llenaba la pequeña habitación del sótano. Salió corriendo de la habitación cuando Colmillo gritó y se encogió en el suelo, los ojos de Sanji se cerraron y se llevó las manos a los oídos al caer de rodillas.

"¿Qué es ese sonido tan horrible?"; Sakura exigió por encima del ruido cuando él la alcanzó.

Él ignoró su pregunta por el momento y la agarró por el brazo, llevándola más rápido por el pasillo hasta la salida del sótano. La empujó, la arrojó a través de la abertura y luego siguió rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. El jutsu estaba incompleto, teniendo en cuenta que no se había entrenado en las Artes del modo sabio como Kabuto. Aunque tenía la misma forma, no era tan potente y no duraría tanto como el del perro faldero favorito de Orochimaru había usado durante su batalla contra él e Itachi. Aun así, esperaba que con la audición y vista amplificadas del perro lo afectaría más y les daría más tiempo para escapar.

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Cuál es el plan?"; Sakura exigió mientras corrían por los pasillos de la finca.

"Necesitamos salir afuera"; dijo pateando para abrir la puerta de una habitación y entrando corriendo. Abrió la ventana y salió con Sakura justo detrás de él. "Si ponemos algo de distancia entre nosotros, entonces es menos probable que personas inocentes sean arrastradas a este problema. Sin embargo, tendremos que luchar contra él. Esa cosa era un sabueso ninja. No hay forma de que cubramos nuestro olor".

Sakura asintió mientras trepaban ágilmente a un árbol cerca de la ventana de la que habían escapado y subieron a los tejados corriendo a través de las vigas de madera y las tejas.

"Este lugar está bastante aislado y he colocado a la mayoría de los guardias bajo genjutsu"; Sasuke explicó.

Sakura asintió y luego gritó cuando un perro saltó hacia ella. Ella esquivó el ataque del can y se dio la vuelta plantando su talón sólidamente en su pecho y lo pateó al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia atrás y chasqueó la lengua con irritación. Sanji aparentemente tenía varios sabuesos ninja a sus órdenes. Habiendo crecido con Kiba, un hábil usuario de sabuesos ninja y siendo Kakashi, hijo del legendario Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja y usuario de perros ninjas, y él siendo su alumno había tenido mucha exposición a los perros. Sin embargo, los sabuesos de los anteriores ninjas nombrados no eran tan feroces como los que los perseguían. Estaban al límite en sus ataques, yendo tras puntos vitales como la garganta en lugar de inmovilizar puntos como brazos y piernas como a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Sakura se mantenía firme contra la feroz manada de depredadores, su chakra infundió sus puños y pies diezmando sus números mientras los animales obligaban a la pareja a caer al suelo. Se miraron a los ojos y rápidamente corrieron alrededor del patio donde habían aterrizado.

"¿Alguna sugerencia?"; Sakura preguntó lanzando un kunai a una de las bestias; el cual se hundido en la frente del perro antes de que se esfumara.

"Si no derrotamos a su invocador, seguirán persiguiéndonos"; respondió Sasuke. Se paró frente a la kunoichi y enfocó su chakra, invocando la electricidad. El sonido familiar de los pájaros chillando llenó el aire cuando su mano brilló en azul eléctrico. "¡Chidori Senbon!"; exclamó mientras miles de agujas eléctricas salieron por el aire golpeando sus objetivos y acabando con la mayoría de los sabuesos.

"Solo quedan unos pocos más"; Sakura dijo tirando de su guante. "Prepárate"; le advirtió a su compañero mientras saltaba en el aire y enfocaba su chakra alrededor de su puño. "¡Sharanoon!"; exclamó clavando su puño en el suelo. Se rompió tan fácilmente como el cristal debajo de su mano y envió al resto de los perros volando donde cayeron a la muerte o fueron enterrados bajo los escombros de la tierra y los edificios que se derrumbaron a su alrededor.

Sasuke sonrió ante su demostración de fuerza. Ella había crecido mucho. Realmente estaba orgulloso de la guerrera en el que se había convertido.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mis sirvientes?"; vino la voz de Sanji cuando apareció ante ellos, sus ojos casi salvajes mientras miraba los cuerpos de sus perros.

"¿Se suponía que debíamos quedarnos quietos y dejar que nos mataran?"; Sakura cuestionó con su ceño frunciéndose.

Sasuke casi resopló ante eso.

"Tú ... tú ... ¡Maldita mujer!"; él gruñó.

"Qué insulto tan creativo"; la kunoichi murmuró mientras volvía a ponerse en posición defensiva.

Sasuke la miró. No la recordaba tan habladora en la batalla. Probablemente era algo que ella había aprendido de Naruto. Ese perdedor no podía callarse sin importar la situación. Había perdido la noción de las veces en que Kakashi le había dicho que no se burlara del enemigo.

Su línea de pensamiento se rompió cuando notó al hombre creando sellos. Era señales que él conocía bien. "Sakura mantente alerta..."; le recordó a su compañera cuando Sanji se mordió el pulgar y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

"¡Justu de invocación!"; exclamó el hombre.

La producción de chakra no coincidía con la cantidad que estaba seguro de que el hombre poseía. Cuando Sanji sacó una bestia de cuatro patas del tamaño de un trasatlántico de quién sabe dónde, se dio cuenta de que había vinculado su red de chakras con la del perro que había incapacitado con el jutsu de Kabuto. Frunció el ceño, su mandíbula se apretó cuando el enorme perro puso los colmillos al descubiertos y lo que parecía una armadura cubriendo su cuerpo, sus gruñidos bajos sacudieron el suelo. Para su sorpresa, Sakura sonrió y dio un paso adelante golpeando su puño contra su palma opuesta.

"Grande y feo"; ella murmuró. "Justo como me gustan".

Su ceño se arrugó cuando la miró. "¿De qué estás hablando?"; preguntó.

"Este tipo y su gran perro no son rivales para nosotros"; dijo con una sonrisa casi arrogante. "Tenemos mis puños y tu Susanoo en caso de que las cosas se pongan demasiado peligrosas. No me preocupa no poder ganar esta pelea en absoluto. Yo cuido tu espalda, y tú cuidas la mía, ¿verdad?"

Parpadeó y luego sonrió. Ella tenía toda la razón. No había razón para que se sintieran abrumados por el tamaño de su adversario. Los dos se habían enfrentado a oponentes mucho más fuertes y aterradores antes.

"Tienes toda la razón"; estuvo de acuerdo sacando su katana. "Hagámoslo."

"¡Devóralos!"; Sanji chilló y el animal saltó hacia adelante.

Sakura reacciono primero y saltó al aire golpeando su puño contra la cabeza con casco del animal rompiendo la protección de metal y enviando la cara del perro a estamparse con la tierra.

El enorme perro gritó y se puso de pie sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se tambaleaba.

"¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso cachorro! ¡Los ciempiés de Pein eran más duro que esto"; gruñó mientras saltaba de nuevo.

Sasuke salto detrás de ella para herir una pata de la bestia con su katana. Sakura atacó nuevamente desde la azotea colocando a la espalda del animal papeles bomba.

Detonaron sobre el animal poniéndolo de rodillas nuevamente; pero en el ultimo momento giro la cabeza en agonía y frustración, derribando a Sakura contra la pared.

Los ojos de la Uchiha la siguieron cuando ella rápidamente se puso de pie. "¡Estoy bien!"; gritó limpiando la sangre de su rostro que goteaba de un corte superficial en su frente. "¡Termínalo Sasuke-kun!"

Asintió una vez mientras canalizaba su chakra eléctrico en su mano y lo extendía, convirtiéndolo en una espada larga. Con un movimiento rápido de su brazo, decapitó a la bestia y cayó al suelo derrotado.

Rápidamente corrió al lado de Sakura. "¿Estás bien?"; preguntó.

Ella asintió e hizo una mueca. "Solo una costilla rota. Nada importante"; Sakura le aseguró mientras su mano brillaba de verde y presionaba en la costilla herida.

"Tú ... ¿Cómo te atreves?"; rugió Sanji. "¡Te haré pagar!"; gritó mientras sus manos formando signos.

Sasuke los observó cuidadosamente, sus labios se fruncieron cuando no los reconoció.

"¿Que esta haciendo?"; Sakura preguntó. "No hay forma de que tenga suficiente chakra para invocar a otra criatura de ese tamaño".

"No es un jutsu de invocación"; Sasuke respondió poniendo su mano sobre su espalda mientras se movía protectoramente frente a ella. "Nunca había visto esto antes".

"Hace décadas, mi clan, el clan Inumori, fue perseguido y eliminado por el clan Inuzuka que se había aliado con la Aldea de la Hoja . ¿Quieres saber por qué?"; Sanji preguntó.

Ninguno de los ninjas habló mientras el enorme sabueso ninja que había llegado con el silbato se levantó y se tambaleó hacia el hombre.

"Fue porque odiaban nuestro jutsu secreto. Uno que solo descubrieron después de criar poderosos sabuesos ninja por generaciones. Los enfureció, ¿debería mostrárselo ahora?"; murmuró con un brillo maníaco en sus ojos mientras formaba el último símbolo. "¡Arte secreto ninja, fusion hombre bestia!"; el exclamó.

Una luz explotó a su alrededor y el sonido de un aullido llenó el aire, estremeciendo a los dos shinobi hasta los hueso.

"Sasuke-kun, algo está mal"; Sakura dijo suavemente. "Su chakra ..."

"Lo sé..."; respondió. "Se siente y se ve horrible".

La luz se desvaneció y miraron horrorizados a la criatura frente a ellos. "Por alguna razón, desaprobaron que nos fusionáramos con nuestros perros"; dijo Sanji.

"No puede ser... Los hombres lobo existen. Tendré que decírselo al Capitán Yamato y a Naruto la próxima vez que los vea"; murmuró Sakura, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "¡Espera un segundo! El Capitán Yamato escuchó esa historia de Tsume. ¡La madre de Kiba!"; apretó la mandíbula y luego agrego: "Tiene sentido. Dijo que los Inuzuka vinieron originalmente a la Aldea de la Hoja para ayudarlos con el rastreo, pero lo hicieron bajo la condición de que los ayudaran a erradicar a un clan de hombres lobo totalmente locos que cazaban y comían a sus sabuesos".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Parece que se les escapo al menos uno"; él murmuró. Activó su sharingan y se enfocó en los ojos del hombre empujando con su chakra para colocar al hombre bajo genjutsu. Para su sorpresa, no encontró nada más que sed de sangre en la mente del hombre. Parecía que la psique del perro estaba asumiendo el control y, a diferencia de las bestias con cola y otros animales invocados, no había ninguna forma de inteligencia superior para que él captara y manipulara. La única forma en que podría derrotar a la criatura era matarla o separar a los dos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo hacer lo primero. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras sus propios sentimientos personales para hacer que el hombre pagara por lo que le había hecho a Sakura se alzaron dentro de él interrumpiendo su análisis calculado de la situación.

Sanji se echó a reír y luego aulló cuando la luna comenzó a levantarse detrás de él. "¡Te destrozaré!"; rugió antes de avanzar rápidamente a velocidades casi inhumanas con la vista puesta en Sakura.

Sasuke con su sharingan activado reaccionó de inmediato y agarró a su compañera de equipo por el brazo y la apartó del peligro. Él gruñó de frustración cuando la pierna de Sakura fue rozada por el ataque del hombre lobo. Ella volteó hacia atrás y luego subió al techo en un intento de dejar que él se hiciera cargo de la pelea, pero Sanji la perseguía a ella. Sakura se agachó y deslizó su pierna hacia él, pero él esquivo su patada y volvió a golpearla. Una vez más saltó y salió del peligro, las garras de la criatura rasgaron su camisa justo debajo de sus costillas mientras caía por el techo.

Sasuke rápidamente salpicó al hombre con Chidori Senbon y Sakura se dejó caer a su lado. "Es demasiado rápido"; ella murmuro. Ella jadeó. "Los ataques ofensivos del clan Inuzuka son famosos por su velocidad. Parece que con este hombre es lo mismo". Apretó los dientes y presionó su mano contra la costilla que no había tenido tiempo de sanar por completo. "Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. No puedo seguirte el ritmo y claramente su objetivo soy yo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para atraparlo, no hay forma de que pueda contrarrestarlo".

"No te preocupes"; él le aseguró. "Déjamelo a mí. ¿No crees que he estado sentado aquí viendo tu juego con ese perro, por demasiado tiempo?"

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron por un momento y luego se abrieron cuando los truenos retumbaron en lo alto.

"Este clima es perfecto. No tuve que desperdiciar nada de chakra para hacer esta tormenta"; Sasuke dijo.

La bestia hombre cargó de nuevo con la intención de herir a Sakura. Sasuke arremetió y golpeó al hombre con la parte posterior de su espada.

"¡Sakura! ¡Aléjate de aquí ahora!"; él instruyó.

Ella asintió e inmediatamente subió a los tejados corriendo hacia el océano abierto en la distancia.

Sanji se levantó para seguirla, pero Sasuke le devolvió la patada.

"Tu oponente soy yo ahora"; él gruñó.

"La mujer. Quiero a esa mujer. Necesito ver su sangre"; Sanji jadeó y un gran aullido salio de su boca lobuna. El monstruo arremetió contra él rozando su abdomen con sus garras. Hizo una mueca de dolor y corrió hacia la pared.

"¡¿Dónde esta la mujer?! ¡Dámela!"; Sanji gruño.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron mientras rápidamente volteaba hacia la torre más alta mirando hacia el patio donde el hombre lobo se encontraba, levantó su mano hacia el cielo. Sintió y escuchó el crepitar del rayo en respuesta reuniéndose sobre él.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?"; el hombre lobo dijo sintiendo la energía en el ambiente gracias a sus instintos animales alertándolo del peligro. "¿Qué estás tramando? ¡Kiba!¡La mujer! ¡Dámela!"; rugió saltando hacia la torre.

"Vete con el trueno"; dijo Sasuke moviendo suavemente su muñeca hacia adelante. "¡Kirin!"

Los relámpagos explotaron desde el cielo con un destello cegador y un golpe demoledor.

El Uchiha miró a su oponente, sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente ante la escena. Parecía que el sabueso ninja y Sanji habían comenzado a separarse. Le recordó algunos de los experimentos de Orochimaru y una sensación de disgusto y lástima brotó dentro de él. Se dejó caer al lado del hombre y sus ojos se abrieron ante el sonido.

"Ad... adelante, mátame"; Senji murmuro usando las pocas reservas de su chakra para separarse completamente del sabueso. "Si no puedo vengar a mi clan, no tengo valor como un Inumori".

Sasuke miró al hombre y no pudo evitar ver la sombra de su antiguo yo en él. "Si realmente quieres morir, puedo hacer que eso suceda"; él dijo. "Pero si mueres aquí, ese es el final del legado de los Inumori. ¿Realmente es así como quieres que termine tu clan? Incluso si te recuperas y logras vengarte, solo manchará aún más los nombres de tus antepasados".

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron antes de que se cerraran. "¡¿Qué sabrías al respecto ?!"; él gruñó.

"Todo..."; Sasuke respondió con calma. "¿Has olvidado quién soy? Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el último Uchiha. Viví toda mi vida buscando venganza después de que mi hermano asesinó a nuestro clan... Estaba tan seguro de que matar a todos los que habían conspirado contra nosotros restauraría de alguna manera su honor y hacer que sus muertes signifiquen algo. Sin embargo, al final, me di cuenta de que solo había mancillado aún más el nombre y el honor de nuestro clan con mi mentalidad infantil. No importa cuántas personas maté, ni uno solo de los miembros de mi clan regresaron a la vida . No importa qué métodos sucios use el hecho de que fui el último Uchiha no cambió. El odio solo genera más odio. Solo al romper ese ciclo pude ver cuán inútil era ese camino que estaba caminando realmente ".

Los ojos de Sanji se abrieron y en voz baja pregunto: "¿Qué hago entonces?"

"No sé la respuesta a eso; yo mismo aun la sigo buscando"; él admitió. Sus ojos se levantaron cuando un destello rosado se movió hacia ellos.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"; exclamó Sakura cayendo a su lado. "¿Estás bien?"; preguntó ella extendiendo una mano teñida de verde hacia el lugar donde la sangre goteaba hacia sus caderas.

Él asintió. "Estoy bien..."; le aseguró cuando la herida superficial se curó casi de inmediato con la persuasión de su chakra.

"Qué alivio..."; ella dijo con una sonrisa. Su mirada se volvió hacia los otros dos. "¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos?"

"No hay que preocuparse por eso"; Sasuke dijo. "Mi clon de sombra ya alertó a las autoridades. Ya casi están aquí".

Sakura se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Como siempre, estás un paso por delante del resto de nosotros".

Él asintió y su mirada se dirigió al hombre que yacía en el suelo. "Adelante"; Sasuke dijo. "Ya no creo que esté interesado en la venganza".

Sakura asintió y se arrodilló al lado de Sanji usando su chakra curativo que fluía a través de sus manos hacia el cuerpo del hombre mientras trabajaba para curar sus heridas más graves. Después de unos momentos, él apartó sus manos.

"Colmillo..."; dijo mirando tristemente al sabueso.

Ella asintió y se acercó al perro con las manos brillando de color verde. Después de unos momentos, sus ojos se abrieron y luego cayeron. "Lo siento..."; Sakura dijo suavemente. "Ya no puedo hacer nada"

Los ojos de Sanji se abrieron y luego se llenaron de lágrimas. "Ya... ya veo"; dijo suavemente. "Así que por eso estaba prohibido". Una risa amarga salió de su garganta. "Ahora entiendo por qué el clan Inuzuka estaba tan disgustado con los Inumori".

Sakura movió sus manos hacia él y continuó su trabajo.

"Lamento lo que te hice"; Sanji dijo.

Ella simplemente asintió antes de volver a ponerse de pie cuando aparecieron los ninjas de La Tierra del Rayo.

"Estamos aquí para detener a Sanji Inumori"; el líder dijo.

"Gracias por venir"; dijo Sasuke.

Sakura asintió y luego tropezó mientras daba un paso adelante.

Él la agarro rápidamente y evaluando su condición con su sharingan le dijo: "No te sobre esfuerces... Estás casi sin chakra".

Sakura suspiró y se apoyó contra él. "Lo siento Sasuke-kun"; ella murmuró.

"El barco que alquilaron está esperando en la orilla"; dijo el oficial después de ver el intercambio. "Probablemente debería dirigirse allí y conseguirle a Haruno-sama la atención que necesita".

Sasuke asintió y tiró del brazo de Sakura sobre sus hombros. "¿Estás lista?"; preguntó.

Ella asintió y juntos se dirigieron al muelle donde les esperaba su barco.

"Lo siento por los inconvenientes ocasionados"; dijo Sakura mientras la ayudaba a subir al barco.

"No te disculpes"; dijo el capitán con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me alegra de tenerte de vuelta con nosotros". Su mirada se dirigió al Uchiha. "¿Supongo que acabaste con el hombre que la secuestró?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, en ese caso, llévala a la cama. El cocinero ya está trabajando en algo nutritivo pero ligero para ella. Continuaremos hacia nuestro destino original"; agrego el capitán.

"Gracias"; dijo Sasuke antes de llevar a Sakura a su habitación usando su brazo para estabilizarla. "Eres tan imprudente"; le dijo mientras la ayudaba a acostarse.

"Dame un respiro" ; Sakura murmuró. "Pasé más de 24 horas siendo torturada y luego luché contra un perro del tamaño de una ballena".

Él suspiró y tiró de las mantas sobre ella. "Suficientemente cierto." .

_Fue su culpa. No había podido protegerla._

Ella lo miró y sonrió. "No pongas esa cara"; Sakura dijo y luego agrego: "No es la primera vez que he sido capturada y torturada y no será la última, estoy segura. Es parte de ser un ninja, especialmente como un kunoichi".

Él la miró un poco confundido por sus palabras y ella se echó a reír. "Vamos. Cuando nos separamos por género para ciertas clases durante nuestros días de academia, no pensaste que nosotras los kunoichi estábamos estudiando moda y maquillaje mientras ustedes practicaban su jutsu de shuriken afuera, ¿verdad?"; ella miró hacia el techo. "Como mujeres, generalmente somos físicamente más débiles que los hombres, tenemos menos tolerancia al dolor y la mayoría de nosotros tenemos menos chakra. Es un hecho que no se puede evitar. Por eso, generalmente somos las primeras en ser capturadas".

"No lo sabía"; él admitió.

"Por supuesto no"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Por que lo harías?"

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta y desde allí dijo: "¿Supongo que el único sueño que tuviste fue cuando estabas bajo los efectos de esa droga para dormir?"

Ella asintió.

"Ok, entonces ve a dormir. Te traeré tu comida cuando esté lista"; él agrego.

"Gracias Sasuke-kun"; Sakura respondió antes de cerrar los ojos cuando él cerró la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta la cubierta. Se acercó a la proa y respiró hondo, dejando que el viento le azotara el pelo.

Su mano agarró la barandilla con casi la fuerza suficiente para doblarla mientras luchaba por controlar su ira. Él sabía

que la mayoría de las decisiones tomadas en la ira causadas pesar. Él sabía que matar el tonto por secuestro y

tortura de Sakura no resolvería nada y lo puso de vuelta en el camino de la venganza que había trabajado tan

desesperadamente distanciarse de. Aun así, la sensación de ardor en su pecho solo se volvió más caliente.

"¡Maldición!" siseó apretando la mandíbula.

Estar atrapado en un bote sin salida solo intensificaba los sentimientos de frustración que se gestaban dentro de él.

Miró hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes, la tormenta que había usado en su reciente pelea arremolinándose sobre él.

Ahora que era un poco mayor y mucho más sabio, se dio cuenta de que tomar una vida era tan fácil como también lo era perdonar una, lo difícil era saber cuándo hacer qué. Aunque estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, la ira dentro de él por las acciones del hombre persistió. Independientemente de lo que alguien pensara, Sakura era preciosa para él. Verla en tal estado lo dejó ansioso y dolorido por dentro. El hecho de que la hubiera dejado en un estado similar con sus propias manos parecía quemarlo aún más ahora que sus sentimientos por ella se intensificaban y cambiaban.

"Deberías entrar antes de que decidas lanzarte por la borda"; dijo el capitán caminando hacia él. "El cocinero probablemente también haya terminado con la comida de la señorita Sakura".

"Hm.."; dijo Sasuke volviendo al interior. Sacudió la lluvia de sus mechones negros y entró en la cocina.

"Ah, señor Uchiha"; dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa amable. "Tengo comida aquí para ti".

"Gracias"; dijo tomando la bandeja. "¿Qué hay de Sakura?"

"Adelante, come primero"; el cocinero dijo. "Si no lo haces, te preocuparás por ella y terminarás olvidando comer. Además, probablemente esté durmiendo".

El Uchiha suspiró y luego asintió sentándose en la pequeña mesa. Se comió el rico estofado lentamente dejando que el calor se filtrara en él. Levantó la vista cuando el cocinero llevó un plato de tomates y arqueo una ceja cuando el viejo guiñó un ojo.

"Escuché de una bella dama con cabello rosado que estas son tus favoritas"; dijo caminando hacia la cocina. "Como estuvimos atracados por un tiempo, decidí aventurarme y recoger algo para ti".

"Gracias"; dijo Sasuke metiéndose una rebanada roja en la boca.

"Ella es una buena mujer "; dijo el cocinero mientras lavaba los platos de la cena. "Fuerte como una roca, con un corazón de oro y voluntad de hierro".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Sabía, sabía mejor que casi nadie lo buena mujer que era Sakura. Por amar a alguien como él a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, ella probablemente se dirigía a la santidad. Terminó rápidamente sus rodajas de tomate, estofado y arroz y devolvió sus platos al cocinero que le dio una bandeja con comida para Sakura.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"; el cocinero preguntó. "Solo tienes un brazo y con la tormenta que se avecina, está un poco inestable aquí".

"Estaré bien"; él le aseguró al hombre. "Soy un ninja."

El viejo marinero se echó a reír. "Buen punto. En ese caso, subiré a cubierta para ver si necesitan ayuda. Cuida de nuestra bella chica".

Sasuke asintió y caminó por el pasillo desde la cocina hasta la habitación que Sakura ocupaba. Llamó suavemente a la puerta. "Sakura, tengo tu comida... ¿Puedo pasar?"

La única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de sollozos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. Alarmado por el sonido, lo abrió y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa con los ojos escaneando la habitación en busca de peligro. Al no encontrar ninguno, corrió al lado de Sakura.

"¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó. "¿Estás adolorida?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se limpió los ojos. "No, es nada"; Sakura respondió.

Apretó los dientes. Ella le estaba ocultando algo, y era molesto especialmente en su estado de ánimo ya irritado.

"Sakura"; dijo firmemente mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente. Ella lo miró y él pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de agonía. "¿Qué pasa?"; le pregunto levantando la mano hacia ella para cogerla del hombro. Para su sorpresa, ella abofeteó su mano y sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar el sonido.

"Oh Dios mío..."; Sakura susurró y luego su mano alzándose para cubrirse la boca cuando el color desapareció de su rostro. "Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun... Por favor perdóname."

Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando escucho sus palabras, se acerco a la bandeja y la acercó a su regazo. "Come"; él dijo simplemente. "Voy a la cubierta para ver si la tripulación necesita ayuda en esta tormenta. Regresaré para hablar más tarde".

Salió de la habitación y respiró hondo. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Su rechazo dolía más de lo que él había dejado ver. Desde que eran niños, ella casi lo había adorado. Alabó cada una de sus palabras y hechos. Incluso cuando comenzó a deslizarse en la oscuridad, ella solo lo desafió cuando trataba de protegerlo. No fue sino hasta ese día en El Valle del Fin que realmente lo rechazó, aunque solo fue por un momento. Lo recordaba bien.

_"¡Allí están!"; llegó la voz familiar de Sakura mientras él y Naruto yacían sangrando en lo que quedaba del suelo del valle._

_Con rápidos saltos, ella apareció ante ellos. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron y encontraron su rostro, su corazón se retorció dolorosamente en su pecho al ver la tristeza absoluta que empañaba sus rasgos. _

_Ella se había arrodillado junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo caídos, sus manos cubiertas de luz verde mientras trabajaba para detener el sangrado, matar la infección que se había asentado en la carne expuesta y estimular el crecimiento de tejido sano nuevo sobre los muñones donde alguna vez estuvieron sus brazos. _

_"¡Gracias Sakura-chan!"; habia dicho Naruto sonriendo a la médico con un tono demasiado alegre en un intento de consolarla y asegurarle que estaba bien._

_Él por el contrario la había estudiado por un momento, y todas las cosas terribles que le había hecho pasaron por su mente. Ella era inteligente, hermosa, fuerte, amable y cálida. Ella era preciosa para él y él solo le había causado más que dolor . El arrepentimiento por todo lo que le había hecho a ella brotó dentro de él. Tenía que disculparse con ella. Ella lo amaba, así que estaba seguro de que lo perdonaría, aunque sabía que no se lo merecía, pero tenía que decir las palabras._

_"Sakura ..." ; dijo suavemente. "YO..."_

_"Cállate por ahora"; ella dijo interrumpiéndolo, con su voz dura, casi quebrándose mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones. "Me estoy concentrando"._

_Él se encogió internamente. Ella nunca antes le había hablado así. Nunca había escuchado ninguna censura en su voz dirigida hacia él hasta entonces. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el perdón que estaba seguro de que recibiría no era una garantía después de todo. Era su derecho, por supuesto. Si ella elegía dejarlo de lado después de cumplir con su obligación de curarlo, no tenía derecho a quejarse. Aun así, necesitaba pronunciar las palabras. Necesitaba decirle cómo se sentía genuinamente al menos una vez. Tomó un respiro profundo. Si ella no lo perdonaba, no estaba seguro de lo que haría y la idea lo asustó más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. El conocimiento de que sus ojos que alguna vez habían estado llenos de admiración cuando lo miraban podría estar siempre lleno de ira o incluso odio cuando lo mirara nuevamente era aterrador._

_Usando lo último de su coraje, volvió a hablar. "Perdón..."; dijo suavemente._

_"¿Perdón?" ;ella repitió con una pizca de incredulidad en su voz. "¿Por qué?"_

_La lista de cosas por las que tuvo que disculparse era increíblemente larga. Por señalar sus debilidades, por asustarla, por herir su cuerpo y alma, por preocuparla constantemente durante años, por tomar sus sentimientos por él a la ligera, por casi matar a su sensei, por casi matarla, por casi matar a su mejor amigo , por dejarla sola en el banco esa noche ... La lista era casi interminable. Sabiendo que no tenía tanta fuerza o tiempo, se le ocurrió la respuesta más corta y completa que pudo._

_"Para todo..."; él había respondido._

_Ella lo miró y luego bajó la cabeza, apretó la mandíbula y le tembló el cuerpo. "¡Será mejor que lo hagas!"; gruñó incluso cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. "...idiota"._

_Con su fuerza regresando gracias a su arduo trabajo, se sentó y sonrió mientras ella se limpiaba los ojos. Su respuesta no había sido un rechazo rotundo como probablemente debería haberlo hecho. En cambio, había dejado en claro que, aunque había resultado herida, no ... Gravemente herida por sus acciones y las cosas probablemente nunca serían lo mismo entre ellos. Aun así, ella le ofreció esperanza. Ella no iba a sacarlo de su corazón como lo haría cualquier chica inteligente y él estaba agradecido. Agradecido a su Perdedor mejor amigo por darle sentido a su cabeza y agradecido a la chica que nunca había dejado de amarlo. Ahora sabía que, por perdido que estuviera, siempre tendría la luz de Naruto y el calor de Sakura para guiarlo a casa. De vuelta a donde todos podrían estar juntos de nuevo._

Después de casi dos horas de amarrar velas y ayudar a los marineros, Sasuke volvió a tropezar y se apoyó contra la pared. Definitivamente no estaba hecho para navegar. Era agotador en un nivel totalmente diferente y seguramente requirió un segundo brazo. Después de recuperar el aliento, entró a tropiesos a su habitación, se quitó la ropa empapada y la colgó para secarla lo mejor que pudo sobre la mesa de su habitación. Tomó una toalla y se secó antes de sacar un juego de ropa de su bolso y se la puso. Seco y tan limpio como pudo, dadas las circunstancias, salió de su habitación y bajó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de al lado. Levantó la mano y golpeó ligeramente.

"¿Sakura? ¿Puedo pasar?"; preguntó.

"Si"; ella respondió suavemente.

Empujó la puerta y la encontró sentada en la cama, con los platos apilados cuidadosamente en la bandeja que la había traído sobre la mesa. Tenía almohadas apoyadas detrás de su espalda y sus manos estaban llenas de lo que parecía un libro de medicina de algún tipo basado en la cubierta.

"¿Como te sientes?"; preguntó.

"Mejor ahora"; Sakura respondió simplemente aunque había un vacío en su voz que no le gustó.

"¿Qué estás estudiando?"; preguntó apoyándose contra la mesa.

"Artes quirúrgicas"; Sakura respondió. "Es uno de mis puntos más débiles en lo que respecta a mi ninjutsu médico. Shizune generalmente dirige cirugías y autopsias complicadas. Dado que uso mis habilidades con mayor frecuencia en el campo de batalla, no pensé que fuera un gran problema hasta que ..."; apretó su mano alrededor del libro "De todos modos, no importa".

"Por favor dime..."; él dijo.

Ella parpadeó y lo estudió por un momento. Luego con un suspiro, ella cedió. "Naruto estuvo a punto de morir en el campo de batalla antes de nuestras última peleas contra Madara y Kaguya"; dijo cerrando su libro.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron. Tenía que ser aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que también había sido derribado y casi asesinado. Cuando el Sabio de los Seis caminos se le apareció a él y a Naruto.

"Yo ... estaba casi sin chakra y nos quedamos sin opciones"; Sakura dijo tirando de sus rodillas hacia su pecho. "No había otra opción, tuve que abrirle el pecho y bombear manualmente su corazón para intentar traerlo de regreso". Levantó la mano y la miró mientras temblaba. "Literalmente sostuve su corazón en mi mano"; ella se estremeció y miró hacia abajo. "Simplemente no quiero volver a estar en ese tipo de situación desesperada".

"No seas tan dura contigo misma"; dijo Sasuke. "Sin ti, él habría muerto. Todos nosotros lo habríamos hecho".

Ella suspiró y luego se giró con sus piernas en el borde de la cama mientras miraba hacia el suelo. "Sasuke-kun, sé que es terriblemente tarde, pero siento mucho haber intentado quitarte la vida"; dijo mientras que su voz temblaba de emociones. "Por favor perdóname..."; ella suplicó con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron. No esperaba esto, en absoluto. Lo que sucedió ese día en La Tierra del Hierro fue algo que mencionaron de pasada pero nunca en detalle debido a la naturaleza sensible de la misma. Disculparse así con él era algo que nunca había anticipado. Sabía cuando la vio por primera vez ese día que su intención era matarlo. Siempre había sido capaz de leerla, pero solo había tenido sentimientos negativos por ella por un momento.

Ella no era rival para él, especialmente en ese momento.

"No importa ahora"; él dijo tratando de aliviar su culpa.

"¡A mi me importa!"; ella gruñó. "Yo ..."; sus manos temblaron mientras las miraba antes de cubrirse la cara. "¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podría ..."

Le dolía el corazón por ella. Naruto le había explicado la situación durante su recuperación.

_"Sakura, sé que estás ocupada aquí, pero Lady Hokage necesita tu ayuda con el Capitán Yamato"; Sai dijo desde la puerta de la habitación que Sasuke compartía con Naruto._

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron cuando se puso de pie. "Ya veo. Gracias Sai"; dijo moviéndose hacia las puertas._

_"Puedo acompañarte..."; el pintor dijo mientras se acercaba a él._

_"Está bien. No te preocupes conozco el camino"; Sakura respondió pasando por delante de él y avanzando por el pasillo._

_Sai suspiró y miró hacia abajo._

_"No te preocupes por eso Sai"; dijo Naruto sonriendo a su compañero de equipo. "Ella lo superará. El estrés adicional de cuidar a todos tampoco ayuda"._

_Sasuke miró al pintor, sus ojos se movían entre él y su mejor amigo. Había una tensión extraña en la habitación cuando el pálido shinobi caminó hacia adelante y se detuvo frente a su cama._

_"Sasuke Uchiha"; Sai dijo de una manera formal que hizo que el Uchiha se tensara. "No sé si alguna vez te perdonaré por todo lo que has hecho, especialmente al señor Danzo pero"; apretó la mandíbula. "Haré lo mejor que pueda por el bien de mis amigos"; dijo antes de salir de la habitación rápidamente._

_"¿Qué fue eso?"; él había preguntado en ese momento ._

_Naruto se rió entre dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando su único brazo sobre sus rodillas. "Sai, es un poco difícil de entender... Danzo lo crió en su fundación, por lo que realmente no sabe mucho sobre cómo interactuar con la gente normalmente"._

_El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y luego miró la manzana medio pelada que Sakura había dejado atrás. "¿Qué está pasando entre Sakura y Sai?"; preguntó._

_El rubio suspiro. "Esa es una larga historia, así que te daré la versión corta"; dijo antes de mirar al Uchiha. "No les digas a ninguno de los dos que te dije esto ¿de acuerdo?" _

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. _

_"Ok, cuando Danzo fue nombrado el sexto Hokage, lo primero que hizo fue ordenarle a Sai que me vigilara y emitió la orden de tu eliminación. Algunas cosas sucedieron y creo que Sai estaba harto de cómo estaban las cosas entre , Sakura-chan, tu y yo ". Se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Pensó que Sakura-chan no estaba siendo justa conmigo y la confrontó al respecto. No sé exactamente qué le dijo, pero debe haber sido algo muy desagradable. Ella ya estaba estresada cuidando a la abuela Tsunade, ayudando a Shizune a dirigir el hospital, Danzo se convierte en Hokage, la orden de eliminación, y la forma en que las cosas cambiaban tan rápido ". Suspiró; " Ella colapso por completo y se le ocurrió la idea de que la única forma de salvarte del camino en el que estabas y quitarme el sufrimiento era matarte ella misma "._

_Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron. "Me preguntaba por qué ella apareció de la nada ese día en la Tierra del Hierro"; él admitió. "Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió"._

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Ella es dura y se lo quitó todo de la cabeza durante la guerra, pero una vez que terminó, creo que el peso de todo comenzó a aplastarla nuevamente". Echó un vistazo a la puerta. "Sé que se siente culpable por toda esa situación"._

_"Entonces, ¿por qué está evitando a Sai?" ; preguntó el Uchiha._

_"Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ella le tiene miedo o no confía en él todavía"; Naruto dijo. "El tipo siempre ha hablado sobre cómo se sintió acerca de ti y por lo que Shikamaru y Shizune han dicho, fue brutal cuando habló con ella antes de que ella tomara la decisión de ir a la Tierra del Hierro. Solo les llevará tiempo volver a como eran antes... Sakura-chan es dura pero tiene un corazón brillante_".

Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló frente a ella. "Sakura, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"; preguntó en voz baja.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos. Lo que sea que ella vio en sus ojos pareció ayudarla a hablar con sinceridad.

"Yo solo ... me dolió mucho verte así"; Sakura confesó. "Me dolió ver a Naruto sufrir todos los días debido a la carga que forcé sobre él". Ella bajó la mirada. "Los amaba demasiado a los dos para verlos sufrir así. Sabía que si no te mataba, alguien más lo haría. Quería terminar todo con mis propias manos para que nadie más se lastimara. Yo... yo lo siento mucho ".

Él extendió la mano y gentilmente inclinó su cara hacia arriba. "Estabas tratando de salvarme de mí mismo"; dijo limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con el pulgar. "Entiendo eso. No tienes por qué disculparte".

Sus ojos jades se abrieron y él se sorprendió levemente cuando ella se lanzó hacia adelante envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro de una manera que le recordaba el día en que Tsunade apareció en la aldea y usó su jutsu curativo para liberarlo de Los efectos del poderoso genjutsu de Itachi. El amor que sentía por él era casi tangible, evidente en la forma en que lo sostenía y en las lágrimas que derramaban por él. A diferencia de antes, era lo suficientemente mayor y sabio como para comprender y apreciar sus sentimientos. Actuando sobre sus propios sentimientos por la médico, él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Ella era tan preciosa y él sabía que los sentimientos por ella que habían sido plantados en su corazón durante sus días de genin, solo crecieron mas cuando ella confesó sus sentimientos la noche en que él se fue para unirse a los cuatro del Sonido y había comenzado a florecer el día en que la había visto erguida y radiante ante él y Naruto después de mandar a volar a varios clones del diez colas sin ayuda, era amor. Amaba a Sakura, no como compañera de equipo, no como amiga, no como hermana, sino como un hombre ama a una mujer. Esperaba que la Cascada de la Verdad le diera el último empujón que necesitaba para avanzar con ella a su lado.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Las semanas restantes de su viaje transcurrieron sin incidentes mientras la pareja cruzaba el océano hacia la Aldea de la Nube; hasta que finalmente llegaron.

"Gracias por todo"; Sakura dijo mientras pagaba la última parte de su tarifa.

"Gracias señorita Sakura"; dijo el capitán con una sonrisa. "Navegar contigo fue una delicia. Siéntete libre de volver a llamarnos en cualquier momento".

Sasuke también se inclinó ante el viejo que le sonrió.

"No eres tan malo Uchiha. Fue bueno trabajar contigo. Buena suerte con todo"; el capitán le dijo.

Sonrieron y avanzaron, encontrándose cara a cara con Darui, el hombre que había liderado un batallón en el campo de batalla frente al mar contra las fuerzas de Obito.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Sakura-sama"; dijo Darui asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ella y luego agrego: "Lord Hokage nos informó de su llegada".

"Gracias Darui-sama"; Sakura dijo inclinándose ante el hombre.

Sasuke también se inclinó y notó cómo el asesor del Raikage lo estudió con desconfianza en sus ojos.

"¿Entonces el Uchiha es tu escolta? Pensé que vendrías aquí con el chico del nueve colas"; dijo guiándolos por el pueblo hacia el edificio Raikage.

"Naruto es un recién casado ahora"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "Dudo mucho que a su esposa le hubiera gustado que trajera a su nuevo esposo conmigo en un viaje tan largo".

La mano derecha del Raikage se carcajeo y agrego: "Supongo que no. Estoy feliz por el niño".

"Yo también"; Sakura dijo sonriendole al hombre.

Un joven rubio caminó hacia adelante y sonrió a la joven de cabello rosado.

"Señorita Sakura"; dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy tan contento de verte".

Sakura sonrió. "Eres el ninja sensorial que ayudó con el núcleo de inteligencia, ¿verdad? Recuerdo tu rostro".

El hombre rubio se sonrojo y dijo: "Me siento honrado. Nunca olvidaré el tuyo".

La frente de Sasuke casi se crispó. Parecía que Sakura tenia todo tipo de admiradores. Escuchó a un grupo de chicas fanáticas susurrando a sus espaldas mientras se movía por la ciudad pero las ignoró. Su negocio era con Sakura y el Raikage.

"Señorita Sakura, me gustaría mucho invitarla a conocer nuestra Aldea"; hablo nuevamente el rubio ignorándolo a él totalmente.

"hee... me gustaría mucho pero ahora estoy en una misión con Sasuke-kun"; respondio Sakura.

El ninja rubio por fin le dio una mirada y dijo: "Claro señorita Sakura le entiendo, espero ir la próxima vez a su Aldea y que me acepte al menos invitarla al barbiquiu del que tanto me a hablado Omoi y Karui"

"Ahh Claro que si"; respondió Sakura.

"¡Lo promete!"; exclamo el ninja.

"Cla...claro"; dijo Sakura

"Tranquilo C... La señorita Sakura ya acepto tu invitación ahora déjanos llegar con Raikage-sama..."; dijo Darui.

El nija rubio se sonrojo y con una gran reverencia hacia Sakura se despidió.

"Recibimos noticias sobre tus problemas con ese tipo Inumori, así como tu solicitud de una audiencia con Lord Raikage"; dijo Darui mientras caminaban.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, tenemos algo que pedirle".

El consejero asintió. "Entiendo. Estoy seguro de que le alegra recibirte a ti, pero a tu compañero", miró al Uchiha. "Esa podría ser otra historia".

"Sasuke-kun es el mejor amigo de Naruto. Sería bueno si Lord Killer B y Lord Raikage, a quienes Naruto admira y respeta tanto, también podrían estar en mejores términos con él"; dijo Sakura mientras se acercaban al edificio Raikage.

"Es difícil de decir"; murmuró Darui y luego agrego: "Algunas cosas son difíciles de perdonar".

"Sí, como intentar secuestrar niñas y matar hombres inocentes"; Sakura dijo mientras que sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. "Estamos avanzando hacia la paz y eso solo se puede lograr si aprendemos a perdonar y a restablecer nuestros vínculos".

Los ojos del escolta del Raikage se abrieron y luego se suavizaron. "Por supuesto."

"Por cierto", dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a las puertas de la oficina del Raikage. "La esposa de Naruto es Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuga".

Darui se rió entre dientes. "Entiendo el punto"; dijo llevándolos a la oficina del Raikage. "Todos haríamos bien en recordar el pasado pero no dejar que defina quiénes somos ahora".

Sasuke miró a la médico que asintió con la cabeza. Ambos estaban al tanto de la información de que Hinata había sido secuestrada dos veces por ninja del Rayo por orden del Raikage de intentar robar el byakugan.

"Lord Raikage. Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha han llegado"; dijo Darui golpeando la puerta.

"Muy bien. Hazlos pasar"; llegó la voz fuerte y áspera del gobernante de La Aldea escondida entre las Nubes.

Entraron en la gran oficina e inmediatamente se inclinaron ante el hombre imponente.

"Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Haruno"; el Raikage dijo desde su asiento frente a un conjunto de ventanas grandes. "¿Lady Tsunade todavía está bien, espero?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Sí, Lord Raikage. Ella está disfrutando de un poco de descanso y relajación ahora que ha pasado el manto de Hokage sobre Kakashi-sensei".

El hombre se echó a reír. "Nunca pensé que tomaría las palabras del viejo Onoki sobre retirarse tan en serio"; él admitió.

"Dijo que ser cortada por la mitad le recordó que ya no es tan joven como solía ser"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

El Raikage asintió diciendo: "Supongo que eso es cierto. La guerra parece tener una forma de envejecernos prematuramente".

Sakura sonrió y asintió.

Sasuke sintió que los ojos del Raikage se movían hacia él y frunció el ceño. "Veo que trajiste el Uchiha contigo".

Sakura asintió. "Sí Lord Raikage"; ella dijo y luego agrego: "Como sabe, se detuvo por aquí una vez antes en su viaje de redención".

"Lo recuerdo; el Uchiha es difícil de olvidar"; el hombre respondió estudiando los ojos desiguales del peli negro y luego agrego: "Las cicatrices del Akatsuki todavía están profundas aquí. Lo entiendes".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí. Aun así, hemos venido a pedirle un favor".

"¿Qué sería eso?"; el Raikage preguntó.

"Nos gustaría visitar la Isla Tortuga"; dijo Sakura.

La ceja del Raikage se alzó ante eso. "¿Es así? ¿Por qué el repentino interés?"

La médico miró a Sasuke, quien bajó la cabeza. "Como alguien que ha cometido terribles atrocidades contra su gente, esta es una solicitud muy egoísta de mi parte"; él admitió. "Aun así, le pido permiso para ir a la Isla Tortuga para que pueda entrar en la cascada de la verdad".

El Raigake murmuro: "La cascada de la verdad..." y luego agrego: "Ese es un lugar sagrado para mi pueblo y los Jinchuriki".

"Entiendo eso"; dijo Sasuke respondió antes de respirar profundamente. "Durante los últimos dos años he estado tratando de pagar mi deuda con la sociedad y encontrar mi lugar en este nuevo mundo ninja donde no se necesitan vengadores. Me dijeron que ese lugar tiene propiedades especiales que permiten a una persona enfrentar las partes más oscuras de sí mismos..."; levantó la vista hacia el Raikage y agrego:"Naruto es mi mejor amigo. Mi deseo ahora es estar a su lado y ayudarlo a proteger a La Aldea de la Hoja y a la paz por la que las fuerzas aliadas shinobi lucharon tan duro, pero no puedo hacer eso como lo estoy haciendo ahora".

"Por favor Lord Raikage"; dijo Sakura inclinándose ante el hombre. "Sasuke-kun realmente está tratando de hacer lo mejor".

El Raikage suspiró. "Muy bien, pero solo puedes ir con una escolta armada que incluye a mi hermano B"; miró hacia al Uchiha y luego agrego: "Si das un paso fuera de línea, serás asesinado sin dudarlo".

"Entiendo..."; respondió Sasuke.

"Darui. Envía por B"; dijo el Raikage a su mano derecha.

"Inmediatamente"; Darui respondió.

"Ustedes dos son libres de quedarse aquí esta noche"; dijo entregándole un trozo de papel a una mujer rubia y luego agrego: "No te mantendré bajo vigilancia como lo hice la última vez ; ya que estás aquí con la señorita Haruno, sin embargo, las mismas estipulaciones se mantienen".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. La última vez que visitó el pueblo lo mantuvieron bajo vigilancia las 24 horas. También le habían impuesto un toque de queda estricto. Ayudó a reparar muchos de sus edificios, pero descubrió que muchas personas aún no confiaban en él.

"Muchas gracias Lord Raikage"; dijo Sakura con una reverencia.

"No tienes porque agradecer señorita Haruno, después de todo aun espero que te intereses en un ninja joven de mi pueblo, para tenerte en mis filas"; comento el Raikage.

"he..."; Sakura se ruborizo.

El hombre grueso soltó una carcajada y les hizo una señal para que pudieran salir de la habitación y los dos ninjas de la Hoja salieron por las calles del pueblo.

"Necesitamos que nos registren en nuestra habitación a las siete de la tarde"; dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban por la calle principal.

"¿Porqué?"; preguntó Sakura deteniéndose en un puesto y observando cómo un hombre soplaba un globo en forma de pulpo.

"Es una de las reglas que me impusieron la última vez que vine"; Sasuke respondió. "Aunque estoy seguro de que serían más indulgentes contigo como mi compañera, no creo que sea la mejor idea arriesgarnos".

"Entiendo"; dijo Sakura mirando un reloj en la ventana de un negocio. "Eso solo nos da una hora. Deberíamos encontrar algo para comer".

Sasuke asintió y entraron al restaurante más tranquilo que pudieron encontrar. Después de comer una comida rápida de arroz y sopa de pescado, se registraron en su posada y fueron conducidos al interior. Sakura se desabrochó el cinturón alrededor de la cintura y suspiró mientras se estiraba.

Sasuke extendió sus cosas y colgó su capa haciendo una mueca mientras estiraba el hombro.

"¿Te está molestando?"; Sakura preguntó extendiendo la mano para tocar lo que quedaba de su brazo.

Él asintió. Desde la noche en que la abrazó mientras ella lloraba por su intento de matarlo, había decidido ser un poco más abierto con ella. De todos modos, no había razón para mentirle sobre su salud a su médico.

"Déjame echarle un vistazo"; Sakura dijo tirando del dobladillo de su camisa.

Sus sentimientos crecientes por ella amplificaron la acción íntima y se sonrojó. "Yo puedo hacer eso..."; él le aseguró rápidamente.

"Bien"; Sakura respondió alejándose de él. "Lo siento, es el hábito"; ella admitió.

Se encogió de hombros, se desnudó hasta la cintura y se volvió señalando un punto de la parte posterior del hombro. "Ha estado doliendo un poco"; él admitió.

Ella asintió y le indicó que se sentara en un cojín. Hizo lo que ella le pidió y ella se arrodilló detrás de él. "Está bien. Voy a extender mi chakra por esa zona para tener una idea de cómo va todo"; dijo pasando los dedos sobre la piel de su hombro antes de desenvolver lo que quedaba de su brazo y luego agrego: "Si algo duele demasiado, avísame".

Él asintió y cerró los ojos mientras sus dedos trabajaban sobre los músculos de su hombro, espalda y bíceps. Eran firmes pero suaves presionando el tejido y deslizándose sobre su piel. Él hizo una mueca cuando presionó el lugar que había estado doliendo y ella emitió un pequeño sonido de "oh".

"Puedo sentirlo"; Sakura dijo tocando sobre el lugar nuevamente con un toque ligeramente más ligero. "Simplemente tienes un nudo en el músculo. Es uno grande, pero puedo manejarlo. Lo resolveré por ti".

Él asintió y suspiró cuando sus dedos amasaron el músculo para someter a los tensos acordes de carne con el empuje de sus dedos. Su boca se secó cuando la imaginó aplicando la misma cantidad de presión a su espalda en una situación diferente, donde sus delgado brazos se envolvieran alrededor de él mientras él la besaba, su cuerpo alto presionando contra el más pequeño mientras su mano se deslizaba por su pierna hacia su cadera hasta tocar el centro de ... Desesperado por distraerse, se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Entonces el masaje es parte de tu entrenamiento médico?"; preguntó.

"Claro que si"; Sakura respondió moviendo su enfoque a toda su espalda. "Fomenta el flujo sanguíneo saludable y libera la tensión acumulada en los músculos. También se usa para tratar el insomnio en algunas personas"; ella explicó mientras sus palmas se presionaron contra su espalda baja. "También nos dice mucho sobre la condición del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, tienes más tensión en el hombro izquierdo y la cadera derecha porque tu cuerpo está tratando de compensar tu brazo izquierdo perdido"

Él asintió y luego casi se congeló cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por su espalda, pasando a sus hombros hasta su cuello. "También llevas mucha tensión aquí"; Sakura dijo presionando sus dedos en el músculo en la base de su cráneo. "Podría estar relacionado con el uso del sharingan"; ella reflexionó mientras trabajaba. "Kakashi-sensei también tenía mucha tensión antes de perderlo".

"¿Solías hacer esto por Kakashi?"; preguntó mientras ella deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello y los presionaba contra su cuero cabelludo. Estaba casi desconcertado por la sensación de sus manos tocándolo de tal manera. Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Claro que si"; ella respondió. "Lo hice mucho por Naruto, Sai y el Capitán Yamato también... Como el ninja médico del equipo siete, era mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que todos estuvieran en plena forma y el masaje fuera una de las formas en que lo hice".

"Ya veo"; él respondió sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba aún más bajo su toque.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"; Sakura preguntó.

"Sí. Me siento mucho mejor, gracias"; dijo mientras ella pasaba sus dedos sobre su espalda por última vez.

Al caer la noche, no pudo evitar notar que ella se había acercado un poco y a él no le molestaba en absoluto.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron temprano y se prepararon para su reunión con Killer B.

Fueron conducidos al edificio del Raikage donde el ocho colas los esperaban con los brazos cruzados.

"Señorita Sakura si puedo, te ves tan hermosa como lo hiciste en el gran día de Naruto"; el hombre rapeó sonriéndole.

"Gracias Killer B-sama"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "Es un placer verte de nuevo". Hizo un gesto a Sasuke. "Este es Sasuke Uchiha".

"Recuerdo bien a este hombre, hizo todo lo posible para enviarme al infierno"; Killer B murmuró.

"Lo siento mucho por eso"; dijo Sasuke con una reverencia.

El rapero suspiró. "Bueno, Naruto se preocupa más por ti, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ser un buen anfitrión".

"Supongo que eso significa que iremos a la Isla Tortuga entonces"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

"La Isla Tortuga es un lugar sagrado. Ambos recuerden mejor su lugar. oh yea "; Killer B dijo mientras guiaba el camino hacia el puerto.

"¿Cómo lo aguanta Naruto con esa ridícula rima?"; Sasuke le preguntó a Sakura frunciendo el ceño con irritación.

Sakura se rió entre dientes. "En realidad entiende la forma en que Killer B explica las cosas mejor que a Kakashi-sensei y al capitán Yamato. Simplemente hacen clic. Creo que realmente disfruta el rap".

El Uchiha suspiró y dijo: "Bueno, me está volviendo loco".

La médico se echó a reír y le dijo: "Trata de lidiar con eso".

Sasuke suspiro. "Por supuesto."

El viaje fue largo, aunque no tanto como el primero y lleno de conversaciones interesantes. Sasuke se enteró del entrenamiento de Naruto para controlar al Nueve Colas y llegó a saber aún mejor que antes en el hombre excepcional que se había convertido su mejor amigo. Aprender un nuevo jutsu y acumular poder era simple y fácil. Aprender a vencer a tus demonios internos era algo mucho más doloroso y difícil.

Llegaron a la isla y desembarcaron caminando lentamente hacia la Cascada de la Verdad.

"Hay tantos animales encima de una tortuga que si lo digo en voz alta suena demasiado loco"; Sakura reflexionó mientras caminaban.

La nariz de Sasuke se arrugó cuando una enorme serpiente pasó deslizándose. "No es de extrañar que Naruto se sintiera como en casa aquí"; él comento.

La médico parpadeó y luego se rió.

Después de caminar un poco, llegaron a las cataratas.

"Este es el lugar"; Motoi dijo señalando a las cataratas. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Ya que no eres un jinchuriki y es peligroso".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "La maldición del odio hacia mí podría haberse roto, pero todavía siento que necesito asumir este desafío". Cerró los ojos y la cara de Naruto apareció radiante hacia él con la mano extendida hacia él. Al lado de Naruto estaba Sakura, quien también sonrió y se acercó a él. Kakashi se paró delante de ellos y levantó una mano en señal de saludo con el pueblo extendido detrás del Hokage actual. Se imaginó a Naruto como Hokage con Shikamaru en su lado izquierdo y Sakura a su derecha como asesores, sin embargo, había una brecha entre Naruto y Sakura y sabía instintivamente que ese era el lugar en el que quería estar. "Si quiero estar junto a él en el futuro, tengo que enfrentarme a mi pasado"; dijo abriendo sus ojos nuevamente pero esta vez llenos de determinación.

"Sasuke-kun"; Sakura murmuro con una sonrisa tocando sus labios.

"Puedo ver ese fuego en tus ojos, me dice que eres un tipo de decisiones"; Killer B dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Continúa y entra a las cataratas, mira si puede ayudarte a escalar esa pared final".

"Colócate en la pequeña isla allí y cierra los ojos"; Motoi dijo y luego agrego: "Todo comenzará a partir de ahí".

Sasuke asintió y respiró hondo. Miró a Sakura que le sonrió. Así es, no solo estaba haciendo esto porque quería estar al lado de Naruto, sino porque también quería estar a lado de ella. Para hacer ambas cosas, tenia que enfrentarse a la oscuridad en su corazón que aún permanecía. Con su objetivo en mente, cruzó el agua y se dirigió a la pequeña isla frente a las cataratas. Se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos.

"Bueno, bueno. Nunca esperé que vinieras aquí a buscarme"; vino una voz extrañamente familiar.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un hombre atravesó las cataratas. Era él mismo, la misma ropa y todo. La única diferencia eran sus ojos, que le recordaban al Uchiha ojos de reanimación con un campo negro en lugar de blanco detrás del iris.

"¿Entonces eres mi yo oscuro?"; Sasuke le preguntó al hombre.

Su doble se detuvo unos pasos delante del Uchiha y lo estudió. "¿Entonces sabías cómo funcionaba esto? ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?"

"Necesito confrontarte. La maldición del odio se ha roto, pero todavía siento que te estás comiendo mi corazón"; él explicó.

"¿Crees que derrotarme te hará más poderoso?" la versión más oscura preguntó. "¿Crees que hacer esto de alguna manera te acercará un poco más a Naruto?" el hombre se rió. "No seas idiota. Todavía quieres retorcer su estúpido cuello, ¿no?"

La ceja del Uchiha se crispó ante eso. "Creo que todos aunque sea una vez lo quieren hacer".

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"; el hombre preguntó de nuevo. "¡Me arrojaste a un lado junto con tu orgullo Uchiha!"; su mano se cerró en un puño. "¡El nombre Uchiha ha sido arrastrado por el barro y, sin embargo, aquí estás parado sin preocuparte nada de eso!"

"Eso no es cierto..."; respondió Sasuke. "El nombre Uchiha estaba sucio debido a esa misma forma de pensar. Ahora, quiero reconstruir la reputación del Clan Uchiha. Quiero proteger a la Aldea de La Hoja y estar al lado de Naruto de la forma en que Madara quería estar al lado de Hashirama pero no pudo a causa de sus celos y odio". Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Sakura mirando a un cerezo en plena floración, el viento moviendo tanto su cabello como los pétalos al aire. "Quiero comenzar a reconstruir el clan Uchiha con la mujer que amo".

La versión más oscura de sí mismo lo miró fijamente. "¿Amor? No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando amamos a las personas? ¡Desaparecen!"

Sasuke miró hacia el suelo. "Eso fue cierto con nuestros padres y miembros del clan, pero Itachi, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi solo desaparecieron debido a nuestras acciones"; dijo levantando la cabeza. "Sin embargo, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi todavía están aquí. Quiero protegerlos y amarlos nuevamente, pero no puedo hacer eso si todavía estás cerca".

Su yo más oscuro lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Estuve a cargo durante años, sabes! ¿Sabes cuánto poder ganamos de esa manera? ¡Sin mí, ni siquiera serías la mitad de poderoso que ahora! ¡No puedes vivir sin mí! Sin mí habrías muerto hace mucho tiempo!"; exclamó corriendo hacia él.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. "Tienes razón"; dijo deteniendo al hombre en seco.

"¿Qué?"; su doble respondió.

"Dije que tienes razón. Cuando estabas a cargo, obtuvimos un inmenso poder"; miró al hombre de ojos rojos y luego agrego: "Pero el precio de eso fueron nuestros preciosos amigos y familia, nuestro corazón y nuestra alma. Si hubiéramos continuado en ese camino, hubieras sido el único que quedara en todo este mundo. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

El hombre de ojos rojos lo fulminó con la mirada nuevamente. "¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero! ¡Si solo soy yo, no sufriremos más!"; exclamó con un brillo maníaco en sus ojos.

Sasuke suspiró y bajó la cabeza. "Eso no es verdad". Miró al hombre de ojos rojos. "La razón por la que naciste es porque estábamos repentinamente solos en el mundo. Nuestros padres estaban muertos y nuestro hermano se había ido". Se rió entre dientes. "Ahora entiendo. Ese camino de venganza en el que estábamos habría resultado en eso. La soledad que lo inició todo. Lo que quieres no tiene sentido. Ni siquiera es lo que realmente quieres".

"¡Qué sabrías al respecto!"; gruñó su doble con un Susanoo de tamaño completo apareciendo a su alrededor.

"Sé todo sobre eso"; Sasuke respondió formando su propio gigante para bloquear el golpe de su lado oscuro. "Perdí todo y eso me rompió el alma y me destrozó el corazón". Él bloqueó otro ataque. "Luego nos pusieron en el Equipo Siete con ese rubio perdedor, la molesta fanática y el espantapájaros habitualmente tardío". Desenvainó su espada y atacó a su doble. "Al principio trabajamos con ellos porque teníamos que hacerlo. Necesitábamos convertirnos en un shinobi para derrotar a Itachi y fueron parte de ese proceso. No teníamos intención de apegarnos, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Naruto pasó de ser solo un perdedor , a nuestro rival, nuestro amigo, luego un hermano. Sakura pasó de una molestia, a algo que necesitábamos proteger, a un compañero de equipo confiable, a una hermana, y luego algo más de lo que ni siquiera estábamos seguros. Kakashi se volvió como un padre, guiándonos con mano firme pero burlándose de nosotros y permitiéndonos ser nosotros mismos ". Chocó nuevamente con su espada." Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya era demasiado tarde. ¡Creamos vínculos y nos asustamos! "

Su doble se congeló. "¿Miedo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No tengo miedo de nada!"

"¡Lo tienes, lo tenemos, nos aterraba perderlos, perder todo de nuevo!¡Si sigues así, perderemos todo de nuevo!"; él gruño.

El hombre de ojos rojos jadeó.

"Trabaja conmigo, no en mi contra. Protejamos a los que nos importan con el poder que ganamos en lugar de destruir todo para evitar perderlo otra vez. ¿No viste lo que le sucedió a Madara cuando intentó lo mismo?"; dijo Sasuke

"¿Estás diciendo que ya no me necesitas?"; preguntó el hombre de ojos rojos. "¿Yo que te di todo?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y firmemente dijo: "Ya no te necesito"

El hombre lo miró boquiabierto. "¡Pero te hice fuerte!"; exclamó. "¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí?"

"Vivir de tal manera que haga que mis padres, Itachi y nuestro clan se sientan orgullosos. Vivir para los demás en lugar de para mí"; respondió Sasuke.

Su parte maligno lo miró boquiabierto y luego bajó la cabeza. "Pero ¿qué pasa con todo el dolor que todos nos hicieron pasar? ¿Qué será de los Uchiha?"

"Ya te lo dije. Tengo la intención de reconstruir nuestro clan con la mujer que amo y llevarlo a un nuevo amanecer lleno de amor y sin odio"; él explicó.

La versión más oscura de sí mismo bajó la cabeza y murmuró: "ya veo."

Sasuke extendió la mano y le dio un golpecito en la frente diciendo: "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. No habrá una próxima vez".

Su doble sonrió de manera sincera por primera vez. "Usando las últimas palabras de Itachi conmigo. Supongo que debería sentirme honrado". La versión más oscura dijo mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse. Miró a Sasuke. "Cuídalos bien esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Perderlos me traerá de vuelta más fuerte que nunca".

"Entiendo eso. Juro que los protegeré a ellos y a este mundo de paz"; dijo cuando su doble sonrió y desapareció por completo en el aire.

Sus ojos se abrieron y para su sorpresa, el sol que había estado alto en el cielo cuando había entrado por primera vez en las cataratas, ya se había puesto, la luna se encontraba ahora en su lugar en lo alto. El dolor en sus piernas era una prueba más de que había estado inmóvil por un tiempo. Él gruñó mientras se levantaba.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"; escuchó a Sakura gritar. La preocupación llenado su voz. Él se volvió hacia ella y observó sus rasgos familiares, con el ceño fruncido por el estrés. "¿Estás bien?"

Él le sonrió gentilmente y asintió diciendo: "No quise preocuparte. Todo está bien".

"Eso es un alivio"; dijo respondiendo su sonrisa con una de las suyas y sonrojándose. "Estuviste allí por tanto tiempo".

Miró a su alrededor y notó que todos los demás, incluido Killer B, estaban durmiendo en varios lugares alrededor de las cataratas. Ella sola se había quedado despierta para vigilarlo.

Él caminó hacia adelante, su confrontación con su antiguo yo todavía estaba fresca en su mente y extendió su brazo para tocar suavemente el cabello de Sakura antes de rodearla con su brazo y acercarla a su pecho.

"Yo siempre te protegeré"; dijo suavemente. "No importa lo que pase siempre lo haré"

"Sasuke-kun"; ella murmuró suavemente. "¿Por qué harías eso por mí?"

"Porque eres alguien muy importante"; dijo suavemente abrazándola más. "Alguien que no puedo soportar perder".

El brazo de Sakura rodeó su cintura. "Me siento igual"; ella dijo suavemente.

Se separaron y él la estudió bajo el brillo de la luna. Todavía no era el momento, pero pronto, él le contaría todos los sentimientos de su corazón. Esto era suficiente por ahora.

"Me has estado cuidando todo este tiempo, ¿no?"; dijo notando las ojeras bajo sus ojos. "Descansa ahora. Hablaremos de lo que pasó mañana"; él le aseguró.

Ella sonrió y asintió antes de morderse el labio nerviosamente. "Umm. ¿Sasuke-kun?"; preguntó mientras caminaba con ella un lugar protegido debajo de un árbol.

"¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó.

"Sé que Killer B-sama dijo que mientras él estuviera aquí con nosotros, los animales no atacarían, pero ..."; miró a su alrededor y él hizo lo mismo observando varios pares de ojos estudiándolos desde los árboles.

El Uchiha suspiró. "Dormiremos uno al lado del otro esta noche. No te preocupes, si alguno de ellos ataca, solo usaré genjutsu".

Ella sonrió y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Con cautela Sakura apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y cuando él no la apartó, se relajó aún más. Cuando su respiración se estabilizó, suspiró satisfecha.

"He soñado con este día durante tanto tiempo"; ella murmuró. "Estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado".

Él la miró y sonrió cuando sus ojos se cerraron y se deslizó en el olvido. "Yo también..."; murmuró poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"No terminaste tan rápido como lo hizo Naruto. Pero tenías un poco más en tu plato que ese chico"; Killer B dijo con un gesto de aprobación.

"Muchas gracias por permitirnos venir aquí"; dijo Sakura con una reverencia.

"¿Dónde piensas ir ahora?"; Motoi preguntó mientras abordaban un barco.

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Habían estado fuera de la aldea durante varios meses y él sentía que ahora estaba listo y dispuesto a trabajar al lado de Naruto para proteger a su aldea. Para hacer eso, necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo para volver a formar parte de él.

"Volveremos a La Tierra del Fuego"; dijo de manera uniforme.

"¿Eso significa que sientes que tu viaje de redención ha terminado?"; Motoi preguntó.

"No..."; respondió Sasuke. "El hecho es que los que más sufrieron por mis acciones son de La Aldea de La Hoja... Es hora de que empiece a enmendar a los que más lastime. Solo puedo hacer eso volviendo a la aldea". "

Killer B sonrió. "Ese es un buen plan declaro yo. Estoy seguro de que todos estarán felices de verte allí".

Sasuke casi sonrió ante eso. Parece que el ninja del Rayo tenia razón.

_HOLA A TODOS 😊😊😊_

_Si si ya se que me he demorado un montón en actualizar y lo siento mucho 🙏🙏🙏🙏 es que la laptop de mi hermana colapso y le tuve que dar la mía como ella aun esta estudiando la necesita mas que yo... pero me he dado un tiempo para pasar mis archivos a mi celular y espero estar más activa ahora. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo 😘😘😘😘_


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron por tierra despues de atravesar distintas islas. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que salieron de la Isla Tortuga con el sello de aprobación de Killer B. Aunque el Raikage no confiaba tanto en el Uchiha como su hermano menor, se habían ido en términos agradables.

"Me pregunto si el gran Naruto Uzumaki todavía vive aquí"; Sakura reflexionó mientras se movían a través de los árboles.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante eso. "¿De qué estás hablando?"; preguntó.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y luego agrego: "Cuando Naruto llegó por aquí, había un tipo que decía que era Naruto Uzumaki de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas que había derrotado a Pain y que para poder pasar por estas tierras tenían que renunciar a todos sus objetos de valor".

El Uchiha resopló. "¿Alguien realmente se hizo pasar por el idiota?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "El capitán Yamato dijo que se rió hasta que lloró por toda la situación, así como por la apariencia del impostor".

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y miró la despreocupada sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera. Se veía tan encantadora y en las últimas semanas, el deseo de cerrar la distancia entre ellos era casi enloquecedor. Había decidido contarle sus sentimientos, pero no había sentido que se presentara la situación correcta. Los sentimientos y las palabras eran cosas con las que no era el mejor y estaba muy nervioso por poner su corazón en campo abierto.

Llegaron al puerto a primera hora de la tarde y, debido al festival de fuegos artificiales programado para esa noche, decidieron pasar la noche en ese lugar y partir temprano a la mañana siguiente.

"Supongo que es esa época del año"; dijo Sakura mientras caminaban por la ciudad justo antes del anochecer. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui a un festival de fuegos artificiales".

"Yo también"; dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaban al muelle.

Sakura se rió. "Estoy segura de eso"; ella dijo. Un pequeño chillido de sorpresa salió de sus labios cuando un grupo de niños corrió por su dirección y la hizo que chocase contra él "Lo siento"; ella dijo mientras él la sostenía agarrando su mano.

"Está bien..."; dijo él saboreando la sensación de su única mano con la de ella.

Cuando la multitud de personas aumento, la pareja de shinobi se subió a los tejados y se instalaron allí con brochetas de pollo y dangos para comer cuando los primeros fuegos artificiales se lanzaron al cielo y explotaron bañando el cielo con chispas verdes y rojas.

"¡Que bonito!"; Sakura exclamo ante la colorida exhibición. "Me recuerda a nuestros chalecos en realidad";dijo ella con una risita. Otro grupo de fuegos artificiales explotó sobre una lluvia de oro y naranja. "Eso me recuerda a Naruto"; ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Es sorprendente cómo asociamos el color con las personas". Sakura reflexionó cuando unas luces púrpura y azul explotaron en lo alto. "Y casi en el momento justo, los fuegos artificiales de Sasuke-kun siguen al grupo de Naruto". Hubo un destello como fuego artificial que fue una combinación de verde y rosa. "Y los fuegos artificiales de Sakura. ¡El equipo siete está presente y los colores lo representa!"; dijo ella con una sonrisa riéndose de su propia infantilidad.

Sasuke sonrió y miró hacia el cielo cuando estalló uno rojo anaranjado, su mente inmediatamente recordó el tono del Susanoo de su difunto hermano.

"Es cierto. Algunos colores nunca dejan nuestra memoria"; él murmuro. Se activó una color plateado que le recordaba a su sensei ahora Hokage. Se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Es cierto que Kakashi ya no puede usar el Chidori?"; preguntó.

"Así que ese también te recordó a él, ¿eh?"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa antes de que se desvaneciera un poco. "Es verdad..."; ella respondió. "Por lo que entiendo, se requiere una gran cantidad de velocidad para usarlo, por eso el portador desarrolla la visión del túnel mientras lo usa y puede volverse vulnerable a los ataques enemigos". Se recostó sobre las palmas de sus manos y estudió el cielo. "Kakashi-sensei solo pudo usarlo de manera segura debido a su sharingan. Sin él, no puede usarlo en la batalla". Se giró hacia el Uchiha. "Quien iba a pensar que al ninja que copia le arrebatarían su único jutsu propio nada mas ni nada menos que su alumno favorito"

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y luego se suavizaron diciendo: "Ya veo."

"No te preocupes demasiado por eso"; Sakura respondió. "Desde que dejaste el pueblo, tuve que tratar varias quemaduras eléctricas en sus brazos y manos". Ella sonrió y luego agrego: "Está desarrollando un nuevo jutsu de estilo relámpago para compensar la pérdida del Chidori. Por lo que he visto, seguramente será increíble".

Él asintió y miró hacia el cielo mientras más luces explotaban en el cielo. Le recordaron los sonidos de la guerra, pero significaban algo muy diferente. Se levantó una brisa y Sakura se estremeció instintivamente se acerco a él.

"¿Tienes frío?"; Sasuke preguntó.

Ella parpadeó y le ofreció una sonrisa tímida diciendo: "Un poco. Los trajes de las Kunoichi no son conocidos por su calidez".

Él asintió y la rodeó con el brazo para intentar darle algo de su calor. Mientras estaban sentados allí, mirando las luces en el cielo, algo parecía hervir en el aire. Sakura estaba tan cerca y cálida sentada a su lado. Su sonrisa tan brillante como los fuegos artificiales. El viento le movió el cabello rosado el cual bailaba en el viento como una tormenta de pétalos de cereza. Sakura se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y se volvió para mirarlo, sonriéndole con amor en los ojos. Su memoria repasó su pasado juntos al ver cada sonrisa y ceño que tocaba sus labios. Lo único de lo que fue consistente a través de todo e incluso se intensificó con el tiempo fue ese amor en sus ojos jades. No la merecía y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero solo era un simple humano egoísta que quería ese amor que ella e ofrecía. Ahora más en paz consigo mismo de lo que había estado en años, iba a alcanzar y tomar ese amor.

"Sakura"; dijo suavemente.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él y sonrió. "¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?"; ella preguntó.

Su mirada desigual se centró en sus labios. Reforzando su coraje, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su boca contra la de ella.

Era todo lo que había pensado que sería y más. Sus labios eran cálidos, solo un poco húmedos, y sabían al bálsamo labial infundido con menta que siempre usaba. Sintió que el calor se acumulaba en su sangre y en su corazón y sintió la tentación de llevar el beso más lejos, pero en cambio se apartó. Necesitaba evaluar su reacción.

Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y estaba sonrosada hasta las puntas de las orejas. Podía ver y escuchar su respiración y ritmo cardíaco. Ella tembló contra su costado y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca, tocándola suavemente como para ver si estaba soñando.

"Sasuke-kun", ella murmuró. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Él suspiró, por supuesto que ella estaría sorprendida por tal cambio en su comportamiento normal. Especialmente después de todas las veces que la había rechazado. Ella iba a hacer que se explicara. Eso era muy molesto ... Pero tenía que hacerse.

Él deslizó su mano por su espalda hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza y tocó su frente con la de ella. "Escucha atentamente"; dijo suavemente. Si se salia con la suya, solo diría lo que estaba a punto de decir una vez. Las palabras que diría para un Uchiha, eran las palabras más peligrosas del mundo. "Te amo Sakura"; dijo suavemente.

Sus ojos jades se abrieron y luego se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sus manos se levantaron para cubrir su boca. "De ninguna manera..."; Sakura gimió. "¿Es esto un sueño, o eres un asqueroso usando esa medicina o jutsu de transformación?"

Sasuke suspiró. "Soy yo Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha. Antes de pelear contra Naruto por segunda vez en El Valle del Fin, te puse bajo un genjutsu donde usé el Chidori contigo y te llamé molesto como cuando te dejé cuando intentaste evitar que yo dejara el pueblo ".

Ella hizo una mueca pero asintió. "Eres tú..."; Sakura dijo suavemente.

Cerró los ojos. "Sakura, te he hecho cosas que son imperdonables. Sé que probablemente nunca podré compensarlas, pero aun así", respiró hondo. "Sakura, ¿quieres ... ¿Me dejarás amarte también?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego se suavizaron. Con dedos temblorosos, tocó vacilante su rostro y luego apoyó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla. Las lágrimas que habían estado brotando desde que sus labios se encontraron se deslizaron por su rostro. "He estado esperando toda mi vida escuchar esas palabras tuyas"; Sakura dijo suavemente. "Por supuesto Sasuke-kun..."; ella se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su boca firmemente contra la de él.

Sasuke sintió alivio y calidez como nunca antes había sentido al cerrar los ojos y fundirse en el beso. Sakura había aceptado sus sentimientos. Él sabía que probablemente lo haría, pero ese conocimiento aún no le quitaba nada al momento. Ella lo amaba, él la amaba y ahora podían avanzar juntos por el mismo camino.

Después de unos momentos, se separaron y se abrazaron mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

"Deberíamos volver a nuestra habitación. Los fuegos artificiales han terminado"; él dijo suavemente.

"Aún no..."; Sakura dijo acurrucándose más cerca de él. "Quedémonos así un poco más".

Él sonrió y la acercó un poco más diciendo: "Muy bien, no te quejes de lo difícil que es levantarme por la mañana".

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Tengo más de media década de experiencia sacando de la cama al flojo trasero de Naruto"; Sakura dijo. "Estoy segura de que puedo manejarlo".

Él se rió y la abrazó un poco más cerca mientras miraban hacia el cielo nocturno. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y Sakura lo señaló de inmediato.

"¡Mira!"; Sakura exclamo. "¿Pidiste un deseo?"

Él la miró y pregunto: "¿Tú lo hiciste?"

Sakura sonrió y puso su mano sobre sus dedos entrelazados. "No necesito hacerlo. Estar aquí contigo así se cumplen todos mis deseos".

Sasuke sonrió. No solo era linda, también decía cosas lindas. Él apretó suavemente sus dedos y apoyó la frente contra sus mechones rosados, notando que ella había usado la pinza para el pelo que le había dado. Ella se estremeció, aunque él no estaba seguro de si era por el frío de la noche o porque finalmente la tocaba.

"Ven..."; dijo poniéndose de pie. "Realmente deberíamos entrar ahora".

"Supongo que tienes razón"; Sakura dijo cuando él la levantó. "Mañana saldremos al mar de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió y la pareja de shinobi salto del tejado.

"Estoy empezando a extrañar el pueblo"; Sakura admitió. "Me pregunto cómo estará todo el mundo".

"Estoy seguro de que todos están bien"; Sasuke le aseguró.

"Oh, lo sé. No estoy preocupada por ellos"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "Solo quiero saber qué están haciendo".

"Eres muy curiosa"; él murmuro.

Ella se rió. "Me declaro culpable de eso..."; Sakura admitió. "No puedo evitarlo, ser directora del hospital y uno de los ayudantes de Kakashi-sensei significa que siempre estoy al tanto de todo. Naruto es peor que yo"; dijo con un pequeño puchero jugando en sus labios.

Él la miró con los ojos llenos de calidez. "Hay cosas peores que eso"; dijo mientras se acercaban a su posada. Subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación y entraron.

Se ducharon rápidamente, turnándose en el baño para hacerlo. Su relación podría haber cambiado, pero cada uno de ellos sabía mejor que apresurar las cosas todavía no era posible. Aun así, esa noche durmieron de la mano, con sus corazones finalmente sincronizados por primera vez en años.

Las siguientes semanas estuvieron llenas de navegación y satisfacción para la nueva pareja. Desafortunadamente, debido a que estaban en el mar donde las cabinas eran estrechas y las camas apenas lo suficientemente grandes para uno de ellos, no pudieron explorar su relación físicamente, pero su nueva cercanía emocional fue muy agradable. Ahora que no tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él, era mucho más abierta sobre ellos. Hablaron a menudo hasta bien entrada la noche y sintió que la distancia que había crecido entre ellos en los últimos cinco años se cerraba rápidamente.

"Así que esta es la tierra del cobre"; murmuró Sasuke mientras se movían por el bosque. "Nunca he estado aquí antes".

Sakura sonrió y asintió. "Yo si..."; dijo mientras se movían a través de los árboles cerca de la costa. "Vine aquí con el Príncipe de la Tierra de la Luna en una de mis primeras misiones de rango A a largo plazo".

Su ceño se arqueó ante eso. "¿La Tierra de la Luna? He oído hablar de ese lugar".

"Es tan hermoso como dicen que es"; Sakura dijo con un suspiro melancólico. "Me encantaría volver algún día".

Él asintió y luego se tensó cuando una ráfaga de bombas de papel cruzó los árboles hacia ellos. Él y Sakura inmediatamente cayeron al suelo evitando las explosiones ensordecedoras.

"¡Sasuke Uchiha!"; llegó un grito estrangulado. "¡Prepárate para morir!"

Él activó su sharingan y gruñó cuando una mujer salió de los árboles con unas cuchillas gemelas ardiendo. Siseó frustrado y esquivó el ataque de las cuchillas de la mujer que cortaban los árboles detrás de él.

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás bien!"; Sakura gritó mientras volteaba hacia atrás y aterrizaba a su lado.

"Estoy bien..."; él le aseguró. "¿Tú?"

Ella asintió y se armó con un kunai cuando una mujer con cabello negro hasta la cintura y armadura con dos espadas apareció ante ellos, Sakura exigió con sus ojos jades feroces: "¿Quién eres y por qué estás atacando a Sasuke-kun?"

"Ese hombre merece morir"; la mujer gruñó. "¡Lo mataré yo lo mataré!"; su agarre sobre las cuchillas se apretó. "¡MORIRÁ AQUÍ POR MIS MANOS!" ella gritó.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron. "Puedo decir por tu armadura que eres un samurai de la Tierra del Hierro. Son guerreros que lucharon junto a los shinobi en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y son defensores de la paz. No deberías atacarnos así. Nosotros somos aliados. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?: exigió.

La mujer la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Quién eres tú?"; exigió. "¿Otra puta superficial que ha quedado hipnotizada por su buena apariencia y poder? Otra perra que no le importa abrirle las piernas por su aspecto de niño malo"

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron ante el insulto a su amante, pero Sakura extendió una mano para detenerlo.

"Ella es mentalmente inestable"; Sakura susurró. "Necesito entender por qué primero". Ella levantó la voz. "Mi nombre es Sakura Hauro. Soy un ninja médico de LA Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"; Sakura explicó con voz tranquila y firme. "Este hombre es mi guardia y escolta para mi misión actual".

La mujer la miró y luego comenzó a temblar. "Eres... Eres un medico... Es... Ese hombre ... Sasuke Uchiha. Justo antes de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja... hubo una Cumbre Kage en La Tierra del Hierro. A mi esposo se le pidió que fuera uno de los guardias en la reunión"; su mandíbula se apretó. "Él estaba entre los que el monstruo detrás de ti mató sin pensar dos veces"; gruñó ella.

Sasuke se encogió y miró hacia abajo mientras sus demonio se retorcía dentro de él. Fue como una retribución divina. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a sentir una alegría genuina nuevamente, le recordaban los terribles actos que había cometido.

"La conmoción de su muerte causó tanto impacto en mi cuerpo, que entregué a nuestro hijo cuatro meses antes de tiempo y murió antes de respirar por primera vez... ese hijo que los dos adorábamos y ansiábamos... "; dijo con los ojos atormentados y llenos de odio. "¡Los mataste a ambos y por eso te mataré!"; ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "Si eres la mitad del hombre que todos dicen que eres ahora, darás un paso adelante y me ofrecerás tu vida como retribución"; ella gruñó levantando sus espadas.

El Uchiha miró hacia abajo mientras Sakura jadeaba. La sangre en sus manos era aún mayor de lo que había pensado. Había resuelto expiar sus pecados viviendo de manera desinteresada. Itachi le había dejado el nombre del Clan Uchiha y sus ojos, había decidido proteger a Sakura para siempre y ayudar a Naruto a crear el mundo de paz que quería. No podía morir, todavía no. Dio un paso adelante y la mujer aulló mientras ella cargaba contra él.

"¡Quédate detrás de mí!" ;Sakura gritó mientras se movía para pararse protectoramente frente a él, extendiendo sus brazos de una manera que le recordaba cuándo la había protegido en su misión a La Tierra de las Olas y nuevamente cuando se enfrentaron al Gaara poseído por el bijuu de una cola muchos años atrás. Con un empujón de su chakra, una luz púrpura salió de su cuerpo y la caja toráxica de un gigante se formó a su alrededor, deteniendo las cuchillas en su camino.

"Te estás volviendo tan imprudente como Naruto"; siseó mientras se movía para pararse frente a Sakura. "Sé que estabas a punto de liberar tu sello y recibir esos golpes por mí. No hay necesidad de que hagas eso".

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron antes de que ella saltara hacia atrás. "¿Por qué?"; ella exigió su mirada fija en Sakura. "¿Por qué lo protegerías así?"

"Por que lo amo"; dijo Sakura simplemente mientras salía del Susanoo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron. Sabía que Sakura iba a tratar de conversar con la mujer y hacerlo fuera de su barrera protectora era la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero el brillo maníaco en los ojos de la mujer le recordaba tanto a su yo anterior que no pudo evitar sentir temor por la seguridad de Sakura.

"¡Ten cuidado Sakura!"; dijo mientras que la base para el brazo de su gigante ya estaba en su mente. Tenía que estar listo para protegerla en cualquier momento.

"¿Tu lo amas?"; la mujer preguntó dando un paso atrás.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Así es. Lamento mucho tu pérdida. Solo puedo imaginar lo terrible que debe haber sido para ti"; Sakura dijo. "Aun así, matar a Sasuke-kun no traerá a ninguno de ellos de regreso. Simplemente crearás más tristeza para mí y para todos los que lo aman. Por favor, hablemos de esto"; agrego extendiendo una mano hacia la mujer.

La mujer dio otro paso tembloroso hacia atrás. "¿Eres la amante de Sasuke Uchiha?"; ella dijo mientras que sus ojos parpadeaban entre los dos. Todo lo que vio allí pareció enfurecerla aún más y sus ojos casi brillaron con luz maníaca. "Imperdonable"; ella gimió mirando al suelo una de sus cuchillas resbalando de sus dedos. "Su amante vive mientras que el mío está muerto hace mucho". De repente disparó hacia adelante la punta de su espada apuntando al corazón de Sakura.

Sasuke reaccionó un segundo antes que la mujer y cerró el puño de su Susanoo alrededor de la médico para protegerla del ataque antes de arrastrarla hacia atrás y colocarla dentro de la caja torácica con él.

"¿Estás bien?"; él preguntó observando su rostro pálido.

Sakura asintió diciendo: "Gracias Sasuke-kun Pensé que ya había terminado".

"Deja de ser tan imprudente"; le dijo a la mujer de cabello rosado con su voz aguda pero sus ojos suaves.

La mujer observó el intercambio y su segunda espada se sacudió en sus manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba. "Lo sabía..."; la mujer dijo suavemente. "No soy rival para él. Ni siquiera puedo llegar a ella". Sus ojos se alzaron hacia el cielo. "No hay nada más para mí aquí"; ella murmuró.

Sasuke y Sakura se precipitaron hacia adelante cuando la mujer levantó su espada y apuntó a su propio corazón. El Uchiha la alcanzó primero y envolvió su mano alrededor de la cuchilla ignorando el dolor cuando abrió la palma de su única mano y se la quitó de las manos, arrojándola a un lado.

La mujer lo miró en estado de shock cuando Sakura rápidamente pateó la segunda espada fuera de su alcance y buscó la herida de Sasuke.

"Así me das una conferencia sobre ser imprudente"; Sakura siseó mientras rápidamente usaba su jutsu medico para detener el sangrado abundante. "Esta es la única mano que te queda, ¿sabes?"

La mujer parpadeó ante la aparente recuperación de sus sentidos. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"; ella preguntó. "Solo quería unirme a ellos en la muerte ya que no puedo vengarlos"; lloriqueo cayendo de rodillas.

Sasuke miró a la mujer y dijo: "La venganza no es más que un círculo vicioso que genera odio y tristeza. Lo sé. Viví mi vida persiguiéndolo y logré completar mi venganza solo para encontrar más pena y angustia al final de ese camino".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Tu esposo y tu hijo no querrían esto para ti"; ella dijo suavemente. "Quieren que vivas tan felizmente como puedas. Si mueres, ¿quién conservará sus recuerdos?"

La mujer parpadeó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "No pensé en eso"; ella admitió. "Todo lo que pensaba era en la venganza".

Sasuke retiró su mano de las manos de Sakura y se arrodilló ante la mujer y tocó su frente contra el suelo. "Lamento mucho que mis acciones te causen tanto dolor y sufrimiento, si tan solo no me hubiera obsesionado con la venga tu y yo aun tendríamos a nuestros seres queridos"; dijo suavemente.

La cabeza de la mujer asintió una vez y él se levantó lentamente.

"Dime, ¿qué pasó con tu brazo?"; ella preguntó.

Él extendió la mano y tocó el muñón que ahora era lo que quedaba de su brazo perdido diciendo: "Esta es solo una de las muchas consecuencias de mi egoísta búsqueda de venganza".

La mujer asintió satisfecha con la respuesta antes de volverse hacia su compañero. "Sakura, ¿sabes lo que ha hecho este hombre?"; la mujer preguntó.

El médico parpadeó y luego asintió. "Sí, creo que casi todo".

"¿Incluso lo que hizo en la tierra del hierro?"; la mujer volvio a preguntar.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza diciendo: "Sí. Llegué allí poco después de que atacara la cumbre".

La mujer la estudió. "¿Aún lo amas? ¿Sabiendo todo eso?"; ella preguntó.

La medico de ojos jades asintió. "Lo amo"; dijo sin rastro de duda o vacilación en su voz.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?"; la mujer samurai preguntó.

Sakura sonrió. "He estado enamorada de él desde que éramos niños y probablemente siempre lo amaré"; ella dijo. "No se me ocurre una sola razón para amarlo que sea suficiente para satisfacerte"; ella admitió.

La mujer bajó la vista al suelo. "Supongo que el amor es así a veces... Gracias por tratarme con tanto respeto a pesar de que te ataqué por una razón equivocada"; dijo inclinándose ante la médico. Luego volvió su atención a Sasuke. "No creo que te perdone por lo que hiciste, sin embargo, ya no deseo hacerte daño a ti ni a tu compañera". Ella miró a Sakura. "Cuídala bien. Cualquier mujer que aún pueda amarte sabiendo todo lo que has hecho es un tesoro invaluable".

"Lo sé"; Sasuke respondió.

La mujer sonrío de manera triste y dijo: "Parece que tienes algo de honor después de todo. Adiós ahora". Y con eso, ella desapareció entre los árboles.

Sakura avanzó y tomo la mano de Sasuke para luego usar su jutsu medico. "Quédate quieto y déjame terminar"; ella insistió cuando él trató de alejarse.

"No puedo creer que estuviera tan ciego"; él murmuro. "¿Cuántas personas odiosas y vengativas como ella creé?"; murmuró mirando al suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

_Un niño, un niño inocente no nacido había muerto por lo que había hecho._

El médico de cabello rosado extendió la mano y le tocó la cara. "Oye mirarme"; Sakura dijo suavemente. "No hay razón para que te sientas responsable de lo que sucedio. Las únicas acciones que puedes controlar son las tuyas".

"Pero yo.."; él trato de refutar.

"Eras un niño con el corazón roto que fue utilizado por hombres malvados que codiciaban tu poder y potencial"; Sakura dijo ahuecando su rostro entre sus palmas y presionando su frente contra la de él. "Toda tu existencia fue manipulada por ese bastardo zetsu negro y su madre. No te atrevas a tomar toda la culpa tú mismo".

"Pero Sakura, yo..."; comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella inclinó su boca sobre la de él, su lengua se deslizó para saborear sus labios. Copió instintivamente la acción deslizando su lengua para bailar con la de ella. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia atrás en su cabello cuando su único brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio. Sintió el calor acumulándose en su vientre ante la sensación de sus senos presionados contra su pecho y sus dedos tirando suavemente de sus hebras negras. Justo cuando su mano estaba a punto de aventurarse más abajo, ella se apartó para recuperar el aliento.

"Por favor, Sasuke-kun"; Sakura dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y enterrando su cabeza contra su pecho. "No te tortures así".

"Lo intentaré..."; dijo abrazándola. Su mente repasaba su pasado juntos sobre cómo ella siempre estaba tratando de aliviar su dolor y sufrimiento. "Siempre es así", dijo suavemente. "Siempre has podido leer mi corazón". Su agarre sobre ella se apretó. "No hay nadie más adecuado para estar a mi lado que tú".

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él y suspiró. "¿Quieres continuar al próximo pueblo o quedarte aquí por la noche?"; Sakura preguntó.

"Quedémonos aquí"; él dijo escaneando el pequeño claro. "No podríamos llegar al pueblo antes del anochecer y conseguir una posada después puede ser problemático".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Mejor nos ponemos a trabajar entonces"; dijo ella saliendo de sus brazos. "¿Quieres encargarte del fuego o pescar en el río?"; ella preguntó.

"Yo me encargaré del pescado"; él respondió.

Ella sonrió y asintió antes de caminar hacia los árboles cercanos para recoger la leña.

Sasuke caminó la corta distancia hasta el río y sonrió al recordar la pesca durante los exámenes Chunin con Naruto. El perdedor saltaba y asustaba a los peces fuera del agua mientras que él las atrapaba al árbol más cercano con su kunai. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, su trabajo en equipo había sido fantástico incluso entonces.

"No esta el perdedor para asustar a los peces esta vez"; se dijo a sí mismo mientras escogía su lugar de pesca. Aprender a pescar con un brazo había sido una habilidad esencial para dominar dado su estilo de vida vagabundo y el hecho de que casi nadie realmente confiaba en él. Probablemente era un insulto usar sus herramientas ninja y su chakra de esa manera, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Un ninja con el estómago vacío era débil y en el caso de Naruto y Chouji ... esa situación es la muerte.

Levantó algunas rocas y las arrojó varios metros río arriba. Con su sharingan, rápidamente seleccionó cuatro peces de buen tamaño del grupo que sorprendió y los observó mientras invocaba su chakra de la naturaleza rayo.

"¡Chidori Senbon!"; murmuró dejando que las agujas de un rayo golpearan a su presa. Flotaron hacia la superficie y él los arrebató del agua antes de que pudieran flotar río abajo. Usando el cable que usaba más a menudo para dirigir sus llamas durante la batalla y colocar trampas, las juntó y las llevó de vuelta al claro.

Para su agradable sorpresa, encontró un fuego que ya crepitaba y Sakura apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol cercano con la nariz en un libro.

"Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensaba"; Sakura admitió mientras lo veía llegar.

"¿No necesitaste una de mis bolas de fuego esta vez?"; dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y dijo: "No esta chica de ahora. Me volví bastante útil con las fogatas en mi segunda intento en los exámenes Chunin".

"Así claro, eres un jounin, así que debes haber aprobado el examen en algún momento. ¿Cómo fue eso?"; preguntó.

"No fue tan aterrador la segunda vez"; Sakura admitió. "Me pusieron en un equipo con Chouji e Ino para mi segundo intento y las cosas iban bien hasta que me desmayé".

"¿Por qué te desmayaste?"; preguntó mirándola.

Siempre había sido propensa a desmayarse, había sido molesto como el infierno cuando eran genin, pero parecía haber sucedido cada vez menos una vez que comenzó a tomar lecciones de Tsunade. La última vez que la había visto desmayarse fue durante su batalla con Kaguya. Recordaba haberse tele transportado a su lado, al intercambiar lugares con su chaleco chamuscado y atraparla cuando ella comenzó a caer. Podía decir de inmediato que ella estaba cerca de su límite, pero la mirada en sus ojos, el alivio y la gratitud, teñida de amor y miedo le había hecho imposible apartar la mirada. Por un momento, parecía que solo ellos dos existían y él desesperadamente quería tiempo para detenerse para poder abrazarla adecuadamente y dejarla descansar de sus labores. Desafortunadamente, no se les había otorgado ese lujo.

Ella se rió nerviosamente mientras preparaba el pescado para cocinar. "Para ser honesta, fue porque estaba gastando mucho más chakra de lo que estaba acostumbrada y entre eso y estar acumulando chackra para mi sello, simplemente perdí el conocimiento".

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Espera un minuto. ¿Estabas acumulando chakra durante los exámenes chunin?"; preguntó.

Sakura asintió. "El sello solo se puede lograr reuniendo y enfocando continuamente el chakra en un punto a una velocidad establecida"; ella explicó señalando la marca. "No importa si estás en medio de la batalla o durmiendo, tiene que mantenerse constante, no puedes acelerarlo ni reducirlo hasta que hayas alcanzado la marca. Incluso entonces, solo puedes acelerarlo soltando el sello. Si lo desacelera o se detiene todo, desaparece ".

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron. La cantidad de enfoque y control de chakra necesarios para usar esta técnica era asombrosa. Mantener un flujo constante a un punto fijo, incluso mientras dormía, era algo que sabía que nunca sería capaz de lograr.

"Increíble"; dijo suavemente.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. "Gracias Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Lady Tsunade también estaba impresionada. Logré mi marca en la mitad del tiempo que ella"; ella se rió y luego agrego: "Sin embargo, no puedo tomar todo el crédito, se debió principalmente a su enseñanza efectiva".

Él sonrió cuando ella puso el pescado en el fuego y se arqueó estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "Ya casi se pone el sol, pero creo que voy a correr hacia el río y lavarme un poco. Volveré en unos minutos"; dijo ella quitándose la capa.

"Está bien. Pero mantente en guardia"; Sasuke le recordó cuando ella se escabulló. Observó el fuego crepitar y arder recordando lo ingenua y físicamente débil que había sido cuando eran más jóvenes. Ahora era una mujer que podía romper fácilmente los límites con un solo golpe y había sobrevivido a los horrores de la guerra.

Dudaba que existiera alguna otra personas en el mundo más orgulloso de sus logros que él. Siempre había esperado que ella encontrara un lugar para ella. Que encontrara una manera de defenderse sin depender de él y de Naruto para protegerla. Nunca le había importado rescatarla, por supuesto, ya que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para rara vez meterse en situaciones peligrosas, a diferencia de Naruto, pero siempre había querido que se convirtiera en alguien en quien pudiera confiar en la batalla. Ella había superado con creces sus expectativas.

El grito de terror de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia el río con el corazón en la garganta.

_¿Había vuelto la mujer de antes para vengarse después de todo? _

_¿Era un ninja renegado que su rinnegan había olvidado detectar? _

Unos horribles escenarios se desarrollaron en su cabeza cuando estalló a través de los árboles y se encontró cara a cara con una Sakura semi desnuda que parecía estar en el proceso de arrancarse su propia blusa.

"¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa?"; él demando.

Ella lo ignoró, arrancó la tela de su torso y la tiró al suelo como si estuviera envenenada.

Estaba confundido hasta que notó el movimiento de la prenda y una pequeña serpiente salió de ella.

"¡Serpiente!"; ella chilló buscando un kunai.

Sasuke se movió más rápido y arrojó un par de shuriken a la criatura, el primero la empaló mientras que la segunda la decapitó.

"¿Estás bien ahora?"; preguntó.

Ella se arrojó contra su pecho y se estremeció. "Qué asco..."; Sakura gimió. "¡No puedo creer que se me haya metido por debajo de mi blusa!"

"Bueno, la mayoría de las serpientes se sienten atraídas por el calor corporal"; él dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda suavemente. "¿Te dan miedo las serpientes?"

Sakura arrugó la nariz y se apartó de él poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo a las serpientes! ¡Conocer a Orochimaru debería ser suficiente para poner el miedo a las serpientes en cualquiera! Excepto por ti y Kabuto, supongo, pero ustedes son los menos extraños"; dijo tomando su blusa nuevamente y luego agrego: "Naruto los odia aún más que yo".

Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar cuando notó una cicatriz vertical de aproximadamente tres pulgadas de largo. Aunque él había visto muchas cicatrices, esta parecía diferente, elevada y descolorida por algo.

Sakura se puso la blusa roja sobre la espalda y se volvió para mirarlo, y no puedo evitar que sus ojos desiguales se agrandaron cuando vio una marca casi idéntica en su abdomen paralela a la primera. Sabía que el lugar era un punto vital, uno que causaba grandes cantidades de sangrado y un dolor insoportable. Incluso como un ninja renegado, había evitado ese lugar prefiriendo sacar el corazón o romper el cuello para salvar a sus víctimas de un dolor innecesario. Incapaz de evitarlo, extendió la mano y trazó la cicatriz con la punta de los dedos.

"Sakura, ¿qué pasó aquí?"; él preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó y cerró rápidamente la parte superior, obligando a sus dedos a retirarse. "Oh, mmm. Me atravesaron con una espada recubierta de veneno"; ella explicó rápidamente.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron. "¿Cómo?"; exigió mientras caminaban de regreso hacia el campamento.

"Sasori"; ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tocando sus labios. "Fue casi al final de nuestra batalla y ya habíamos descubierto que Sasori ya no era humano, que solo era un títere vivo. Habíamos derrotado a sus títeres más fuertes y por eso estaba luchando contra nosotros usando su propio cuerpo...Me inyecté el antídoto para su veneno, pero estaba trabajando contra el tiempo. Solo era potente durante tres minutos y se me estaba acabando el tiempo. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho jirones, estaba casi sin chakra, y él estaba a punto de matar a Lady Chiyo. Me las arreglé para agarrar el cable con el que me había cortado antes que estaba unido a su abdomen y tiré de él hacia mí "; ella se rió entre dientes y luego agrego: "Recuerdo gritar. ¡Ven aquí! y golpeé a ese maldito títere con todo lo que me quedaba y con eso rompí su cuerpo en pedazos con solo medio segundo de sobra para ser inmune al veneno. Estaba segura de que habíamos ganado, así que fui al lado de Lady Chiyo y estaba a punto de curar sus heridas más graves cuando de repente me atravesó con una espada".

Tocó el lugar donde la cicatriz en su abdomen residía sobre su ropa. "Ese imbécil se había transferido a otro títere por eso no me di cuenta cuando me atacó por la espalda"; ella suspiró. "Lady Chiyo logró curarme mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba la espada. Cómo no me mantuve consciente a través del dolor, nunca lo sabré como lo hizo. Desafortunadamente, la espada estaba cubierta de veneno y era un trabajo de curación tan apresurado, que cicatrizó peor de lo que esperaba"; ella sonrió." Sin embargo, no es gran cosa. Al final estoy aquí para contarlo".

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron mientras la miraba. "¿Qué? ¿Casi te mata? ¿Has desarrollado el hábito ridículo de Naruto de hacerte amigo del enemigo?"; él gruño.

Sakura se echó a reír. "No soy el santo que es Naruto"; ella admitió. "Es solo que ... toda esa experiencia me obligó a crecer en formas que no lo había hecho antes"; ella explicó. "Debido a la complejidad y la potencia del veneno que desarrolló, tuve que usar una complicada técnica de extracción celular que solo había practicado en cadáveres en la vida real. Tuve que analizar rápidamente y crear un antídoto para un veneno que nunca había visto hasta ese punto..."; ella miró el fuego y dijo: "Luché contra un enemigo que había derribado naciones sin Naruto o tú a mi lado y salí victoriosa"; ella lo miró y sonrió. "A pesar de lo horrible que fue la batalla en sí, aprendí más sobre mí en el transcurso de ese conflicto que en años de entrenamiento. No puedo explicar lo que sentí".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Es cierto. La aplicación de la vida real es un mejor maestro que cualquier entrenamiento"; él sonrió. "Parece que él sacó tu verdadera fuerza. Tengo que admitir que también estoy un poco agradecido con él por eso, incluso si no lo perdono por poner tu vida en peligro".

Sakura asintió y sacó el pescado del fuego y los dejó en una roca para que se enfriaran durante unos minutos.

Le entregó a Sasuke su parte antes de mordisquear la de ella.

"Sasuke-kun, me preguntaba, ¿qué pasó con la marca de maldición que Orochimaru te puso?"; ella preguntó.

El Uchiha la miró. "¿Por qué el repentino interés?"; preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Esa serpiente en mi ropa me forzó a pensar en Orochimaru por alguna razón. Supongo que solo tengo curiosidad. Sin embargo, no tienes que decirme nada".

"Itachi me lo quitó"; Sasuke dijo simplemente.

Satisfecha con esa respuesta, ella asintió. "Me alegro."

"Yo también..."; él admitió. "Tener un pedazo de él dentro de mí fue ... repugnante".

Sakura se rió y dijo: "Es casi como si lo odiaras o algo así".

"Lo hago..."; Sasuke respondió sin dudarlo un momento. "Si no me hubiera marcado con esa maldita marca, entonces estoy seguro de que mi vida hubiera sido mucho más feliz". Se rió por lo bajo. "Es bastante paradójico, yo también soy un maestro de serpientes, pero no soporto tanto a las criaturas. Aun así, él me enseñó mucho y, a su manera, a cambiado y trata de protegerme... no soy tonto se que cree que esta en deuda por algo conmigo".

Sakura asintió. "Siempre supe que no podías soportarlo"; dijo saboreando su pescado. "Orochimaru tiene poco respeto por la vida y codiciaba desesperadamente el poder que poseía su clan. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, odias matar y tienes un gran orgullo por tu clan y sus poderes. Aprender de alguien cuya ideología era tan diferente de la tuya probablemente era enloquecedor". "

El Uchiha parpadeó y luego asintió. "Es verdad..."; él admitió. "El hombre me repugnaba, aunque recientemente parece haber cambiado de opinión. Al menos, parece estar un poco menos obsesionado con la inmortalidad y con la adquisición de todo los justu del mundo".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Sin embargo, quién no lo haría después de ver lo que le paso a Madara. Él demostró que buscar poder por razones egoístas termina en nada más que tristeza".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "La expresión de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido más que un peón en el plan para traer de vuelta a Kaguya ..."; pensó en el momento y frunció el ceño.

Sakura suspiró y miró al cielo. "Creo que todos nos quedamos impresionados por esa bomba"; ella admitió, con la mandíbula apretada. "Si tan solo ... Si tan solo hubiera destruido el ojo de Obito cuando tuve la oportunidad".

"No te culpes por eso"; dijo el Uchiha tirando el palo que había asado su pescado al fuego. "Zetsu negro dejó en claro que iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para traerla de regreso. Si no hubiera sido Madara, habría sido yo o uno de mis descendientes. La situación era inevitable, solo tenemos suerte de que fuimos capaces de detenerlo ".

Sakura asintió y bostezó cuando el cielo comenzó a pasar del azul oscuro al negro.

"Voy a hacer guardia primero"; dijo estudiándola cuidadosamente.

"Está bien. Puedo hacerlo"; ella le aseguró.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo una carta que quiero escribir y enviar de todos modos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Adelante, duerme un poco".

"Si insistes..."; dijo Sakura sacando su saco de dormir de su bolso y colocándolo cerca del fuego. "¿A quién le estás escribiendo?"

"Un mensaje a Kakashi sobre la mujer que nos atacó"; Sasuke dijo rápidamente.

"Eso tiene sentido..."; Sakura dijo mientras se cubría con una manta. "Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun".

"Buenas noches, Sakura"; respondió.

Sacó un bolígrafo y papel de su bolso y rápidamente escribió una nota, aunque no era para Kakashi. Cuando terminó su mensaje, convocó a un halcón mucho más pequeño y ató la nota en la pata del pájaro.

"Ve rápido y con cuidado"; él instruyó al animal. "Necesito hacer que tenga suficiente tiempo para cumplir mi pedido".

El halcón chilló suavemente en comprensión y voló hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos siguieron a su halcón hasta que dejó su visión normal ya no lo pudo seguir.

Sakura se movió en su sueño y él se acercó a ella acariciando un mechón de su vibrante cabello rosado. Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios, un Uchiha con cabello rosado. No estaba seguro de si su padre se revolcaría en su tumba o simplemente estaría contento con el nuevo toque de color en su familia. No era como si todos los Uchiha tuvieran cabello y ojos oscuros, pero ciertamente era la norma. Como un clan viejo, orgulloso pero reservado, tener los ojos y cabello negro era lo que se esperaba de la mayoría. Era lo mismo con el pelo rojo del clan Uzumaki, la complexión robusta del clan Akimichi y los colmillos del clan Inuzuka.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, se preguntó sobre la familia de Sakura. De todo el equipo siete, incluido su Sensei, ella era la única que todavía tenía ambos padres. Además, aunque ambos eran ninjas, se habían retirado del servicio activo poco después de que ella naciera, no habían llegado más allá del nivel de genin. Solo los había visto en persona un puñado de veces y se había sorprendido levemente de su apariencia, particularmente el peinado y el color de cabello del padre de Sakura. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que él la había decepcionado de distintas formas a Sakura. Ella había hecho todo para aprender sobre él e intentó comprender su pasado y su dolor, pero en cambio él nunca había hecho ningún intento de hacer lo mismo. Se le ocurrió una idea y se alejó de la kunoichi dormida para agarrar papel y un bolígrafo. Con golpes rápidos escribió su mensaje, invoco a otro halcón y le encomendó su tarea.. "Lleva esto a Kakashi por favor".

El halcón revolvió sus plumas expresando que había entendido la orden y voló hacia su destino.

Él se acerco a Sakura y le pasó la mano por el pelo nuevamente, sus dedos descansaban cerca de su frente. Su amor por ella estaba creciendo cada día. Ella se movió en su sueño y la manta se deslizó y se acumuló en su cintura.

Cuando él trato de taparla, no pudo evitar notar sus curvas femeninas. Los senos redondeados, la cintura delgada, sus caderas ligeramente redondeadas. Sasuke no era ajeno a la forma femenina como muchos pensaban, era simplemente que era un hombre que estaba mucho más interesado en un vínculo más profundo que solo la atracción física. El hecho de que Sakura siempre haya ocupado un lugar especial en su corazón a pesar de sus intentos de matar esa parte de él probablemente también contribuyó a su desinterés por las mujeres. Suspiró al recordar los días que pasó con Karin; le recordaba a los días más jóvenes de Sakura cuando se aferró a él, aunque las intenciones de Karin era menos que puras ya que lo había dejado en claro desde el principio. Estar cerca de la mujer era irritante, especialmente cuando había dejado en claro que no estaba interesado, pero ella había sido útil, así que la mantuvo cerca.

Sakura, incluso después de enterarse de que él tenía los mismos sentimientos por ella que ella sentía por él, había mantenido un cierto nivel de distancia entre ellos. Ella no era pegajosa incluso cuando estaban en privado y parecía contenta de seguir así. Para ser sincero, no estaba seguro de qué pensar de su comportamiento. Había estado medio esperando que ella se arrojara sobre él en el momento en que le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero ella ni siquiera había intentado hacerlo. Ella era tan apasionada por todo y, sin embargo, él aún no había visto eso traducirse en su relación física. Es cierto que ambos eran principiantes en el romance, pero aún así. Su mirada se desvió hacia su rostro y trazó su labio con la punta de su dedo. Tal vez ella solo estaba tratando de ser cortés y considerada con sus sentimientos. Él siempre había hablado sobre su molestia por las mujeres pegajosas y las chicas fanáticas en general. Aun así, ella no era como ellas.

_¿por qué era tan cautelosa con él?_

Ligeramente pasó la mano por todo el cuerpo de ella y respiró hondo cuando la sensación se convirtió en calor vivo en su vientre. La deseaba, probablemente ella no tenía idea de cuánto. Desde la noche de su primer beso su mente había estado plagado de sueños llenos de ella. Sueños llenos de besos calientes, miembros enredados, gemidos lujuriosos, piel resbaladiza y toques electrificados. Incluso recordar fragmentos de esos sueños le aceleraba el corazón. Su mano se deslizó hacia el abdomen de Sakura y estaba a punto de aventurarse hacia el suave oleaje debajo de su blusa roja cuando él se detuvo.

No, Sakura merecía algo mejor que eso. Ella merecía ser adorada en cuerpo y alma en la privacidad de una habitación en un futón, como mínimo. No solo eso, sino tanto como la deseaba, tambien la respetaba así que se negó a tomar esa parte de ella hasta que estuviera más que unidos. Iba a demostrarle de palabra y de hecho lo serio que era con ella. Sakura se había ofrecido en mente, cuerpo y alma a él desde el momento en que eran niños, pero eso solo hacia que su deseo de apreciarla adecuadamente fuera aún más fuerte.

"Solo unas pocas semanas más"; dijo suavemente inclinándose para rozar sus labios suavemente sobre su frente. "Por favor, espera un poco más".


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Sasuke miró a Sakura mientras caminaban por La Tierra del Fuego.

"Es muy agradable estar de regreso en nuestro propio territorio nuevamente"; Sakura admitió. "Es muy relajante".

El Uchiha asintió diciendo: "Definitivamente es nuestra ventaja en caso de que algo suceda".

Ella asintió. "Eso también es cierto".

Sasuke hizo una pausa y miró a los árboles a su derecha. "Ven..."; él dijo. "Vamos por aquí".

Sakura levantó la ceja. "¿Por qué dejar el camino? ¿Pasa algo malo?"; ella preguntó. "Esta es la ruta más directa de regreso al pueblo".

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte. ¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto que está bien"; Sakura respondió.

"Bueno... vamos entonces"; él dijo saltando a los árboles. "Sin embargo, movámonos a toda velocidad. Quiero llegar cuando salga la luna".

Sakura parpadeó y luego asintió. No le sorprendió verla un poco sorprendida, habían tratado de evitar viajar de noche hasta ahora. "Está bien. Dirige el camino, Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo.

Se movieron rápidamente a través de los árboles, solo se podía apreciar una mancha de negro y rosa entre las grandes copas de los arboles.

Cuanto más se acercaban al lugar, él más a menudo la miraba. Si se dio cuenta de que sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, Sakura no había dicho nada al respecto, al menos no hasta ese momento.

Sus ojos se agudizaron de inmediato mientras la conducía al lugar que se había convertido en el campo de batalla para su último enfrentamiento con su hermano ya fallecido. Sakura permaneció callada mientras la conducía más allá de las estructuras abandonadas a una sección de pared rodeada de escombros con el abanico Uchiha tallada en ella.

"Tu conoces este lugar"; él dijo. Era una declaración, no una pregunta, y ella asintió.

"Lo hago"; Sakura respondió y no dijo nada más mientras estaba parada en el lugar donde había muerto su hermano.

"Aquí es donde Itachi y yo luchamos y cumplí mi venganza que había perseguido durante tanto tiempo"; él dijo, su única mano se cerró en un puño. "Si Obito se hubiera alejado de mí, creo que podría haber regresado con todos ustedes, pero ... Desafortunadamente, no fue así". Tocó el símbolo rojo y blanco suavemente. "Mi clan tiene una historia larga, orgullosa, aunque manchada de sangre. Tal como está ahora, soy el único que queda para seguir adelante".

Sakura extendió la mano y suavemente puso su mano sobre su espalda ofreciéndole su apoyo. Tomándolo como un signo positivo, se volvió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

"Sakura, siempre has estado ahí para mí, incluso cuando no quería que lo estuvieras. Estoy muy agradecido por eso. No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que te quería a mi lado para siempre"; él dijo.

Sakura lo estudió por un momento y luego suspiró. "Sasuke-kun, creo que te lo he dejado perfectamente claro, en más de una ocasión que mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiarán".

Respiró hondo y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. "Si estás empeñada en esto, entonces hay algo que necesito mostrarte. Necesito que sepas todo antes de tomar una decisión".

Sakura le tocó la mejilla. "Veré todo lo que quieras mostrarme, Sasuke-kun"; ella le aseguró. "Confío en ti y siempre he tenido fe en ti".

Respiró hondo y activó su mangyko sharingan. Él ahuecó su mejilla con su mano. "Estoy a punto de mostrarte toda la historia de los Uchiha, desde Indra hasta mí. Es mucha información, pero ten paciencia conmigo".

Ella asintió y él la guió suavemente para sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra lo que quedaba de la pared. Se arrodilló frente a ella y rápidamente creó un clon de sombra.

"¿un clon?"; ella preguntó.

Le sonrió y dijo: "Lo sabrás pronto, aunque no puedo hacer tantos como el perdedor. Él nos cuidará". Él enfocó su chakra trayendo todos los recuerdos que pretendía mostrarle al frente de su mente y ordenándolos en el orden en que quería que los viera. Satisfecho con la secuencia, le tocó la cara. "Mírame a los ojos..."; dijo suavemente.

Ella lo hizo sin dudarlo y los símbolos alrededor de su pupila giraron. "Mangyko Sharingan"; murmuró entrando en su plano psíquico y llevándola al mundo de los recuerdos que Zetsu Negro, Obito e Itachi le habían mostrado, así como sus propios recuerdos.

La acompañó a través de toda la historia de los Uchiha, mostrándole cómo su fuerte amor se convirtió en odio.

Le mostró la historia de Indra y Madara Uchiha, quienes pensaban que la mejor forma de conseguir la paz era con el poder. Le mostró sus celos y odio cuando sus amigos y rivales más cercanos triunfaron sobre ellos.

Le mostró la vida de Itachi, mostrando su sacrificio desinteresado y el dolor que había soportado solo. Le mostró su propia vida, cómo había adorado e idolatrado a su hermano mayor, cómo había amado y respetado a sus padres, como constantemente buscaba la aprobación de su padre.

Le mostró la noche en que toda su vida había cambiado para siempre cuando su clan y sus padres fueron asesinados por orden de Danzo. Él le mostró su existencia solitaria usando su odio hacia su hermano para seguir viviendo a través del shock. Él le mostró cómo se sintió al formar parte del Equipo Siete y como ellos habían comenzado a llenar su existencia solitaria y cómo había comenzado a ver la sombra de su familia perdida en ellos. Él le mostró cómo sus celos por el progreso y el poder de Naruto. Le mostró el bosque de la muerte donde Orochimaru lo había marcado y la lucha por controlar y reprimir el poder dentro de él. Él le mostró cómo se había consumido por el deseo de poder y celos y abandonó la aldea.

Él le mostró su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, su primera reunión, y cómo había matado a la Serpiente Sannin justo antes de intentara arrebatarle su cuerpo. Él le mostró la formación del equipo Hebi y su batalla épica con Deidara. Le mostró la batalla con Itachi y luego cómo se había despertado en las manos de Obito haciéndose pasar por Madara. Le mostró la verdad sobre Itachi y lo devastado que estaba al descubrir que todo lo que había pensado sobre su hermano era una mentira.

Él le mostró cómo había decidido vengarse de La Aldea de La Hoja con la manipulación de Obito y se unió al Akatsuki con su equipo. Le mostró su batalla con Killer B, su ataque a la cumbre de Kages, incluidas sus batallas con Gaara y el Raikage.

Le mostró cómo había arrinconado a Danzo y, su locura al estar frente al hombre que había forzado a Itachi a ser semejante atrocidad y dar la orden de matar a su gente, perdió la cabeza ante el odio dentro de él. Él le mostró cómo atravesó sin piedad a Karin con su chidori para matar a Danzo y como estaba a punto de acabar con ella antes de que su repentina aparición lo detuviera. Él le mostró su estado maníaco y sus amenazas de matar tanto a Kakashi como a Naruto.

Él le mostró cómo se había implantado los ojos de Itachi en sí mismo y luego esperó a que se curaran ajenos a la guerra que se libraba en el exterior. Él le mostró su fuga y cómo se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla para enfrentar a Naruto solo para encontrarse con Itachi que estaba en camino para deshacer el Jutsu de reanimación. Él le mostró cómo lucharon contra Kabuto como equipo y las palabras de despedida de su hermano.

Él le mostró cómo revivió a Orochimaru y le hizo reanimar a los antiguos Hokage. Le mostró las historias que le habían contado sobre el establecimiento de Konoha. Él le mostró cómo decidió hacerse cargo de la aldea en lugar de destruirla y apareció en el campo de batalla para ayudarlos. Le mostró cómo se había sentido mejor de lo que se había sentido en años de pie junto a sus viejos camaradas para luchar contra el diez colas. Él le mostró lo orgulloso que estaba de ella cuando ella mando a volar a los clones del diez colas. Cómo estuvo a punto de morir y cómo se le apareció el sabio de los seis caminos y le explicó su destino como la reencarnación del mayor de sus dos hijos, revelando a Naruto como la reencarnación de su segundo hijo.

Él le mostró sus batallas finales contra Madara y Kaguya y cómo tomó la decisión de luchar contra Naruto de una vez por todas para demostrar que era superior. Le mostró la batalla y la revelación que tuvo después de que había desperdiciado su vida, seguro de que nadie podía entenderlo e intentar hacer todo solo en lugar de confiar en que sus amigos lo ayudarían. Le mostró su despedida tanto de ella como de Naruto después de su recuperación y su viaje en solitario después de hacer todo lo posible para compensar al mundo por las atrocidades que él, su clan y Akatsuki habían causado. Finalmente, la llevó a la noche en que dejó el pueblo.

_"¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!" ; una Sakura más joven gritó. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron y sus pies se congelaron, esto era diferente del '¡Me gustas, Sasuke-kun!' declaraciones que había escuchado en el pasado. _

_Podía escuchar en su voz cuánto se preocupaba realmente por él. Sintió que su resolución comenzaba a desmoronarse ante la expresión sincera de sus sentimientos más profundos por él y se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo rápidamente, ella lo seguiría o lo convencería de que se quedara._

_"Eres una molestia"; él gruñó._

_Ella le rogó y le suplicó que no se fuera, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y él recordó sus propias lágrimas mientras veía a su hermano actuar como un desconocido._

_Rápidamente se coloco detrás de ella y ella se congeló._

_"Sakura... gracias por todo"; le dijo suavemente antes de golpearla lo suficientemente fuerte como se atrevió en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente._

_Ella se dejó caer al suelo y él la agarro para que no se lastimara , luego la alzo suavemente en sus brazos y la llevó a un banco cercano, tendiéndola sobre la piedra fría. Él observó su rostro manchado de lágrimas, su cabello rosado, sus gentiles manos y temblorosamente extendió la mano para tocar su rostro._

_"Perdóname Sakura"; él susurró y de la misma forma agrego: "El lugar al que voy es demasiado peligroso para ti. Hazte más fuerte mientras estoy fuera, ¿de acuerdo? Ya has mejorado mucho desde que nos convertimos en compañeros de equipo". Él extendió la mano y le apretó las manos de la inconsciente Sakura. "No te olvides de mí, ¿vale? Volveré algún día". Se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la de ella. "Hagas lo que hagas, no te enamores de Naruto"; él suplicó. Su cabeza se alzó al oír la guardia nocturna acercarse al parque. "Adiós Sakura"; dijo suavemente antes de desaparecer en la noche._

El ojo de Sasuke volvió a la normalidad cuando terminó de lanzar el genjutsu y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la cara de Sakura.

Ella parpadeó cuando salió del genjutsu y jadeó un poco tocándose la frente. Aunque no había habido ninguna intención maliciosa detrás de esto, acumular siglos de historia en solo unos pocas minutos fue abrumador, incluso con su talento natural para el genjutsu.

"Lo siento, ¿fue demasiado rápido?"; él preguntó. "Traté de hacerlo lo más manejable posible"

Sasuke extendió la mano con dedos temblorosos y tocó las lágrimas de su rostro que brotaban de sus ojos jades y le bajaban por las mejillas.

"¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó.

"Muy pesado..."; ella murmuró suavemente. "La carga que llevas es tan pesada. Sabía que lo era, pero no tenía idea ..."; Sakura extendió la mano y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él sosteniéndolo de una manera que le recordaba cómo lo había retenido en el bosque de la muerte, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

"Oh Sasuke-kun", ella murmuró. "Lo siento mucho..."; su agarre sobre él se apretó. "Cómo desearía poder soportarlo todo por ti. Tu clan, tus padres, Itachi y tú pasaron por tantas dificultades". Ella le dio un beso en la sien. "Muchas gracias por confiarme recuerdos tan preciosos. Los apreciaré toda mi vida".

Él parpadeó sorprendido antes de que unas lágrimas se le escapara de los ojos. Él sabía que ella lloraría por él. No podía contar todas las veces que había llorado por él, pero sabía que las lágrimas que ella había derramado no eran solo por él, sino por su querido hermano, sus preciosos padres y todo su clan.. . Sintió que la profundidad de su amor por ella aumentaba mientras ponía su frente contra su hombro. Su amor por él y toda su gente era tan cálido como el sol de la tarde derritiendo cualquier rastro de hielo que permaneciera en su corazón.

"Gracias Sakura, por derramar lágrimas por mí, mi hermano, mis padres, por todos ellos"; él dijo suavemente con su voz quebrada por la emoción. "Muchas gracias."

Él levantó la cabeza y apartó el cabello rosado que estaba pegado a su cara debido a sus lágrimas y luego se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Era un juego de labios cálido, gentil e íntimo. Lleno de amor, gratitud, adoración y devoción. No había duda en su mente de quién debía convertirse en la próxima Matriarca del clan Uchiha.

Se separaron sin aliento justo cuando uno de sus halcones apareció a la vista. Levantó la vista hacia el animal y sonrió. "Justo en el tiempo perfecto..."; dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia el halcón. Saltó a su brazo y luego al suelo para que pudiera liberarlo de su paquete. Una vez que el paquete estuvo libre, la invocación desapareció con un pequeño pop y una nube de humo.

"¿Que es?"; preguntó Sakura secándose los ojos.

Él ignoró su pregunta y abrió el paquete marrón revelando una pequeña caja negra dentro de él. Levantó la tapa y asintió mientras confirmaba que contenía lo que había pedido. Agradecido con la Abuela Gato por ser tan rápida, tomó la caja en la mano y se volvió hacia Sakura.

"Sakura, te he mostrado todo... Toda la historia del Clan Uchiha, así como la mía. ¿Tus... tus sentimientos por mí siguen siendo los mismos?"; preguntó de manera dudosa.

Sakura sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "No, estoy segura de que te amo más ahora que antes"; ella respondió con facilidad.

Sasuke asintió con el corazón casi estallando de amor por ella cuando se acerco a ella y abrió la caja.

Dentro había un colgante con la forma del abanico Uchiha con rojo brillante y blanco puro en una cadena hecha de oro blanco.

"Sakura, te he hecho sufrir más que a cualquier otra persona y, sin embargo, todavía me has amado y cuidado. Siempre te estaré agradecido por eso aunque no fui capaz de recibir o corresponder tus sentimientos adecuadamente. Puedes leer mi corazón y tiene una manera de detener mis impulsos más oscuros. Confío en ti, tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla, y confío en tu fuerza y amabilidad más de lo que crees "; él la miró. "Sakura, ¿llevarás el abanico del clan Uchiha por el resto de tu vida? ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba el colgante, sus manos temblaban mientras cubrían su boca. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella sonrió y extendió la mano cubriendo su mano con la suya, sus dedos rozando el colgante.

"Sí, Sasuke-kun"; dijo con su voz llena de calidez y confianza. "Lo usaré con orgullo".

Sus ojos se abrieron ante su audaz declaración y luego se rió entre dientes. "Nunca cambias..."; dijo suavemente mientras levantaba el colgante de la caja y se lo ofrecía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él mientras tomaba el colgante y le daba la espalda. "¿Me levantarías el cabello?"; ella preguntó.

Él asintió y ella deslizó el collar en su lugar alrededor de su cuello asegurando el pestillo con un hábil movimiento de sus dedos.

_Oh, cómo deseaba tener las dos manos en ese momento para poder hacerlo él mismo, pero no había forma de evitarlo. _

Él soltó su cabello mientras ella ajustaba el colgante alrededor de su cuello y se volvió hacia él sonriendo cálidamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Entonces, cómo se ve?"; preguntó ella con los ojos fijos cuidadosamente en su pecho.

Él sonrió y tocó el abanico Uchiha alrededor de su cuello antes de arrastrar sus dedos hacia su barbilla, donde él la alzo para mirarla. "Justo como pensé que sería. Te queda perfectamente"; dijo inclinándose y presionando sus labios contra los de ella en un dulce beso. Cuando se separaron, besó el colgante alrededor de su cuello y luego la atrajo hacia su pecho.

_Madre, padre, Itachi, pronto ya no seré el último Uchiha. Prometo reconstruir nuestro clan de la forma en que siempre soñaste con Sakura a mi lado._

"Odio interrumpir, pero ustedes dos probablemente deberían entrar"; dijo su clon de sombra.

Parpadeó y soltó a Sakura un poco avergonzado de que le avergonzara que lo descubrieran siendo cariñoso con ella... por su propio clon... Sacudió la cabeza para poner en coherencia su línea de pensamiento.

"¿Alguien viene?"; preguntó e instintivamente escaneo el área con su Rinnegan. A lo lejos, podía sentir un grupo de cuatro shinobi y reconoció sus firmas de chakra. Era el antiguo Equipo Diez con la incorporación de Kiba y pronto se quedaron inmóviles, probablemente deteniéndose para acampar por la noche. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Kiba no había detectado su presencia, no estaba interesado en ninguna distracción en este momento. Su clon asintió hacia él, probablemente pensando lo mismo.

"Entiendo..."; él dijo simplemente. "Vamos a buscar un lugar para dormir"; dijo tomando la mano de Sakura. Podía sentir que estaba cansada, no era una sorpresa dada la intensidad del genjutsu al que la había sometido.

Recordando el diseño de la mini fortaleza tanto de su batalla con Itachi como de las veces que la había visitado cuando era niño, la llevó a uno de los edificios más intactos. Entraron y descubrió que era exactamente como lo recordaba con futones almacenados dentro de grandes cofres cerca de la pared y una estufa abierta. Los tendió uno al lado del otro y dejó sus cosas cerca de la puerta. Sakura se arrodilló en el centro de una, se quitó la capa, se quitó el cinturón y la cinta para la cabeza antes de meterse debajo de las mantas.

Él le sonrió de lado. Tenía que estar exhausta, de lo contrario habría recogido al menos uno de sus libros. Se quitó su propia capa y chaleco y dejó su espada junto a su futón. Justo cuando estaba a punto de acostarse,

Sakura extendió la mano y agarró su camisa.

"¿Qué pasa Sakura?"; preguntó.

"Duerme conmigo esta noche"; ella respondió.

Se sonrojó hasta las puntas de las orejas.

_Ya se había decidido a amar su cuerpo y alma; pero tampoco quería ir tan de prisa. Además, él ni siquiera había hablado con sus padres sobre sus intenciones con su hija. ¿Ya era bastante malo que él le pidiera su mano en matrimonio sin su bendición, sino también tomar su virginidad? Ese era un boleto directo a la condenación._

"Sakura, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea"; dijo tratando de controlar la temblor de su voz. "No es que no te quiera de esa manera, es solo que acabas de salir de un genjutsu intenso y los dos estamos cansados..."

Ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "No quise decir eso; Sasuke-kun"; ella le aseguró. "Solo quiero dormir en el mismo futón".

Él parpadeó y luego se sonrojó agradecido de que la noche le ocultara a ayudar su vergüenza.

_Por supuesto que a eso se refería... Ella no era ese tipo de chica. _

"Hn... de acuerdo"; tartamudeó. "Esta bien..."; dijo deslizándose en su futón. "¿Es esto lo que querías?" le preguntó recostándose como una tabla junto a ella tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por la situación y controlar sus propios impulsos.

Sakura se rió entre dientes y se movió colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro y su mano sobre su corazón.

"Si, quiero estar cerca a ti"; ella dijo suavemente. "Eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso. No creo haberte visto sonrojarte así antes".

Se sonrojó de nuevo a pesar de sí mismo y apretó la mandíbula. "Cállate..."; él murmuró. "Y no soy lindo"

Ella se rió de nuevo. "Claro que no Sasuke-kun; eres un tipo duro"; Sakura murmuró. "Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun"; añadió rápidamente antes de que él pudiera reprenderla. Sus labios rozaron suavemente la parte inferior de su mandíbula cerca de su oreja enviando un delicioso escalofrío por su columna vertebral. "Te amo..."; ella murmuro.

Él sonrió y apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella. "Lo sé."

En unos instantes ella estaba dormida como él pensó que estaría. Su mente, corazón y alma probablemente estaban cansados de lo que había aprendido, así como su cuerpo por ir a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal que en el resto de su viaje. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y pronto se sintió cansado también.

_"Entonces esa es la chica ¿eh?"; dijo una voz familiar cuando Sasuke parpadeó, ajustándose al cálido sol de la primavera._

_Se encontró acostado en medio de un campo de hierba y flores y se sentó mirando alrededor para encontrar la fuente de la voz que había escuchado._

_"Sí, ella es. La conocí un par de veces antes de venir aquí. ¿No es encantadora?"; llegó una voz que conocía aún mejor._

_"¿Itachi?"; gritó enfocándose en una gran casa detrás de él. Caminó con cautela hacia la entrada y, por costumbre, se quitó los sandalias._

_"Ella es bastante bella"; vino una suave voz femenina. "Es refrescante ver a una mujer joven con tanto espíritu_".

_"¿Hola?"; dijo al subir al piso principal de la casa._

_"¿Entonces esa es la mujer que será la próxima Matriarca Uchiha?"; dijo una voz baja y suave. "El hecho de que ella se enfrentara a mí en la batalla y vivió para contarlo hace que sea adecuada para ese papel, supongo"._

_Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron ante eso mientras se movía rápidamente por la casa y encontraba un conjunto de puertas cerradas. Conocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar._

_"¡Madara Uchiha!"; exclamó abriendo las puertas._

_Parpadeó sorprendido por la escena que lo saludó allí. Su madre, padre, hermano, Madara Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha estaban todos sentados juntos frente a un gran televisor mirando lo que parecía un video de la batalla de Sakura contra Sasori._

_"¡No puedo dejar que termine aquí!"; llegó la voz de Sakura mientras luchaba atrapada en una nube de gas venenoso, Sasori tiraba de su cuerpo por un lado y Chiyo por el otro. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un papel bomba atado a un Kunai. "¡No voy a morir aquí!"; exclamó detonando el dispositivo liberándose de la masa de veneno._

_"¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!" ;Chiyo gritó cuando la atrapó en el aire. "¡Sakura! ¡Aguanta, niña!" ; volvió a exclamar la mujer acunando el cuerpo del médico en sus brazos._

_"No está mal, tengo que admitirlo"; el maestro de marionetas murmuró mientras observaba la escena._

_"¡Oh! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Ella no respira!"; exclamó la abuela Chiyo. Inclinó a Sakura hacia adelante y la golpeó fuertemente en la espalda con la palma de la mano._

_Sakura tosió y jadeó por aire cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a funcionar nuevamente._

_"¿Estás bien querida? ¡Háblame!"; Chiyo exigió._

_"E... Estoy bien..."; Sakura jadeó desesperada por aire. Contuvo el aliento y luego se volvió para mirar a su enemigo. _

_Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ante la mirada asesina en los ojos jades, no podía recordar que ella mirara a alguien de esa manera, al menos no en su presencia. Incluso con su cuerpo en mal estado, parecía más imponente y peligrosa de lo que él la había visto. _

_"Escúchame..."; ella gruñó. "¡Te mataré! ¡Me escuchas!" gritó luchando por ponerse de pie. "Puedes volarme las extremidades. Puedes envenenarme hasta que ya no pueda moverme. ¡Pero TODAVÍA voy a atraparte! ¡No importa lo que hagas! No importa lo que me arrojes, voy a hacer que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Orochimaru! ¿Está CLARO? " _

_"¡Mira cómo se ve! ¡Esa chica tiene agallas!", dijo Shisui con un gesto apreciativo de su cabeza. Se volvió y le sonrió a Sasuke, que estaba parado con los ojos paralizados en la pantalla. Así que por eso había luchado tanto contra Sasori. Fue por su bien. No sabía si debía regañarla o alabarla por eso. _

_"¡La apruebo, Sasuke!"; exclamo el legendario Uchiha y el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor mientras lo saludaba._

_"¿Entonces pudiste llegar aquí Sasuke?" ; dijo Itachi volteándose y sonriéndole cálidamente. "Es bueno verte de nuevo tan pronto hermanito"._

_"¿Qué ... qué es esto?"; él demando._

_"Oh estos?"; Shisui dijo señalando el video. "Los tomamos prestados de los archivos de aquí. Los volúmenes que relatan los días de Genin del Equipo Siete ya habían sido alquilados por Minato y Kushina, así que decidimos comenzar con estos"._

_"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!" ; murmuró Sasuke. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo están todos ustedes aquí y por qué están viendo eso?"; dijo señalando a la pantalla de televisión donde Sakura golpeaba su puño contra un bloque de arena de hierro, golpeándolo y Sasori retrocedió con la fuerza de su golpe._

_"Bueno, escuchamos que el líder del clan Uchiha había elegido una novia. Necesitábamos ver qué tipo de mujer era"; Madara dijo en tono de hecho._

_Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron ligeramente hacia su viejo enemigo y luego rápidamente se reenfocó en sus padres._

_Su padre Fugaku se veía un poco diferente de lo que recordaba. Su cabello era un poco más oscuro, su rostro un poco menos severo, y no era tan musculoso. _

_"Sasuke. Has crecido bastante"; dijo su padre poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su segundo hijo. "Estoy muy feliz de verte. Itachi, Obito, Madara, Hashirama, Hiruzen, Minato y muchos otros han hablado muy bien de ti". Extendió la mano y tomó al último Uchiha vivo en sus brazos y lo abrazó. "Lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto dolor"; dijo suavemente. "Estoy orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido"._

_Los ojos del antiguo vengador se empañaron un poco cuando le devolvió el abrazo. Su padre sonrió y se alejó mientras su madre se acercaba._

_Mikoto también se veía un poco diferente de lo que tenía en sus recuerdos, un poco más delgada con menos arrugas en la cara pero en general la mismo. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Tu padre tiene toda la razón. Realmente te has convertido en un joven maravilloso"._

_Sasuke sonrió y la abrazó con una lágrima resbalando de su ojo. "Es tan bueno verte de nuevo Madre"; dijo suavemente._

_Ella se rió y dio un paso atrás. "Ven y únete a nosotros mi querido Sasuke-kun"; dijo tirando de él hacia la pequeña congregación dispuesta alrededor de la gran pantalla de televisión. "Cuéntanos todo sobre la mujer con la que te vas a casar"._

_Él la siguió nerviosamente y se acomodó en un cojín entre Itachi y Madara._

_"Me alegra ver que finalmente te permitiste la felicidad"; dijo Itachi. "Esa chica es realmente espectacular. Ojalá hubiera podido verla más en la vida. Recuerdo que casi siempre estaba al lado de Naruto"._

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Se mantuvieron unidos y nunca se rindieron conmigo. Dejaron en claro que siempre habría un lugar para mí, justo al lado de ellos"; respondió._

_Su hermano mayor asintió. "¿Qué ha hecho desde la guerra? Hemos estado un poco ocupados aquí tratando con los recién llegados y otros asuntos"; dijo mirando a Madara, que se encogió de hombros claramente aún un poco arrepentido por los estragos que había causado después de su regreso al mundo de los vivos._

_Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. "Solo lo puedo imaginarlo...he estado mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea"; respondió. "Sakura ha estado bastante ocupada. Fundó el Hospital de Salud mental infantil , que se especializó en el tratamiento no solo de lesiones físicas, sino también del trauma emocional y psicológico infligido a los niños afectados por la guerra. De hecho, Suna y muchos de los otras aldeas escondidas han adoptado sus programas. Recientemente, ella ha estado viajando a otras naciones en misiones diplomáticas, así como en misiones de enseñanza para mejorar el ninjutsu médico de todas las aldeas, ya que La Aldea La Hoja está a pasos agigantados de la mayoría de los demás. Parece que Kakashi y Tsunade la están preparando para ser uno de los asesores de Naruto cuando se convierta en Hokage "._

_"Impresionante..."; Shisui dijo con una sonrisa. "La diplomacia es una gran parte de los deberes de la esposa del líder del clan. ¿Cuántas pequeñas disputas aplacaste para aliviar la carga del líder del clan?" Shisui le preguntó a Mikoto._

_Ella se rió entre dientes. "Mi parte justa estoy segura"._

_"Bueno, ella es miembro de los Nuevo Sannin Legendario"; el más joven Uchiha dijo con orgullo en su voz. "Ella ya superó a Tsunade en términos de poder"._

_La frente de Fugaku se alzó ante eso. "¿Ella es la nueva Reina de los Babosas, supongo?"_

_Sasuke asintió con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Sakura se levantó del suelo y destrozó la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage._

_"Qué logro tan asombroso"; Mikoto estuvo de acuerdo._

_Madara asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que es seguro decir que es una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo shinobi en este momento"._

_El antiguo vengador sonrió. "Tienes razón sobre eso."_

_"Cuéntanos más sobre ella"; dijo Fugaku sonriéndole._

_Pensó por un momento, su rostro apareciendo en la mente. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por dónde empezar". Él admitió. "Es hermosa, fuerte, amable e inteligente. También es temeraria, ruidosa y un poco violenta". Él sonrió. "Ella nunca se rinde y se preocupa por los demás con tanta intensidad que incluso las personas más tercas no pueden rechazar su cuidado"._

_Shisui se rió entre dientes. "Sí, lo hemos visto en estos registros". Le sonrió a Sasuke. "Dime, ¿alguna vez has estado en el extremo receptor de uno de esos golpes suyos?"_

_Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. "No, aunque honestamente creo que ella me habría golpeado cuando me encontró en El Valle del Fin si no hubiera estado tan gravemente herido"; dijo tocando el lugar donde había estado su brazo._

_Itachi miró la herida y frunció el ceño. "No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta"; admitió antes de mirar a Madara. "¿Eso fue una lesión tuya, Madara?" preguntó._

_El hombre que había sido brevemente el ser más poderoso del mundo sacudió la cabeza. "No. Sus dos brazos estaban intactos cuando salí de ese avión"._

_La cabeza de Sasuke bajó mientras agarraba el extremo del muñón. "Este fue el precio de mi odio, arrogancia y celos"; dijo suavemente. "Después de que todo terminó, luché contra Naruto. Fue un empate, pero logró aclararme la cabeza y romper el ciclo de venganza y odio"._

_Itachi puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Aun así, ahora estás libre de esas cadenas. Un brazo es un pequeño precio a pagar en el gran esquema de las cosas"._

_"Siempre tienes que hacer que las cosas suenen tan bien"; Shisui dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de Itachi e inclinándose hacia el antiguo vengador. "Entonces cuéntanos, ¿cómo hiciste que la chica se enamorara de ti? Por lo que he visto y oído, Naruto ha estado intentando ganar su amir desde el día en que la conoció, pero nada salió de eso"._

_"No tengo idea..."; Sasuke admitió. "Le gusto desde que éramos niños y, a diferencia de las otras chicas que se rindieron y me cambiaron por otros , ella nunca se detuvo". Se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Nos asignaron al mismo equipo, así que terminé salvándola muchas veces, al menos al principio, pero también ..." suspiró. "Traté de matarla al menos dos veces, así que no sé por qué aun me ama. Sin embargo, estoy agradecido"._

_El legendario teletransportador parpadeó y lo miró fijamente. "Esa chica merece todos los premios por seguir contigo incluso después de que intentaste matarla"._

_"¡Yo sé eso!" ; gruño Sasuke._

_Mikoto observó mientras Sakura escuchaba las últimas palabras de Sasori acerca de encontrarse con un espía que había introducido en la organización de Orochimaru. "Habías dejado el pueblo y estabas entrenando con Orochimaru Sensei en ese momento, ¿correcto?"_

_Su nariz se arrugó ante el uso de la palabra Sensei para referirse al hombre serpiente y asintió._

_Ella sonrió suavemente. "Ya veo. Está claro que ella te quiere mucho, incluso entonces"._

_"Eso es lo que más le importa a un Uchiha"; dijo Madara. "¿Estás realmente preparado para lo que se avecina? ¿Estás seguro de que no te perderás en el odio si algo le sucediera a esa mujer?"_

_Sasuke parpadeó y luego miró a la pantalla mientras Sakura y Naruto se reunían al lado de Gaara. "En la vida no hay garantías"; él dijo. "Sin embargo, Sakura no es una mujer débil. Además de su fuerza e inteligencia, ha dominado el jutsu renacimiento dicvino y la marca fuerza de un centenar". Miró a Madara. "Lo viste en acción tanto con Sakura como con Tsunade. Partiste a la Quinta Hokage por la mitad y ella aún sobrevivió para enfrentarte nuevamente en la batalla. Sakura no morirá fácilmente, incluso en las más terribles circunstancias. Con su sello liberado, siempre cuando tenga chakra, es inmortal. Además, incluso si ocurriera lo peor y fuera asesinada, Naruto estará allí para iluminar mi camino y mantenerme alejado del camino de la oscuridad "; dijo mientras estudiaba a su amigo rubio que sonreía al Kazekage revivido. "También sé que Sakura, que trabajó incansablemente para ayudarme a salir de ese ciclo de odio, nunca me lo perdonaría si me permitiera volver a ese lugar oscuro debido a su muerte y sin duda lo que mas temo es su odio"; él sonrió a su familia reunida a su alrededor. "No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Tengo amigos en los que puedo confiar. Además, ¿has visto cómo es Naruto cuando se trata de sus amigos? Probablemente tendría al bastardo pegado a mi rodilla incluso antes de que tenga la oportunidad para asestarles un golpe ". _

_Itachi se rió entre dientes. "Naruto es bastante apasionado cuando se trata de sus amigos"._

_Sasuke asintió y vio a Sakura llorar la muerte de Chiyo y despedirse de la anciana antes de dejar Suna con Naruto a su lado. Le entristecía verla en tal estado y sintió una punzada de pesar por no haber estado a su lado. Él podría haberla consolado al menos._

_Su ceño se arqueó cuando Guy, harto del lento ritmo de Kakashi y espoleado por las quejas de TenTen sobre su velocidad, lanzó a Kakashi al aire y coloco al ninja que copia en su espalda._

_"Eso está ... mal ..." ; Naruto pensó mientras que sus labios se presionaron en una línea, sus ojos medio cerrados al verlos_.

_"Hombres adultos jugando a caballito. Es casi espeluznante"; Sakura pensó mientras que su expresión era casi exactamente la misma que la de Naruto._

_"Oh " ; murmuró TenTen._

_Neji ni siquiera tenía palabras para la situación, su rostro mostraba la mayor molestia e irritación._

_Lee, por otro lado, reaccionó de manera bastante diferente. "¡Lo entiendo! ¡Un ejercicio de entrenamiento!"; exclamó con entusiasmo._

_Sasuke se cubrió la cara con la palma de la mano. "Lo sabía..."; él murmuró._

_Shisui y Mikoto se rieron e Itachi sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Madara y Fugaku solo miraron la pantalla con miradas confusas en sus caras._

_"¿Más rápido? ¡Te mostraré lo que es rápido!"; exclamó Gai corriendo a través del desierto con Kakashi en su espalda levantando una nube de polvo detrás de él. _

_"Se ve aún más raro cuando están en movimiento"; murmuró Sakura._

_Lee se inclinó con sus brazos extendidos detrás de él. "¿Neji?"_

_"¡Olvídalo!"; el protegido Hyuga gruñó._

_Sasuke parpadeó, resopló y luego se echó a reír minutos después cuando el video se adelantó a la llegada del grupo a Konoha y Gai le informó a Lee que había llegado en tercer lugar porque Kakashi, que solo estaba medio consciente en la espalda del maestro en taijutsu técnicamente llegó en segundo lugar._

_"¡Ese tipo!" se rió entre dientes cuando Neji comentó sobre el ridículo nivel de intensidad que exhibieron su compañero de equipo y maestro. _

_"Todavía es así"; sus padres e Itachi lo estudiaron por un momento y luego se rieron. Sasuke sonrió y sintió un temblor en la habitación y suspiró. "Parece que se me acaba el tiempo"; dijo poniéndose de pie. Sus padres e Itachi también se levantaron rodeándolos con sus brazos en un abrazo grupal._

_"Bueno, te veo luego... "; dijo Mikoto._

_"Sé fuerte, hijo mío"; dijo Fugaku._

_"Hasta la próxima vez..." ; Itachi agregó dándole un golpe en la frente mientras el grupo se dispersaba._

_"Disfruta la vida chico"; Shisui dijo sonriéndole. "Dile a esa bella esposa que es una kunoichi entre las kunoichi y que siempre debe mantener la cabeza alta"._

_Asintió con la cabeza al amigo de su hermano y se sorprendió cuando Madara dio un paso adelante._

_"Te confío el futuro del clan Uchiha"; dijo mientras estudiaba al hombre más joven con ojos tranquilos. "Tienes todas las calificaciones para ser el líder del Clan Uchiha y has logrado lo que no pude, librarte del ciclo de odio y venganza. Estoy seguro que podrás llevar a nuestro clan a una nueva era de luz y amor"._

_Sasuke se inclinó respetuosamente ante el hombre que sin duda había sido el Uchiha más fuerte que existía y sonrió cuando el mundo comenzó a desvanecerse. "Gracias..."; dijo enfocándose en sus caras. "Haré todo lo posible para hacerlos sentir orgullosos"._


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron cuando los suaves rayos del sol de la mañana atravesaron la habitación donde él y Sakura dormían por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Giró la cabeza y sonrió cuando fue recibido por la vista de suaves mechones rosados extendidos parcialmente sobre su pecho, Sakura estaba acurrucada contra su costado. Él se movió sobre su costado y deslizó sus dedos por su cabello mientras estudiaba su rostro dormido. Se veía tan hermosa y tranquila mientras dormía era todo un espectáculo que no había visto en mucho tiempo y lo complació enormemente. Le sorprendió que todavía no estuviera despierta y le pasó los dedos por la frente para verificar si tenia fiebre. Al no encontrar calentura, suspiró aliviado.

"Anoche la canse más de lo que esperaba"; murmuró cuidadosamente saliendo de debajo de ella. Él levantó las mantas sobre ella cuando ella se movió en su sueño y caminó hacia la ventana. Lo abrió y miró al otro lado del valle. Efectivamente acababa de terminar una platica con su familia donde discutieron sobre su futura esposa. No estaba seguro, pero tenía una fuerte sospecha de que era a causa de el poder de su rinnegan, con la capacidad de desplazarse por otras dimensiones, y el poder que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos le había otorgado, sabia que podía acceder a la frontera entre el mundo donde vivía y donde residían las almas de su familia. Miró hacia atrás y miró a Sakura que suspiró y rodó sobre su espalda mientras dormía. Hablar con la familia de Sakura seguramente sería una tarea difícil. Raramente había hablado con los padres de Sakura, pero estaba más que consciente de que no tenia una buena imagen frente a ellos. Esa parte no lo sorprendió, él también desconfiaría de sí mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Con sus intenciones hacia su hija y sus sentimientos por ella.

Caminó hacia la pequeña hoguera y origino una pequeña llama. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían comido algo caliente y dado que probablemente llegarían al anochecer si se movían a un ritmo un poco más rápido de lo normal, pensó que podría hacer un desayuno caliente mientras ella dormía. Usando agua, pescado seco, hierbas y raíces comestibles que habían recogido en el camino, hizo una sopa simple pero sabrosa.

Mientras hervía a fuego lento, Sakura se movió y se volvió hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Te desperté?"; preguntó Sasuke estudiándola desde la fogata mientras ajustaba las brasas. "Puedes dormir un poco más si quieres".

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se sentó pasando los dedos por sus desaliñados mechones rosados. "No, esta bien..."; ella le aseguró. "De todos modos, el sueño en el que estaba no es uno de mis favoritos".

"¿Que soñaste?"; preguntó. Esperaba que no fuera su historia familiar lo que la estaba molestándola, aunque era una gran posibilidad.

"Empecé soñando con lo que me mostraste y luego terminé soñando con la guerra"; Sakura admitió con un movimiento de cabeza. "Ese idiota de Naruto, diciéndole a su padre que yo era su novia en un momento así. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, la llegada de Lord Cuarto fue aún más dramática y elegante que la tuya".

Sasuke parpadeó. "¿Cuándo fue esto?"; preguntó.

"Lord Cuarto llegó al campo de batalla antes que tu Sasuke-kun"; los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y luego se rió.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"; él preguntó.

"Estaba recordando cuando Lord Primero apareció en el campo de batalla y Madara llegó volando por los aires también de una forma dramática. Luego se coloco en esa postura super imponente y gritó ¡Te estaba esperando! ¡Hashirama! y Lord Primero puso esa expresión super seria en su rostro, señaló a Madara y gritó: ¡Lidiare contigo más tarde! jajajaj La expresión de Madara no tenía precio... Parecía muy ofendido... y Lord Primero remato diciendo es que el Diez Colas viene hacia aquí... Madara se acercó seriamente a una esquina y puso mala cara ". Sakura se rió más fuerte. "El ninja más poderoso de la historia se redujo a un pequeño mocoso en diez segundos cuando su mejor amigo no quería jugar con él de inmediato, en ese momento aunque fuera fugas te encontré muy parecido a él".

La nariz de Sasuke se arrugó ante eso. "Nunca fui así".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Pequeño mentiroso. Recuerdo, especialmente después de que Naruto dominara por primera vez su rasengan, cómo presumías con tu chidori durante el entrenamiento y te pondrías de mal humor si Naruto no veía cuánto daño habías hecho ".

Sasuke suspiró y asintió antes de que una pequeña sonrisa tocara sus labios. "Creo que e lo puedo imaginar... Hashirama es un tipo interesante. Recuerdo cuando los invocamos y el padre de Naruto estaba preguntando sobre el estado de la aldea y Hashirama tenía esa mirada irritada como diciendo ¿Quién demonios eres? cuando descubrió que era el Cuarto Hokage, fue como un interruptor y de repente fue súper amable y pasó a estar muy emocionado ".

"Sí. Suena como él. Ojalá hubiera podido hablar más con él. Shizune dijo que estaba impresionado por mi demostración de fuerza durante la guerra..."; dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Sintiéndose un poco más audaz desde que le propuso matrimonio la noche anterior, Sasuke caminó hacia adelante, deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho. "También me impresionó mucho..."; dijo respirando el aroma ligeramente floral que permanecía en su cabello. "¿Te duele la cabeza?"; preguntó acariciando suavemente el cuello con la punta de su nariz, su corazón se aceleró cuando ella tembló en respuesta e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso a su blanco cuello. "Estuviste en mi genjutsu durante varias horas seguidas".

Ella suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, colocándola contra su hombro. "Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun"; Sakura le aseguró. "Dormí un poco más de lo normal. Me siento bien. El chakra también puede ayudo con el estrés mental".

Él asintió y presionó sus labios justo detrás de su oreja. Se veía tan tentadora a la luz de la mañana con el polvo bailando por los rayos de luz que brillaban sobre su cabello... si fuera un hombre con menos auto control, los habría arrojado a los dos al futón y la habría violado. En cambio, se conformó con el sabor de su cuello, el aroma de su cabello, en hacerla suspirar cuando deslizó su mano muy ligeramente hasta que su pulgar rozó la parte inferior de su pecho.

"Sasuke-kun..."; ella murmuró girándose en sus brazos y mirándolo. Sus ojos color jade estaban entrecerrados por el deseo, y el polvo rosado de sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz enviaron ondas de electricidad a través de su cuerpo directamente a su ingle. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus palmas, se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de él antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarse. Su corazón latía casi dolorosamente en su pecho y su respiración se encogió ante la acción.

No pudo evitarlo sus labios y lengua se volvieron exigentes y un poco áspero al momento de mordisquear ansiosamente su labio inferior y chuparlo antes de cambiar el ángulo para poder pellizcar sus labio con los dientes. Así mismo tampoco pudo evitar llevarla contra la pared y forzó su rodilla entre sus piernas, agarrando con su única mano la cadera de Sakura. Ella jadeó ante la repentina muestra de agresión; un jadeo que él nunca había escuchado antes. Era bajo, áspero, sexy, y definitivamente quería escucharlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella apartó la cabeza separando su labio y cubrió su boca mientras su rostro ardía de color escarlata.

"Lo... siento, Sasuke-kun..."; Sakura dijo rápidamente. "No sé qué fue ...".

Él se rió entre dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante dejando que sus labios rozaran su oreja. "No te disculpes. Me gustó ese sonido".

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se estremeció. "¿Qué ... Qué estás diciendo?"; exigió mientras se volvía en un tono rojo aún más oscuro.

Él sonrió y tomó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes tirando ligeramente. Sintiendo una sensación de satisfacción cuando ella jadeó. "¿Necesito explicártelo?"; le susurró presionando su cuerpo más firmemente contra el de ella. "Ese fue un gemido Sakura. ¿Debería hacerte gemir por mí otra vez?"

A Sakura se le cortó el aliento de la garganta mientras intentaba apartar el cuello de él mientras él lo mordisqueaba. "Prob... probablemente ... desayunar.. si deberíamos desayunar"; ella dijo con su voz temblorosa.

Se rió entre dientes. Había hecho su punto y recibió una recompensa extra al escuchar su primer gemido de placer. Era más que suficiente por ahora. Además, no se permitiría ir más lejos en este momento de todos modos. No hasta que hablara con sus padres.

"Buena idea."; dijo alejándose de ella.

Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio y colocó su mano sobre su corazón y él sintió que su ego se inflaba aún más. La indomable Sakura Haruno, la Nueva reina de las babosas, la portadora de una fuerza monstruosa y la única persona en el mundo que el gran Naruto Uzumaki temía era masilla en su mano. Eso le dio una mayor sensación de satisfacción que jamás se hubiera atrevido a admitir.

Mientras desayunaban, ella lo miró.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"; ella preguntó.

"¿Si?": él respondió.

"Me preguntaba, cuando llegaste al campo de batalla por primera vez, ¿por qué me saludaste antes que a todos?"; Sakura preguntó. "Nunca entendí por qué me miraste, no es que me importe es simple curiosidad".

El Uchiha parpadeó pensando en ese momento y luego asintió. "Ah. Bueno, para empezar, cuando escuché por primera vez que había una guerra, estaba un poco preocupa de que algo te hubiera pasado. No habías podido hacerme ninguna daño durante nuestro último encuentro, así que lo atribuí a una falta de habilidad ". Él la miró a los ojos y continuó diciendo: " Ahora sé que era simplemente que me amabas demasiado para matarme. También sabía que eras un ninja médico y que generalmente se mantienen alejados de las líneas de fuego así que verte en medio de la batalla fue una sorpresa"; bajó la vista hacia su plato y agrego: "Y supongo ... estaba confirmando que realmente eras tú, que estabas viva y bien".

Sus ojos jades se abrieron de par en par. "¿Quieres decir que te preocupabas por mí?"; ella preguntó.

El hecho de que ella pareciera tan aturdida por la revelación le dolía e irrita. "Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti"; dijo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente. "Sabía que Naruto estaría bien porque, aunque es un idiota, tiene buenos instintos, resistencia inhumana, un zorro demonio dentro y la suerte del diablo"; él suspiró. "Siempre fuiste el más débil de nosotros cuando se trataba de combatir. Con Madara, Obito y Kaguya de oponentes, temía que te hubieran herido o asesinado. Me sentí aliviado de verte ilesa"; él admitió.

Su rostro se iluminó antes de caer un poco "¿Realmente tenías poca fe en mí y en mis habilidades?"; Sakura preguntó.

"No fue eso"; él le aseguró. "Era la crueldad y la fuerza del enemigo lo que me preocupaba"; le sonrio y agrego: "Supongo que todavía te estaba tratando como la chica débil que eras en el pasado. No fue hasta que enviaste a esos monstruos volando sobre mi cabeza que me di cuenta de que la niña se había ido... Se había convertido en mujer una que era mucho más difícil de derribar de lo que jamás imaginé".

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó. "Solo estaba tratando de seguirles el paso a ustedes dos idiotas imprudentes".

"No soy imprudente"; argumentó.

"Lo dice el niño que voluntariamente entró en la guarida de la serpiente porque le ofreció poder a cambio de su cuerpo"; Sakura respondió con una ceja levantada.

Se encogió ante eso, pero también sintió una sensación de felicidad. En el pasado, ella alabó o defendió todo lo que él dijo o hizo. Sin embargo, desde su regreso a la aldea y el transcurso de sus viajes, ella se había vuelto más honesta con él sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

"¿Quién atacó a Madara a toda velocidad sin analizar sus alrededores adecuadamente y resultó empalada?"; preguntó.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "No todos tenemos ojos mágicos que les permiten ver clones de sombras invisibles"; Sakura replicó. "Además, si alguien iba a recibir un golpe preferible yo que Naruto o tu".

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, ambos parecían sentir el cambio entre ellos, la cercanía que ambos habían deseado pero que nunca supieron realmente cómo manejarlo.

Sakura le sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos reflejaban claramente los sentimientos que sentía por él y él sintió que su propio amor por ella se hacía aún más fuerte. Se movió hacia adelante chocando su frente contra la de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras saboreaba la cercanía emocional y física. No había sentido nada parecido desde su infancia y esto parecía un vínculo mucho más fuerte que el creado por la sangre.

"¿Continuamos el viaje a nuestra aldea?"; dijo Sakura rompiendo el cálido silencio.

Él sonrió. "Sí, vamos."

Limpiaron y se prepararon para ponerse en marcha. Sasuke observó a Sakura ponerse la capa y ajustarse el cabello sacudiendo la cabeza. Levantó el colgante alrededor de su cuello y lo beso antes de meterlo debajo de su blusa y el gesto hizo que su corazón se hinchara de afecto por ella. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le tocó suavemente el hombro.

"¿Lista para irnos?"; preguntó.

Sakura asintió. "Regresemos a casa, Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió y abandonaron el viejo escondite y se dirigió hacia La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, donde sus amigos y familiares esperaban.


	15. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Varios minutos después, salieron por la puerta del departamento de Sakura y caminaron por las calles del pueblo hacia el hospital.

"Se siente casi extraño volver a trabajar"; Sakura admitió mientras caminaban lado a lado.

"Es lo mismo para mi"; respondió. "He estado vagando por tanto tiempo, es extraño pensar en quedarme aquí en el pueblo".

Sakura se rió entre dientes. "No te acostumbre tanto. Estoy segura de que Kakashi-sensei te enviará a una misión pronto". Se tocó la barbilla. "Ahora que lo pienso. No ha pasado nada meramente catastrófico en ningún lugar desde el incidente de la Luna. Tal vez puedas descansar las piernas de esos viajeros por un rato". Sakura le sonrió.

Pensó en eso brevemente.

_**Vivir en paz junto a Sakura. **_

"Creo que eso suena bien"; él admitió.

Sakura sonrió cuando llegaron al hospital. "Muy bien. Te veré esta noche. Gracias por caminar conmigo"; dijo bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

"No me des las gracias..."; dijo mirando a los niños que habían dejado de jugar y los miraban con miradas curiosas. "¿A qué hora sales esta noche?"

"a las seis..."; Sakura respondió levantando la cara.

Él extendió la mano y le dio un toquecito en la frente. "Te veré luego."

"De acuerdo", dijo sonrojándose ante la acción cariñosa. "Adiós Sasuke-kun... Te veré esta noche".

Se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta principal y fue rodeada de inmediato por niños que con entusiasmo le dieron la bienvenida. Observó mientras ella los abrazaba mientras se acercaban a las puertas. Ella miró hacia atrás una vez más y se encontró con su mirada. Una suave sonrisa radiante tocó sus labios y el calor en sus ojos jades calentó el fondo de su corazón. Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus propios labios cuando asintió una vez. Ella le devolvió el gesto y luego entró en el edificio. Se giró para alejarse cuando sintió un movimiento hacia su izquierda. Salió de la línea de ataque y atrapó al niño mientras saltaban hacia él desde la parte más alta de la cerca.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"; le preguntó al niño de pelo oscuro. "Eso es peligroso."

"¡Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo!"; el chico gruñó mientras sus piernas se agitaban salvajemente mientras pateaba al hombre mayor en el aire.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. "La devolví sana y salva como acordamos".

La mandíbula del chico se apretó. "¡Nunca dije que te podías casar con ella!"; él gritó. "¿¡Quién crees que eres!?" despotricó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡La amo! ¡La amo más de lo que tú lo harás!"

El Uchiha suspiró y dejó al niño en el suelo. "No tengo tiempo para esto"; él murmuró.

El niño gritó y saltó hacia él.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás y agarró la parte posterior de la camisa del niño para evitar que golpeara la tierra."Necesito ir a ver al Hokage"; dijo soltándolo.

"¿Por qué?"; el niño gimió mirándolo con ojos llorosos. "¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?"

Sasuke suspiró por enésima vez y se pasó la mano por el pelo. No tenía paciencia para los niños. Cuando era genin, las misiones de cuidado de niños fueron las peores. Los niños querían peliar todo el tiempo con él y las niñas querían ser mimadas. Afortunadamente, Naruto era lo suficientemente infantil como para manejar el juego rudo y Sakura era gentil y paciente al hacerse amiga fácilmente, por lo que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse la mayor parte del tiempo. En este momento, sin embargo, no tenía suerte. Tendría que lidiar con el niño solo. Vio un banco debajo de un árbol cerca de la puerta. Respiró hondo y arrastró al niño hacia él y se sentó.

"Si tienes algo que decirme, solo dilo"; Sasuke dijo.

Zen lo miró y luego miró hacia abajo. "Yo solo ..."; respiró hondo. "Sakura-Sensei es muy amable y gentil. Me salvó la vida y siempre se asegura de pasar tiempo conmigo por más ocupada que esté o cuán irritante yo puedo ser... Solo ... quería que ella estuviera a mi lado por siempre".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Es lo mismo conmigo"; él dijo.

El chico lo miró fijamente. "¿En serio? ¿Sakura-Sensei también te salvó la vida?"

El Uchiha asintió. "Ella lo ha hecho. Más de una vez". Levantó la vista hacia el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba la oficina de Sakura.

Los ojos de Zen se abrieron y luego bajaron. "Entonces, ¿realmente la amas?"

El Uchiha asintió.

El chico suspiro. "Supongo que un niño realmente no puede competir con un adulto, ¿verdad?"

"Realmente no..."; dijo una voz alegre.

Sasuke y Zen giraron y se encontraron a Shikamaru y a Naruto avanzaban el primero con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras el segundo sonreía.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"; Zen preguntó.

"Hola, Zen"; dijo Naruto extendiendo su puño hacia el niño. "De hecho, vinimos aquí para robar al chico de aspecto sombrío que esta a tu lado".

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto.

"¿Supongo que acabas de dejar a Sakura en el trabajo?"; Shikamaru dijo estudiando al ex vengador.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Hn"; él respondió manteniendo su rostro impasible mientras le devolvía la mirada al portador de la sombra. Sabía que Shikamaru todavía tenía dudas sobre él. Aun así, ambos tenían un respeto mutuo de las habilidades del otro y tenían una relación cordial aunque algo tensa.

Zen suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que tienes que irte".

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió hacia los dos ninjas de élite.

"Terminaremos esta charla más tarde"; dijo Zen.

El Uchiha asintió y el niño se inclinó ante los tres antes de salir corriendo por las puertas del hospital para unirse a los otros niños.

"¿De qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?"; preguntó Naruto mientras avanzaban calle abajo hacia el edificio Hokage.

"Está enojado conmigo"; respondió Sasuke. "El chico está muy apegado a Sakura y cree que se la he robado".

"Eso tiene sentido..."; Shikamaru dijo.

Naruto suspiro. "El pobre chico. Su primer amor le fue robado por un tipo presumido, con el pelo punta, sin ningun rastro de humor... Conozco el sentimiento demasiado bien"; dijo con un riza.

"Cállate perdedor"; gruñó Sasuke.

"¿Cómo fueron las cosas durante tu viaje esta vez?"; Shikamaru preguntó. "¿Las cosas finalmente se están calmando?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Definitivamente... La ansiedad causada por el incidente que involucró a la luna se ha desvanecido en su mayor parte".

Naruto asintió y luego pasó su brazo por los hombros del Uchiha. "Entonces, ¿qué tan lejos has llegado con Sakura-chan?"; preguntó con un sugerente movimiento de cejas.

El Uciha miró a su amigo y apartó el brazo. "No es asunto tuyo"; él gruñó. Llevar las dos notas amenazadoras y la imagen con él para mostrar a Kakashi combinado con la broma de su amigo idiota estaba convirtiendo su irritación en enojo.

La ceja de Naruto se frunció ante eso. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja como si estuviera confundido pero Sasuke solo suspiró. Naruto lo conocía mejor que nadie. Por supuesto que lo había notado."Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a la oficina de Kakashi"; él respondió mirando a su alrededor. Había sentido la firma del chakra que se había escapado la noche anterior pero no había podido identificar la fuente a tiempo. Lo último que necesitaba era que cualquier cosa pusiera a Sakura en peligro.

"De acuerdo..."; dijo Naruto sintiendo la delicada naturaleza de la situación. "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con Killer B?"; preguntó.

"Te felicito por entrenar con él... el tiempo que lo hiciste. Ese rap era totalmente molesta"; respondió.

Naruto se rió. "Pensé que dirías eso. A mí realmente me gusta mucho su rap. Me invitó a su próximo concierto"; dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke y Shikamaru se encogieron y se miraron. El jefe del clan Nara sacudió la cabeza con simpatía. Los tres ninja entraron rápidamente al edificio Hokage y se dirigieron a la oficina de Kakashi.

"Adelante..."; gritó el ninja enmascarado.

El trío entró y cerró la puerta.

"Ah Sasuke"; dijo Kakashi levantando la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo. "Parece que te encontraron".

"Estaba planeando venir a verte a primera hora de la mañana de todos modos"; dijo acercándose al escritorio de su antiguo maestro con Naruto y Shikamaru a su lado.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó Kakashi.

El antiguo vengador tomó las dos cartas amenazantes y la imagen utilizada en el chantaje y las arrojó sobre el escritorio del Hokage. "Los encontramos hoy debajo de la puerta del departamento de Sakura"; explicó con su voz oscura.

Kakashi miró las cartas y sus cejas se fruncieron. "Ah. Así que esta es la razón de ese aura asesina que estás emitiendo. Todo tiene sentido ahora".

"¿Qué es?"; preguntó Naruto moviéndose alrededor del escritorio del Hokage para ver de qué se trataba el alboroto. Sus ojos azules normalmente brillantes se ensanchan y oscurecieron. "¡Bastardos!"; siseó.

Shikamaru, movido por su curiosidad claramente se movió para mirar las cartas y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Esto es una sorpresa. Estos idiotas tienen que ser extremadamente estúpidos para hacer un truco como este. Especialmente contigo y con Sakura".

"Sakura-chan ha recibido una carta como esa antes"; dijo Naruto moviéndose hacia atrás para estar al lado de su mejor amigo. "Le escribieron que no permitiera que el zorro demonio entrara en el edificio de apartamentos. No han hecho nada e incluso he pasado varias noche allí. Es solo amenazas vacías. Independientemente, esa segunda ..."

La mano de Sasuke se apretó en un puño casi estallando en llamas con la fuerza de su ira. "Ya he decidido no dejar que Sakura vaya al punto de encuentro"; él dijo. "Dicho esto no confío en mí mismo para ir solo". Miró a Naruto. "Planeé llevarme a Naruto, pero Sakura dijo que también tenía que llevarte Kakashi o a Shikamaru".

"¿Por qué? Los dos somos más que suficiente para cualquier acosador"; Naruto respondió mientras que golpeó su puño contra su palma. "Va a desear nunca haber mirado a Sakura-chan".

"Ese es el problema"; Shikamaru dijo ajustando sus manos en sus bolsillos. "En esta situación, ninguno de ustedes estará lo suficientemente equilibrado como para analizar la situación adecuadamente".

"Sakura misma también podría ser el verdadero objetivo"; dijo Kakashi.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa"; Sasuke admitió. "También sentí una firma de chakra desconocida la noche en que se tomó la foto cerca de la ventana, aunque fue antes de de que pudiera verlos. Supongo que son al menos moderadamente hábiles en algún jutsu. Lo sentí hace un momento cuando veníamos hacia aquí en el camino aquí, pero una vez mas desapareció antes de que yo pudiera determinar su ubicación ".

"Que problema..."; dijo Kakashi tocando su sien. "¿Qué tal esto, enviamos a Temari y a Hinata para que se queden con Sakura mientras ustedes tres van al lugar de reunión? Sakura estará a salvo y ustedes dos no cambiarán completamente el paisaje actual de la entrada de nuestra aldea"; dijo mientras estudiaba a sus dos antiguos alumnos.

"Eso podría funcionar..."; Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. "En realidad ya tengo un plan".

"¿Tú lo tienes?"; dijo Naruto mirando a su mejor amigo.

Shikamaru miró al Uchiha y soltó una risita. "¿Parte de tu plan tiene que ver con el talento de Naruto para el jutsu de transformación?"

Los ojos de Sasuke parpadearon hacia el líder del clan Nara y sacudió su cabeza una vez.

"Ya me lo imaginaba..."; dijo Shikamaru con un gesto apreciativo de su cabeza.

"Bien. Ustedes tres pueden resolver los detalles más tarde. Sin embargo, en este momento, hay algo que necesito preguntarte, Sasuke"; dijo Kakashi.

"¿Qué es?"; preguntó el Uchiha.

"Dado que ahora tienes los ojos de Itachi, ¿es cierto que puedes usar tu mangyko sharingan sin dañar tu vista?"; preguntó.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es cierto. También he hecho que Sakura los revise con frecuencia para detectar signos de tensión y estrés. Están bien".

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. "En ese caso. Me gustaría que ayudaras con el entrenamiento de genjutsu a todos los líderes de escuadrón".

La ceja del Uchiha se levantó. "¿Quieres que los ayude con el entrenamiento de genjutsu? Eso parece algo más adecuado para Kurani. Su genjutsu usa encantamientos o talismanes. Cosas que se pueden enseñar. El mío es dojutsu, realmente no puedo explicarlo, mucho menos enseñar a nadie ".

"Lo sé"; Kakashi respondió. "No esperaba eso de ti. No quiero que les enseñes cómo usarlo, quiero que aprendan cómo se siente estar bajo un poderoso genjutsu".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"; Sasuke preguntó. "Para ser honesto, no he conocido a nadie con habilidades en genjustsu tan fuertes como el que te proporciona el mangyko sharingan".

"Exactamente." Kakashi respondió. "Experimentarlo fue una de las experiencias más terroríficas de mi vida. Estoy seguro de que fue lo mismo para ti también".

Sasuke asintió, y los recuerdos desagradables de la masacre Uchiha y su primer encuentro cara a cara con Itachi después de que eso pasó acudieron a su mente.

"Quiero que los lideres de escuadrón experimenten ese nivel de genjutsu de primera mano"; explico Kakashi.

Sasuke suspiro. "Solo puedo lanzarlo sobre una persona a la vez. Me tomará un poco de tiempo llegar a todos".

El Hokage asintió. "Por supuesto. Por otra parte, solo lleva unos minutos lanzar un genjutsu que parece que ha durado toda la eternidad".

"Es verdad..."; dijo el Uchiha tocándose la barbilla. "Pero con un genjutsu tan agresivo, la víctima terminará en el hospital durante semanas. Incluso la información inocente debilita si la ingresas en el cerebro de alguien demasiado rápido".

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es cierto. No te estoy pidiendo que les eches un genjustu de ese calibre, sino lo suficiente como para que realmente sientan la sensación de que tu mente y tu cuerpo están completamente a merced del enemigo".

"¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Fortalecer su inmunidad al genjutsu?"; preguntó el Uchiha.

El Hokage se rió entre dientes. "Eso es solo una parte, pero para ser honesto, he notado que varios de los líderes de escuadrón, especialmente aquellos más jóvenes piensan que el entrenamiento de genjutsu no es muy importante".

"Lo entiendo. Quieres asustarlos directamente usando el genjutsu más poderoso y aterrador conocido por el hombre"; Shikamaru dijo con una sonrisa. "Usted no se va por las ramas ¿verdad Lord Hokage?"

Naruto se estremeció. "No cuando se trata de entrenar. No estan exajerado como Gay sensei, pero es igual de brutal".

Sasuke suspiro. "Supongo que no tengo otra opción entonces. No es bueno para la aldea si nuestros líderes de escuadrón no están preparados para la batalla. El hecho de que ahora estemos en paz no significa que permanecerán así por mucho tiempo. Dame detalles sobre el tiempo y lugar y lo haré ".

"Excelente..."; dijo Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su máscara. "Sabía que podía contar contigo".

Sasuke casi sacudió la cabeza ante eso. Acababa de regresar a la aldea era su primer día y ya lo estaba poniendo a trabajar. Por otra parte, lo tuvo fácil en comparación con Sakura. Ella apareció en su mente y de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Hay algo más que necesites de mí?"; le preguntó al Hokage.

"Sí, pero después de esto terminaré"; le aseguró al antiguo vengador. "Solo quería hacerte saber que a partir de mañana, comenzarás a entrenar con Yamato".

"¿Entrenar? ¿En qué?"; preguntó.

"Rastreo"; Kakashi respondió.

"Es el mejor rastreador de la aldea que no es un sabueso ninja o un usuario de perros"; explico Kakashi.

"Está bien. ¿Algo más?"; Sasuke preguntó.

"No en este momento"; Kakashi respondió.

"Bien entonces..."; el Uchiha respondió. "Si eso es todo, me voy".

"¿A dónde? ¿Quieres compañía?"; Naruto le preguntó a sus ojos brillando.

"Sin duda no tendrá tu compañía"; Kakashi dijo mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia su estudiante. "Tienes trabajo que hacer."

Naruto vio la cantidad de documentos y una aura deprimente lo rodeo."Ugh"; él gimió.

Shikamaru se rió. "Bueno, entonces nos vamos. Chicos, diviértanse ahora"; dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta.

"¿Shikamaru llevarás esto al núcleo de inteligencia y estos a la unidad de interrogatorio por mí?"; dijo Kakashi extendiendo dos sobres al portador de la sombra.

"Seguro"; Shikamaru respondió. "¿Necesitas que pase por la unidad de barrera también?"

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. "Eso sería útil"; respondió. "Gracias Shikamaru".

"No lo mencione"; Shikamaru respondió con un gesto de su mano sosteniendo las carpetas. "Déjeme saber si usted necesita cualquier otra cosa."

Él y Sasuke salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hacia la calle.

"Perdón por lo que pasó con Sakura"; el portador de sombra dijo mientras bajaban.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Sabía que tenía seguidores fanáticos, pero no esperaba eso"; él admitió.

Shikamaru asintió. "No son solo ustedes"; respondió. "Temari y yo tuvimos un poco de problemas. Había mucha gente de Suna que estaba enojada con 'robar' a su mejor kunoichi. Si eso no fuera suficiente, hubo oposición de algunos aquí en el pueblo porque ella estuvo involucrada en ese ataque durante nuestro primer examen Chunin...Fue un lastre".

Sasuke parpadeó y luego asintió. "No todos en el pueblo son tan indulgentes como Naruto"; respondió.

Shikamaru asintió. "Aun así, ese chantaje estaba cruzando la línea. Me sorprende que la foto no se haya convertido en cenizas esta mañana".

"Está un poco chamuscada"; el Uchiha admitió. "Una de las sillas de Sakura también necesita ser reemplazada".

Shikamaru se rió. "Eso lo apuesto. Estoy seguro de que estaba furiosa".

Sasuke asintió y el portador de sombra se detuvo en el edificio de archivos. "Esta es mi primera parada"; él dijo. "¿A dónde te diriges? Lord Hokage podría necesitarte".

El Uchiha suspiró. No necesitaba decirle hacia dónde se dirigía. Kakashi tenía una forma de convocarlo si lo necesitaba. Aun así, decidió responder a la pregunta. Integrarse nuevamente en la aldea significaba que necesitaba ser un poco más complaciente de lo que había sido en el pasado."Voy al antiguo complejo Uchiha"; respondió.

Los ojos de la cabeza del clan Nara se abrieron y luego bajaron. "Entiendo. ¿Santuario Nakano?"

Sasuke parpadeó y luego asintió.

"Bien entonces. Buena suerte"; dijo Shikamaru

"Si." Sasuke respondió y en un instante, se había ido.


	16. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Caminó por el camino algo familiar hacia lo que quedaba del santuario Nakano y miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de los restos del complejo Uchiha habían sido eliminados completamente por los diversos ataques a gran escala que había sufrido la aldea a lo largo de los años y la tierra junto a la hierba estaba comenzando a recuperar gran parte de lo que quedaba. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia donde había estado su hogar de la infancia en su gloria, sintiendo una punzada de dolor y una punzada de calor al mismo tiempo. Su infancia... había sido lo suficientemente feliz hasta esa noche. Casi podía ver los fantasmas de su pasado mientras pasaba junto a lo que quedaba de su antiguo patio trasero donde él e Itachi a menudo se habían sentado y jugado juntos.

Se movió rápidamente hacia el borde del complejo, donde una gran escalera conducía a las colinas y subió los escalones de piedra quebrados hacia lo que quedaba del santuario.

Frunció el ceño cuando notó varias huellas de pies extranjeros alrededor del área. Aunque eran huellas antiguas, estaba claro que los habían hecho mientras él estaba fuera. Sabía por los informes, las declaraciones de testigos oculares y el boca a boca que los agentes ANBU de Raiz que trabajaban bajo las órdenes de un corrupto fabricante de drogas llamado Kido, habían recorrido el lugar buscando rastros de su material genético. Aunque el santuario estaba en ruinas, todavía era un lugar sagrado para los Uchiha. Al verlo tan descaradamente irrespetado, lo enfureció. Mientras avanzaba, hacia lo que había sido la puerta de entrada, se detuvo y se arrodilló. Para su sorpresa, los restos de lo que parecía un ramo depositados allí, con una cinta verde desteñida y los tallos secos era todo lo que quedaba de las flores. Levantó la tela de seda con cuidado y notó un solo mechón de cabello atrapado en el nudo. Era un color que él conocía bien, un tono rosa pastel. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios al pensar en su prometida. Nunca le había dicho que había venido a visitar este lugar esa acción no lo había hecho para ganárselo. Fue simplemente por la amabilidad de su propio corazón. Ella realmente era la única mujer que debía ser su esposa.

Sintiéndose más ligero que hace unos momentos, deslizó la cinta en su bolsillo y continuó hacia lo que quedaba de la sala secreta de reuniones. Movió la cuarta estera del tatami y se deslizó por el pasillo subterráneo. Encendió una antorcha con su chakra de estilo fuego y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la tablilla de piedra que había sido escrita por el sabio de los Seis caminos y alterada por el Zetsu negro. Estudió la tableta de piedra durante varios momentos, los escritos que habían sido fuente de tanta pena y dolor. Solo había estado en el lugar una vez después de su batalla final con Kaguya y se había ido rápidamente, su rabia era fresca para que sintiera que podía tomar una decisión racional sobre qué hacer con la tableta. Avanzó y puso su única mano sobre la piedra.

"Esta cosa separó a Padre e Itachi. Se podría decir que fue parte de la fuerza impulsora detrás de la locura de los Uchiha"; dijo leyendo la escritura. "Incluso ahora no sé si destruirlo, reescribirlo, sellarlo o simplemente dejarlo en paz". Con un suspiro, se apartó de la piedra y se dirigió a la parte posterior del pequeño espacio donde se encontraban varios cofres. Se arrodilló frente a uno con flores y varias aves. Había pertenecido a su madre. Abrió la tapa y la levantó, sus ojos se suavizaron ante el sutil aroma de Mikoto que aún permanecía dentro de la caja. Con mucho cuidado, examinó el contenido y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una horquilla para el cabello adornada por el abanico Uchiha en brillantes piedras preciosas que formaban lirios rojos y blancos. Era una reliquia que había sido transmitida de generación en generación a la matriarca del clan Uchiha a la siguiente. Solo se usaba en ciertas ocasiones y una de esas siempre era en el día de la boda del Líder de los Uchiha. Ahora que había hecho oficial el compromiso con Sakura, la herencia pertenecía a ella.

Lo envolvió cuidadosamente en papel de arroz y seda antes de guardarlo cuidadosamente en su bolso. Luego cerró el cofre había muchas más joyas y cosas importantes que pertenecieron a su madre pero que aun no estaba listo para verlas y se movió al cofre que había pertenecido a su padre, busco entre los artículos del interior hasta que encontró la ropa tradicional que su padre había usado el día de su boda. El conjunto negro, blanco y gris con el inconfundible abanico Uchiha. Los recogió y los estudió con el ceño fruncido. Claramente, él y su hermano habían heredado la constitución más esbelta de su madre. Tendría que llevar la ropa para que le hicieran algunos ajustes para su forma más delgada, Los dobló cuidadosamente y los colocó en la bolsa también. Cerró la caja y se trasladó al tercero. El cofre que había pertenecido a su hermano.

Levantó la tapa y estudió el contenido con los ojos tristes, incluso cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras tocaba las orejas de gato que su hermano había usado en una de sus misiones de genin. Sus dedos se arrastraron ligeramente sobre la ropa, los libros e incluso los viejos kunai y shuriken de su hermano. Era tan extraño ver evidencia tan visible de la existencia de su hermano mayor, especialmente cuando el resto del mundo estaba contento de borrarlo de los libros de historia. Un hombre que había trabajado desde las sombras para proteger la luz. Verdaderamente uno de los shinobi más excepcionales de todos los tiempos. Levantó un tapiz que estaba entre los artículos en la caja que llevaba el símbolo Uchiha. Tocó la marca familiar afectuosamente y también la metió en su bolso. Contento con los artículos que había recogido, cerró las cajas y salió de la habitación dando una última mirada al espacio antes de irse. Después de llegar al piso principal del santuario, cubrió el lugar y volvió a cerrar la entrada antes de deslizar la alfombra de tatami sobre la abertura. Dejó que su palma descansara allí por un momento mientras pensaba en Sakura. Tendría que llevarla allí poco después de su boda. Aunque no tenía el sharingan se estaba uniendo a su clan. Era su derecho. Sonriendo un poco ante la idea, se levantó y miró al cielo. Había pasado más tiempo en la habitación secreta de lo que había pensado. Después de unos minutos de contemplación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde él e Itachi habían perfeccionado sus habilidades de shuriken. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando tocó los blancos aún clavados en los árboles y detrás de la roca. Sintiéndose un poco nostálgico y sabiendo que tenía que practicar de todos modos, dejo su bolso cerca del árbol donde se escondida cuando era un niño para ver a su hermano practicar y colgó su capa de las ramas. Con pasos firmes, se acercó para pararse justo detrás de la piedra y respiró hondo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había practicado en la forma en que estaba a punto de hacerlo ahora. Desde que perdió su brazo, lo evitó, confiando en gran medida en su dojutsu y genjutsu. Pero eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba enfrentar su discapacidad de frente. Había elegido mantener esa situación después de todo. No había forma de solo confiar en sus ojos cuándo podría entrar en una situación en la que no podría usar su chakra. Se escondió detrás de niño para ver a su hermano practicar y colgó su capa de las ramas.

Cerró los ojos y activó su sharingan. Respiró hondo y luego saltó al aire. Apretando los dientes, arrojó los kunai en rápida sucesión y se rearmó para asegurarse de alcanzar el punto ciego antes de darse la vuelta y aterrizar en el suelo. Frunció el ceño ante su trabajo al darse cuenta de que no podía alcanzar todos los objetivos que quería. Tendría que encontrar una manera de compensar la pérdida de su brazo. Eso significaba que tenía que tirar los cuchillos y rearmarse más rápido.

"De nuevo..."; murmuró mientras deslizaba más cuchillos entre sus dedos.

Varias horas después, el sol se estaba hundiendo en el cielo hacia el horizonte. Sabiendo que Sakura se iría pronto, Sasuke reunió su equipo de entrenamiento y caminó hacia un arroyo cercano para lavarse rápidamente el sudor y la mugre de la cara y el cuello. Su mandíbula se apretó cuando el agua le goteó por la cara. El jutsu aún no era perfecto. Esta situación era muy irritante. Alejándose del agua, caminó hacia donde estaban sus cosas y se puso la capa tocando el muñón que había sido su brazo. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne mientras apretaba los dientes. Un precio tan alto a pagar por su estupidez y arrogancia. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Sakura y su corazón extrañamente se puso pesado cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca sería capaz de llevarla como debería ser llevada. Que nunca sería capaz de abrazarla como él deseaba.

"Maldición..."; siseó deslizando su bolso sobre su hombro y moviéndose rápidamente por el bosque hacia la parte principal de la aldea.

Se dirigió rápidamente al hospital y cruzó las puertas principales. Miró a la recepcionista que se sonrojó cuando choco con su mirada.

"¿Sakura todavía está en su oficina?"; preguntó.

La joven parpadeó y su rostro cayó un poco. "Sí. Debería terminar pronto. ¿Quieres esperarla aquí? puedo traerte un pastel"; preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

"No"; respondió simplemente dejando a la mujer decepcionada a su paso mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo hacia el consultorio de Sakura. Estaba parcialmente abierto, así que tocó suavemente.

"¿Quién es?"; gritó Sakura.

"Soy yo"; él respondió con el ceño fruncido un poco ante el sonido de un resoplido al otro lado de la puerta.

"Adelante"; Sakura respondió.

Empujó la puerta y encontró a su prometida arrodillado frente a un joven con el brazo cubierto de vendas. Su diadema de hojas se exhibía con orgullo en su frente y sobresalía de su cabello castaño rojizo. El niño se volvió y lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y marrones.

"Sota, el es mi prometido Sasuke Uchiha"; dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia él.

El joven parpadeó y luego se inclinó profundamente ante él. "He escuchado mucho sobre usted, Maestro Uchiha"; dijo Sota. "Es un honor conocerte".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza al niño y luego se volvió hacia su prometida. "¿Necesitas que espere afuera?"; preguntó.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "No. Ya casi termino aquí". Se volvió hacia el muchacho y le puso la mano en el hombro. "Piénsalo Sota... Te apoyaré sin importar el camino que decidas tomar, pero solo tienes dos días más para elegir. Después de eso, me veré obligada a tomar la decisión por ti".

"Entiendo..."; dijo el joven ninja. Estudió a Sasuke por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura. "¿Crees que podría hablar con él por un minuto?"; preguntó.

El médico miró a su prometido y se echó a reír. "Tendrás que preguntarle a él, no a mí".

El chico de ojos marrones asintió y se volvió hacia el Uchiha. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"; preguntó.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja y miró a Sakura que simplemente le sonrió. Con un suspiro asintió con la cabeza."Claro, pero solo por unos minutos".

Sakura sonrió y rápidamente colgó su bata de laboratorio y se dirigió hacia las puertas.

"Esperaré afuera"; dijo rozando sus dedos contra los de Sasuke mientras pasaba junto a él.

"Hn"; dijo mirando hasta que ella se perdió de vista. Se concentró en el niño frente a él. "¿De que querías hablar?" ; preguntó.

El niño miró hacia abajo y luego se concentró en donde se suponía que debía estar su brazo.

"¿Es cierto que solo tienes un brazo?"; Sota le preguntó con sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza por la imprudente pregunta.

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció ligeramente mientras asentía.

"¿Pero sigues siendo un ninja clasificado en el Rango S?"; preguntó el chico.

"Eso es lo último que escuché"; Sasuke respondió.

El niño asintió y tocó su brazo que estaba envuelto. "¿Es ... ¿Es difícil?¿Tener solo un brazo?"; preguntó el chico.

Sasuke estudió al niño por un momento antes de suspirar. "Ciertamente no es fácil"; respondió. "Especialmente no después de haber tenido dos durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no es imposible".

Sota asintió y miró hacia abajo. "¿Puedo seguir siendo un gran ninja sin él?" ; preguntó.

El Uchiha pensó por un momento y activó su sharingan. Rápidamente revisó los niveles y la naturaleza del chakra de Sota antes de desactivarlo nuevamente. "Buena pregunta..."; respondió. "Para ser sincero, no creo que puedas pelear en la primera línea".

"Oh..."; el niño dijo con la cabeza caída.

Sasuke suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Mira, hay más en la vida que ser un ninja"; él dijo. "Hay personas que nos apoyan, ser un ninja esta bien pero no lo es todo. Hay médicos que nos curan cuando nos lesionamos, está el núcleo de cifrado que decodifica y codifica los mensajes"; miró una fotografía en la pared donde estaban todos los genin de su generación, una que no conocía y que claramente había sido tomada en secreto según la forma en que todos estaban posicionados. Su mirada se centró en Lee, que parecía estar desafiando a Neji, que parecía irritado. El ninja sin talento natural que había subido de rango y se había convertido en uno de los luchadores más famosos de su Aldea. "Si quieres ser un ninja, entonces sé un ninja. Tendrás que trabajar mucho más duro que todos los demás. No estoy seguro de qué decirte"; miró el brazo de Sota y pregunto: "¿Que pasó?"

"Fui golpeado por un dardo envenenado en nuestra última misión"; respondió. "Realmente no me dolió, así que no le presté mucha atención. Antes de darme cuenta, comenzó a ponerse negro"; él suspiró. "Sakura-Sensei dijo que el daño llegó hasta el hueso. No puede arreglarlo, tendrá que amputármelo".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Ya veo. Bueno, ella es la mejor en lo que hace. Existe la posibilidad de que puedas obtener un brazo protéstico como Naruto".

El chico negó con la cabeza. "No soy compatible con las células de Lord Primer Hohake"; dijo bajando la cabeza.

La ceja del Uchiha se alzó ante eso. No había oído hablar de que se tenia que ser compatible, pero ciertamente era posible. Había visto suficientes experimentos de Orochimaru para darse cuenta de eso. Cada cuerpo era diferente.

"Veo..."; él dijo. "Bueno, no te preocupes demasiado por eso. Estás vivo, eso es más de lo que la mayoría de la gente puede decir"; miró el reloj. Quería pasar tiempo con Sakura antes de tener que salir y encontrarse con el asqueroso que la había amenazado. "Haz lo que sientas mejor y mantente fiel a ti mismo hasta el final. Si intentas forzarte a hacer lo que otros te dicen, entonces solo te pondrás en peligro y eventualmente te llenarás de remordimiento".

Los ojos del niño se abrieron y luego se suavizaron. "Entiendo. Gracias por hablar conmigo"; dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta.

Sasuke lo siguió y lo cerró detrás de ellos. Sakura, que había estado apoyada contra la pared opuesta a la oficina, avanzó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura presionando su mejilla contra su pecho.

"¿Hay algo mal?"; le preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"No..."; ella respondió. "Pero pareces un poco deprimido. ¿Pasó algo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego se suavizaron. Ella siempre podía ver a través de él. Cerró los ojos y extendió los dedos entrelazando los de ella. Ella los apretó y sonrió contra su pecho.

"Saliste a entrenar, ¿verdad?"; dijo estirándose sobre los dedos de los pies para rozar ligeramente sus labios sobre su mejilla antes de tirarlo ligeramente por el pasillo.

Sasuke asintió. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"; preguntó.

"Tienes manchas y cortes frescos en los dedos". Ella respondió. "¿Como te fue?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Fue solo un entrenamiento"; respondió.

Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño. "No eres un buen mentiroso"; dijo mientras se acercaban a su departamento.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"; le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"La única persona en este pueblo que le gusta entrenar más que a ti es Rock Lee"; dijo sacando las llaves de su bolso. "Al verte tan poco entusiasmado después de hacer una de tus actividades favoritas me preocupa un poco"; dijo ella quitándose las sandalias.

"Estoy bien..."; respondió. "Solo un poco cansado. No he entrenado así en mucho tiempo"; mintió quitándose los zapatos y colgando su capa en la entrada.

Se sorprendió cuando Sakura lo jalo de su camisa y tiró de su rostro hacia su nivel.

"No me mientas"; ella repitió con sus ojos jade feroces. "Dime cómo te sientes realmente".

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se alejó de ella. "No te preocupes por eso"; dijo caminando por el pasillo. "No te concierne".

"Lo hace..."; Sakura protestó lo contradijo mientras iba a la cocina y sacó varios ingredientes del refrigerador.

Él la ignoró y se sentó en el sofá recostándose contra él y arrojando su brazo sobre sus ojos.

El entrenamiento fue muy irritante. Había sido tan competente en los jutus de shuriken y ahora se sentía como un novato de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió calor en su mano y se giró para ver las manos de Sakura brillando en verde mientras curaba sus cortes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"; preguntó. "No son tan malos".

"Esta es la única mano que tienes"; Sakura insistió. "Tienes que cuidarla".

La ira estalló dentro de él mientras le quitaba la mano de las de ella. "¿Te molesta?"; exigió en un tono de furia. "¿Es por eso que eres tan insistente que me pongo esa prótesis?" su mano se cerró en un puño. "¿Eres infeliz porque no soy el hombre de aspecto 'perfecto' con el que siempre soñaste? ¿te repugna que solo tenga un brazo?"; gruñó poniéndose de pie.

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego se suavizaron. "Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo también poniéndose de pie. "Sabes que eso no es así"; Sakura le aseguró mientras se acercó a él.

"¡Detente!¡No te acerques!"; él gritó. "No quiero tu lástima"; dijo apartándose de ella y dándole la espalda.

Sus delgados brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y él se apartó con su rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

_**¿Qué le pasaba? Probablemente acababa de herir sus sentimientos nuevamente por su estúpido orgullo.**_

"Quitátelo"; Sakura dijo con firmeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó atónito volviéndose hacia ella.

"Quítate la camisa"; Sakura repitió con sus manos en sus caderas. "Lo haré por ti si quieres".

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras obedecía.

Ella caminó hacia él y rápidamente desenvolvió su muñón, sus manos brillaban verdes mientras curaba los rasguños que él ni siquiera había notado que estaban allí. La vergüenza y la humillación le pusieron la cara roja cuando ella acarició suavemente lo que quedaba de su brazo.

"Por favor Sakura no lo hagas"; él rogó suavemente.

"Sasuke-kun"; dijo suavemente extendiendo la mano para girar su rostro hacia ella. "Mírame."

Se negó a hacerlos y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió sus labios rozar el borde de los restos de su miembro. "Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo?"; preguntó. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando vio lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro que lo sacó de su berrinche inducido por orgullo egoísta. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy muy agradecida"; Sakura dijo suavemente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"; él preguntó.

"Estoy agradecida de que tu brazo fue todo lo que perdiste en esa batalla final"; Sakura respondió. Sus dedos se extendieron y acariciaron suavemente su rostro. "Te AMO"; dijo ella pasando sus labios por su frente. "Me preocupo por ti más que nadie"; ella presionó sus labios contra su mejilla. "Te quiero más que a nada"; dijo antes de sellar su boca sobre la de él en un breve pero apasionado beso. "¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Por favor dime. Haré cualquier cosa por ti".

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego se suavizaron cuando extendió la mano y la presionó contra su pecho. "Lo siento..."; él murmuro. "La verdad es que estoy frustrado"; por fin admitió. "Sé que vivir sin mi brazo es una elección que hice y tengo la intención de cumplirla, pero aun así"; su mandíbula se apretó. "Pero aveces es muy frustrante".

Los brazos de Sakura le rodearon la cintura y ella le dio un beso en el pecho desnudo sobre el corazón. "Sólo puedo imaginar como te sientes"; ella respondió. "Gracias por decírmelo."

Se sentaron juntos durante varios minutos antes de que Sakura apretara sus labios contra la parte inferior de su mandíbula. "¿Qué más hiciste hoy?"; ella preguntó.

La soltó y se puso la camisa cuando ella regresó a la cocina para continuar cocinando.

"Tuve una reunión con Kakashi"; respondió. "Me pidió que ayudara a entrenar a los líderes de los equipo".

"¿En serio? Supongo que el entrenamiento es Genjutsu?"; Sakura respondió poniendo chuletas de cerdo en el aceite caliente sobre la estufa.

"Hn"; respondió. "Él también quiere que empiece a entrenar con Yamato".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Es un excelente ninja"; dijo mientras movía la ensalada que había estado preparando. "Confío y lo admiro mucho"; ella se rió y agrego: "Sai lo llama 'la madre del equipo Kakashi' ya que Kakashi siempre le dejó gran parte del trabajo real. Eso y el hecho de que puede callar a Naruto con solo una mirada". Su cara cayó un poco. "Estoy segura de que eres consciente de que es uno de los experimentos más exitosos de Orochimaru, ¿verdad?"

El Uchiha parpadeó y luego asintió. Orochimaru estaba bastante orgulloso del usuario de madera de la Hoja que había creado usando las células del primer Hokage.

"Una vez me dijo que el Equipo Kakashi es lo más parecido a una familia que haya tenido"; dijo Sakura volteando la carne cocinada en su sartén.

"No me di cuenta de eso"; Sasuke respondió moviéndose a la cocina y sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

Ella asintió y bajó los platos del armario. "Solía invitarlo a cenar una vez a la semana, pero se fue a una misión a largo plazo poco después de que esos agentes de Kido comenzaron a causar problemas. Supongo que fue enviado a rastrear a las personas involucradas. Pero si Kakashi-sensei te dijo que entrenaras con él, debe estar de vuelta en la ciudad "; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "Tal vez debería invitarlo a cenar mañana. ¿Te parece bien?"; preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él y luego agrego: "Creo que sería bueno que ustedes dos se conocieran mejor".

"Eso está bien para mí"; respondió Sasuke.

Les sirvió arroz y lo llevó a la mesa con Sakura justo detrás de él con el resto de la comida y una taza de té.

"¿Sabías que soñaba con que regresaras a la aldea cuando estaba atrapado dentro del tsukuyomi infinito?"; dijo mientras se sentaban a comer.

"¿enserio? ¿Por qué soñaría con eso?"; preguntó.

Sakura sonrió. "Porque era lo que Naruto y yo queríamos más que nada. Contigo en la aldea, el soñó que era designado como el líder oficial del equipo Kakashi con todos nosotros, incluido Sai". En ese momento el rostro de Sakura cambio y sus ojos se llenaron de una gran tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó notando su angustia.

Sakura suspiró y se cubrió los ojos con la mano. "No es nada"; ella respondió incluso cuando su voz se quebró de emoción.

Sasuke suspiro. "Sé que fue tu paciente más crítico después de la guerra"; dijo tratando que ella hablara.

Sakura lo miró y luego miró su comida. "Tuvo muchos problemas mentales después de que todo terminó"; ella dijo suavemente. "Kabuto y Obito lo usaron para completar el ejército de Zetsu blanco, así como para fortalecer ese árbol demoníaco de Kaguya. Si eso no fuera suficiente, el Zetsu Espiral se hizo cargo de su cuerpo y lo usó para atacar a sus propios aliados". Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. "Debes entender, Yamato es severo y casi dominante a veces, pero es porque se preocupa mucho por los demás. Sabiendo que su propio cuerpo fue utilizado para crear el ejército que mató a tantos de sus camaradas casi lo destruyó. También fue difícil repar el daño hecho a su mente y cuerpo causado por todas las cosas terribles que Kabuto y Zetsu le hicieron hacer."

Sasuke extendió la mano y la tocó suavemente. "Afortunadamente estuviste allí para ayudarlo a sanar y recuperarse"; él dijo.

Ella le sonrió y asintió. "Hice mi mejor esfuerzo... Aun así, realmente quiero golpear tanto a esa nueva serpiente".

El Uchiha se rió. "¿Por qué no lo haces?"; preguntó.

Sakura suspiro. "Ya no soy una niña que puede golpear a todos los que me irritan. He aprendido a controlar mejor mis emociones a lo largo de los años. También me doy cuenta de que, en el gran esquema de cosas, Kabuto es otra víctima creada por la venganza que existía antes de la guerra y que fue aprovechada por gente poderosa... También estoy bastante segura de que no sobrevivirá a uno de mis golpes".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es probablemente cierto"; él admitió. Realmente había madurado mucho desde la guerra. Todos lo hicieron de una manera u otra.

Limpiaron sus platos y se acomodaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, con los dedos entrelazados mientras Sakura apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

"¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche?"; ella preguntó.

"Vas a tener una noche de chicas mientras yo voy al lugar de encuentro con Shikamaru y Naruto"; respondió.

Ella sonrió. "Eso suena bien. Pero ten cuidado".

"Hn"; él le aseguró.

Vieron cómo un gato corría hacia un poste de energía visible desde la ventana delantera el cual fue recuperado por un ninja.

Sakura se rió y suspiró.

"¿Alguna vez te conté cuando Naruto y yo nos vengamos de Kakashi-sensei por llegar tarde todo el tiempo?"; ella preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No lo creo."

Sakura sonrió. "Lo hicimos...Naruto y yo nos disfrazamos de niños mientras Naruto hacía que uno de sus clones se transformara en un gato y se sentara en la cima de un poste eléctrico y nosotros le suplicamos que Kakashi-sensei lo atrapara, otro de sus clones se trasnformo en una anciana y lo hicimos que la ayudara a llevar sus cosas a la montaña mas lejos y as empinada de la Aldea"; ella se rió. "Estaba tan cansado cuando terminó".

"Eso fue bastante infantil de tu parte"; dijo Sasuke mirándola.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó ligeramente con el hombro. "Si hubieras estado cerca, te habrías unido y lo sabes"; Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. "Te enojaste más que el resto de nosotros cuando él llegaba tarde constantemente".

"Es verdad... es frustrante cuando llega tarde"; él respondió bajando la cabeza. "Incluso si no hubiera estado interesado, Naruto me habría convencido".

Sakura soltó una carcajada "Él podría convencerte de casi cualquier cosa. Todavía recuerdo lo duro que trataste de resistirte cuando tratamos de quitarte la máscara de Kakashi-sensei. Estabas tan listo para ir a casa y entrenar hasta que Naruto te llenó la cabeza de teorías locas sobre cómo Kakashi-sensei se vería sin su máscara puesta y caíste en menos de treinta segundos ".

Él la miró ceñudo. "¿Estás insinuando que soy débil?"

Ella se rió y se acurrucó más cerca de él. "En absoluto. Es solo que Naruto conoce tus puntos débiles"; Sakura sonrió al recordar su expresión melancólica cuando él regresó de tratar de seguir a Kakashi e intentó fingir que se había aburrido en lugar de la realidad de que Kakashi también se le había escabullido. "Estabas tan lindo."

Él frunció el ceño y le soltó la mano y la empujó hacia el sofá. "Retira eso"; él gruñó. Odiaba que lo llamaran por esos adjetivos lindos, bonitos, adorables o cualquier otro adjetivo femenino o débil. Hería su orgullo y lo frustraba como no tenía idea.

"¿Qué vas a hacer si me niego ehh?"; Sakura desafió con sus ojos jades llenos de travesuras.

Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su boca se cernió sobre su cuello disfrutando de la vista de su pulso saltando en anticipación. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres averiguarlo?"; preguntó suavemente mientras sus dientes apretaban el lóbulo de su oreja y tirában más fuerte de lo habitual.

Sakura se echó a reír y acercó su rostro al de ella y atrapó su boca en un beso apasionado.

La presionó contra los cojines mientras sus labios y lenguas se movían juntos en un baile lento y sensual. El cuerpo de Sakura se arqueó hacia arriba presionando sus caderas contra las suyas y un rayo de deseo lo golpeó como un rayo. Él gruñó contra sus labios y presionó sus caderas contra las de ella, la fricción de la acción casi le quita el aliento.

"Sakura"; él siseó moviendo su mano para tirar de su cabello y poder acceder a su cuello. "Las cosas que me haces". Él gimió besando su camino hasta la clavícula donde lamió, besó y mordisqueó su camino hacia su hombro empujando su parte superior más baja con su nariz.

"Sasuke-kun"; ella suspiró mientras sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa.

Ella presionó la punta de sus dedos en su espalda y se deslizó hacia su cuello. La presión que bordeaba el borde del dolor lo excitó aún más y Sasuke sintió que su control se esfumó cuando su única mano cobro vida propia y se deslizó entre sus cuerpos moviéndose hacia el calor entre las piernas de Sakura. Ella jadeó e intentó alejarse de su toque incluso cuando él escuchó que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba aún más.

El sonido del teléfono sonando los sorprendió a ambos.

"¡Mal... Maldición!"; Sakura siseó. "Olvidé que incluso tengo esa cosa"; murmuró rápidamente deslizándose debajo de él para agarrar el receptor montado en la pared de la cocina.

"Ni siquiera sabía que tenías uno"; Sasuke admitió con irritación dentro de él.

Había estado tan cerca de tocar el calor que tanto deseaba. Aunque había decidido no tomar la virginidad de Sakura hasta la noche de bodas, todavía quería aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre su cuerpo antes de que llegara a ese momento.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura regresó al sofá. "Lo siento. Esa fue mi madre. Dijo que quiere reunirse este fin de semana para hablar sobre la boda".

La mención de la ocasión le recordó a Sasuke los artículos que había recuperado del santuario ese mismo día y rápidamente se levantó. Tomó su bolso de la entrada y se lo llevó a ella.

"Visité el Santuario de Nakano hoy"; dijo mientras dejaba la bolsa suavemente sobre la mesa de café.

"¿Como estuvo?"; Sakura preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros. "No estaba feliz de ver todas esas huellas ANBU allí"; él admitió.

"Sin embargo, pude obtener algunos artículos que necesitaba"; dijo sacando el tapiz de Itachi.

Sakura le sonrió. "¿Qué necesitabas de allí?"

Sacó la ropa de la boda que había pertenecido a su padre. "Necesitaré que se modifiquen esto antes de la boda. Soy un poco más alto y delgado que mi padre".

Los ojos de la Sakura se suavizaron cuando tocó suavemente la fina tela. "Estoy segura de que te verás maravilloso en esto"; ella dijo.

Él asintió y luego sacó cuidadosamente el adorno para el cabello de su madre. "Esta es una reliquia que se ha transmitido de generación en generación a la esposa del líder del clan Uchiha. Mi madre usó esto el día de su boda"; dijo suavemente desenvolviendo el delicado y valioso accesorio.

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras miraba el hermoso accesorio.

"Es hermoso"; Sakura murmuró y lo recibió cuidadosamente.

"Ahora es tuyo"; Sasuke dijo disfrutando de la expresión de asombro en su rostro y la gentileza en sus ojos.

"Me siento honrada"; murmuró suavemente tocando los lirios metálicos.

"Yo estaba pensando..."; Sasuke dijo mirando el calendario en la pared y notó que era principios de mayo. "¿Te parece bien una boda en junio?"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. "Eso es el mes que viene, ¿verdad?"; dijo poniendo el adorno para el cabello sobre el trozo de seda sobre la mesa de café. "¿Crees que es tiempo suficiente para preparar todo?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "No tengo ninguna familia para hacer un escándalo al respecto"; dijo mirando la ropa de su padre. "Tampoco soy como Naruto, no tengo ni necesito muchos amigos". Se giró hacia Sakura y le colocó suavemente el cabello detrás de la oreja. "Te hice esperar tanto tiempo, no hay razón para hacerte esperar más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Podemos esperar si quieres. Fue solo una sugerencia".

Sakura sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo tampoco quiero esperar"; dijo deslizándose sobre su regazo. "Creo que una boda de junio suena muy bien. No necesitamos una gran boda como la de Hinata y Naruto. Solo una pequeña reunión con nuestros amigos más cercanos es más que suficiente". Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y presionó su frente contra la de él. "Te Amo"; ella murmuró.

"Lo sé..."; él respondió levantando la cabeza para rozar sus labios ligeramente sobre los de ella.

"Estaremos juntos para siempre a partir de ahora"; ella dijo abrazándolo.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Eso es imposible. Todavía tendremos que ir a misiones y cosas así"; él respondió.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "Mi corazón siempre estará contigo, no importa lo lejos que estemos"; dijo besándolo detrás de su oreja.

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego se suavizaron cuando su brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura. "Siempre lo ha sido"; dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Creo que siempre supe eso también. Es una de las razones por las que pude soportar algunas de las cosas que hice. Había una parte de mí que siempre sabía que, sin importar lo que sucediera, siempre me amarías y velarías por mi..."; él la apretó ligeramente"Gracias por eso."

Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla. "De nada..."; Sakura respondió besando su sien. "¿Debo dejar que te prepares para tu misión de medianoche?" ella preguntó.

"No..."; él respondió apretando la cintura de ella. "Solo quédate así un poco más de tiempo".

Los ojos de Sakura se suavizaron mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. "Esperaba que dijeras eso".

HOLA A TODOS ESTOY DE VUELTA😊😊😊

Hoy les traigo dos capítulos más de esta historia 👉👈 espero que les gustes estoy muy emocionada con todos sus comentarios ya que me motivan mucho.

Otra cosita como ya saben todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo a causa del CORONAVIRUS espero realmente que se encuentren bien todos ustedes, yo soy de Perú y mi país esta en cuarentena estamos pasando por una situación difícil pero por este medio también les pido que si alguien es de mi país respete lo asignado por el gobierno para que esta enfermedad no se expanda... y para los que no son de mi país y están pasando por una situación igual les mando todo mi apoyo y les pido que se cuiden mucho ustedes y toda su familiar. Estos días no estoy trabajando así que aprovechare para subir un capitulo cada día para tratar de superar esta situación con un poco de entretenimiento.

Mil besos y mil abrazos espero sus comentarios y sus votos ✨✨✨✨✨✨


	17. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Sasuke caminó con Sakura por las calles hacia la residencia Nara, sus sentidos escaneando la zona con cautela. Sabía mejor que la mayoría la fuerza de las mujeres de la Aldea de La Hoja. Eran tan fuertes como su lealtad mutua que no podía ser destruida tan fácilmente. Harían todo lo posible para proteger a los suyos. Aun así, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Después de todo, Sakura era del tipo que se sacrificaba y se pondría en peligro para proteger a los demás si la situación lo exigía.

Llegaron frente al complejo y Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura mientras caminaban a la puerta.

"No hagas nada imprudente"; le advirtió en voz baja. "Si algo sucede, mantente en el plan. Quédate en grupo o localiza a Kakashi o a Lee".

"Estaré bien..."; Sakura le aseguró apretando un poco sus dedos. "No te preocupes, solo ve con Naruto y Shikamaru, acaba con el idiota y regresa pronto.

Él suspiró pero asintió y extendió la mano para tocarla en el centro de su frente. "Te veré cuando regrese"; le prometió con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios cuando ella se sonrojó ante la acción.

"Muy bien. Adiós Sasuke-kun"; dijo pasando por el jardín y subiendo por el camino hacia la puerta principal.

Se abrió antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de tocar y Temari le sonrió al médico de cabello rosado. "¡Bienvenida!"; ella dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Lista para probar esa nueva mascarilla que Ino ha estado haciendo durante días?"

Sakura se rió. "Tan lista como siempre lo estoy para Ino-cerda"; ella respondió levantando su mano para saludar a Sasuke mientras Temari hacía lo mismo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de los dos Kunoichi y Sasuke respiró hondo antes de dirigirse hacia el borde de la aldea donde se suponía que tendría lugar la confrontación. No se inmutó cuando dos formas familiares cayeron a su lado mientras pasaba por un par de casas.

"¿Estás listo para esto?"; preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke asintió y luego miró a Shikamaru. "Gracias de nuevo por aceptar esto".

"No lo menciones. Temari realmente está esperando pasar un momento de 'chicas'"; dijo el manipulador de sombra con un vago encogimiento de hombros. "Si ella termina luciendo más bonita, eso es solo una ventaja para mi".

Naruto rió por lo bajo. "Será mejor que notes el cambio, Shikamaru. Sino Temari es probable que te haga comer tierra por eso".

El Nara se encogió un poco antes de encogerse de hombros una vez más. Sus ojos se endurecieron ligeramente. "Ya casi llegamos"; dijo suavemente.

Naruto se tensó, la alegría dejó sus rasgos y Sasuke inmediatamente barrió el área con sus sentidos al cien por ciento y frunció el ceño cuando sintió el chakra que había estado recibiendo fragmentos de todo el día. "Está cerca"; dijo suavemente mientras entraban en un campo abierto.

"¡Muéstrate!"; Sasuek ordenó alzar la voz.

"Creo que las instrucciones en la carta dejaron explícitamente claro que se suponía que Sakura vendría"; vino una voz ligeramente nasal.

"¿Es quien creo que es?"; Shikamaru dijo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco cuando un joven con el pelo castaño y liso recogido en una coleta baja, ojos verdes claros, y una figura ligeramente redondeada apareció a la vista. "Lo es, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" la cabeza del Clan Nara exigió.

"¿En?"; Naruto repitió confundido.

Shikamaru asintió. "Trabaja en la división de cifrado y archivo"; él explicó.

Sasuke estudió al hombre. Era claro que no era un tipo de ninja hecho para la batalla. Probablemente era un tipo académico.

_**¿Cuál era la razón por la que estaba tan obsesionado con Sakura?**_

"Será mejor que empieces a explicarte"; Shikamaru dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaron en sus bolsillos. "Por que rayos estas espiando a Sakura, invadiendo su privacidad, chantajeándola. ¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"¿Por qué no está Sakura aquí? Mi asunto es con ella"; el hombre dijo con firmeza.

"Honestamente no pensaste que dejaríamos que Sakura-chan viniera a encontrarse con un gusano como tú, ¿verdad?"; se burló Naruto.

La ceja de ese hombre se arquearon ante eso. "¿Gusano? ¿Te atreves a llamarme así cuando tienes a otro mucho peor a tu lado?"; escupió señalando a Sasuke con un dedo ligeramente regordete, con desprecio ardiendo en sus ojos. "Admito que usé tácticas poco claras para atraer a Sakura, pero es porque quiero que ella sea feliz y nunca tendrá eso con él".

La ceja de Sasuke se frunció un poco, pero no dijo nada. Había pensado lo mismo después de todo. Fue solo la insistencia y la paciencia de Sakura lo que finalmente le hizo cambiar de opinión.

"¿Qué pasa Uchiha ¿Te quedas cayado porque sabes que tengo razón? ", dijo con una sonrisa y luego gruñó diciendo: "Probablemente usaste tu repugnante sharingan para obligarla a convertirse en tu prometida ".

"Eso es imposible"; Shikamaru dijo rotundamente agitando una mano de manera desdeñosa. "Sakura tiene inmunidad a la mayoría de los Genjutsu. También tiene mucha exposición al Sharingan desde sus días de Genin. Un Genjutsu a largo plazo nunca sería efectivo contra ella".

El ojo del hombre se llenaron de furia. "¡Entonces el maldito realmente le lavo el cerebro! ¡Sé todo sobre su pasado con este asesino! ¿Tengo acceso a los archivos clasificados! ¡La ha menospreciado, lastimado y trató de matarla en más de una ocasión! ¡Su relación es tóxica, enferma y abusiva. Solo lo hago para salvarla de cometer el mayor error de su vida ".

Sasuke sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago aunque no dijo una palabra. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible para atesorar adecuadamente a Sakura. Aun así, no podía negar el hecho de que lo que el hombre le estaba acusando era la verdad.

_**¿Era su relación abusiva? **_

_**¿Insalubre?**_

_**¿Toxica?**_

_**¿Enferma?**_

"Cállate"; gruñó Naruto. "No hables de Sasuke y Sakura-chan como si los conocieras".

"¡Sé todo sobre ellos!"; el hombre protestó. "Sé que la atacó y la dejó sola en la calle cuando abandono la aldea. Sé sobre el incidente en el escondite de Orochimaru cuando trató de apuñalarla . Sé sobre el incidente en La Tierra del Hierro cuando intentó atravesar su corazón con el chidori. Sé sobre el malvado genjutsu que le lanzó justo antes de que ustedes dos pelearan en ¡Se todo! "

"Si sabes todo eso, entonces debes saber que Sasuke se usó a sí mismo como escudo humano para protegerla de un par de ninjas renegados cuando éramos genin. Debes saber cómo se esforzó al máximo para protegerla y vengarla cuando fuimos atacados ninja del Sonido en nuestros exámenes chunin. Debes saber cómo empujó su cuerpo ya maltratado y agotado para salvarla de una caída mortal durante la batalla contra Gaara. Debes saber sobre cómo la protegió del tsukuyomi Infinito con su Susanoo durante la batalla contra Madara y Kaguya. Debes saber sobre la sincera disculpa que él ofreció cuando nos salvó a los dos después de nuestra pelea en el Valle del Fin. Debes saber sobre cómo vino corriendo aquí para salvarla cuando fue secuestrada por Kido y sus compinches ANBU. Debes saber cómo han estado viajando juntos ayudando a los que aún se están curando de las cicatrices de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja ".

En parpadeó y dio un pequeño paso atrás. "Pero ... pero él todavía-"

"¡Sé exactamente lo que le hizo! La vi llorar por él cuando pensó que estaba sola. ¡La escuché gritar despierta en medio de la noche sobre él! La salvé con mis propias manos cuando él intentó matarla"; dijo Naruto, su mano se cerró en un puño. "La amo. ¿No crees que me destrozó por dentro ver lo que su egoísmo le estaba haciendo? Aun así, sé que nadie tiene más confianza o fe en sus habilidades que él. También sé que Sakura-chan nunca ha estado más feliz de lo que ha estado desde que regresó con Sasuke a la aldea como su prometido "; dijo Naruto sonriendo a su mejor amigo. "Si realmente te preocuparas por ella, serías capaz de ver eso con solo mirarla".

La mandíbula del hombre se apretó. "Ella es demasiado buena para él"; gruñó.

Sasuke pestañeó la humedad que se acumulaba en sus ojos antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de notarlo. Las palabras de Naruto casi lo habían llevado a las lágrimas. No es que alguna vez le haya hecho saber lo que sus palabras le habían provocado al perdedor. Respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante.

"Si querías a Sakura, deberías haber venido a mí desde el principio"; dijo Sasuke firmemente, finalmente lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar sin que su voz se quebrara. "Chantajearla e invadir su privacidad fue un truco barato y repugnante. ¿Qué tipo de hombre débil usa métodos tan deplorables para obligar a una mujer a hacer lo que quiere? Sakura es mi prometida. Las únicas personas con el poder de terminar nuestra relación son Sakura y yo. Las partes externas deben mantenerse al margen ".

"No vamos a dejar que te salgas con la tuya"; añadió Naruto.

"Puede entregarse, o podemos arrastrarte por el cabello. Es tu elección"; Shikamaru dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaron de sus bolsillos para formar posiciones ne manos si fuera necesario.

"¡No lo creo!"; el hombre gritó arrojando una serie de bombas de papel hacia los ninjas reunido.

"¡Bastardo!"; siseó Naruto mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Sasuke activó rápidamente su sharingan, la piscina oscura cambió a rojo sangre mientras saltaba a la copa del árbol más cercana siguiendo la firma del chakra del hombre mientras corría hacia el centro de la aldea en línea recta hacia la casa de Naruto, el lugar que se estaba utilizando como ubicación del señuelo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el hombre se teletransportó de repente y apareció cerca del complejo de Nara.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Se dirige hacia la casa de seguridad!"; dijo a los dos ninjas que lo seguían antes de aumentar su velocidad. Apretó la mandíbula mientras veía al hombre cambiar de forma, su cuerpo regordete se comenzó a adelgazar hasta que apareció una copia de sí mismo, se paró en la puerta de la casa de los Nara y llamó a Sakura usando su voz.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"; dijo Sakura saliendo al patio para encontrarse con su doble. "Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba"; dijo sonriendo esa dulce sonrisa que hizo que su corazón saltara un poco cada vez. Ella miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde están Naruto y Shikamaru?"; Sakura preguntó.

"Oh, ya vienen"; su doble respondió. "Tenía tanta prisa por verte, no podía esperar a que siguieran mi ritmo".

Sus ojos jades se entrecerraron ligeramente antes de reírse. "¡Oh Sasuke-kun,eres tan adorable!"; dijo extendiendo la mano para tocar ligeramente su brazo que estaba oculto por su capa. "Volvamos a casa entonces. Ino hizo dango tricolor. Apurémonos a casa para que podamos disfrutarlos juntos".

"Mi favorito..."; su doble dijo lentamente metiendo la mano en la funda de su pierna."Vámonos."

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron y luego se abrieron cuando vio una jeringa y una aguja. Los tomoes en su ojo de amatista giraron cuando su ojo rojo cambió a su mangyko sharingan. Necesitaba un poder destructivo extremadamente controlado y no había forma de que en el infierno corriera el riesgo de que Sakura fuera picada con esa aguja con una sustancia desconocida dentro. El único ataque que lograría ambas tareas perfectamente era un poco pesado, pero no iba a arriesgar su salud o seguridad por el enamoramiento de algún idiota. Centrándose en la jeringa, amasó y luego enfocó su chakra.

"¡Amaterasu!"; él dijo. Llamas negras cobraron vida en la jeringa que se dirigía al muslo de Sakura y el hombre gritó cuando la dejó caer al suelo. Quemarle los dedos era lo menos que quería hacerle al asqueroso acosador, pero fue un poco satisfactorio de todos modos. Sakura ya se estaba moviendo y su puño se conectó con el pecho del hombre y lo envió volando por el patio a través del tronco de un árbol.

"¡Sakura! ¡Está todo bien!"; Hinata e Ino gritaron llegando al patio con Temari pisándole los talones.

"¡Sakura!"; gritó Sasuke cayendo al suelo junto a ella. "¿Te tocó?" preguntó mirando los restos humeantes del frasco de líquido antes de enfocar su mirada en su brazo, sus dedos con sus ojos barriendo la extremidad en busca de algún daño.

"No. Estoy bien gracias a ti"; Sakura le aseguró. "¿Esta es la escoria que envió la carta?"

Sasuke asintió y dijo: "Parece pensar que estás cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida al casarte conmigo".

Sakura resopló. "Por favor. El error más grande de mi vida fue no noquearte y atarte a un árbol el día que dejaste el pueblo"; dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agitó la mano.

"Có... Cómo"; el hombre jadeó volviendo a su forma. "¿Como supiste?"

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. "En primer lugar, incluso si Sasuke hubiera dejado atrás a Naruto y Shikamaru porque tenía prisa por verme, no hay manera en el infierno que lo dijera en voz alta y fuera de cuatro paredes, especialmente no a la intemperie, donde alguien más pudiera oír"; dijo ella acercándose hacia él. "En segundo lugar, no llevabas la funda de su katana de la misma forma que lo lleva bien. En tercer lugar, Sasuke-kun me habría dado una mirada de muerte por llamarlo adorable especialmente en público. Por último, odia los dulces ".

El hombre la miró fijamente. "Tú ... realmente eres increíble ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es él? Podrías tener a quien quisieras, ¿por qué él?"

Sakura suspiro. "¿Por qué todos me siguen preguntando eso?"; ella gruñó pasando una mano por su cabello. "Lo amo. Eso es todo lo que hay que decir. Ninguna cantidad de chantaje,humillación u hordas de personas que me gritan que lo deje va a cambiar eso"; ella sacó el collar con el abanico de Uchiha debajo de su blusa y lo tocó ligeramente. "Estar con Sasuke-kun me hace feliz, realmente feliz y estar conmigo lo hace feliz. No necesito ni quiero nada más que eso. Aprecio que estés preocupado por mí, pero no te da derecho a intenta controlar mis acciones. Si vienes tras cualquiera de nosotros otra vez, pondré chakra en mi puño "; Sakura dijo con una ominosa luz verde que emanaba de su puño mientras la levantaba amenazadoramente.

"Esa es una amenaza que no tomaría a la ligera"; llegó una voz ligeramente somnolienta desde la puerta cercana. "Sus golpes son tan legendarios que incluso el primer Hokage mencionó que no quería ser golpeado con uno. Debo decir que siento lo mismo".

"Kakashi"; dijo Sasuke mirando a su viejo maestro.

"Supongo que todo salió bien?"; dijo el Hokage caminando hacia adelante con su andar perezoso.

"Si"; el Uchiha respondió simplemente.

"Bien entonces"; dijo Kakashi girándose mientras Naruto y Shikamaru aterrizaban en el patio. "Ustedes dos, asegúrenlo y llévenlo a la unidad de interrogatorio. Sasuke, Sakura, ustedes dos regresen a casa. Sé que ambos tienen madrugar... hoy en realidad"; dijo mirando a la luna.

"Gracias Kakashi-sensei"; dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza ligeramente hacia el hombre mayor. "Perdón por tu árbol Shikamaru, Temari"; dijo mirando con culpabilidad el tronco roto.

"Ni lo menciones"; Shikamrau dijo con un encogimiento de hombros perezoso. "Yamato-san está de vuelta en la ciudad, haré que lo vea. Además, es mejor un árbol que la casa".

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ante eso. "Está bien. Nos iremos entonces. Gracias por todo"; dijo a sus amigos.

"Sabes que no tienes que agradecernos"; dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo, solo por diversión esta vez, en lugar de una operación encubierta"; dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió y luego agradeció por última vez antes de caminar por la carretera con Sasuke a su lado. El silencio entre ellos fue agradable muy agradable. Sasuke agradeció su tranquilidad mientras su mente repasaba las cosas que el hombre había dicho sobre su relación. Ciertamente hubo un grado de validez en sus afirmaciones. Sakura y su relación ciertamente no siguieron las normas de la mayoría de los demás. Había tratado de matarla en más de una ocasión. Ella había sufrido inmensamente por sus acciones, pero él se disculpó por lo que había hecho y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por atesorarla. No era como si hubiera estado rodeado de excelentes ejemplos de relaciones saludables durante su adolescencia. Orochimaru utilizó los sentimientos de afecto y devoción de las personas para realizar sus propios deseos. Obito había comenzado una guerra porque la chica que le gustaba fue asesinada en la batalla. Kakashi se había negado a amar a nadie después de matar a Rin.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"; Sakura de repente preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Para su sorpresa, ya estaban en la puerta de su casa. Entró, se quitó las sandalias y se dirigió con ella a la sala. Ella lo detuvo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura manteniéndolo cerca.

"¿Hay algo mal?"; Sasuke preguntó envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"Dímelo tu"; Sakura respondió. "Algo te está molestando. Solo dime qué es".

Él suspiró y presionó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "¿Nuestra relación es ...abusiva?"; preguntó.

Sakura se puso rígida en sus brazos y luego suspiró. "¿Es eso lo que ese idiota te dijo?;" ella preguntó.

"Hnnn"; respondió.

Sakura asintió y lo llevó de la mano a su habitación y rápidamente le quitó la capa antes de empujarlo hacia su cómoda. "Cámbiate. Hablaremos de esto en la cama"; dijo antes de entrar en su armario y sacar un camisón verde menta.

Sasuke hizo lo que se le pidió y se puso una camisa negra de manga larga y un par de pantalones grises de punto con pocos problemas y se acostó. Sakura se arrastró a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, sus dedos se unieron con los de él.

"Sasuke-kun, en el pasado cuando me lastimaste y trataste de matarme, ¿recibiste algún tipo de placer?"; ella preguntó suavemente.

Sus ojos desiguales se abrieron. "Por supuesto no"; respondió. Incluso en ese estado de locura le dolía el corazón cuando la trató así, era solo que él sabía que mientras ella estuviera viva ella vendría una y otra vez para detenerlo.

Sakura asintió y luego continuó. "¿Has levantado una mano contra mí o has pensado en hacerlo desde que comenzamos nuestra relación?"; ella preguntó.

"Absolutamente no"; Sasuke dijo con firmeza.

Sus labios presionaron ligeramente el borde de su mandíbula. "Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No has abusado de mí y no tienes ganas de hacerlo. Me respetas en todos los sentidos. Nuestra relación no es abusiva en absoluto"; ella le aseguró. "He visto más que mi parte justa de las relaciones tóxicas. He tratado a aquellos que fueron abusados e incluso a los abusadores. Ninguno de los dos presentamos signos de ser ese tipo de personas". Sakura se deslizó por su cuerpo y se cernió sobre él, sus dedos trazando los contornos de su rostro. "Ese hombre que trató de usar el chantaje y las amenazas para hacerme hacer lo que él quería, tenía el potencial de ser un abusador. Tu, por otro lado, no lo eres".

"Pero yo..."; Sasuke protestó.

"Estabas perdido. Bajo la influencia de hombres tortuosos y jutsus oscuro"; Sakura dijo cortándolo. "Además, me has salvado muchas más veces más de las que me has hecho daño". Ella tocó su colgante. "Me caso contigo porque te amo y quiero estar a tu lado para apoyarte. Nadie tiene derecho a entrometerse en nuestra relación".

"Tienes razón"; él respondió inclinándose para besar el colgante que colgaba de su cuello.

Ella le sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarlo con tanta pasión que no pudo evitar envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura y abrazarla contra él. "Sakura"; respiró pasando la nariz por su mandíbula. "Yo ... realmente lo hago-" se atragantó, la palabra de cuatro letras parecía quedarse en su garganta.

"Lo sé..."; Sakura respondió besando su sien. "No tienes que decirlo. Descansemos ahora. Debes entrenar con los líderes de escuadrones mañana. Necesitarás descansar".

A regañadientes aflojó su agarre cuando ella se acomodo sobre las almohadas a su lado y se acurrucó contra su costado. Al darse cuenta de que estaba mucho más cansada de lo que él había pensado, sonrió y apartó una sección de cabello de su rostro.

"Buenas noches, Sakura"; dijo suavemente.

"Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun"; Sakura respondió acurrucándose más cerca de él.

Sasuke miró a los hombres y mujeres reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento y sintió que la irritación lo atravesaba. La mayoría de ellos bostezaban y hablaban casualmente entre ellos, claramente indiferentes acerca de lo que iba a suceder. Era vergonzoso, casi como si todos hubieran olvidado que el mundo casi había sido arruinado por genjutsu hace solo unos años.

"¿Ves por qué Kakashi quería que hicieras esto?"; Shikamaru murmuró mirando a través de la multitud. "Están todos tan relajados que uno pensaría que estaban aquí para un picnic en lugar de entrenar".

"No por mucho tiempo"; Sasuke prometió antes de dar un paso adelante. "¡Disculpen! ¡Me gustaría comenzar!"; gritó.

La multitud se calmó lentamente y su ceño casi se contrajo cuando escuchó susurros aún moviéndose entre los reunidos, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

"El Hokage me pidió que les diera entrenamiento de primera mano sobre genjutsu"; Sasuke explicó. "Como todos saben, Genjutsu es cuando el chakra en su cerebro es manipulado por otro. Una forma de control mental. Si quedas atrapado en él, los efectos pueden ser tan simples como engañar a alguien para que deambule sin rumbo, hasta romper la mente hasta el punto en que la víctima no tiene forma de recuperarse. Cuanto mejor se pueda reconocer el genjutsu, mejor podrá contrarrestarlo y experimentarlo de primera mano es la forma más fácil de hacerlo ".

"No somos estúpidos"; una voz engreída gritó. "A todos nos enseñaron a reconocer y contrarrestar el genjutsu en la academia".

Sasuke sonrió de lado. "¿Es eso así?"; él dijo. "Entonces dime, ¿a quién estás mirando?"

"A ti, por supuesto..."; el hombre rubio dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Es así? ¿Estas completamente seguro?"; preguntó.

"¿Esto es una broma?;" el rubio respondió.

Una de las integrantes del grupo, una mujer joven con cabello castaño claro, de repente levantó las manos y cerró los ojos. "¡Dispersión!"; ella gritó con firmeza.

Sasuke casi sonrió ante su reacción de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ella, junto con el resto de la clase reunida, habían estado mirando en la dirección opuesta mirando nada más que el espacio vacío mientras Sasuke y Shikamaru se paraban detrás de ellos.

"¿Cómo?"; ella murmuró. "¿Cuando?"

Sus ojos desiguales cayeron sobre ella y ella tragó ruidosamente.

"En el momento en que hiciste contacto visual conmigo, te puse debajo de mi Genjutsu"; Sasuke respondió. "Fuiste la primera en resolverlo. Bien hecho".

Ella se sonrojó "Gracias Sasuke-san"; dijo rápidamente mirándose los dedos de los pies.

Después de otros veinte minutos, otros cuatro estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que estaban bajo gentjutsu, lo que eleva el total a cinco de veinticinco.

"Qué desgracia..."; murmuró Sasuke.

"Estoy de acuerdo..."; Shikamaru respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto es embarazoso"

"Bien entonces. Al menos ahora se a que nivel están"; dijo el Uchiha antes de liberar su ilusión.

Sorprendidos jadeos recorrieron la multitud.

"¿A dónde diablos fue ese bastardo?"; exclamó el rubio engreído.

"Detrás de ti"; dijo Sasuke simplemente.

El grupo se volvió y miró en estado de shock al Uchiha y Nara que estaban detrás de ellos.

"Todos ustedes fueron colocados bajo genjutsu cuando llegaron por primera vez y ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta. Cinco de ustedes pudieron reconocerlo y romper la ilusión por sí mismos, pero el resto de ustedes pudieron haber observado la nada en todo el día y nunca se dieron cuenta"; Shikamaru explicó.

"¡Ese es un truco sucio!"; el rubio exclamó. "¡Vinimos para entrenar, no para que nos hagas quedar como tontos!"

"Ustedes se hicieron tontos"; respondió Sasuke. "El entrenamiento se realiza mejor cuando experimentas las cosas tú mismo"; él explicó.

"No hables como si supieras cómo es"; un ninja de pelo negro gritó. "Los Uchiha son inmunes a Genjutsu".

"Eso no es verdad"; respondió Sasuke. "He estado sujeto al genjutsu de Orochimaru, al genjutsu de Itachi Uchiha y al genjutsu de Danzo, además de algunos otros. Tampoco salí victorioso de todos esos encuentros".

Susurros se filtraron a través de la multitud ante eso.

"No fuiste afectado por el tsukuyomi infinito"; uno gritó.

"Usé mi Susanoo para bloquear la luz de la luna. Si no hubiera hecho eso, me habría esclavizado como al resto de ustedes"; respondió. "Debes aprender a protegerte de los ataques de genjutsu. Un enemigo puede inmovilizarte convirtiéndote en un objetivo fácil, hacerte romper el cuello o incluso atacar a tu camarada sin que sepas nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde".

"Lo que sea"; el rubio se quejó.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"; preguntó Sasuke. Se estaba cansando de la actitud del chico y decidió que sería una buena primera víctima para él.

"Kai, Kai Yamanaka"; el rubio respondió con facilidad.

"Ah"; respondió Sasuke.

Su actitud tenía sentido ahora. El clan Yamanaka también era experto en manipular el chakra en el cerebro. Invadir sus mentes era un poco más difícil en comparación con un ninja promedio. Naturalmente, tenían una mayor inmunidad al genjutsu que otros, pero no era imposible. Para alguien tan competente en genjutsu como él, sus mentes eran tan fáciles de manipular como cualquier otra. Esperaba golpear al arrogante en su alto ego y asustar a los demás que también se quejaban,

"Bueno, entonces Kai, ¿te ofreces voluntario para dejarme demostrarte una forma más agresiva de genjutsu en ti?"; preguntó.

"Haz lo peor que puedas"; el rubio desafió.

"Me niego"; Sasuke respondió mientras el rubio se acercaba a la pequeña plataforma donde él y Shikamaru estaban parados.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que no funcione?"; Kai preguntó.

"Su genjutsu mas fuerte te dejará en coma o en una bolsa para cadáveres"; Shikamaru respondió con un brillo casi malvado en sus ojos. "Él tampoco quiere crear ningún trabajo extra para su prometida".

Sasuke estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo y, en cambio, comenzó a colocar el plano de la ilusión en su mente. Como no conocía al hombre, decidió seguir un escenario que sabía que cada líder de equipo había experimentado. Todo Chunin tuvo que pasar tiempo en el Bosque de la Muerte durante el entrenamiento en un momento u otro.

"Lo que sea, terminemos con esto"; Kai dijo.

"Está bien. Todos presten atención"; gritó Sasuke cuando Kai subió a la plataforma. Miró al hombre e inmediatamente lo inmovilizó usando un genjutsu levemente agresivo que llevó al hombre a la ilusión de luchar en el bosque de la muerte. El hombre se congeló en su lugar, su cuerpo quedó completamente quieto mientras su mente luchaba contra oponentes que no estaban allí. "Esta es la forma más común de genjutsu de combate. Inmovilizar a tu oponente atrapándolo en una ilusión que no está conectada a su entorno"; él explicó. Con un movimiento de su muñeca sacó su espada y apuntó al corazón del ninja y la multitud jadeó.

"Está literalmente a centímetros de la muerte y no tiene ni idea"; seguro de haberse dado a entender en su punto, soltó al hombre que gritó cuando vio la espada tan cerca de él.

"¡Podrías haberme matado!"; exclamó con horror.

"Y estabas tan atrapado en mi genjutsu que ni siquiera lo hubieras sabido hasta que mi espada usara tu corazón como vaina"; Sasuke respondió simplemente.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron antes de sentarse en el suelo.

"¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?"; se quejó él.

"Genjutsu te agota tanto mental como físicamente, tanto al lanzarlo como al que está atrapado en él". Sasuke explicó. "En términos generales, la víctima termina peor porque la ilusión es alimentada por su propio chakra"

"¿Realmente puede poner a alguien en coma o algo peor?"; la chica de cabello castaño preguntó.

"Hn"; Sasuke respondió con facilidad. "Yo mismo estuve en coma durante semanas después de que me sometieran a un genjutsu malicioso cuando era genin. Sin la intervención de La Quinta Hokage, habría estado en ese estado durante mucho más tiempo. El Hokage también estuvo postrado en cama bajo el mismo Genjutsu, aunque se recuperó mucho más rápido debido a su experiencia tanto en el lanzamiento como en la lucha contra otros Genjutsu ".

"¿Pero el genjutsu puede ser roto por el ninjutsu médico?"; otro preguntó.

"Con la mayoría de los genjutsu, sí. La forma de escapar de la mayoría de los genjutsu es interrumpiendo el flujo de chakra dentro de tu mente. La forma más efectiva de lograr esto es que alguien más te dé chakra"; él explicó.

"¿Hay otros que puedan usar el mismo genjutsu que tú?"; la chica de cabello castaño preguntó.

"No"; respondió Sasuke.

"Está bien. Vamos a terminar esto por hoy"; Shikamru dijo mirando al sol. "Continuaremos mañana. ¡Estudien sus conceptos básicos de genjutsu! La mayoría de sus preguntas son cosas que deberías haber aprendido como chunin"; se quejó.

Mientras el grupo se dispersaba, Sasuke suspiró y pensó en llevar a Sakura a almorzar. Era casi esa hora y estaba bastante seguro de que si no aparecía y la obligaba a tomar un descanso con él, ella trabajaría hasta la hora del almuerzo. Podía escribir su informe a Kakashi más tarde.

"Voy al hospital"; le dijo a Shikamaru.

"Buena idea. Tiene la mala costumbre de concentrarse demasiado en el trabajo"; Shikamaru respondió. "Dejaré que Kakashi sepa cómo fueron las cosas hoy, así que no te apresures con el informe".

"Gracias. Te veré más tarde"; Sasuke respondió antes de alejarse del campo de entrenamiento, enfocándose en el hospital.

Justo una cuadra antes de llegar a las puertas del hospital, apareció una joven que reconoció de la clase.

"¿Sasuke-kun? Me preguntaba, ¿podrías ayudarme a estudiar?"; le preguntó sacudiendo sus pestañas mientras se sacudía el pelo castaño oscuro. "Simplemente no entiendo nada sobre genjutsu".

"No"; él respondió molesto por su obvio intento de coquetear. "Si necesitas tutoría individual, pregunta a Kurani. Mis técnicas de genjutsu no se pueden enseñar y cualquier otra cosa que necesites saber se puede encontrar en la biblioteca".

"¡Eres tan frío!"; la chica se quejó.

Casi puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar al hospital. Cogió la patada que apuntaba a su rodilla y levantó a Zen por el tobillo.

"Eres demasiado ruidoso"; le dijo al niño mientras lo volteaba y continuaba hacia el hospital.

"¡Tch!"; el chico se quejó. "Te venceré algún día"; él juró. "¿Estás aquí para ver a Sakura-sensei?"

Sasuke asintió y le hizo un gesto a la ruborizada secretaria antes de subir las escaleras y bajar por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Sakura.

"Ella ha estado un poco ocupada hoy"; Zen dijo mientras caminaban. "Un par de niños entraron con fiebres realmente altas"; él explicó.

Sasuke asintió, se acercó a la puerta del consultorio de Sakura y llamó. Cuando no recibió respuesta, cerró los ojos y busco su chakra. Al encontrarlo unas puertas más abajo, se dirigió en esa dirección. Se detuvo en la puerta y vio a Sakura arrullar tranquilamente a un bebé de cabello oscuro en sus brazos, con sus manos brillando de color verde. El niño se relajó y balbuceó alegremente ante de quedarse dormido.

"Aquí tiene, señora Saito"; dijo entregándole el bebé a una mujer de mediana edad. "Ella debería estar bien ahora. Me gustaría mantenerla durante la noche para observación, solo para asegurarme de que su ataque fue solo una reacción a ese polvo mineral, pero depende de usted".

"¿Puedo quedarme con ella?"; la mujer ansiosamente preguntó.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Estoy segura de que ella descansará mejor contigo cerca".

"Muchas gracias. Estoy agradecida"; dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy feliz de hacerlo"; Sakura respondió. "Vendré a verlos a ustedes dos más tarde". Salió de la habitación y su sonrisa se iluminó cuando su mirada cayó sobre Sasuke.

"Zen, Sasuke-kun..."; dijo Sakura saludandolos.

"Sakura-sensei.."; respondió Zen con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Sasuke-kun cómo fue el entrenamiento?"; ella le preguntó.

"Todos son más suaves de lo que me gustaría, pero hubo algunos que se mostraron prometedores"; respondió. "¿Te importaría ir a almorzar conmigo?"; preguntó.

Sakura miró un reloj cercano y asintió. "Claro, tengo un poco de tiempo, pero no podré hacer las compras".

Sasuke asintió. "Invitaste a Yamato a cenar, ¿no?"

Ella asintió y entró en su oficina cambiando su bata de laboratorio por una chaqueta verde claro.

"Recogeré lo que necesites en el mercado"; le dijo a ella. "Solo dame la lista".

"¿Estás seguro?"; ella preguntó.

Sasuke asintió. "He vivido solo durante más de una década, sé cómo hacer mis propias compras".

"Es verdad..."; Sakura admitió.

"¿Puedo ir a cenar también?"; Zen preguntó en un tono alegre.

"No esta noche mi querido Zen"; Sakura respondió. "Mi casa es demasiado pequeña para otro huésped. Sin embargo que te parece mañana".

"Bien"; dijo el niño con un suspiro de sufrimiento.

Sakura se rió y revolvió la cabeza del niño. "Te prometo que mañana te lo compensaré... Deberías dirigirte a la cafetería un pajarito me dijo que hoy están sirviendo curry".

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron. "¿En serio? ¡Bien!"; exclamó lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "¡Nos vemos más tarde!"; se despidió del niño y luego bajó las escaleras con Sasuke y salió al patio principal del hospital. Algunos de los otros niños gritaron un saludo cuando se fueron y él miró hacia el edificio.

"Sakura, ¿por qué Zen no ha sido trasladado al orfanato?"; preguntó mientras caminaban.

Sakura suspiro. "Porque soy paranoica".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"; preguntó.

"Zen posee un chakra raro. Le permite tomar el control de las mentes y cuerpos de otros si lo comparte con ellos"; Sakura explicó. "Dada la historia y la asociación de Kabuto con Orochimaru, no estoy dispuesta a tirar al niño a la guarida del león. También quiero mantenerlo cerca de mí para que pueda observar sus poderes y ayudarlo a aprender a controlarlo. No lo hace... ni siquiera se da cuenta del tipo de poder que tiene, y mucho menos de cómo usarlo ".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Eso tiene sentido.¿A quién vas a confiar su entrenamiento cuando crezca?"

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante y se sentaron. Sakura pidió arroz con tortilla y él ordenó estofado de ternera antes de que volvieran a su conversación.

"No estoy segura..."; ella confesó. "Su poder es peligroso. Podría ser un gran activo para la Aldea o su caída si termina en las manos equivocadas. Si me saliera con la mía, nunca entraría en la academia ninja, pero es un luchador por naturaleza además lo apoyare en lo que él decida ser"; se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Estaba pensando que Naruto podría ser una buena opción ya que tiene experiencia en compartir su chakra con otros y debería ser capaz de contrarrestar el control del chakra de Zen con el de Kurama, pero honestamente no estoy segura".

Sasuke notó líneas de preocupación en las esquinas de sus ojos y tocó la esquina de una. "No te preocupes demasiado por eso. Todavía tienes tiempo para resolverlo todo".

Sakura le sonrió y cerró los ojos apoyándose en su toque y él deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su pómulo hasta que pudo ahuecar su mejilla. Siempre le fascinaba cuánto disfrutaba su toque. Su piel se calentó debajo de su mano y parecía tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, sintió una abrumadora necesidad de besarla. Desafortunadamente estaban en público, por lo que rechazó el sentimiento a regañadientes, prometiéndose besarla en el momento en que estaban en privado y dejó caer su mano cuando llegó su comida.

"¿Tuviste problemas en tu clase hoy?"; ella preguntó mientras comía.

"Kai Yamanaka"; él respondió recordando al hombre de cabello rubio.

"Ah"; Sakura respondió. "Lo conozco. Es uno de los primos de Ino. Cree que es un regalo de Dios para la humanidad".

"Tengo la clara impresión de que no le gusto"; dijo Sasuke.

El médico se echó a reír. "No lo haces"; ella confirmó. "Estaba enamorado de Ino en el pasado, todavía lo está en realidad. Te odiaba porque eras el muchacho en la quien ella estaba interesaba. No debe haber recibido la noticia de que ahora está con Sai".

Sasuke asintió. Lidiar con los celos era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Excepto el suyo, por supuesto, se encendía cada vez que un hombre que no era uno de sus compañeros de clase o sus antiguos maestros se acercaba a Sakura.

"Oh, mejor te doy esto antes de que lo olvide"; dijo sacando un trozo de papel de su bolso. "Esta es la lista de cosas que necesito para esta noche"; Sakura dijo pasándolo a él.

Lo miró y asintió antes de deslizarlo en su bolsillo. "Estoy ansioso por verlo de nuevo".

Sakura sonrió. "Sí, yo también estoy emocionada. Lo he extrañado".

"Necesito agradecerle"; dijo Sasuke suavemente.

"¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?"; ella preguntó.

Miró su pecho, donde una vez había apuntado su espada en un ataque de ira infantil e inducido por la venganza. Si Yamato no hubiera recibido ese golpe por ella, ¿habría muerto por su mano?

"Te diré después..."; respondió. "Dijiste que no tenías mucho tiempo para el almuerzo ¿recuerdas?"

"Eres mi principal prioridad"; Sakura le recordó. "Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo".

Sacudió la cabeza. "Lo sé. Te lo diré más tarde, lo prometo".

Sakura asintió y pronto terminaron y regresaron juntos al hospital.

"Iré a recogerte esta noche"; le dijo a ella en la puerta.

"Está bien. Terminaré alrededor de las cinco"; dijo sonriéndole.

Él asintió y se dirigió al mercado ignorando todas las miradas que sentía en su espalda mientras se concentraba en la lista en su mano. Estaba casi seguro de que ella planeaba hacer chuletas de cerdo y esperaba ver cómo su cocina había mejorado con los años.

Caminó para recoger sus ingredientes y casi se rió de sí mismo. Durante años había vivido como un fugitivo, centrado en nada más que perfeccionar sus habilidades de batalla y vengarse. Ahora estaba paseando por un concurrido mercado, realizando las compras que su prometida necesitaba para la preparación para una cena con un hombre que una vez intentó matar. Nunca se imaginó que su vida sería algo cercano a lo normal, pero aquí estaba. Todo fue gracias a Sakura. Cuando sus pensamientos flotaron hacia ella, una sonrisa se torció en la esquina de su boca. Ella era realmente una de las mujeres más notables que había conocido. Fuerza, inteligencia, belleza, compasión y voluntad de hierro. No había nadie en todo el mundo que pudiera competir con ella en su corazón. Fue sacado de su reflexión por una voz aguda.

"¡Es Sasuke Uchiha!"; chilló una chica. "¡Apurémonos y tomemos una foto! ¡Es tan guapo!";ella gritó.

Echando de menos los días en que la gente lo dejaba solo porque era tan "aterrador" saltó a los tejados antes de que el clic de la cámara pudiera capturar su imagen. Siendo el alumno de Kakashi, el ex Ninja que copia le había enseñado muchas cosas. Una de ellas era evitar situaciones incómodas. Llegó a la ventana del departamento de Sakura y la abrió con facilidad. Después de tomar una nota mental para castigar a Sakura por su falta de seguridad, se metió dentro y caminó a través de su habitación hasta la cocina guardando los artículos que debían mantenerse fríos en el refrigerador y el resto en un tazón en el mostrador.

Solo en el apartamento por primera vez desde su llegada, decidió tomarse el tiempo para explorar a fondo el espacio. Sus pequeñas peculiaridades lo hicieron reír. Todos sus libros y suministros médicos estaban en perfecto orden y organizados con precisión. Su cocina, aunque limpia, estaba un poco más desorganizada. El baño estaba limpio y gritaba mujer por todas partes con todas las pociones y productos que cubrían las paredes de la bañera y dominaban el espacio del mostrador. Aunque no usó el chakra de su marca para mantener una apariencia juvenil como lo hizo su maestra, estaba claro que se cuidaba el cabello y la piel.

"Qué femenino"; se dijo en voz baja para sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba aprendiendo más sobre ella todos los días. Había tantas cosas que se había perdido con los años. Tomó un poco de papel, tinta y un cuaderno de la oficina de su casa y se arrodilló en su mesa de café para escribir su informe. Escribir era tan tedioso, especialmente con una sola mano, pero ciertamente era más fácil con una mesa para sentarse. Su pincel se deslizó sobre el papel con precisión y pronto, su informe fue escrito y listo para entregar. Dejándolo a un lado, miró el televisor en la parte delantera de la sala. Ver televisión era algo que no había hecho en años y, aunque no estaba dispuesto a perder una gran cantidad de tiempo con la 'caja de luz que adormece la mente' como Orochimaru había llamado una vez al dispositivo, tenía curiosidad por ver qué veía Sakura.

Se movió para sentarse frente a su colección de videos y quedó impresionado por la variedad en su colección. Todo, desde documentales sobre enfermedades raras, hasta comedias románticas. Una copia de la película de la que involuntariamente se habían convertido parte durante una misión para proteger a una famosa actriz de cine y ahora era una princesa llamó su atención y él la cogió, así como la secuela que habían visto justo antes de esa misión. Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios cuando recordó que estaba colgado boca abajo mirando la película con Sakura cautivada y Naruto entusiasmado.

"Idiota"; murmuró recordando el alboroto que Naruto había causado con su boca ruidosa.

También recordó haberse molestado con el enamoramiento de Sakura con uno de los actores de la película. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuál le gustaba, pero era irritante escuchar su chillido sobre el hombre bonito. Él resopló y sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que incluso entonces estaba desarrollando sentimientos más profundos por ella.

_**¿Quién no se sentiría al menos un poco atraído por una chica que podría pasar de hablar sobre una película a derrotar a matones contratados dos veces su tamaño con un solo golpe? **_

Al darse cuenta de que no lo había visto ni la secuela hasta el final. Tal vez él y Sakura podrían verlos juntos. Lo dejo a un lado para recordarse a sí mismo preguntarle sobre eso más tarde, se levantó de donde se arrodilló y se estiró antes de mirar el reloj. Al ver que tenía un poco de tiempo, tomó un libro del estante de Sakura.

Sonidos agradables y olores deliciosos le hicieron cosquillas en los sentidos y lo despertaron un poco más tarde, el libro se encontraba abierto en su pecho, la suave luz del atardecer bañó la sala con un cálido resplandor dorado y una manta lo cubrió del pecho hacia abajo. Al darse cuenta de que debía haberse quedado dormido, se sentó rápidamente y buscó el reloj en la habitación. Sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en la belleza sonrojada que estaba parada en el mostrador. Un par de auriculares cubrían sus oídos y ella cantaba junto con la canción que sonaba mientras cocinaba y él se esforzó por escuchar lo que estaba cantando.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte un minuto. Solo tómate tu tiempo, el reloj está corriendo, así que quédate. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es esperar un segundo. Tus manos sobre las mías. El reloj está corriendo, así que quédate"; Sakura cantaba mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la canción mientras deslizaba una sartén. "No diré lo que ya sé. Nunca he sido la mejor en dejar ir. No quiero pasar la noche sola. Supongo que te necesito y necesito hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero no lo hago... quiero crecer, podemos permanecer para siempre jóvenes. Vivir en mi sofá bebiendo ron bajo el sol naciente. Podría dar un millón de razones por las cuales. Pero vas y sabes que todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte un minuto, solo tómate tu tiempo. El reloj está corriendo, así que quédate. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es esperar un segundo, tus manos sobre las mías. El reloj está corriendo, así que quédate "; ella cantó limpiándose las manos en el delantal y girando un poco al ritmo. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte".

Estaba encantado con una suave y dulce voz, la forma en que su cabello se balanceaba al ritmo de sus caderas, la pasión en sus ojos, la forma en que movía sus manos como si estuviera actuando en el escenario. Ella era tan encantadora, tan inocente en este momento. No parecía la ninja endurecida por la guerra con fuerza monstruosa en sus manos. Solo Sakura Haruno en toda su gloria femenina. No podía mantenerse alejado de ella un momento más. Ya se había prometido besarla cuando finalmente estuvieran solos después de todo.

En silencio, se levantó, dejó el libro sobre la mesa de café y se deslizó por la habitación hasta donde Sakura estaba preparando una ensalada para la cena y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Ella saltó en su abrazo, pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta en qué brazos estaba.

"Sasuke-kun"; dijo en ese tono sin aliento que aceleró su corazón.

Él acarició su oreja y le dio un beso en el cuello. "Lo siento, no fui a buscarte"; Sasuke dijo.

Sakura cubrió sus brazos con los suyos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso.

"No lo estés. Debes haber estado cansado"; ella le aseguró.

La giró en sus brazos y la besó, su mano deslizándose sobre su cabello sedoso mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella atrapándola entre él y el mostrador. Un suspiro suave abandonó sus labios y su deseo por ella se convirtió en un furioso incendio. Su lengua trazó el contorno de sus labios y ella se rindió ante él sin resistencia. Él acarició su lengua con la suya y deseó tener otra mano para tocarla más. Su mano se deslizó por su cuello haciéndola temblar cuando trazó la curva de su hombro. La deslizó hacia abajo sobre sus costillas, pasando su cintura hasta su cadera y muslo antes de tomar el mismo camino nuevamente en reversa. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello cuando él movió su boca de sus labios y cuando él se acercó a su mandíbula, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le ofreció la garganta.

"Sakura"; él gimió rozando la columna de carne pálida con su boca.

Había sostenido su delgado cuello entre sus manos antes de estar listo para exprimirle la vida. Había estado listo y dispuesto a deslizar un kunai sobre él y sabía que ella lo sabía. Aun así, ella se lo ofreció sin reservas. Era humillante y hermoso. Un testimonio de cuánto confiaba en él y lo había perdonado. Nunca la merecería, lo sabía, pero también sabía que nunca sería capaz de dejarla ir. Lucharía contra cualquiera que intentara quitársela. Ella había nacido para él, para ser su refugio, su lugar de descanso, su hogar.. No creído en Dios o en el destino ya que había conoció a uno dioses en persona. Kaguya, El Sabio de los Seis caminos, aprendiendo que él y Naruto eran las encarnaciones de hermanos fallecidos. Pero no había forma de negar que algún poder superior intervino en lo que sucedió aquí. Que conociera a Sakura , que ella lo amara, que nunca renunciara a él, que lo aceptara a él a su clan, a su historia sin duda tuvo que ser una especie de bendición divina. Podía sentir algo brotar dentro de él, un sentimiento que era más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Le robó la fuerza de las piernas y se encontró de rodillas ante ella.

"¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó Sakura arrodillándose frente a él. "¿Estás adolorido?"

"No..."; respondió con la voz quebrada cuando las manos de Sakura ahuecaron sus mejillas y voltearon su cara hacia arriba. Sus preocupados ojos jades se encontraron con los de él y sintió que la humedad llenaba sus ojos. "Sakura. Te amo"; dijo apoyando su frente contra la de ella. "Nunca ... nunca sentí algo tan fuerte"; él confesó abrazándola. "Nunca quiero perderte. Quiero que estés a salvo y feliz. Quiero estar contigo siempre".

Sakura sonrió y lo besó suavemente. "Siento lo mismo por ti"; dijo acariciando sus dedos a través de su flequillo.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazó mucho más fuerte. Era como si una parte de sí mismo se estuviera abriendo y creciendo mientras se arrodillaba allí en sus brazos. Una parte de su corazón que había sido cortado y empujado hacia un lado sentía que se estaba volviendo a unir y no solo con su propio corazón, sino con el de ella. Siempre había escuchado a Naruto hablar sobre cómo los sentimientos eran vínculos inquebrantables. El rubio había parloteado una y otra vez sobre su conexión y él lo había sentido, cada vez que peleaban juntos o entre ellos. Incluso cuando estaba solo en presencia de Naruto, sintió un fuerte deseo de estar a su lado y ayudarlo a alcanzar sus sueños. Esto era diferente, más cálido y quizás incluso más profundo. Un vínculo que siempre había estado allí pero que tercamente se había alejado.

_**Nunca más. Él atesoraría y profundizaría este vínculo él mismo. **_

El fuerte sonido de alguien tocando la puerta sacó a la pareja de su tierno abrazo.

"Es el capitán Yamatao"; dijo Sakura presionando un beso en la sien de Sasuke antes de que ella se levantara y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Él asintió y apretó sus dedos ligeramente antes de soltarla para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta.

"¡Capitan Yamato!"; Sakura exclamó cuando abrió la puerta sonriendo cálidamente al ninja del estilo madera. "Entre. Siéntase como en casa".

"Gracias Sakura"; Yamato respondió con una sonrisa. "Huele bien."

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Dices eso cada vez que te invito la cena"; Sakura respondió caminando con él al comedor.

"Yamato, el es Sasuke Uchiha"; dijo señalando al hombre de cabello negro.

"Es un placer verte de nuevo"; dijo Yamato extendiendo su mano al hombre más joven. "Estas circunstancias son mucho mejores que las últimas en que coincidimos".

"Seguro"; Sasuke concordó estrechando la mano del ninja experimentado. "Sakura y Naruto hablan muy bien de ti".

"También hablan bien de ti"; Yamato respondió sonriéndole. "Estoy ansioso por llegar a conocerte mejor".

"La cena todavía estará en unos minutos"; Sakura les informó. "Ustedes dos pueden esperar en la sala mientras yo termino".

"Muy bien Sakura"; dijo Yamato moviéndose al cómodo espacio y hundiéndose en el sofá con un suspiro.

Sasuke se sentó cerca de él y estudió al ninja de madera con curiosidad. El hombre no se parecía un experimento; tenia una cara de aspecto promedio, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. No tenía la presencia perezosa pero peligrosa de Kakashi. Era más accesible en todos los sentidos,pero sabía de primera mano que el hombre era un oponente formidable.

"Entonces Kakashi-sempai me dijo que quiere que te ayude a entrenar en el rastreo"; dijo Yamato mirándolo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. No es uno de mis puntos fuertes"; él admitió.

Yamato se rió y asintió. "Está bien. Lograremos que te vuelvas un experto"; le aseguró. "Entonces, ¿cómo te estás adaptando a la vida en el pueblo?"; preguntó.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros. "Podría ser un poco más molesto de lo que recuerdo"; él admitió.

Yamato se rió de eso. "Puedo imaginar que pasar de un viaje solitario a un lugar donde todos quieren saber de todo es agotador. Particularmente con esa bomba que arrojaste"; dijo mirando a la mujer de cabello rosado que estaba sirviendo la comida. "Me alegra ver que finalmente estás correspondiendo a sus sentimientos. Ella se preocupa mucho por ti".

"Ella también se preocupa por ti"; respondió Sasuke. "Cada vez que venía a visitarme con Naruto, siempre podía escucharlos hablar sobre tu condición cuando caminaba a mi celda"; él sonrió de lado. "Tú eres la razón por la que todavía guarda rencor contra Kabuto".

Yamato se rió y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Lo sé. Sin embargo, es indulgente, estoy seguro de que Kabuto se redimirá a sí mismo ante sus ojos".

"La comida está lista"; dijo Sakura caminando hacia ellos. "Comamos."

Los tres se sentaron juntos y pronto la conversación y la comida fluían libremente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue su misión?"; Sakura preguntó pasando un plato de arroz fresco a Yamato.

"Salió bien"; Yamato respondió asintiendo. "Fue agradable volver a lo que mejor hago".

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "Lo que mejor hiciste fue mantenernos en línea cuando éramos chunin"; dijo sonriéndole. "Escuché que Kakashi-sensei hace que Naruto trabaje a tiempo amenazando con enviarte a despertarlo con uno de tus rostros característicos".

Yamato se rió de buena gana. "No puedo contar la cantidad de veces que dijo esa cara tuya me está asustando'"

Sakura sonrió. "Mientras le impida hacer algo estúpido, no me importa".

"El miedo a tus puños también lo hace ponerse a raya"; Yamato le recordó a ella.

"¿De Verdad?"; ella respondió.

Yamato asintió y dijo: "Me dijo que hubo un momento durante la guerra en el que perseguiste a uno de los clones del diez colas y derribaste a más de cien de un solo golpe y sus primeros pensamientos fueron 'Nunca volveré a hablar con Sakura-chan. Ella me destruirás ".

Sakura sonrió ante eso. "jajjaaj ese Naruto-baka"

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Él también había estado allí después de todo, pero su reacción había sido menos inocente. Había pensado que ella se veía increíblemente deseable en ese momento. No había un destello de miedo en él.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, descubrió que era muy fácil llevarse bien con Yamato. Era considerado, inteligente y tenía muchas historias interesantes que contar. Escuchar sus historias sobre las travesuras de Naruto mientras lo mantenían alejado de la guerra, así como las historias sobre Kakashi e incluso Itachi durante sus días de ANBU, fue un regalo que no había esperado.

"Y entonces Naruto comenzó a dirigirse hacia la pared y le conté la historia de Lady Tsunade golpeando a Jairaya-sam cuando la espió en una fuente termal y se detuvo y no se movió por horas"; Yamato explicó con una sonrisa.

"Ese pequeño idiota"; Sakura siseó crujiendo sus nudillos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. "La última vez que estuve en una fuente termal con Naruto fue cuando estábamos tratando de quitar la máscara de Kakashi".

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron. "¡Recuerdo eso! Me dijiste que usaba la máscara incluso en las aguas termales y que tú y Naruto casi se desmayaron del calor con la esperanza de que se la quitaran, pero se dieron por vencidos porque no querían desmayarse".

Sasuke asintió. "No puedo creer que haya logrado convencerme de hacer todas esas cosas ridículas solo para ver lo que había debajo de la máscara de Kakashi"; dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vestirse con esos atuendos estúpidos fue lo peor".

La ninja de cabello rosado se rió y sostuvo su estómago. "¡Oh, Dios mío! No podía creerlo cuando realmente te pusiste esa cosa y luego preguntaste por qué estábamos vestidos así. Kakashi- sensei nos atrapó tan rápido".

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca viviré con la vergüenza de estar atado así".

"Mejor que quedar colgados como un yoyo como esos otros idiotas"; Sakura le recordo "¿Alguna vez descubrimos por qué nos estaban acosando en primer lugar?"

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza. "Dijeron algo sobre vengarse de Kakashi, pero dijo que no los recordaba cuando le preguntamos".

Yamato se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. "Eso suena igual que él"; él admitió. Miró el reloj y abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Ya es tan tarde? Debería irme".

"Bien..."; dijo Sakura sonriéndole mientras se paraban. "Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Hagámoslo de nuevo pronto".

Yamato asintió. "Sí. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Gracias por invitarme. Fue un placer pasar tiempo contigo también, Sasuke"; dijo sonriendo al Uchiha. "Tengo muchas ganas de entrenar juntos".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también"; respondió. "Por favor ven de nuevo."

Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de sorpresa antes de sonreír y asentir. "Lo haré. Gracias a los dos".

Una vez que se fue, Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a limpiar la cocina, pero la detuvo antes de que pudiera retirarse a su habitación para leer como solía hacer por las noches.

"¿Te importaría ver esto conmigo?"; preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia las películas en la mesa de café. "No he visto el primero hasta el final gracias a ese idiota rubio y nunca vi la secuela de la que formamos parte".

Sakura le sonrió, sus ojos jades se iluminaron. "Me encantaría..."; ella respondió.

En minutos la película se estaba reproduciendo y Sakura estaba acurrucada en el sofá junto a él de una manera que le recordaba a un gato con la cabeza sobre su hombro, con las piernas dobladas en el asiento junto a ella.

La película fue tan entretenida como la recordaba y puso los ojos en blanco cuando notó que Sakura miraba a los actores masculinos con el mismo brillo que recordaba de sus días de genin. Cuando la miró más tarde, se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Echó un vistazo a la película y frunció el ceño, la película era demasiado emocional, por lo que no podía imaginar por qué ella se sentía así.

"¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó extendiéndose para tocarla suavemente.

"Es estúpido"; ella respondió rápidamente secándose las lágrimas. "He soñado con hacer cosas como estas contigo desde que éramos niños, pero ahora que realmente está sucediendo"; ella le dedicó una sonrisa acuosa. "Me hace más feliz de lo que nunca imaginé".

"Tonterías sentimentales"; él respondió.

Ella se rió y asintió. "Tienes razón..."; Sakura respondió. "Aun así", se estiró y besó su mejilla. "Gracias. Por estar aquí conmigo así".

Él le sonrió y le levantó la cara con la punta de los dedos. Sus labios se encontraron y la película fue olvidada ya que se perdieron en sentimientos cálidos y sensaciones eléctricas.

Nunca se cansaría de besarla. Ella se derritió bajo su toque y le encantó tener tanto poder sobre ella, sabiendo que él era el único que tenía ese efecto en ella. Muchos la amaban, admiraban y deseaban, pero él era a quien besaba. Él era el que compartía su cama por la noche.

Cuando se separaron sin aliento , no pudo evitar acercarla más, ya que una vez más volvieron su atención a la película. Estaba feliz y contento, un conjunto de sentimientos que experimentaba con más frecuencia y, mientras Sakura se quedaba dormida todavía acurrucada a su lado, se volvió aún más decidido a aferrarse al hogar que había encontrado con las ninja de cabello color rosado y los ojos jades.

**Como les prometí les traigo un nuevo capitulo **

**Déjenme sus comentarios y no se olviden de regalarme sus votos para continuar con esta historia.**


	18. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al escuchar el suave sonido del agua golpeando contra el azulejo que venía del pasillo. Sakura ciertamente se había convertido en una madrugadora, pero eso era lo que se esperaba del ninja médico número uno de La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. Se levantó y los recuerdos de su cena con Yamato y la noche de cine con Sakura llegaron en su mente. Había sido sorprendentemente agradable hacer cosas tan domésticas. Estaba ansioso por entrenar con el hombre que había actuado como el capitán del Equipo Siete y ver la cara sonriente de Sakura también era satisfactoria.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, se acercó a los cajones y sacó un conjunto de ropa limpia. Iba a entrenar a los capitanes de equipos nuevamente. No quería algo tan pesado como se había puesto ayer, ya que planeaba esforzarse un poco más hoy. Estaba claro que aunque muchos de ellos habían recibido una llamada de atención, la lección no había sido lo suficientemente dura. Estaba planeando poner varias almas desafortunadas bajo el nivel de genjustsu del mangyko sharingan para resaltar su punto. Subestimar al genjutsu había provocado la muerte de personas, no quería que sus propios aldeanos sufrieran el mismo destino. Él resopló cuando salió de la habitación y se detuvo en el armario para sacar un par de toallas

"Estoy empezando a sonar como Naruto"; murmuró acercándose a la puerta del baño justo cuando se abría, saliendo vapor.

"Lo siento, ¿te desperté?": Sakura le preguntó pasando una toalla de mano por sus cabellos rosados húmedos, y la otra mano sujetando la esquina de una toalla alrededor de su pecho para asegurarla en su lugar.

Su boca se hizo agua al verla. Ella era muy tentadora. El aroma floral de su champú y gel de baño se aferraba a su piel, el agua goteaba en líneas sinuosas por su cuerpo, el conocimiento de que todo lo que se necesitaría era un simple movimiento de sus dedo para tener a Sakura en toda su gloria desnuda frente a él.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"; preguntó ella inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Estás bien? No necesitas estar despierto todavía. Solo son poco más de las cinco y no tienes que entrenar a los demás hasta las ocho".

Usando su velocidad casi sobrehumana, se apresuró dentro del baño colocando su ropa y una toalla sobre el mostrador antes de extender la mano y tirar de Sakura de vuelta a la pequeña habitación humeante empujándola contra la puerta mientras su boca descendía sobre la de ella.

Sasuke era un hombre que era un maestro en autocontrol. Tenía que serlo para controlar los elementos volátiles del fuego y el rayo como lo hizo. En cada parte de su vida había ejercido un estricto control sobre sus impulsos, llegando incluso a abstenerse del alcohol, el sexo y las drogas recreativas; cualquier cosa que podría convertirse en una distracción para sus objetivos. hora que estaba libre de esos grilletes, estaba encontrando resistir su deseos por Sakura una batalla perdida. Había decidido no tener sexo con ella hasta la noche de bodas. Era algo que su difunta madre le había enseñado y que quería honrar. Aun así, era tentador como el Infierno deshacerse de todo ese sentimiento cuando la tenía mojada y dispuesta para él.

"¿Por qué eres tan malditamente tentadora?"; él gruñó contra su piel mientras recorría la pendiente de su hombro con mordiscos y besos.

Sakura suspiró un sonido suave y agudo en respuesta y él se estremeció cuando un rayo cayó directamente sobre su ingle. Ella iba a ser la muerte de él. Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de su muslo cremoso levantando la toalla muy ligeramente mientras avanzaba hasta que finalmente lo encontró. El calor que había estado desesperado por tocar durante tanto tiempo.

Sakura chilló de sorpresa y apretó las piernas juntas, su cara se volvió escarlata. "¡Sasuke!"; exclamó sin aliento.

"Maldición..."; él siseó cuando noto que la tensión en sus pantalones alcanzaban alturas insoportables.

Todo lo que quería era arrancarse la ropa, quemar la endeble toalla del suave cuerpo de Sakura y adentrarse en ella. Llévala fuerte y rápido contra la puerta para reclamar su cuerpo para sí mismo. Sabía que estaba intacta, no solo por sus reacciones hacia él, sino porque era el tipo de chica que solo dejaría que un hombre la tocara si lo amaba. Ser el único hombre al que había amado significaba que se había guardado para él. Él jadeó mientras luchaba por encontrar el control y hundió los dientes en la unión de su cuello y hombro. Ella se quedó quieta ante la presión y él silenciosamente se lo agradeció mientras la neblina disminuía y su cerebro racional lentamente volvía a la vida.

"¿Estas bien?"; Sakura preguntó pasando sus dedos ligeramente a través de sus cabellos de ébano.

"Estoy bien, te deseo"; él jadeó. "Simplemente no esperaba verte así"; Sasuke confesó pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

Sakura sonrió y luego se miró en el espejo y su sonrojo se oscureció.

"¿Qué pasa?"; preguntó.

Levantó los dedos y trazó la marca de la mordida que comenzaba a cambiar de color contra su pálida piel.

Extendió la mano para tocarlo él mismo. "¿Duele?"

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y él sintió una oleada de alivio y satisfacción masculina mientras lo estudiaba. Evidencia física de que su boca había estado en su piel. Aun así, estaba un poco tímida y él no la culparía por querer desaparecerlo con su jutsu medico.

"Voy a ducharme ahora..."; él dijo firmemente empujándola suavemente hacia la puerta.

Sakura se rió y se inclinó para presionar un beso en su boca. "Está bien. Comenzaré el desayuno".

Él asintió, luego se desnudó rápidamente y saltó a la ducha, pasando del calor hirviente de Sakura al más frío que pudo para lidiar con su cuerpo sobreexcitado. Se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos, deseando que imágenes de Sakura desnuda debajo de él salieron de su mente. La tendría de esa manera y en todos los sentidos en un mes; se dijo a sí mismo. Faltaban solo cuatro semanas, seis como máximo. Había esperado años para ofrecerle sus sentimientos, podía esperar unos días más para tener su cuerpo.

Al pensar en su boda, se dio cuenta de que nunca habían escogido una fecha para ello. Habían elegido el mes pero no el día. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y pensó en ello. No tenía familia, excepto Naruto, aunque era un hermano del alma, no uno de sangre. Las únicas personas que realmente quería allí eran los padres de Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, aunque estaba seguro de que nunca se saldría con la suya. De hecho, solo quería la ceremonia de la boda. No necesitaba ni quería una cena, recepción o todas las demás cosas que todos los demás asociaban con tales eventos.

"Una boda de junio"; murmuró para sí mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar una fecha muy especial en junio.

_**¿Cómo podría alguna vez olvidar esa fecha?**_

"Hola Sasuke-kun"; Sakura dijo alegremente mientras dejaba una bandeja con sopa de miso, arroz y pescado a la parrilla frente a él "¿Quieres té o café?"

"Té"; Sasuke respondió mientras se sentaba.

Sakura asintió y le sirvió una taza antes de hacer lo mismo por ella y se sentó frente a él. "¿Qué pasa?"; ella preguntó.

"Nada..."; respondió. "Se me acaba de ocurrir algo."

"¿Acerca de?"; preguntó ella recogiendo un poco de arroz de su propio tazón con palillos rojos.

"Nuestra boda"; respondió.

Su sonrojo lo hizo sonreír. Estaba casi tan roja como lo había estado cuando la había tenido contra la puerta del baño apenas media hora antes. Sus reacciones eran muy divertidas.

"¿Qué hay de eso?"; preguntó metiéndose el pelo nerviosamente detrás de la oreja.

"¿Hay una fecha que tengas en mente?"; preguntó.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero supongo que deberíamos elegir uno pronto para que mi madre y yo podamos comenzar a prepararnos"; dijo mirando el calendario colgado en la pared. "No tiene que ser grande o elegante, pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preparar".

"Nueve de junio"; dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura. "¿Te parece bien el nueve de junio?"

Sus ojos jades parpadearon sorprendidos antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el calendario levantándolo para revelar el próximo mes.

"El nueve de junio es un jueves"; Sakura respondió. "Eso sería realmente perfecto"; dijo tocándose la barbilla. "¿Pero por qué ese día?"

"Es el cumpleaños de Itachi"; Sasuke respondió suavemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego se suavizaron. "Sí. Creo que es perfecto"; dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él asintió y sintió que se levantaba un peso de su pecho. El mundo puede ver a su hermano mayor como un traidor que será eliminado de los registros del mundo shinobi, pero él sabía la verdad y ella también. El resto del mundo vería la fecha del nueve de junio y no pensaría en nada. Sin embargo, sabrían que también era un reconocimiento silencioso a su querido hermano que había sacrificado todo por su felicidad. Era lógico que el día en que se apoderó de la felicidad sea también la fecha del cumpleaños del hombre que lo había hecho posible. Era un vínculo con su familia, su familia, que apreciarían en secreto el mismo día en que celebraran su unión.

"Deberíamos pasar por la casa de mis padres y decirles"; dijo Sakura. "Esta noche estaría bien?"

Él asintió. "Necesito ir a la oficina del Hokage primero para dejar mi informe. Luego entrenaré a los capitanes nuevamente. Después de eso te visitaré para almorzar. Yamato y yo debemos reunirnos para entrenar por la tarde... Probablemente me dejará ir temprano si se lo pido".

La pelirrosa asintió. "Me suena bien. Esperaba poder entrenar un poco esta tarde también".

Sasuke asintió. "¿Nos vemos a las seis para visitar a tus padres entonces?"; preguntó.

"Me suena bien. Probablemente estaré en el campo de entrenamiento tres": dijo de pie para llevar sus platos de desayuno.

Sasuke asintió y terminó su desayuno para luego ser sorprendido cuando Sakura colocó una carpeta de manila delante de él.

"Lo guardé cuando llegué a casa y te encontré dormido"; explicó mientras lavaba los platos.

"Gracias lo aprecio"; dijo levantándose de la mesa y llevando sus platos al fregadero.

Cuando levantó la mano para comenzar a lavarlos, Sakura la apartó.

"Adelante y prepárate para irte"; Sakura le aseguró. "Mis cosas ya están esperando en la puerta así que estoy lista".

Maravillado por lo eficiente que se había vuelto a lo largo de los años, asintió y entró en la habitación y recogió su equipo de entrenamiento. Lo guardó cuidadosamente en su bolso y pronto regresó a la sala justo cuando Sakura puso los últimos platos en el estante de secado y se quitó el delantal. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camisa verde que no hacía nada para ocultar la marca de la mordida que destacaba sobre su pálida piel. Él sonrió con orgullo masculino ante la marca y caminó hacia adelante cogiéndola del brazo y empujándola hacia su pecho. Su boca la reclamó en un beso apasionado que hizo que su sangre se calentara, pero la terminó antes de que el calor pudiera viajar hacia el sur.

"¿Listo para irnos?"; preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó y se tocó las mejillas. "Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no?"; ella acusó con su ceño frunciéndose un poco ante la sonrisa en sus labios.

Optó por el silencio sin confirmar ni negar su sospecha y caminó con ella hasta las puertas del hospital.

"Nos vemos en el almuerzo"; dijo dándole a su mano un ligero apretón. "Si alguno de esos engreídos te da demasiados problemas, no me importa si los pones en una de mis camas de hospital"; Sakura dijo con un guiño.

Él sonrió ante eso. "Gracias por la oferta. Sin embargo, espero que no tenga que llegar a eso".

Una leve carcajada salió de ella mientras saludaba y atravesaba las puertas mientras los niños clamaban por su atención mientras se alejaba. Él asintió con la cabeza a Zen que lo saludó antes de agarrar la mano de Sakura. Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el evidente enamoramiento del niño, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Hokage salto hacia los tejados para evitar a las miradas de los aldeanos. Aterrizó ligeramente en el borde de la ventana y reprimió una risita cuando Kakashi lo saludó sin darse la vuelta en su silla.

"Buenos días Sasuke"; dijo el ninja enmascarado cuando Sasuke entró. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Solo vine a darte esto"; respondió entregándole la carpeta que Sakura había preparado con su informe adentro. "Hay algunos idiotas que se van a morir si no comienzan a tomar las cosas más en serio. El hecho de que estemos en una era de paz no significa que estén a salvo allí afuera".

Kakashi asintió y se recostó en su silla. "Eso es cierto. Muchos dan por sentado esta paz. Es un poco frustrante, pero no puedo evitar sentirme agradecido. Prefiero esto al dolor de enviarlos al campo de batalla donde sé ni siquiera van a regresar a casa. ¿Es eso egoísta de mi parte? "

"Realmente no"; respondió Sasuke. "Me alegra ver que las cosas también son pacíficas. Es solo que, esta paz no es gratis. Luchamos duro por ello. Es difícil para mí creer que ya lo han olvidado".

El ninja enmascarado suspiró. "Eso es cierto, pero hay que recordar que casi ninguno de ellos conocen la historia completa de lo que sucedió". Se volvió y miró por la ventana hacia el pueblo. "Perdón por dejarte una tarea tan difícil".

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "No es realmente difícil, solo algo en lo que no soy bueno".

"¿Hay algo en lo que Sasuke no es bueno?"; dijo Naruto caminando adentro con una pila de papel en sus brazos. "Necesito grabar este día trascendental".

"Olvídalo perdedor";Sasuke siseó.

"Relájate, sé mejor que nadie que no eres perfecto"; el rubio insistió.

"Basta Naruto, sé amable"; regañó Kakashi. "Nuestro querido Sasuke-kun tiene que ser el tipo grande y malo y hacer que todos los capitanes de equipo le tengan miedo al Genjutsu"; el explicó.

Naruto palideció sus manos soltaron todos los papeles yendo a su garganta. "¡Ugh! Recuerdo cuando Itachi empujó un cuervo por mi garganta mientras estaba en su Genjutsu. Pensé que era solo parte de su ilusión hasta que la cosa emplumada salió de mi boca mientras luchaba contra él y Nagato en plena guerra".

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido por eso. "¿Él plantó uno de sus cuervos dentro de ti? ¿Por qué?" preguntó.

El rubio lo miró con esos ojos azules, "Ese cuervo en particular tenía implantado el mangyko sharingan de Shisui Uchiha"; Naruto explicó. "Estaba programado para activarse cuando entré en contacto con los ojos de tu hermano es decir con los que tienes ahora y ponerte bajo un genjutsu que te haría querer proteger la aldea en lugar de destruirlo. Cuando Kabuto intentó tomar el control de Itachi durante nuestra batalla, el poder se activó y el genjutsu fue colocado sobre él en lugar de ti ".

"Increíble..." ; Kakashi murmuró. "¿Cuándo plantó el cuervo?"

"Cuando estábamos rastreando a Sasuke después de que él había matado a Orochimaru y estaba buscando a Itachi"; respondió Naruto. "Era como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que Sasuke lo mataría y quería que lo lleváramos a la aldea una vez que terminara". Su cabeza inclinó con una pequeña sonrisa tocando sus labios. "Siempre estaba tres pasos adelante. Lástima que Obito estuviera adelante por cuatro".

Sasuke miró al suelo y se sintió aún más decidido a vivir de una manera que haría sentir orgulloso a su hermano. Había llegado a tales extremos, hasta el punto en que había descuidado completamente su propio cuerpo para protegerlo y guiarlo por el camino correcto. Ahora que estaba en el camino correcto, nunca iba a volver atrás.

Los pensamientos sobre su hermano le recordaron la decisión que él y Sakura habían tomado esa mañana. Levantando la cabeza, miró a los dos hombres que estaban tan cerca de ser su familia como uno podría estar sin estar relacionado con la sangre y casi sonrió.

"Sakura y yo hemos decidido una fecha para nuestra boda"; dijo rompiendo la tensión en la habitación.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo es?"; Naruto exclamó sus ojos azules casi brillando de la emoción.

"Nueve de junio"; Sasuke dijo notando el leve ensanchamiento de los ojos de Kakashi. El hombre había sido una vez el superior de Itachi, no le sorprendió en absoluto que reconociera la fecha.

"¿En serio? Eso no está muy lejos"; comentó Naruto. "¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ninguna familia y Sakura es hija única. No necesitamos una gran celebración".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes familia?"; exclamó Naruto extendiéndose para agarrarlo por los hombros. "¡¿Que hay de mí?!"

"Pensé que eramos amigos..."; respondió Sasuke.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto cayeron por su rostro. "Sasuke"; dijo con su voz quebraba. "¿Escuchaste eso Kakashi-sensei? ¡Sasuke dijo que somos amigos!"

"Lo escuché"; Kakashi respondió levantando las manos. "Por favor, no arruines los documentos cerca de tus pies con tus lágrimas".

Los nervios de Sasuke estaban de punta por el ataque emocional de su mejor amigo y se alejó de él. "¿Shikamaru está aquí? Quiero repasar el plan para el entrenamiento de hoy con él".

"Sí. Está en la oficina de al lado"; dijo Naruto señalando con el pulgar en la dirección correcta. "¿Qué pasa con ese brillo malvado en tus ojos?"; preguntó estudiando a su mejor amigo con cautela.

"Sakura me dio permiso para llenar sus camas de hospital como lo considere apropiado hoy"; respondió Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Kakashi, ¿puedo ir a mirar?"; preguntó Naruto mientras el Uchiha se acercaba a la puerta.

"¿Por qué?"; preguntó el ninja enmascarado. "No necesitas ese tipo de entrenamiento".

"No es por eso"; respondió Naruto. "No hay nada más divertido que ver a Sasuke humillar a las personas que piensan que son intocables".

Sasuke sonrió ante eso y escuchó a Kakashi mencionar algo sobre una cuota de trabajo que terminar cuando cerró la puerta. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Naruto, encontró el camino a la oficina de Shikamaru y llamó a la puerta.

"Oh, estás aquí"; Shikamaru dijo cuando abrió la puerta. "Estaba a punto de buscarte".

"Quería repasar el plan para el entrenamiento de hoy contigo"; dijo Sasuke entrando en la oficina mucho más organizada.

"Sí, yo también"; Shikamaru dijo señalando al Uchiha para que se sentara en el escritorio frente al suyo. "Me di cuenta de que algunos de los miembros de la clase estaban en la biblioteca y otros con Kurenei-sensei, pero no son tantos como esperaba"; admitió presionando un dedo en su sien. "Todavía no se están tomando esto lo suficientemente en serio".

"Lo sé, por eso planeo usar mi mangyko sharingan hoy"; respondió Sasuke.

Los ojos del Nara se abrieron ante eso. "¡¿Estás loco?!"; siseó. "Ese calibre de genjutsu pondrá a la mayoría de esos idiotas en el hospital".

"Sakura me dio permiso para poner tantos en el hospital como quiera"; Sasuke respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Kakashi tampoco se opuso. ¿No tuvieron problemas Sai y tú mismo al sucumbir al genjutsu no hace mucho tiempo? El hecho de que sea el usuario de genjutsu más poderoso no significa que no haya otros con habilidad que podría dañar a nuestros ninja o pueblo. Prefiero ponerlos en un hospital yo mismo, aquí donde sé que Sakura está aquí para curarlos que enviarlos sin preparación a lo desconocido y hacer que terminen muertos porque no estaban entrenados en ese ámbito"

"Tienes razón"; Shikamaru acordó recostarse en su silla. "No podemos arriesgarnos. El genjutsu casi termina con este mundo, tenemos que mostrarles por qué".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "¿Deberíamos ponernos en marcha entonces? Quiero ponerlos bajo el mismo genjutsu básico que hice la última vez al comienzo de la clase. Será una buena manera de eliminar a aquellos que han estudiado y aquellos que todavía están tomando este entrenamiento a la ligera ".

Shikamaru asintió y se levantó. "Empecemos. Estoy ansioso por ver qué harás".


	19. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19**

"No estoy seguro de si debería estar avergonzado o enojado"; Shikamaru se quejó mientras permanecían ignorados por todos menos diez de la clase. "Solo cinco más que ayer lo descubrieron".

Sasuke frunció el ceño con irritación.

**¿Qué parte de 'si te atrapan en el genjustu del enemigo, estás jodido' no entendían?**

"¡Idiotas!"; gruñó Sasuke. "Si eso es lo que esto significa para ellos, supongo que lo tomaré en serio. ¡Liberación!"

Al igual que el día anterior, la mayoría de la clase parecía sorprendida y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a sus instructores. Al menos algunos tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados. Pero demasiados de ellos estaban bromeando sobre su fracaso para su gusto.

"¿Por qué te ríes?"; gruñó a un grupo de hombres reunidos cerca del frente de la clase. "¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Es una especie de broma?"; su ojo negro cambió a rojo sangre. "Genjutsu no es cosa de risa. ¡No estaba bromeando cuando te dije que tanto a mí como a Kakashi nos pusieron en coma por este tipo de jutsu y los dos somos naturalmente expertos en eso!"

"Ya no hay muchos usuarios de genjutsu"; uno protestó. "Además, salir es bastante simple, solo estamos entrenando".

"Parece que necesitas entrenamiento de nivel Orochimaru"; siseó tan bajo que solo Shikamaru lo escuchó.

El Nara palideció un poco. "No vas a ir tan lejos, ¿verdad?"; preguntó.

"No. Estos idiotas no sobrevivirían"; respondió Sasuke. "Solo voy a poner el miedo al genjutsu en ellos. Eso es lo que Kakashi me pidió que hiciera después de todo".

Sus ojos desiguales barrieron la multitud midiendo los niveles de chakra y eligió veinticinco objetivos. Lo cansaría incluso a él, pero estaba enfermo y cansado de su ignorancia. No sabían cuán aterrador era estar a merced de alguien, completamente inmovilizado y la muerte viniendo directamente hacia ti. Él si lo sabía. Había sentido tanto miedo cuando fue atrapado en la dimensión de gravedad de Kaguya cuando su lanza de ceniza voló hacia su corazón, sabiendo que no había forma de escapar de la muerte si lo tocaba. Manipular el recuerdo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente ambiguo como para adaptarse a todos era una tarea simple y, a diferencia de su propia situación, no había Kakashi parado para protegerlo. Sus alumnos estarían completamente solos frente a la diosa que casi había destruido el mundo. Era duro, cruel, y sin corazón, pero si sus tácticas salvaran una sola vida, valdría la pena. Incluso aquellos que no eran sometidos a su genjutsu tampoco saldrían bien librados. Sabía que la mayoría de los que estaban bajo la ilusión gritarían o llorarían de miedo, los que probablemente no colapsarían en el mismo momento de recibir su genjutsu. Eso sería suficiente para asustar al resto, al menos eso esperaba. Se reunió y enfocó su chakra con el ceño fruncido un poco cuando su cuerpo luchó contra él. Siempre había tenido la costumbre de mantener suficiente chakra para formar medio Susanoo en todo momento. Era su máxima defensa después de todo. Sin embargo, esta situación era diferente, incluso si lo exageraba, Sakura estaba cerca, ella lo infundiría con chakra si lo necesitaba. Con ese pensamiento como su ancla, los tomoes en su ojo cambiaron convirtiéndose en la estrella como el patrón de su mangyko sharingan.

"Parece que todavía no están comprendiendo el concepto, así que se los mostraré de primera mano"; dijo con su voz llamando la atención de todos los que había elegido para ser sus víctimas. "¡Mangyko Sharingan!"; dijo mientras que el patrón se arremolinaba mientras arrastraba a los que había encerrado en su ilusión.

Siete inmediatamente cayeron al suelo, la ilusión fue demasiado para ellos y los otros susurraron cuando sus compañeros cayeron junto a ellos.

"¿Que pasó?"; un hombre que había estado hablando antes exigió mientras levantaba la forma inerte de su amigo. "¿Qué hiciste?"

Otro de sus amigos se aferró a su pecho y gritó cayendo de rodillas. "¡No!"; gritó. "¡Basta! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!"

Un tercer hombre solo podía gritar levantando sus manos y luego volviéndose a caer cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a la gravedad que se simulaba en su mente.

"¡Explícate! ¿Qué demonios pasa?"; el hombre exigió.

"Están bajo mi genjutsu"; explicó con su voz un poco sin aliento por el esfuerzo.

"¡Bastardo!"; gritó el hombre. "¡No tenías que ir tan lejos! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?"

"En lugar de gritarle al tipo que está haciendo su trabajo, ¿por qué no haces el tuyo y cuidas de tus camaradas?"; Shikamaru sugirió.

"¿Cómo?"; el hombre exigió. "¿Cómo los ayudo?"

"¿No escuchaste ayer? Te dijo cómo liberar a alguien de una ilusión inducida por genjutsu. Si quieres que su sufrimiento se detenga, será mejor que lo descubras"; el Nara dijo. "Imagina que este es un campo de batalla. Tus camaradas están caídos, atrapados en un genjutsu y el enemigo te está apresurando. Tus amigos están atrapados, incapaces de liberarse, ¿qué haces?"

El hombre palideció. "No puedo recordarlo"; tartamudeó.

"Eso es muy malo..." respondió Sasuke. "¿Vas a escapar para salvarte, o morirás tratando de defenderlos? Me supongo que elegirás el segundo, supongo que quieres irte con tu conciencia intacta, aunque tus amigos probablemente morirán justo después de ti".

"¡Monstruo!"; el hombre gruñó. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Sé cómo liberar a mis camaradas del genjutsu"; Sasuke respondió. "Ya los habría liberado y seguiría adelante. No es mi culpa que pienses que ser capitán de un equipo es una especie de juego".

"¡Por favor!"; una joven mujer exclamó con lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras acunaba a su amiga que gritaba de terror. "Me tomaré esto en serio de ahora en adelante, ¡prometo estudiar lo que necesito pero detén esto!"

Sasuke asintió y bajó de la plataforma donde estaba parado y se acercó a la chica ya que no quería dar la información a aquellos que no eran sinceros. "Fuerza tu chakra en su sistema"; explicó suavemente. "Interrumpirá el flujo que estoy controlando y la liberará de la ilusión".

La chica olfateó y asintió cerrando los ojos y pulsó su chakra. La otra mujer abrió los ojos y gimió presionando una mano contra su frente.

"¿Estás bien?"; preguntó Sasuke.

Ella asintió. "Eso ... Eso fue una ilusión, ¿verdad? ¿Esa mujer no existe?"; ella preguntó.

"Sí existe, sin embargo, utilicé fragmentos de mi propia memoria para crearla"; respondió. "Realmente luché contra una mujer con poderes como ese en un lugar donde la presión era tan grande que apenas podía moverme. Pude proyectar ese tipo de terror con tanta precisión porque yo mismo lo sentía". Sus ojos se endurecieron. "Comienza a tomar tu entrenamiento en serio para que los equipos que lideras no tengan que sufrir las consecuencias de tu incompetencia".

"Sí. Gracias Sasuke-san"; las dos mujeres dijeron inclinándose ante él. "Nos esforzaremos más en el futuro".

Él asintió y regresó a la plataforma con un salto ligero al lado de Shikamaru.

"Maldición. ¿En qué tipo de ilusión los atrapaste?"; el Nara preguntó mirando a la multitud.

"¿Qué sabes sobre la batalla final entre el Equipo Siete y Kaguya?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"Solo lo que estaba escrito en los informes más algunos fragmentos aquí y allá que he escuchado de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei"; respondió.

"¿Alguno de ellos te contó sobre su dimensión de gravedad?"; preguntó.

Shikamaru asintió. "Naruto habló sobre eso una vez. Dijo que fue donde murió Obito".

"Todos nosotros casi morimos allí"; dijo Sasuke mirando a la multitud él mismo. "Para ser honesto, en ese momento cuando vi esa lanza de ceniza venir directamente hacia mí, sentí miedo, verdadero miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No duró mucho porque el miedo no es realmente una opción cuando estoy luchando contra una diosa psicópata por el destino del mundo, pero fue intenso. No podía escapar, sentía que mis extremidades estaban atrapadas en el cemento y que no había nada que cambiar con el uso de mi rinnegan, que una vez que esa cosa me tocara, estaba muerto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer sino verlo acercarse hacia mi"; miró al manipulador de sombras. "Tomé ese recuerdo, la sensación de completa de impotencia y lo cambié solo un poco. Durante la batalla con Kaguya, Kakashi se paró frente a mí para protegerme. Ellos no tienen eso."

"Eres cruel, pero estoy seguro de que después de hoy, ninguno de estos tipos volverá a tomar el genjutsu a la ligera"; Shikamaru dijo.

"Esos espero. Odiaría haberme drenado mi chakra sin ninguna razón"; se quejó antes de formar sellos y morderse el pulgar. "¡Jutsu de invocación!"; dijo tocando su mano al suelo. Apareció un halcón que aterrizó suavemente sobre su hombro y le tocó las puntas de ébano con el pico.

"¿Puedes escribirle una nota a Sakura diciéndole que venga aquí y determine quién tiene que ir al hospital y quién puede irse a casa?"; preguntó Sasuke a Shikamaru.

El Nara asintió y rápidamente garabateó un mensaje. Sasuke lo tomó y lo deslizó dentro del tubo en la pata del pájaro.

"Llévalo a Sakura, por favor"; ordeno Sasuke.

El pájaro chirrió antes de despegar volando en dirección al hospital.

"¿Cómo sabe cómo es Sakura, o cualquiera de nosotros?"; Shikamaru preguntó "No es que puedan hablar ... ¿pueden?"; preguntó.

Sasuke casi se rió ante eso. "Todos los animales que invocan pueden hablar. He descubierto que mis halcones son un poco más ... silenciosos, en comparación con los demás. Saben a quién los envío en función de la firma del chakra"; él explicó. "Cualquier firma que reconozca, también lo hacen ellos, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que reconocen a Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi visualmente ahora".

Shikamaru parpadeó sorprendido y luego se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ese es un misterio resuelto. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a dejar que sufran?"; preguntó.

"Hasta que alguien los libere del jutsu"; el Uchiha respondió. "Esto es entrenamiento. Necesitan hacerlo ellos mismos".

"Estoy empezando a creer lo que Naruto dice acerca de que Kakashi-sensei es un maestro más espartano que Guy-sensei"; Shikamaru confesó.

Sasuke casi sonrió antes de controlar su rostro nuevamente y miró a la multitud.

Aproximadamente diecisiete de los veinticinco habían sido liberados del genjutsu hasta ahora. La mayoría descansaba al cuidado de amigos preocupados mientras que los demás yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Sakura podría estar un poco molesta con él por la cantidad de capitanes de equipo que estaban en ese estado, pero le había ofrecido sus camas de hospital.

En cuestión de minutos, Sakura salió de entre los árboles y caminó hacia la plataforma con otros dos médicos, un hombre y una mujer a su lado.

"¿En cuántos lanzaste ese jutsu?"; ella le preguntó mientras saltaba ligeramente sobre la plataforma que daba al área de entrenamiento.

"Veinticinco"; respondió.

Ella suspiró y él estaba a punto de defender sus acciones cuando su palma de repente presionó su frente. Su chakra curativo verde rodeaba sus manos mientras aliviaba instantáneamente el dolor de cabeza que se acumulaba detrás de sus sienes, el dolor en sus ojos, y le daba a su chakra una dosis saludable de su propia fuerza.

"Te estás esforzando demasiado"; Sakura lo regañó limpiando suavemente las esquinas de sus ojos. "Sin embargo, parece que no te esforzaste por nada". Se volvió hacia los otros médicos que había traído con ella. "Por favor hay que a atender... saben lo que hay que hacer. Sanen a los que puedan y vengan a buscarme si tienen algún problema".

"Sí Sakura-sensei"; los dos médicos respondieron al mismo tiempo antes de separarse y moverse a través de la multitud atendiendo a los afectados por el jutsu.

"Entonces, ¿pusiste el miedo al genjutsu en ellos?"; Sakura preguntó.

"Creo que sí"; Shikamaru respondió. "Incluso aquellos que no lo experimentaron de primera mano vieron cuán devastadores pueden ser los efectos de un genjutsu malicioso. Creo que cambió sus perspectivas al respecto".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Demasiados ninjas más jóvenes piensan que el genjutsu es solo un truco barato. No aprecian cuán aterrador es verse atrapado en una ilusión maliciosa".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Incluso aquellos de nosotros que somos expertos en genjutsu aún podemos quedar atrapados en él".

Sakura asintió y luego sonrió. "Eso me recuerda el tiempo que escoltamos a ese mocoso del país del Té"; ella dijo. "Hubo ese genjutsu de doble capa que atrapó a Naruto y al corredor que estábamos escoltando".

"Hn... lo recuerdo"; dijo Sasuke casi rodando los ojos ante el recuerdo. "Los idiotas salieron corriendo del borde de un acantilado por eso".

"Naruto perdió todas sus herramientas ninja, un kunai me hirió, tu marca de maldición se descontroló", suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Qué pesadilla."

Su ceño se frunció. "Recuerdo haberme despertado al pie de un acantilado, ¿Cómo llegué allí?"

Sakura se rió. "Te caíste... Logré salvarte pero apenas. Esas rocas eran tan difíciles de agarrar y estaba tan cansada. Ambos terminamos cayendo, pero la distancia no era lo suficientemente grande como para hacernos demasiado daño"

"Parece que ustedes tuvieron una aventura muy dura";Shikamaru dijo mirándolos. "Su equipo parecía obtener las tareas que comenzaron tan simples, pero siempre se intensificaron en estos enormes conflictos en los que un grupo de genin no tenía nada que ver".

"¿Qué esperabas?"; Sakura dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Sasuke-kun y Naruto son imanes problemáticos. Me quede atrapada en el medio".

"Apuesto a que Tsunade pensó lo mismo en el pasado"; Shikamaru respondió.

Sakura se rió. "Ponle unas botellas de sake y pregúntale sobre sus días durante la tercera gran guerra ninja. Nunca volverás a ver a los Sannin de la misma manera".

"¡Sakura-Sensei!"; gritó uno de los médicos. "Estoy teniendo problemas con este!"

Ella asintió y saltó de la plataforma y caminó hacia donde su médico masculino se arrodilló frente a uno de los hombres que habían estado en el círculo de payasos que no hacían caso mientras Sasuke los entrenaba.

Las mano de Sakura brillaban verde y frunció el ceño antes de gruñir de frustración.

"¿Qué tipo de idiota aparece para entrenar borracho?"; Sakura gruñó con irritación.

"No está borracho"; uno de sus amigos, un hombre grueso y corpulento con cabello gris y ojos verdes protestó. "¡Es ese maldito Uchiha!"

"No. Estaba borracho y luego le pusieron sobre un poderoso genjutsu. Es una combinación que mandaría al infierno a cualquiera"; Sakura espetó. "Este tipo necesitará ser trasladado al hospital. Está al borde de la intoxicación por alcohol, esa es la razón por la que no está despertando".

"¡No sabes de qué estás hablando!"; el hombre de cabello gris exclamó empujándola lejos de su amigo. "Solo estás tratando de defender a ese bastardo Uchiha para que puedas mantenerlo en tu cama, zorra"; gruñó alzando su mano en un puño listo para golpearla.

"No la toques"; Sasuke gruñó mientras aterrizaba entre ellos su chakra bailando justo debajo de su piel, crujiendo siniestramente con su carga eléctrica. "Si ella dice que tu amigo está inconsciente porque se paso de copas, entonces es verdad; ¿o de repente tienes credenciales médicas?"

El hombre gruñó y encendió su propio chakra. "El hecho de que ella te permita gatear a su cama por la noche no significa que seas especial, basura Uchiha"; él gruñó.

Los ojos de Sasuke se enrojecieron, listos para derribar al idiota cuando la mano de Sakura le tocó suavemente el brazo.

"Él no vale la pena.,,"; Sakura dijo suavemente. "Informaremos esto a Kakashi-sensei y le dejaremos lidiar con eso. Es más importante que le demos a este hombre la ayuda que necesita. Su hígado se está cerrando".

"Hn"; él respondió volviéndose hacia el hombre caído.

"Por favor, deja el campo de entrenamiento"; Sakura dijo con firmeza mientras miraba al hombre enojado. "Eres un peligro para ti y para los demás en este momento".

El hombre de cabello gris la miró y resopló. "Eres una cosa tan bonita... Que desperdicio que seas la asquerosa amante del Uchiha, no eres más que una puta".

Su mano navegó por el aire justo cuando ella comenzó a darse la vuelta para atender al hombre herido y la contundente bofetada silenció el campo de entrenamiento cuando la cabeza de Sakura se giró hacia un lado por el impacto. La huella de la mano del hombre se formó en su mejilla en un vicioso rosa brillante, un pequeño rasguño recorría parte del largo de su pómulo producido por la placa de metal del guante sin dedos del hombre.

En un instante, Sasuke saltó hacia el hombre, lo agarró por el cuello y lo golpeó nuevamente contra el suelo, el impacto hizo un cráter en el suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el hombre mientras que lo inmovilizaba con las rodillas y sus ojos desiguales ardían en furia.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"; gruñó él.

Un kunai apareció en su mano y lo sostuvo justo sobre la yugular del hombre, la luz brillaba en la cuchilla afilada. Había algo en este hombre, una oscuridad que teñía su aura y chakra. Era vil, peligroso, rancio y maligno. Había lastimado a Sakura cuando ella se volvió para ayudar a su amigo. No había forma de que se le permitiera escapar ileso.

"¡Sasuke! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"; gritó Naruto apareciendo al borde del cráter.

"Este bastardo golpeó a Sakura"; Sasuke respondió su voz tan fría como el hielo.

"¿¡Qué!?"; Naruto siseó con su potente chakra quemándose en respuesta a su ira.

"¡Esa perra se lo merecía!"; escupió el hombre de cabello gris. "¡Dice tonterías acerca de que mi amigo estaba borracho para limpiar el desastre que este hijo de puta hizo de él!"

La mano de Sasuke se movió hacia adelante hasta que la hoja tocó la garganta del hombre.

"Di otra palabra y te terminaré"; prometió sombríamente.

"Déjalo ir Sasuke"; dijo Kakashi suavemente. "Me haré cargo de ello."

Sus ojos se centraron en los de su antiguo maestro. Cuando la misma ira se reflejó en los ojos oscuros de su maestro, se calmó un poco y se alejó sabiendo que Kakashi no dejaría que el bastardo se saliera con la suya.

"Sácalo de mi vista antes de que lo mate"; Sasuke gruñó deslizando el kunai por la manga antes de saltar al nivel del suelo.

Pasó junto a la multitud hacia espectadores atónitos, pero no miró dos veces a ninguno de ellos. Su mirada se centró en la mujer que muy pronto sería su esposa que dirigía en silencio a los dos médicos con el hombre borracho en una camilla, de espaldas a él. Ella sintió su acercamiento y se volvió hacia él y su estado de ánimo se oscureció aún más ante las marcas en su piel. Obviamente, el corte desapareció gracias al ninjutsu médico, pero el enrojecimiento maligno y una mancha de sangre seca por el golpe del loco seguían siendo evidentemente evidencias contra su piel blanca y cremosa.

"Sasuke-kun"; ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tocando sus labios. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes vo..."

No la dejó terminar. En un movimiento rápido la arrojó sobre su hombro. "Nos vamos"; dijo firmemente sabiendo que entre Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru, uno de ellos habría escuchado su mensaje antes de saltar por los árboles.

"¡Sasuke-kun! Bájame"; Sakura protestó. "Necesito volver al hospital".

"Cállate..."; él le apretó la cintura con fuerza. No se detuvo hasta que aterrizó en el balcón de su departamento. Con un movimiento rápido de su pie, abrió la puerta de la terraza y entró, cerrándola con fuerza suficiente para sacudir el cristal y arrojó a Sakura sobre la cama.

"¡pero! No tienes que ser tan rudo".; Sakura gruñó frotándose la cabeza.

Él ignoró el comentario y se subió encima de ella sujetando su lugar con las rodillas. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él extendió la mano y le acarició la magullada mejilla con dedos temblorosos.

"Lo siento..."; dijo suavemente. "Eso nunca debería haber sucedido".

"No es tu culpa..."; Sakura dijo. "Bajé la guardia".

"Debería haberle roto la mano cuando la levantó por primera vez para golpearte"; Sasuke protestó.

"No digas eso"; Sakura respondió estirando la mano para tomar el costado de su rostro.

"Ninguno de nosotros imaginaba que sería tan estúpido. Deja que Kakashi-sensei se encargue de eso".

"Es por mi..."; fue interrumpido por Sakura

"¡Ahora cállate!"; la médico de cabello rosado gruñó apretando su mano en su cabello y acercando su rostro a ella. "Ese hombre actuó de esa manera porque es un troglodita que cree que puede salir de cualquier situación que no le guste. Está celoso de su talento natural, tu buena apariencia y el hecho de que actuaste como un psicópata total durante años y aparentemente te saliste con la tuya. Ninguna de sus acciones tiene nada que ver contigo".

Ella aplastó su boca contra la de él e inmediatamente se desplomó sobre ella, demasiado exhausto mental y físicamente para luchar contra ella o contra sí mismo. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su capa y frotaron suaves círculos en su espalda mientras lo besaba con una pasión lánguida y sin prisas. Todos sus movimientos eran perfectos, lo calmaban, calmaban la ira dentro de él que quería encontrar al hijo de puta y desgarrar su corazón con su chidori.

"Eso es..."; ella murmuró contra sus labios, moviéndose debajo de él causando ondas de placer ante la deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos. "Respira conmigo."

No tenía ni la voluntad ni el deseo de negarle nada. Él suspiró y la dejó cambiar de posición, sus labios acariciaron la columna de su garganta mientras ella desabrochaba su capa y la alejaba de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sus dedos acariciaban su torso deslizándose debajo de su camisa para deslizarse y deslizarse sobre su piel. Un gemido bajo dejó sus labios cuando su boca recorrió los mismos caminos que tomaron sus dedos.

"Sakura...YO-"

"Shh"; ella arrulló. "Déjame cuidarte."

Sus manos y boca continuaron acariciando y tocándolo, alejando la ira y la frustración. Los cálidos sentimientos de amor y devoción los reemplazaron rápidamente y descubrió que toda la tensión en su cuerpo se le escapaba hasta que apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

"Duerme un poco Sasuke-kun"; Sakura le instó mientras que sus dedos frotaran suavemente las líneas de su cuello. "Necesitas tu descanso".

"Pero yo-"

"Ordenes del doctor"; dijo interrumpiéndolo presionando su dedo contra sus labios. "Incluso descansaré contigo".

Se relajó cuando sintió el peso de su cabeza y brazo sobre su pecho. "Solo por un momento".

"Bien,,."; Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. "Solo un poco."

**Hola espero que este bien****les traigo otro capitulo si hay errores les pido mil disculpas ... aveces se me va algunas cosas.**

**Porfis si les gusto déjenme sus comentarios y sus votos **


	20. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Sakura lo despertó pocas horas después y lo sacudió suavemente.

"Lo siento..."; dijo suavemente cuando él gimió y se sentó. "El capitán Yamato está aquí. Hoy tienes entrenamiento".

"De acuerdo"; murmuró pasándose una mano por el pelo oscuro.

"He preparado un almuerzo para ti. Pensé en despertarte para que pudieras comer antes pero parecías tan cansado que te dejé dormir"; ella explicó. "¿Como te sientes?" Preguntó presionando una mano sobre su frente, su mano brillando verde.

"Estoy bien..."; él le aseguró mientras que sus ojos recorrían el lugar donde había sido golpeada ese mismo día. "¿Que pasa contigo?"

"Ese golpe no es tan fuerte como cree que es"; Sakura respondió con una sonrisa. "Estoy bien ahora".

Sasuke suspiró y salió de la cama. Cualquier inestabilidad que le quedaba por haber usar tanto chakra había desaparecido y estaba seguro de que su prometida también se había encargado de eso mientras dormía. Siempre dando e ignorando sus propias necesidades nuevamente. Parte de él quería sacudirla con frustración, pero otra parte estaba agradecido por su ayuda.

"¿Regresaras al hospital?"; preguntó cuando la vio recogiendo un par de archivos que estaban en la mesa de la cocina.

Ella asintió. "Estoy usando tu entrenamiento como una oportunidad para hacer lo mío. Muy pocos de mis médicos tienen experiencia en curar lesiones relacionadas con el genjutsu"; Sakura respondió. "También necesito revisar a ese hombre que trató de beber hasta la muerte".

"¿Dónde está Yamato?": preguntó mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal.

"Dijo que nos esperaría frente al edificio. Algo sobre no querer interrumpir a los jóvenes amantes en la cama"; Sakura respondió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sintió agradecido por el usuario de madera. Claramente poseía algo de tacto, a diferencia del idiota rubio y su mentor pervertido.

Justo antes de que Sakura abriera la puerta principal, la agarró por los hombros y la empujó contra ella.

"¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?"; preguntó ruborizándose.

"No te metas en problemas..."; él le dijo con firmeza.

"Lo haré lo mejor que pueda"; el médico le aseguró con una sonrisa.

No era la respuesta que quería, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Estudió su rostro por un momento buscando cualquier evidencia del trauma de ese día y estaba satisfecho de que se hubiera ido. Suavemente, tomó el costado de su rostro y se inclinó besándola suavemente. Honestamente, tenía la intención de que el beso fuera rápido, pero cuando sus brazos se deslizaron para enroscarse alrededor de su cuello, descubrió que no podía evitarlo y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Su lengua se deslizó para deslizarse a lo largo de la costura de sus labios e inmediatamente respondió acariciando su lengua con la suya. Ella gimió suavemente y se arqueó contra él con sus senos presionados firmemente contra su pecho y su mano se deslizó hacia sus caderas tirando de ellas hacia la suya. Dioses, él quería a esta mujer. Esta mujer fuerte, valiente, inteligente y hermosa.

"Sasuke-kun"; ella gimió girando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus labios acariciaban su mandíbula. "El ... el capitán... Yamato está esperando".

El ninja podía esperar. Su mano se deslizó por debajo del dobladillo de su blusa y se deslizó por la piel suave y caliente, convirtiendo las llamas que bailaban bajo su piel en electricidad cuando encontró su pecho y lo apretó suavemente.

Sus ojos jades se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó ante la sensación y él ni siquiera trató de ocultar la sonrisa que tocó sus labios ante su reacción. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, los dos se separaron.

"¿Sakura? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?"; vino la voz de Yamato.

"¡Sí! Estoy bien. Saldremos ahora"; Sakura respondió tirando de su blusa en su lugar.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes y presionó otro beso en sus labios antes de abrir la puerta y asentir al usuario de madera.

"Yamato"; saludó.

"Sasuke. Parece que te sientes mejor"; el usuario de madera respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El Uchiha asintió. "Lo estoy"; dijo simplemente antes de caminar hacia la calle.

"No lo olvides, nos reuniremos con mis padres y Zen esta noche"; Sakura le recordó. "Te veré luego."

Él asintió y la vio caminar fuera de su vista girando por el camino que conducía al hospital.

"¿Nos vamos?"; preguntó Yamato.

"Hn"; respondió Sasuke. Estaba deseando saber cómo sería entrenar con el legendario ninja.

La mirada de Sasuke recorrió el suelo del bosque con los ojos entrecerrados cuando vio los restos aplastados de una flor. Se dejó caer del árbol en el que se había posado y se arrodilló junto a la planta derribada. La huella del borde de una sandalia era claramente visible en el borde de un pétalo, pero era profunda y distorsionada, como si alguien la hubiera hecho a propósito bajo su pie en lugar de pisotearla en un intento de huir. Al enderezarse, miró a su alrededor y notó una huella ligera en el musgo al costado de un árbol cercano. Un destello de movimiento llamó su atención y rápidamente se armó y luego dejó volar su shuriken. El sonido distintivo de metal sobre metal golpeó sus oídos cuando Yamato desvió su ataque y cayó del árbol que aterrizó a su lado.

"Buen trabajo. No te distrajiste con la señal falsa"; Yamato dijo con una sonrisa. "Aun así, probablemente no deberías atacar de inmediato de esa manera".

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros. Sabía que el usuario de madera era lo suficientemente hábil como para defenderse de su ataque y que el ejercicio solo terminaría cuando lo atrapara. Era una solución simple para ambas situaciones.

"Tomemos un pequeño descanso antes de regresar"; el usuario de madera sugirió mientras se sentaba en la base del árbol. "Eres mucho más rápido que la mayoría de los otros a los que he ayudado a entrenar a lo largo de los años. Creo que tu hermano es el único que descubrió esa señal falsa en particular tan rápido".

Sasuke casi sonrió ante eso y se sentó junto al ex capitán del equipo Kakashi y bebió del recipiente de agua que Sakura había enviado con él.

"Me alegra verte a ti ya Sakura juntos"; dijo Yamato mientras dejaba su propio contenedor de agua.

"¿Lo estás?"; Sasuke respondió genuinamente sorprendido.

Había esperado que Naruto estuviera complacido. A pesar de su enamoramiento por la chica de cabello rosado, siempre había sabido que la había estado animando en silencio. Nadie quería verlos felices y juntos más que él. La felicidad de Kakashi por su unión también era de esperarse. Él los había cuidado a los dos durante años después de todo. Este hombre apenas lo conocía.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza. "Ahora hay una luz en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto. Una paz en su aura que no existía hasta que los vi juntos cuando cenamos el otro día. Me alegra verla tan contenta ella parece que ni el trabajo la estresa como antes".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Ella siempre asume más trabajo de lo que debería"; el acepto.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza. "Sin embargo, es una gran chica. Realmente. Realmente se preocupa por sus amigos y camaradas".

El Uchiha asintió y recordó cómo Yamato se había interpuesto entre Sakura y su espada sin dudarlo años atrás. "Eso es algo que ella aprendió de ti"; dijo suavemente.

Los ojos del usuario de madera se abrieron cuando se volvió para mirarlo. "¿Eso crees?"; preguntó.

Sasuke asintió y bajó la cabeza hacia el hombre que había salvado a su amada en más de una ocasión. "Gracias por protegerla"; dijo con firmeza. "La salvaste muchas veces, incluso de mi propia espada. Estoy agradecido".

Yamato parpadeó y luego le sonrió cálidamente. "Fue un placer..."; él respondió antes de ponerse de pie. "Deberíamos regresar. Una reunión con los suegros no es algo a lo que un hombre deba llegar tarde".

Sasuke asintió y los dos saltaron rápidamente a través del bosque de la muerte hacia el pueblo.

"Eres más como tu hermano de lo que esperaba"; dijo el usuario de madera mientras se movían entre los árboles. Sasuke miró al hombre que le devolvió la sonrisa. "Era un ninja excepcional, tú también lo eres".

El Uchiha sintió con un poco de calor chispeando en su pecho ante eso. Admiraba a su hermano ahora más que nunca y quería proteger la aldea de la misma manera que su hermano lo había hecho. Ser comparado con él por un hombre que había conocido un lado de él que no sabía que existía hasta que había heredado los ojos de Itachi fue más gratificante de lo que había previsto.

Aterrizaron suavemente fuera de la cerca y Sasuke miró hacia el bosque. Cuando era genin, era el lugar más aterrador en el que había puesto un pie. Ahora apenas sentía miedo.

"Ciertamente no es tan espeluznante como parecía cuando tomaste los exámenes Chunin"; Yamato dijo mientras parecía leer sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sabes sobre eso?"; preguntó Sasuke.

"Estaba en ANBU en ese entonces. Fui uno de los que supervisó los exámenes. La aparición de Orochimaru fue algo que nunca debería haber sucedido. Aun así, ustedes tres lo manejaron mejor de lo que ninguno de nosotros había anticipado"; él respondió mientras caminaban.

Llegaron a otro campo y vieron cómo Sakura saltaba a través del aire esquivando los ataques de Lee mientras aterrizaba ágilmente en el suelo antes de lanzar su propio ataque al ninja vestido de verde.

"Wow. Han mejorado desde la última vez que los vi"; comentó Yamato cuando los dos ninjas intercambiaron golpes, los cráteres surgieron a su alrededor por la fuerza detrás de sus puños y pies.

Sasuke observó con gran atención cómo la pareja competía. En un momento, él mismo no podía igualar la velocidad de Lee. Incluso ahora, aunque era más rápido, la nueva Bestia Verde de la Hoja tenía resistencia que avergonzaba a la suya. Sin embargo, Sakura parecía estar bien, las gotas de sudor goteaban de su barbilla son la única indicación de que estaba haciendo algo extenuante.

"Huracán de hoja!"; Lee gritó apuntando una serie de patadas a la kunoichi.

Sakura evitó todas las patadas menos una. El que la conectó la envió volando y Sasuke sintió que su corazón se sacudía al verla. Se dio la vuelta justo antes de chocar contra un árbol cercano y lo usó como un trampolín golpeando sus pies contra el tronco con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo y salió volando hacia Lee.

"¡Shanaronnn!"; gritó mientras chocaba con el hombre de cejas tupidas, enviándolos a ambos a estrellarse en el suelo.

La tierra tembló y se agrietó bajo la fuerza de su ataque y cuando el polvo se asentó, Sakura estaba a horcajadas sobre el torso de Lee con una mano sobre su hombro, la otra sosteniendo un kunai que apuntaba a su garganta.

"Parece que esta victoria me pertenece, Lee"; ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón en eso"; Lee respondió. "Parece que esta vez, soy yo quien te debe el almuerzo".

Sakura se rió dientes y se apartó de él extendiendo una mano para ponerlo de pie.

"¿Estás herido en alguna parte?"; ella preguntó.

"No es nada que un bien descanso no cure"; él le aseguró con un gesto de su mano. "Guy-sensei siempre ha dicho que el dolor es la debilidad que abandona el cuerpo".

"jejej de acuerdo"; dijo Sakura claramente acostumbrada a tener este tipo de conversación con el terco ninja antes. "Si algo comienza a molestarte, avísame. Buen entrenamiento, lo necesitaba".

Lee sonrió. "Sí, fue un buen combate"; él acepto.

"Oh. ¡Hola Sasuke-kun, hola Capitán Yamato!"; Sakura saludó a los dos ninjas que los observaban. "¿Terminaste con el entrenamiento del día?"

"Así es..."; Yamato respondió. "Sin embargo, ya no tienes que llamarme capitán".

Sakura sonrió. "Probablemente siempre serás el Capitán Yamato para mí. No puedo evitarlo".

"¿Sasuke-kun está entrenando con Yamato ahora?"; Lee preguntó.

Ella asintió "Están entrenando en el rastreo"; Sakura explicó.

"Quizás cuando tengas algo de tiempo, los dos podamos entrenar, Sasuke-kun"; Lee dijo limpiando el sudor de su frente. "Me gustaría mejorar mi habilidad contra aquellos que usan y confían más en genjutsu y ninjutsu".

Sasuke casi suspiró pero asintió, Lee era un hábil oponente y necesitaba aprender a luchar mejor contra aquellos que usaban principalmente taijutsu de todos modos. Asintiendo, aceptó la petición del ninja.

"Hn lo vemos después"; él dijo. "Sakura, ¿estás lista para irnos?"; preguntó.

Ella asintió. "Sí. Mi madre nos está esperando, la llamé mientras dormías hoy".

"¿A la misma hora mañana por la tarde?"; preguntó Yamato mirando al hombre de pelo oscuro.

"Esta bien"; dijo Sasuke antes de caminar con Sakura lejos de los campos y hacia el centro del pueblo.

"Eso se sintió genial"; dijo con un suspiro estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "entrenar con Lee es el mejor alivio de la tensión". Se quitó los guantes de cuero y los guardó en su mochila. "¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?"

"Bien"; respondió Sasuke. "Es un excelente maestro".

El médico de cabello rosado asintió. "Sí. Nos enseñó mucho a Naruto y a mí mientras estábamos en su escuadrón. Tenía talento para explicar las cosas de una manera que todos pudieran entender".

Él asintió y luego extendió la mano para unir sus dedos con los de ella. Ella se sonrojó ante el contacto, pero sonrió acercándose a él mientras cruzaban las concurridas calles de la aldea. Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Sakura y Mebuki los recibió calurosamente.

"Me alegro de que llegaran. La cena ya está sobre la mesa. Por favor, siéntanse en casa"; ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias... Zen ya llego? "; dijo Sakura entrando al comedor con Sasuke a su lado.

"Sakura-sensi... ayude a preparar la cena"; corrió abrazándola Zen.

"Hola Zen ya veo seguro que la cena estará deliciosa!"; dijo Sakura alborotando el cabello oscuro del niño.

Una vez sentados, comieron y la conversaron de otras cosas. Pronto se hizo evidente de dónde había sacado Sakura su personalidad de genin ligeramente dominante. Mebuki era muy habladora, Kizashi se reía aún más de sus bromas mientras Sakura se encogía y se cubría los ojos de vergüenza y Zen se reía de las cosas que decía su futuro suegro.

"Entonces, ¿puede un ninja luchar en la oscuridad?"; Kizashi preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Papá ..."; gruñó Sakura en advertencia.

"¡Claro que puede!" ; exclamo la cabeza de la familia Haruno antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír de nuevo aún más fuerte que antes.

"Por favor deje de..."; Sakura gimió sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"Sakura, sabes que así es como es tu padre"; Mebuki le recordó a su hija.

"Eso no lo hace menos vergonzoso"; la mujer de cabello rosado se quejó suavemente antes de sentarse y aclararse la garganta. "De todos modos, vinimos aquí esta noche porque queríamos hablar sobre la boda"; ella les recordó.

Sus padres se miraron y luego asintieron.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" ; Mebuki preguntó.

"Hemos decidido casarnos el nueve de junio"; dijo Sakura firmemente rozando sus dedos suavemente a lo largo de la pierna de Sasuke debajo de la mesa.

"¿Nueve de junio?"; Mebuki repitió mirando el calendario colgado en la pared. "Eso no nos da mucho tiempo para planificar. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?"

Sakura miró a Sasuke pidiendo permiso en silencio para revelar la verdadera razón de su elección de esa fecha. Aunque Mebuki y Kizashi pronto serían sus suegros, no se unirían a su clan. No sabían, ni necesitaban saber su historia, incluida la participación de su hermano en la era ninja más reciente. Quizás más tarde, cuando él y Sakura estuvieran bien establecidos con sus propios hijos, revelarían la verdad detrás del día de su boda, pero no ahora. Él bajó la cabeza una vez y ella levantó la suya con una sonrisa y un suave apretón de su mano sobre su pierna para hacerle saber que entendía y estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

"Simplemente no vemos ninguna razón para esperar más que eso"; Sakura respondió con facilidad. "Ninguno de los dos quiere una gran boda. Además, ambos somos ninja clasificados como clase S ahora. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que podamos ser enviados a una misión a largo plazo en cualquier momento. Queremos casarnos antes de que algo así suceda".

Sasuke estaba impresionado por su explicación. No era una mentira completa, por supuesto, pero ella había esquivado el verdadero problema mientras también colocaba a sus padres de su lado. Siempre había admirado su capacidad de presentar argumentos convincentes sobre la marcha como ella. Era un testimonio de su agudo ingenio y su intuición bien afilada.

"Entiendo..."; dijo Kizashi mirando a su hija y luego a Sasuke. "¿Tienes algo más planeado además de la fecha?" preguntó.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "La ropa de mi boda ya está elegida"; él explicó. "Sakura es libre de usar lo que se sienta mejor"; dijo mirando a su futura esposa. La ropa de la boda de su madre se había perdido cuando el nueve colas atacó por primera vez la aldea. Sin embargo, el objeto para el cabello había sobrevivido, eso era más que suficiente para marcarla como la matriarca Uchiha para él.

"Sakura-sensei se vera como una princesa en su boda elija lo que elija!; exclamo Zen.

"Muchas gracias Zen"; respondió Sakura con una cálida sonrisa.

"Eso es aceptable"; Mebuki dijo agarrando los platos y limpiando la mesa. "¿Tienes un lugar en mente?"

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció ante eso. Tradicionalmente, habrían celebrado su boda en el Santuario de su Clan. Ahora que eran escombros, no estaba seguro de dónde realizar el evento.

"No. Necesitamos hablar con Kakashi-sensei sobre eso"; Sakura respondió rápidamente.

"¿El Hokage oficializara tu boda?"; Kizashi preguntó.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Todavía no le había preguntado al hombre enmascarado, pero teniendo en cuenta que era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía y ser Hokage le dio la autoridad sobre tales asuntos, no había nadie más a quien pudiera imaginar cumplir con tal responsabilidad.

Mebuki regresó a la mesa con un bolígrafo y papel en mano. "Ya que estás aquí, comencemos con la lista de invitados. Aproximadamente un mes es un aviso corto para la mayoría de las personas, por lo que debemos hacerlo rápidamente"; ella explicó.

La pareja se miró el uno al otro y Sasuke sintió que una pequeña punzada de nervios lo golpeó por una razón que no entendió del todo.

"Bueno, Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka Sensei, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, el Capitan Yamato y Shino son obvios"; Sakura recitó. "Incluso si no los invitáramos, simplemente aparecerían de todos modos".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Ya había nombrado a las personas a las que quería asistir. No le importaba a quién más invitaba ahora.

"Lady Tsunade y Shizune también tienen que ser invitadas"; dijo golpeándose la barbilla pensativamente. Su mirada se volvió hacia Sasuke y se entrecerró levemente como si algo estuviera en su mente antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar pensando en voz alta.

"Realmente no puedo pensar en nadie más que necesite ser invitado, ¿verdad?"; ella le preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza. Naruto, Kakashi y sus padres fueron suficientes invitados para él.

"Sakura-sensei... yo yo también quiero ir a su boda"; dijo Zen tristemente.

"Tu tienes un lugar especial"; contesto Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos incluso a él mismo.

Zen lo miró con los ojos abiertos. "De verdad"; preguntó.

"Hn"; respondió Sasuke.

"Si Zen tu eres parte de la familia"; dijeron Sakura, Kizashi y Mebuki.

"Muchas gracias"; dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

"Ese es un buen comienzo"; Mebuki respondió con una sonrisa. "Comenzaremos a enviar las invitaciones lo antes posible".

"Gracias mamá"; dijo Sakura con una sonrisa antes de mirar el reloj. "Deberíamos irnos. Necesito controlar a un par de pacientes antes de irme a casa por la noche".

"Muy bien querida"; la rubia respondió llevando a su hija y yerno a estar al final del pasillo.

"Nos vemos en el hospital Sakura-sensei adios Sasuk-san"; dijo Zen.

"Por favor, pasa de nuevo pronto. Me ocuparé de todos los preparativos que pueda. Sé que estás ocupada, cariño": dijo pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió a la mujer mayor y la abrazó suavemente. "Gracias mamá. Eres la mejor".

Sasuke sonrió al intercambiar su mirada fija en Sakura. Cuando ella se volvió hacia él y su sonrisa se iluminó aún más, la suya en respuesta cuando él extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Salieron de la mano dejando a sus padres mirándolos.

"No hay manera de que pueda dudar de cómo ese chico se siente sobre ella cuando él la mira como lo hace"; Kazashi le dijo suavemente a su esposa.

"Es verdad"; Mebuki respondió. "Creo que realmente tenemos que aceptarlo".

"¿Cómo la mira?"; preguntó Zen.

"Hay mi niño dijo Mebuki cuando mires de la misma forma que Sasuke-kun ha mirado a nuestra Sakura sera que habrás encontrado tu otra mitad"; le dijo abrazando a Zen."Bueno es hora de dormir vamos a dentro".

Sasuke les agradeció en silencio en el fondo de su corazón mientras bajaban las escaleras. Sus palabras de aceptación reforzaron su confianza. Le hicieron sentir que tenía el potencial y la capacidad de hacerla realmente feliz como él quería.

"No sabia que Zen vivía junto a tus padres"; dijo Sasuke.

"Cuando encontré a Zen era mucho más joven y no me permitieron hacerme cargo de él... así que mis padres me ayudaron... Ademas ellos no pudieron tener más hijos y yo paraba cada vez más tiempo en el hospital así que les encanto la idea de adoptar a Zen "; explico Sakura.

"Ya veo lo salvaste y le distes un hogar"; dijo Sasuke.

Caminaron en silencio por un poco más hasta que Sakura le pregunto: "¿Hay a alguien más a quien quisieras invitar? ¿Alguien con quien no te sientes cómodo mencionar delante de mis padres?"

Él arqueó una ceja ante eso. "¿Qué quieres decir?"; preguntó.

"Pensé que querrías invitar a tus viejos compañeros de equipo"; dijo mientras se acercaban al hospital. "Juugo, Karin o Suigetsu".

Sasuke parpadeó ante eso. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Lo pensó por un momento. Juugo no sería malo. El hombre obviamente tenia sus momentos, pero su sharingan neutralizaba cualquier amenaza que la ira del hombre pudiera presentar. De todos sus aliados con los que había viajado durante sus días como ninja renegado, la presencia del gigante gentil era la que extrañaba de vez en cuando.

"Quizás, pero corremos el riesgo de que Orochimaru se entere"; señaló.

Sakura se estremeció ante eso brevemente pero pronto se enderezó. "Esa serpiente no me asusta como solía hacerlo"; ella admitió.

"Probablemente no se presentaría de todos modos". Sasuke señaló. "Aunque Juugo ..."

"Invita a quien quieras, Sasuke-kun"; dijo Sakura apretando sus dedos suavemente. "También es tu boda, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió y la siguió a través de las puertas del hospital general. Caminó con pasos seguros hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos y entró en la habitación.

"¿Cómo está?"; le preguntó a un asistente que atendía al hombre postrado en cama.

"Mucho mejor Lady Sakura"; la joven mujer respondió. "Solo estábamos esperando tu aprobación para moverlo a otra área".

Sakura miró su tabla y asintió. "Parece lo suficientemente estable"; ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Continúa y muévanlo al ala médica general. Mantenga su vía intravenosa. Los líquidos lo ayudarán a recuperarse más rápido".

"Inmediatamente"; el médico respondió corriendo para hacer los preparativos mientras Sakura se trasladaba a otra parte de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa con este?"; le preguntó a un segundo médico, este era un hombre joven.

"Ahora también esta estable, señorita Sakura"; el joven respondió. "Estaba despierto hace aproximadamente una hora y se quejó de un dolor de cabeza desgarrador, pero eso es todo".

"Perfecto..."; Sakura respondió observando el gráfico. "Muévelo al ala de observación. Si su condición no se deteriora durante la noche, puedes liberarlo mañana por la mañana después de que se despierte".

"Como ordene..."; el médico respondió.

"Muy bien. Vamos a casa"; dijo uniendo las manos con Sasuke nuevamente.

"Te has vuelto bastante eficiente en esto"; observó mientras caminaban por los pasillos y salían al aire fresco de la noche.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tuve un gran maestro y experiencias infernales para aceleraron mi entrenamiento"; Sakura explicó. "El día que Pain atacó a la aldea fue mi primer sabor real de la realidad. Lady Tsunade estaba ocupada protegiendo la aldea y Shizune estaba en el área de inteligencia. La única opción que tuve fue intensificar y manejar las cosas en su lugar". Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Nunca lo olvidaré. Los heridos llegaban de manera interminable, los ancianos y los niños se mezclan con shinobi endurecido por la batalla. El olor a sangre y el olor a desinfectante. Los gritos, gemidos y llanto de quienes estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado llenando la habitación... La guerra es una cosa. Tan desgarrador como perder tantos en el campo de batalla, pero el hecho es que eran luchadores entrenados que sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo. Fue diferente cuando Pain atacó. Civiles inocentes cayeron tan rápido como los soldados aunque no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo ".

"Lo siento..."; dijo Sasuke apretando su mano suavemente. "Debería haber estado allí."

Sakura se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el apretón. "Está bien. Todo salió bien al final. Además," lo miró y sonrió. "Estás aquí ahora. Eso es lo que más importa".

Él asintió y la pareja entró en su apartamento. Pasaron el resto de la noche con facilidad y comodidad. La cabeza de Sakura estaba acunada en su regazo mientras leía un informe médico. Él mismo estaba leyendo el libro que había comenzado antes de detallar los eventos del asalto de Pain a la aldea, el libro se abrió sobre el brazo del sofá para poder pasar sus dedos ligeramente por su cabello mientras avanzaba.

Después de varios momentos de esto, Sakura habló. "Hinata me visitó en el trabajo hoy".

"¿Oh? ¿Para qué?"; él respondió sabiendo que ella no lo habría mencionado si no quisiera una respuesta.

"Ella me preguntó sobre su sello de fertilidad"; Sakura respondió.

Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en ella. "¿Ella lo hizo?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?"; ella preguntó.

"Otra amenaza rubio se generará en algún momento en el futuro cercano"; murmuró sombríamente.

Sakura se rió entre dientes y luego lo miró. "¿Que hay de mí?"; ella preguntó. "¿Cuándo debería quitarme el mío?"

Sus ojos se abrieron ante eso. Todos los kunoichi recibieron sellos de fertilidad el día que se graduaron de la academia. Las cuales fueron diseñados para prevenir embarazos no deseados entre las kunoichis. Solo los ninjas médicos con el nivel más alto recibieron el conocimiento y autorización para colocarlos y eliminarlos. Era una de las razones por las que en el pasado, las aldeas ninja se habían visto obligadas a secuestrar a miembros de líneas de sangre raras cuando eran niños. De lo contrario, no había forma de cultivar rasgos tan poderosos. Si estaba dispuesta a que le quitaran la suya, eso significaba que estaba dispuesta a tener un hijo, su hijo. El pensamiento lo conmovió de una manera que no esperaba y una lágrima se deslizó de su ojo y goteó sobre su frente.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"; preguntó ella sentándose y acunándole la cara, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. "¿Qué pasa? No tenemos que preocuparnos hasta que estés listo"; ella le aseguró. "Solo quería que supieras que estaba dispuesta si tú lo estás".

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Gracias..."; dijo suavemente.

Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él abrazándolo y supo que lo entendía. Él no estaba listo. Los demonios que lo perseguían estaban demasiado frescos para eso. Convertirse en padre era aterrador para alguien con un pasado tan contaminado. Sin embargo, era algo que él deseaba desesperadamente en el futuro y saber que ella no solo estaba dispuesta, sino ansiosa por tener a sus hijos, era un regalo.

Esa noche, después de que Sakura se hubiera quedado dormida, salió de la cama y escribió un mensaje simple. Sakura había dejado en claro que también era su boda y que podía invitar a quien quisiera. No esperaba que apareciera Juugo, era un asociado del hombre que había tratado de destruir la Aldea después de todo. Aun así, quería que supieran hacia dónde se dirigía su vida. A pesar de todo, su antiguo equipo lo respetaba casi tanto como a Orochimaru. Decirles que se casaría con Sakura le daría una capa adicional de protección.

Ninguno de los seguidores de la serpiente blanca la tocaría sabiendo que ella era su mujer.

Algunos, como Juugo, probablemente la protegerían si presentaba la situación. Simplemente era mejor hacerles saber, incluso si corría el riesgo de que una serpiente apareciera en su boda.

Una vez que su halcón se deslizó por la ventana con su mensaje a cuestas, cerró la ventana y volvió junto a Sakura. Su brazo rodeó su cintura y la atrapó contra él y enterró su rostro en sus mechones florales perfumados de algodón de azúcar. Sus palabras sobre quitar su sello de fertilidad flotaron en su cabeza.

_**¿Cómo sería un hijo suyo?**_

_**¿Heredarían sus cabellos oscuros o su color rosa? **_

_**¿Serían sus ojos oscuros como la noche como los de él o el color de la hierba fresca de primavera como la de ella? **_

Su respiración se ralentizó y cerró los ojos mientras se quedaba dormido, pero no antes de que apareciera en su mente la imagen de una chica de cabello negro con la sonrisa de Sakura y ojos oscuros como los de él pero con la forma de su futura esposa.

"vaya vaya"; una suave voz murmuró mientras estudiaba el trozo de papel en la mano. "Esto es ciertamente una sorpresa. Nunca imaginé que ese niño haría algo como esto tan repentinamente".

"Bueno, ese papel me condena... cuando la loca se entere de esto volcara toda su locura contra mi, peor no me importa"; dijo Suigetsu mostrando una sonrisa dentada dentada mientras él también miraba la escritura. "¿Quién es Sakura Haruno?"

"La ex compañera de equipo de Sasuke"; Juugo respondió tomando el trozo de papel de la mano de Orochimaru. "Ella es la mujer de cabello rosado con la que estaba en el campo de batalla".

"¡Esa chica!"; exclamó el espadachín de pelo blanco. "Supongo que es linda, pero no puedo imaginarme a un tipo como Sasuke estableciéndose con alguien así. Estaba empezando a pensar que se movía para otro lado si sabes a lo que me refiero".

"Sakura Haruno no es una mujer común"; dijo Orochimaru recostándose en su silla y descansando su cabeza sobre su mano. "Ella es la protegida de la princesa Tsunade y ha heredado todas sus técnicas, incluida la fuerza de su sello"; él explicó.

"¿Que sello?"; Suigetsu preguntó.

"Es la técnica que permitió a Lady Tsunade seguir viviendo incluso después de ser cortada por la mitad por el Susanoo de Madara"; Orochimaru respondió. "Un jutsu muy formidable y prohibido".

Los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron. "¡Maldición!"; exclamó. "Sasuke se va a casar con una chica que es básicamente inmortal".

"He visto algo de lo que puede hacer de cerca"; dijo Juugo. "Sakura es ciertamente diferente a cualquier mujer que haya visto".

"¿De quién estás hablando?"; llegó una voz exigente desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

"¡No se lo digas!"; Suigetsu siseó cuando Karin entró por la puerta con una bandeja de té en sus manos.

"¿Por qué?"; Juugo preguntó.

"Porque quiero vivir, ¡por eso!"; siseó el chico de dientes de tiburón. "¡Siempre soy la víctima de su ira psicópata!"

"Karin", dijo Orochimaru con su sonrisa característica que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera. "Estábamos discutiendo un mensaje que Juugo recibió de Sasuke hoy".

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron. "¿Un mensaje de mi Sasuke-kun?"; ella exclamo. "¿Qué dice? ¡Muéstrame!"; ella exigió dejando la bandeja y se lanzó a querer coger el mensaje.

"No creo que quieras ver"; Juugo advirtió mientas intentaba mantenerla lejos del alcance de su mano mientras ella se sacudía tratando de alcanzar los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

"Seriamente Karin no es algo importante"; Suigetsu respondió. "Es una nota aburrida tipico de Sasuke"; él mintió.

"¡No me importa!"; Karin exclamo. "¡Es de Sasuke! ¡Necesito verlo!"; sus dedos agarraron el papel y se rio de su victoria sosteniendo el trozo de papel sobre su cabeza. "¡A ver ah!"; gritó antes de llevársela a la cara y examinar el mensaje con ojos brillantes. Esos orbes se abrieron y su rostro cayó mientras leía la nota una, dos y luego tres veces. "Esto no puede ser real"; ella susurró. "¿Es esta una especie de broma enferma tuya Suigestsu?"; ella gruñó girando una mirada oscura en su dirección.

"Me gusta vivir demasiado para jugar con ese tipo de broma contigo"; él respondió moviéndose para esconderse detrás de Juugo.

"Lo siento..."; Juugo dijo con un encogimiento de hombros de disculpa. "Sé lo que sientes por él".

"Estoy bastante segura de que todos saben lo que ella siente por él"; dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona.

"Simplemente no puedo creerlo"; Karin dijo mientras le temblaba la mano. "¿Estás seguro de que esto no es solo una broma enferma?"; preguntó ella pasando sus dedos temblorosos por su cabello.

"No es una broma"; dijo Orochimaru bebiendo el té que había traído. "Mis fuentes dentro de la Hoja también lo confirmaron. La noticia ha creado un gran revuelo dentro de la aldea. Sasuke Uchiha, el último Uchiha se casará con Sakura Haruno, la nueva princesa de las Babosas el nueve de junio".

"Sakura Haruno"; Karin murmuró para sí misma.

_Una visión de Sasuke de pie sobre ella con la espada electrificada en la mano lista para entregar lo que sabía que sería un golpe mortal llenó su mente. El hombre se detuvo de repente y algo de la luz maníaca en sus ojos se atenuó cuando suspiró molesto y se alejó de ella para enfrentar la nueva firma de chakra que sentiría acercarse._

_" ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?"; Sasuke gritó en un tono casi aburrido con solo un chasquido de frialdad para mostrar su molestia._

_Aunque fue débil, Karin notó una leve vacilación en su chakra. El aura helada que se había vuelto aterradora cuando sucumbió al calentamiento de su sed de sangre disminuyo un poco. Levantó la cabeza lo mejor que pudo y vio a una mujer joven con cabello rosa claro, piel cremosa y una de las firmas de chakra más cálidas que había sentido acercarse en donde estaban ellos. Tenía curiosidad por esta otra mujer que también claramente sentía algo por Sasuke. Esa curiosidad solo creció cuando la niña usó su ninjutsu médico para salvarla y no pidió nada a cambio._

"¿Cómo lo hizo?"; Karin murmuró para sí misma. "¿Cómo se abrió paso bajo su piel lo suficiente como para que se casara con ella?".

La serpiente sannin se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decirlo con certeza ya que nunca he podido entender realmente a ese niño"; respondió. "Sin embargo, puedo decirte que Sakura siempre ha tenido la capacidad de ayudar a reprimir los instintos más oscuros de nuestro Sasuke-kun. Ella fue capaz de sacarlo del borde de la locura cuando mi marca de maldición lo había superado por completo por primera vez con un simple abrazo. Quien iba a pensar que un abrazo de una niña sirviera para reprimir mi marca de maldición. Dado que ya no tiene interés en seguir esos impulsos oscuros, tal vez desee la compañía de alguien que mantenga a raya esas cosas. De todos modos, la pregunta es, ¿deberíamos asistir a la boda del querido Sasuke o no? "

"¡Yo quiero ir!"; Suigetsu exclamó levantando su mano con entusiasmo.

"Yo también. Me gustaría volver a ver a Sasuke";Juugo respondió.

"No he visto a Kabuto en mucho tiempo, tal vez voy a pasar a visitarlo"; Orochimaru arrastró las palabras.

La mano de Karin se curvó en un puño arrugando la nota. "Voy."; ella dijo con firmeza. "Necesito comprobar esto por mí misma".

**Un capitulo más **

**espero sus comentarios y sus votos**

**mil besos a la distancia y se me cuidan muchooooo **


End file.
